Strange Paths
by Corianin
Summary: Haruhi's life has been far from normal. A cross-dressing father, rich friends, a position as a Host in the elite Ouran Academy's Host Club...she couldn't believe life could get any weirder than this. Maybe she shouldn't have tempted fate.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: So I found an old notebook in one of my laptop bags, and imagine my shock when I found this story I'd started over a year ago. I have quite a few chapters already written, so I'll post them as I get a chance to type them up. I wouldn't expect this story to be finished quickly, as I still have Ages to work on and it takes precedence, but since I know how this one is going to end already I can tell you it is definitely finished, if not written entirely. So it won't be abandoned, it just might not be frequently updated. Anyway, here ya go. :)

* * *

"But Haruhi – You don't understand! Daddy just wants to make sure his daughter is safe!" Tamaki's whining cut into her brain as she sat there wishing she wasn't listening to his ranting. "You don't know what boys are capable of! What they would want to try and do to a beautiful princess like you!" His voice had gone up an octave as he spoke, causing not only Haruhi but the rest of the Host Club to wince. "I forbid you to talk to those boys ever again," the golden haired King proclaimed, and Haruhi snapped. Before Tamaki could react she had sprung from her chair and backed him against the wall, one finger jabbing hard against his chest as she let loose with weeks of pent-up anger and frustration.

"How DARE you -"

"But, Haru-" he tried to interrupt, but she only jabbed him harder.

"NO, Tamaki-senpai," she growled. "You've said your piece. Now you listen to me." So focused was she on her current target that she didn't notice the reactions of her fellow hosts – most notably the grin the Hitachiin's gave one another, expressions of pure delight on their mischievous faces as they stepped slowly closer, wanting front row seats for what promised to be the reaming of a lifetime. Oblivious to anything else, however, haruhi proceeded to unleash a verbal barrage on her host leader.

"First off, get it through that vacant blond head of yours – I am NOT YOUR DAUGHTER. I don't know what on earth seems to be telling you I am, but I swear if my father was even remotely like you I'd have run away from home by now! So shut it!" She vaguely heard muffled gasps from the hosts but she was on a roll now, everything that had been building over the past few months coming out in a veritable torrent.

"So since we have ascertained that I wouldn't be caught dead with a father like you, let's clear something else up. I am not a princess. I am not an angel. You need to get me off that pedestal you have me on. I am a normal ordinary person, Tamaki-senpai, and it's almost insulting how you think I'm so helpless and fragile. I've been taking care of myself for a lot longer than you have, you snotty rich bastard! And I know quite well what those boys wanted. Which was why I turned down their invitation to dinner. Do you understand? I. Turned. Them. Down. Though it's none of your business what I do or not. Nothing I do in my private life is any of your business. I'm sick of you sticking your aristocratic nose into everything! If I want to sleep with half the school, I can! Hell, if I decided to cover myself in Honey-senpai's cake and let Hika and Kao lick it off of me, it would be up to me and there is not a DAMN thing you could do about it! I am sick of your assumptions. I an tired of trying to live up to your expectations of me – expectations you have no right to have in the first place. I'm done, Tamaki. I'm done." She turned away from him, leaving him to whatever fit of despondency he chose to act out this time, and came face-to-face with five friends in various stages awe, shock, and respect. Body still shaking from her vehemence she stood there silently meeting their gazes one by one – Mori-senpai, inscrutable as always, yet there seemed to be a new, quiet regard in his dark gaze. In contrast, Honey-senpai, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open, fork frozen halfway to his lips, looked like he had just been witness to a goddess raining her wrath down upon the earth. Kyoya-senpai, amusement and commiseration warring in his countenance, inclined his head ever-so-slightly in praise. Hikaru and Kaoru, however, had dropped to their knees in front of her, pleading expressions on their faces as they locked their amber eyes to hers.

"Haruhi-" began Hikaru.

"Will you-" followed Kaoru.

"Marry us, please?" they finished in unison, worship in their tone and not a hint of mockery in their eyes. But Haruhi had had enough. With one swift motion she reached out and, placing a hand on either of their heads, smacked them together with a snarl before grabbing her satchel and storming out of Music Room 3. The door slammed shut and for a moment all that could be heard was Tamaki's soft sobbing from the corner he'd run to.

"Well, it seems Haruhi is more than capable of handling herself," Kyoya mused quietly before returning to his laptop. From their places on the floor, the twins shared a glance.

"That was," the elder Hitachiin whispered.

"Amazingly hot," finished the younger in the same quiet tone. They sat, sharing a moment of identical thoughts before grinning at one another. Had Haruhi been in the room, the expression on their faces would have worried her immensely. After a bit, Kaoru spoke.

"Mother will love her." Hikaru nodded and as one they stood and headed to their usual seats. After all, the Host Club would be open for business soon. Later they would be able to plot and scheme to their hearts' content.

* * *

After her temper had run its course, having been worked out through the therapeutic repetitiveness of her daily chores, Haruhi collapsed on the floor in front of her mother's memorial shrine and dropped her head into her hands.

"Mom...I miss you." Her whisper sounded unnaturally loud in the quiet room. She was still sitting there when her father came home. With a glance at the spotless house and another at her bag sitting in the corner, he knew something was wrong. Not wanting to startle her Ranka approached slowly, forgoing his instinctive desire to talk in favor of sitting silently beside his daughter. The Fujiokas rested there together in a comfortable silence, but he could tell she was troubled. He put his arm around her shoulders like he used to when she was younger, but kept quiet. If they were going to talk, she had to speak first. His patience was rewarded by the sound of her voice, small and sad.

"I screwed up, Dad."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked just as softly. She leaned into his side and rested her head on his chest. For a minute he thought maybe she'd dozed off, but then he heard her soft murmur.

"I love the guys, I really do. And I enjoy being a Host. But I'm so sick of everyone – well, of Tamaki-senpai mostly – treating me like a breakable child without the sense to look after myself." Despite Ranka's dislike of the Suoh boy, he remained calm as he replied.

"You know it's just because they care about you. They don't want to see you hurt. I can understand that." He smiled down at her, giving the hair at her nape a gentle tug like he used to when she was small and being stubborn. She chuckled, but it sounded weary.

"I know. It's wonderful to have so many friends. And I care for them too, so much. But I don't feel they see me for me sometimes. The twins aren't' so bad. And Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are great. Kyoya-senpai...well, I can tell when he's worried, but at least he doesn't smother me. It's just..." She trailed off, not sure what words would convey what she was feeling.

"You want to be able to make your own choices without someone else telling you what's good or bad for you."

"Exactly. They mean well, but I need my freedom."

"Have you thought about maybe stepping down, leaving the Host Club?" He knew what her answer was before he saw her indignant glare.

"No way. I love the Club." He smiled to reassure her, having asked the question so she could hear her own answer.

"Then maybe taking a break? Having some Haruhi-time? Don't you have a break from school coming up in a few weeks?" As much as he loved his little girl, he really had no head for dates.

"Yeah. The weekend after next is a four day weekend."

"Then why don't you take a break? Go to the beach. Travel Tokyo. Whatever. Take some time to find yourself again." He could tell she was hesitantly considering the idea so he just sat there and let her think, content that he still had some sort of bond with his mature, responsible, level-headed daughter. Finally she looked up at him.

"I think...that sounds like a good idea," she said aloud. "But what about-"

"No buts, Haru. Just take some time to think of yourself. You spend all your time thinking of everyone else, how to help them, whether they're happy – for once you need to focus on you. On Haruhi. Find her again. You've been working so hard to do everything – I don't want to see you lose yourself in the shuffle." He gave her a hug and kissed her hair before standing up. Haruhi made as if to rise as well, but he waved you back down.

"Dinner will be my job tonight. You just relax. You've got a lot to think about." Her small smile warmed his heart.

"Thank you, Dad. I needed that."

"Anytime, darling. After all, I am your father. I'm here for you." With that Ranka left the room, giving Haruhi and her thoughts some time to be alone together.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Haru-chan," Hikaru and Kaoru murmured from the doorway as the twins walked into class the next morning, sauntering gracefully to stop beside her chair. Looking up from the paper she'd been putting the finishing touches on she smiled tiredly, not quite seeing the mischief flickering in their eyes.

"Yes?" she asked. She expected some sort of wisecrack or joke. What she didn't expect, however, was the shock that rocketed through her as two hands brushed her neck, one on either side just below her jawline. She nearly jumped out of her hair.

"What the – stop that!" she squeaked, the high pitch of her voice startling her and making her tormenters grin wildly.

"You look so tense, Haru," Hikaru murmured, leaning down so that she could feel his gentle breath against her earlobe as he spoke. On the other side Kaoru traced a single finger down the length of her arm.

"We wanted to see if we could help you relax," he whispered. Haruhi snorted, determined not to let them get to her.

"Not likely. Stop playing around, you two. Geez." Hearing the steel under her calm voice the two shared a glance and took their seats beside her.

"In all seriousness, Haru," Kaoru began, his twin taking up the thread of the conversation as they handed it back and forth with their typical ease.

"Is everything okay?"

"The way you laid into Tono yesterday -"

"Which was awesome, we just wanted to say -"

"And then when you left before Host Club started -"

"Well, we just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"And to see if there was anything we could help with," they finished in unison. Haruhi looked up into her friends' mirror-image expressions of genuine caring. She felt a warmth spread through her at the concern her two friends felt for her and it made her smile.

"Really, guys, I'm okay. I've just...had a lot on my mind lately. It all just kind of boiled over with Tamaki-senpai yesterday. I really do need to apologize."

"Why?" they asked, honestly curious. She sighed.

"Because – well, because he's only so overprotective of me because he cares..."

"Too much," muttered Hikaru, but only his twin heard him as Haruhi was still talking.

"...and even though it makes me mad, I do understand that he worries. I mean, it doesn't make the way he coddles me okay, not at all, but I do know why he does. And I did hurt his feelings yesterday."

"But Haru, didn't you mean everything you said?" Kaoru asked.

"Of course I did. I just – well, I don't want to apologize for what I said, but for the fact that it hurt him. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah," he nodded, not needing to look to know Hikaru was agreeing as well. Just then the teacher entered the room and all conversation died down.

For once the Hitachiins were quiet through the class, not whispering or poking at her as was their usual habit. Far from being content with a quiet study time, though, to Haruhi's shock she began to feel...well, bored. So it was with her typical emotionless exterior but a happy inner smile that she picked up a note tossed carelessly under her arm onto her lap when the teacher turned away.

~What are you doing for the break next weekend?~

Haruhi debated on what to reply. On one hand, she knew that if she told them her plans they'd try to find some way to change her mind or invite themselves along. On the other hand they were her closest friends and would be hurt if she kept them in the dark. Sighing, she opted for the truth.

~I'm not sure, really. I'm thinking of taking a couple days to get away from everything. But nothing's set yet.~ The next time the instructor turned to face the board Haruhi flicked the note back to Hikaru. Not long after, it ended up in her lap again.

~Can we come?~ Predictable, so much so that she rolled her eyes, as was the wide-eyed, innocent expression on their faces when she glanced over.

~That kind of defeats the purpose of getting away from everything, doesn't it?~

~You want to get away from US?~ She chuckled at the fact that she could hear their voices in her head, the slightly panicked tone she imagined likely not far from accurate.

~Not you specifically, no. But I'd like to go somewhere alone, maybe a beach, sit on a big rock and watch the ocean and just think about things.~ When she managed to sneak the note back to them she saw them both lean over to read it. This time it was Kaoru's writing in the reply she got.

~We know you want to be alone, but the Club has plans to head to one of the Haninozuka's private beaches. It's a large enough place that you could be alone with yourself whenever you want, but we'd all still be nearby in case you needed us.~ She read the note over twice, weighing it in her mind before scribbling a reply.

~I don't know. How would we keep Tamaki-senpai from finding out? He'd insist on hanging around and pulling me over with everyone, and that WOULD defeat the purpose of getting away.~

~We can handle that. We'll get Kyouya to help. But the decision is up to you – we just suggested it. It's not like we'll kidnap you or make you come at gunpoint or anything. Please, Haruhi? We'll beg on our knees if you want. Let us help you.~ The bell rang then, ending the written conversation, and Haruhi simply tucked the note in the folder with her assignment, placing the folder back in her bag.

"So you'll think about it, right Haru?" Kaoru asked.

"Maybe," she replied noncommittally as they walked from the classroom, the three of them making quite a picture for the female fangirls behind them. Haruhi, as usual, was oblivious, but the two walking on either side of her were not. With a wink over their shoulders at their adoring observers, they swung their arms around her waist, both of them leaning their heads on her shoulders. From behind them came the low thuds of heads hitting the floor as a good contingent of the watching girls fainted dead away. The sound drew Haruhi back to the present and she growled at her companions.

"You two are impossible." The twins grinned at each other before leaning closer.

"Yes we are but -" Kaoru whispered in her ear, sending shivers through her that she hoped the stopped before they were noticed.

"- you love us this way," Hikaru finished, flicking his tongue out lightly to catch her earlobe.

"Stop it!" she groused, speeding up so that she was a little bit in front of them. Hopefully they didn't see how much they affected her. But they were right, she thought ruefully. She loved them just the way they were. With a sigh Haruhi headed to her next class, unaware of the diabolical look her shadows traded as they followed.

* * *

The day passed as it usually did, classes and work and annoyingly entertaining twins, and by the time Haruhi had sorted through the majority of her thoughts about her upcoming apology (and, she knew, Tamaki-senpai's guaranteed overly enthusiastic behavior) she was walking into her last class of the day, her two ever-present tormenters right behind her. Opening her assignment folder to get her classwork out, she was startled as the younger Hitachiin deftly snatched their note from the pile. He sat down next to her, Hikaru on his other side, both of them grinning wickedly.

"Just in case we get bored," they said in tandem as Haruhi rolled her eyes for the billionth time that day.

"If you get bored you could always try paying attention," she grumbled as she turned back to her work. Soon enough, she felt the familiar tap of folded paper on her lap. Waiting for a lull in the lecture she opened up the latest missive.

~You know, if you stayed in our cabin at the beach we could make sure you weren't disturbed.~ Her insides flopped alarmingly at the images that sentence evoked.

~What? Why would I do that?~ she wrote back, refusing to let them see how flustered she was.

~Well, we'd likely be out all day, and it's not like anyone would really risk coming into our room at night.~

~Why not? They disturb me regardless of the hour.~ She knew her friends could pick up her grumbling even through a written conversation. Sure enough she heard muted chuckles beside her.

~Think about it.~ Three simple words, but she looked up to find them both looking at her, amber eyes half-lidded and smiles full of pure sin. Hikaru's hand gently slid along his brother's jawline, causing Kaoru to lean his head back and exhale softly. Haruhi gasped as she caught on and immediately turned back to her notes and a lecture she couldn't hear over the pounding of her heart in her ears. She knew she was blushing like a rose but she refused to give them a satisfaction of a reply. Soon enough a slender hand snagged the note from her pile of papers, only to return it a few minutes later, Kaoru's writing plain.

~You know we like teasing you, Haru-chan. You don't have to take my brother's cocked-up idea as gospel. Still, please say you'll think about coming with us. We'll make sure you're left alone whenever you want. We just like knowing you're close.~

The bell rang, saving her the need to write back, and once more the note was tucked away in her assignment folder. Gathering her things, she turned to face her friends.

"I'll think about it," she said with a sigh. In the next instant she was engulfed in two pairs of warm, strong arms.

"This will be awesome!" they exclaimed, for once the entire trio unaware of the gaping fangirls surrounding them. Haruhi, trapped solidly between two of the most beautiful guys she knew, squirmed.

"Hey, I only said I'd think about it!" she protested. She felt Hikaru's head drop until his lips brushed her ear.

"You won't be sorry," he whispered. With a jerk she slid out of their grasp.

"Something tells me I shouldn't bank on that," she muttered, allowing them to each take one of her hands ans walking with them out of class and up to Music Room 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Somehow she made it through her hosting duties, not helped in any way by Tamaki-senpai's puppy dog eyes (and what right did anyone have to have eyes so incredible, she mused helplessly) nor by the flirtatious glances from the devilish duo as they tried to get her to join them.

"Haruhi," Kaoru whispered, sitting next to her and leaning close. "Why don't you come sit with us?" Around them were squeals and giggles that escalated to nosebleeds and rapture when Hikaru sat down on her other side and began toying with her hair.

"We're lonely sometimes, just the two of us," he stage whispered. Thoroughly annoyed, she was about to speak when Kaoru's head drooped, dejected.

"Are you saying I'm not enough for you, Hikaru?" he murmured sadly, causing his twin to lean across Haruhi's chest and grasp his chin, their faces inches apart.

"Never, Kaoru! You're everything I will ever need."

"Oh, Hikaru," Kaoru murmured, a faint blush staining his cheeks.

"But still, don't you think Haruhi might enjoy spending time with us as well?" the elder asked, and two sets of catlike eyes turned towards the girl they were currently draped over – a girl who was trying desperately to keep her expression blank.

"You're right Hikaru. I mean, I can't keep you to myself all the time..." Kaoru's hand came up to rest lightly on Haruhi's collarbone. On her other side Hikaru mirrored his twin's movement, the resulting collection of limbs leaving her quite pinned between them and causing a roomful of girls to squeal and collapse. Haruhi, holding onto her control – and her temper – with her fingertips, was completely unaware of the picture they painted, her dark haired, wide-eyed natural innocence hemmed in by two of the most decadently immortal beauties Ouran High had ever seen. Thankfully, she was saved from more embarrassment by the Host Club Vice President.

"We thank you all for attending, my ladies," the Shadow King's voice rang out through the room. "I know this will be disappointing, but there will be no Host Club meeting the day before break." A chorus of unhappy cries rang out, but Kyoya continued smoothly. "We're all taking a vacation over break, to recharge and come back better able to see to your every desire." Haruhi's eyes bugged out. Was that a sultry note she heard creep into the Shadow King's voice? She swallowed hard.

"You wouldn't begrudge us a chance to...relax...would you, our beautiful princesses?" Nope. She definitely wasn't imagining things. Kyoya-senpai sounded like lust and rebellion wrapped in velvet. She suppressed a shiver as his voice – normally so calm and cool – sent a frisson of sensation down her spine. Still, despite, or perhaps because of, his strangely sensual manner of speech, the dismissal went well and soon – well, soon by Club standards – the room was empty of all but hosts. With a satisfied sigh Haruhi squeezed herself from between the clinging duo and scooped up her backpack, heading to a table by the window to work on some assignments. She knew her father was working late so she figured she'd do as much of her schoolwork before she went home as possible. Maybe she'd be able to unwind a little tonight, perhaps read a book...her happy musings were interrupted by the Host King's violet eyes and ready smile.

"We're going to have so much fun, my precious daughter!" he squealed. "The entire beach is reserved, so no one that doesn't already know your secret will be there. You can be a girl the whole weekend!"

"Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi began, hoping to get her apology out of the way before he said anything stupid...er.

"And to keep you safe, you can share my room!" Yeah. Like that. She sighed. Before she could reply, though, her self-appointed guardian tormenters entered the conversation.

"Haruhi told us she's not going along." Blinking quickly, she nodded, thinking furiously of a decent excuse. She looked up at the Host King, plastering her best 'innocent apology' expression on her face as he stared down at her, scandalized.

"Not...coming? But Haruhi, Daddy picked out the best games and foods to make you happy-"

"I'm sorry, Senpai," she interrupted him, hoping she sounded it. "But I promised I'd help my...father's friend over break. She...recently had surgery and needs some help around the house." Hoping he hadn't noticed the tiny bits of hesitation – and when did she get so good at spinning stories on the spur of the moment, anyway? - she kept her gaze on Tamaki.

"But...but..." He seemed torn between admiration and disappointment. Admiration won out, his eyes sparkling like stars.

"You're so wonderful, Haruhi! Always thinking of others before yourself!" He grabbed her out of her chair and began to swing her around in a circle, the motion knocking over a vase of flowers and splashing water everywhere – including her painstakingly compiled notes from the day's classes. Tamaki – being Tamaki – never noticed, and interpreted her shriek of horror as a squeal of happiness. The others knew better, though, and in short order Haruhi had been plucked from the blonde boy's wild embrace by a stoic Mori, while Honey grabbed as many of the papers as he could save and the twins swept up the broken flower arrangement so that no one would get hurt. To no one's surprise Kyoya stood off to the side, silently observing the entire debacle.

"Thank you, Mori-senpai," Haruhi murmured as the tall host set her gently on her feet. Tamaki, having finally realized what had happened, was distraught over the disaster he had caused and the rest of the group was content to let him crouch in his corner for the moment. Honey came bouncing over to her, his hands full of carefully-gripped damp papers.

"I think we can dry most of these, Haru-chan! Or I can help you study, if you need it." She smiled at him – sometimes it could be so hard to remember that the eager little blond was one of the deadliest people in all of Japan – and gave him a one armed hug as she took the papers he handed her.

"Thank you, Honey-senpai," she said, letting him hug her a moment longer. "I might take you up on your offer."

"Hey!" the twins cried.

"We could help, too," claimed Kaoru, with Hikaru piping up a moment later.

"We do take the same classes as you!" She looked over at the indignant two, smiling wryly at them before turning to place her papers on the table.

"I see how much you two pay attention in class. No thank you." She should have known not to turn her back on them because in the next instant they had her pinned between them, Hikaru's strong arms circling her from behind while Kaoru pressed close to her chest.

"With you in class, who can blame us for not paying attention to the teacher?" he purred, his face so close to hers that she could clearly see the flecks of darker amber in his eyes, fingers tracing through her hair while his brother nuzzled the back of her neck. She was hit by the stray thought that she should see if his lips really were as soft as they looked. The sudden twinge of excitement at that thought was enough to break her out of her Hitachiin-induced stupor and she shoved away from them, stalking angrily to grab her bag.

"You two are just – AAARGH! Stop pawing at me!" For the second day in a row, Haruhi exited the music room like a ship under full sail, a complement of co-hosts staring blankly after her.

"Haru seems touchy lately," Kaoru mused.

"Wonder if it's the wrong time of the month?" Hikaru asked no one in particular.

"No, that would have been last week," interjected Kyoya absently, pressing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. Everyone turned to gape at him.

"Kyoya-senpai, how – you know what? We don't even want to know how you know that."

* * *

Back at her house, Haruhi dropped her bag unceremoniously on the floor and headed into her bedroom where she promptly flopped down on her futon. Staring up at the ceiling, she let her thoughts wander.

They all thought she was aloof. That she didn't notice the interest, the appraising glances. That she was oblivious to sexual tension, that she was uninterested or unaware. How wrong they were. Laying there alone, she wondered what they would all say if they knew just how aware she was. What they would think if they knew she noticed...everything.

She'd never hear the end of it if any one of them knew that one of her favorite sights in the world was the way that the late afternoon sunlight would come in through the large windows of the music room and gleam in Tamaki's golden hair. It made him look even more ethereal, an angel fallen to earth, so beautiful it made her breath catch. And then he'd turn those violet eyes her way and she'd have to admit again that she could happily drown in them forever.

Then there was Kyoya. Dark to the Host King's light, and heaven forbid anyone ever noticed how much his very distance and professional demeanor made her quiver. Always an answer for everything, hiding a genuinely caring heart beneath an equally genuine preoccupation with turning a profit – solid, responsible Kyoya, who had already charmed her father, who only had to smirk to bring her to her knees. Whose voice, as she found out today, could become surprisingly smokey and smooth, like finest silk over bare skin.

And speaking of distant and aloof, Mori-senpai was a weakness in himself. Being a quiet person in her own right, Haruhi felt very drawn to the tall, strong, silent one. With him she always felt safe, secure in the knowledge that he would never harm her, nor let anyone else do so. She felt his dark eyes on her sometimes, but instead of making her feel uncomfortable, she felt important, cherished. His connection to Honey-senpai, his obvious devotion to his cousin, made him that much more appealing. If the big man could be so thoughtful with his smaller relative, how gentle and considerate a lover would he be with a woman he cared for?

Honey-senpai was a hard one for her to wrap her mind around. Intellectually, Haruhi knew he was the eldest of their group. It was hard to keep that in mind sometimes, though, while watching him play with Usa-chan or devouring cake like it was going to disappear. But then she'd catch sight of him sparring with Mori or performing solo katas, and her mouth would go dry, her palms sweaty. He was so beautiful, so graceful she could cry, every motion deliberate, no movements wasted. In those moments he wasn't the boy Lolita. He was a Haninozuka, one of the most powerfully dangerous fighters in the entire world. He was...a badass. And it sometimes made her so hot she felt she'd melt into a puddle of Haru-goo. And then he'd look up and see her there and for an instant in time he'd be neither fighter nor toy, but just an attractive young man with a smile made of sunshine and a heart of purest gold. Haruhi knew herself well enough to know it would be very easy for her to fall for him...if she wasn't already afraid that her heart may already have been given away.

She sighed ruefully. She supposed sometime she was going to have to face herself where the twins were concerned, but she was almost frightened of what she might discover. Still, she couldn't keep running forever. With a sense of doomed resignation she opened the Pandora's Box in her mind where her innermost thoughts of Hikaru and Kaoru were hidden.

They were a world unto themselves. Beautiful, yes, but with an underlying insecurity to each that pulled at Haruhi like a tow chain around her soul. The impossible couple. The taboo attraction. The impenetrable walls they'd built around themselves. And then one day she realized that, amidst the flirting and the teasing, they'd opened those doors and pulled her inside. She knew she was weak – so very weak – where they were concerned. Sometimes she felt like she'd burst into flames with the heat of their hands grasping hers as they walked the hallways. And those flames could become a white-hot inferno at the smallest provocation. She'd been so aroused today in the music room, feeling Hikaru's arms pin her own to her sides, holding her still and helpless for his brother's pleasure, she'd nearly moaned aloud. And wouldn't that have been a pretty pickle, she though. Alone in a room with six of the most insanely gorgeous temptations to ever cross her path...who knows what would have happened had she dared to let her guard down?

Immediately her disobedient thoughts tried to leap into Mind Theater (a'la Tamaki), but before she could get too carried away – though what she had imagined was enough to set her pulse racing – there was a knock at the door. Startled, she slammed a lid on her unruly thoughts and got up to answer it.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: As with all of my M-rated work, this will definitely earn the rating. This chapter, though, mostly just hints at a few things. I give no such assurances for future chapters, though. *grins wickedly*

* * *

For people accustomed to having servants, the hosts were fairly good at cleaning up messes. Shortly after Haruhi had left, all the glass and water and been disposed of. Honey had thoughtfully laid each of the damp papers individually across the tables to dry out. Everything was tidy again, and everyone but Kyoya – finishing up some last minute financial projections for the upcoming trip – had vacated the room. Closing his laptop and gathering his things, he was somewhat surprised when the red-headed rascals came back in and walked up to him, unreadable expressions on their faces. Rather than ask questions he simply watched them calmly as they approached.

"Kyoya, Haruhi needs our help." He blinked once. That certainly wasn't what he expected.

"By 'we' do you mean 'yours' or 'everyone's' or the three of us specifically?"

"Everyone but the Boss," was the prompt response. Has he been anyone else his visage might have reflected his shock. As it was, anyone looking at him would have seen only the calm, collected third Ootori son. Knowing this gave him comfort as he nodded to his companions.

"Go on."

"Well, you see, Haruhi isn't going to help out her father's friend. She plans to take a mini-vacation of her own away from everyone." Kyoya simply nodded as though he hadn't heard this news the night before from her father.

"We think we might be able to get her to come with us, but only if she'll be left alone and ONLY if Tamaki-senpai doesn't know. She's really annoyed with him right now." They shared a wry look – it was easy to see why Haruhi was one of the few that could tell them apart – and Kyoya nodded his understanding.

"I see. So she could possibly be convinced to...stow away, but only if her peace could be assured." The two nodded, and Hikaru began to speak.

"That's why we need everyone's help. We need to convince her that she'll be left alone -"

"- but that we're nearby if she needs us -"

"- and that no one will tell Tama," they finished in unison. Kyoya pondered the idea for a few moments. Having Haruhi present but not involved would be...odd. But if the only other option was to have Haruhi not present at all...

"Have you considered where she would stay?"

"We offered to let her sleep with us," Hikaru said, breaking off as his brother elbowed him in the ribs.

"Honestly, we don't know. We figured between us all we could come up with something. We just want her with us, or at least near. We need to know she's safe." The twins' thoughts echoed his own on the matter, though he would never have freely admitted it.

"I believe I may be able to come up with something. Very well. You have my word that, should Haruhi choose to accompany us, I will not breathe a word of it to Tamaki."

"You're the best!" they said happily before they turned to leave. His sharp hearing caught their whispered conversation as they headed towards the door.

"Not surprising, really."

"Not at all. He loves her as much as the rest of us do."

"Not like he'd ever admit it..." The door closed behind them and Kyoya set his stuff back down, re-taking his own seat as his thoughts began to flutter in their efficient way. How to secure proper arrangements for Haruhi without her being noticed? His eyes wandered as he thought, and came to rest on a slightly crumpled piece of paper under a side table. Likely a page of Haruhi's work, missed during the cleanup, he figured, walking over to retrieve it. Mildly curious when he noticed what seemed to be multiple people's handwriting he flattened it out and tried to read around the water spots and running ink where the words and sentences had been obliterated. His eyes widened at the few words and phrases he could make out before narrowing dangerously. Something inside him – something very much like possessive jealousy, though never in a million years would he give voice to such a useless emotion – began to burble.

It was time to pay Haruhi a visit.

* * *

Hoping her expression didn't reveal how racy her thoughts of a few moments ago had been, she opened the door only to stop in surprise.

"Kyoya-senpai? Can I help you?" Why on earth was he visiting? Kyoya didn't do visiting. She glanced behind him for his usually everpresent sidekick, and the Shadow King correctly interpreted her actions.

"I am unaccompanied. May I come in?"

"Oh, of course," she said, stepping aside as Kyoya brushed past and telling herself firmly that she most definitely did NOT quiver as he brushed past her. "Would you like some coffee or tea?"

"Tea is fine," he murmured, taking a seat while she hurried to the kitchen. She was insanely curious as to what had brought him here alone, but she knew that he'd get to the purpose of his visit when he was good and ready and not before. As such she was the picture of composure when she reentered the living room, pouring tea for both of them. She smiled behind her cup as he took a sip, seeing the very faint flutter of his eyelashes and the inaudible sigh as he drank. She always did have a knack for making excellent tea, she thought happily. Without a word he set his cup down and reached into his bag to pull out a pile of wrinkled, crackling, flattened papers.

"My notes!" she said, surprised.

"Honey-senpai was very concerned that you get these back," he replied with a blank expression.

"Oh he's so sweet," she murmured, glancing through the pile before returning her eyes to his. "Thank you, Kyoya-senpai. You didn't have to make a special trip here just for this." She most certainly did not take a deep breath when he leaned back and crossed his legs at the ankles.

"It has come to my attention that your plans to help your father's friend are a fabrication." Haruhi felt her eyes widen, her pulse speeding up.

"Kyoya-senpai, I don't mean to cause any hurt feelings -" she began but he waved her off.

"Everyone needs a break sometimes," he said calmly. "However, the twins came to me today. They mentioned that they'd invited you to come along with us all and asked me not to tell Tamaki. I will agree on one condition." He paused to take a drink.

"And what condition would that be, Senpai?" she asked, slightly wary. Suddenly his demeanor changed. No longer open and comfortable, he now seemed wound like a spring, a tension radiating from him unlike anything Haruhi had ever seen from the usually cool Ootori. He never so much as shifted position but she abruptly got the image of a large panther, sleek and lovely and ready to pounce on his prey.

"How long have you been intimately involved with the Hitachiins?"

She spit her tea across the room, and it was a mark of her shock that it took her a few moments to stand and clean it up. After she'd sufficiently composed herself she returned to her seat and addressed Kyoya.

"Would you mind repeating that, Senpai? I believe I must have misunderstood you."

"You heard what I said."

"Okay. You're right. I do know what you said. What I don't understand is how you feel you have the right to make assumptions for no good reason!" She was starting to get angry with him as he sat there sipping his tea and regarding her from behind his glasses.

"I think it could be considered more than conjecture at this point," he murmured, and she was about to explode until he calmly handed her a paper, one that had obviously gotten the worst of the water damage from the earlier debacle. Taking it from him she tried to read what words she could around the spots and smudges, and what she saw made her blush violently.

"_...break next weekend...come...go somewhere alone...sit on a big...beach resorts...as much as you want...keep Tamaki from finding out...up to you...make you come...on our knees...let us...stayed in our room...I do...coming into our room...think about it...teasing you...take my brother's cock...knowing you're close..."_

"Oh. My. God." She slumped to the floor weakly, face turning red. She felt humiliated. "This sounds so wrong," she muttered. Locked in her own embarrassment as she was she never noticed Kyoya's expression flashing lightning-quick from smug to confused before its customary mask settled over his features. Finally she looked up at him, eyes wide and full of worry.

"Kyoya-senpai, this isn't...I've never...how could this..." She realized she was stammering and cleared her throat, wondering how much embarrassment one person could physically feel before simply imploding. Lowering her eyes she tried again.

"Senpai...what this says...you see, the water damage pretty much destroyed the actual conversation. I realize what is legible reads...well, very badly, and I understand your conclusions. If I were to read this without knowing what was actually said, I, uh – well, I'd think the same thing." Looking back up at him, a plea in her eyes, she explained the original contents of the note. It took her a while but he remained completely silent during the recounting.

"So you see, it wasn't anything like...well, what it reads like." She dropped her head once more. Not even during the most horrid moments of the Host Club had she ever felt so completely degraded. Silence settled on the room, so quiet Haruhi could almost hear her own heart beating.

"I see." When it became obvious that those two words were to be his only response, she sighed. The silence returned, but with it came an underlying tension she couldn't quite name. She never heard him move but suddenly his fingers were under her chin, tilting her face up to meet his gaze.

"I apologize for my assumptions," he murmured, dark eyes gleaming from behind his glasses. This close she could catch faint traces of his shampoo – a woodsy scent, bringing to mind forests after a gentle rain. She wondered, if she were to lean forward and place her lips against his, would he respond? Would he kiss her back? Would he recoil, startled, disgusted? And why the hell was she contemplating kissing him anyway? Swallowing hard, she she tried to get her mind to behave again. He gave her a brief smile, really nothing more than a slight softening of his coal-dark eyes and a tiny twitch of the lips she'd just been fantasizing about before turning back into the Shadow King. Thoroughly flustered now, Haruhi jumped to her feet.

"I'll just...get some more tea -"

"That won't be necessary," he said quietly, standing up. "I must head home. Thank you for your hospitality."

"Why are you being so formal now, Senpai?" she blurted before her brain could catch up with her mouth. She knew she was apple-red but since she couldn't un-say it she decided to wait for an answer. An answer, it seemed, he didn't plan to give. Resigning herself to feeling like a fool, she looked him directly in the eyes and plastered her best 'I'm waiting' smile on her face. To her surprise it worked.

"I have given you grave insult and overstepped the boundaries of friendship by casting aspersions on your character and making assumptions. For that I am truly sorry."

"I forgive you," she said without hesitation, and had to suppress a smile at his disbelieving expression. If she could have a split second in time to snap a picture, his shock at her response would be it.

"Why?" He seemed wary, and she shrugged.

"Because you're my friend, Kyoya," she replied, deliberately leaving out the honorific. "And friends forgive each other."

"That seems to me a naïve and trusting way to treat the world."

"Not_ the_ world. Just _my_ world." Offering him a genuine smile, she gestured to the tea. "And now that we've cleared that up, would you care to stay for tea, or dinner?" She inwardly groaned. What on earth possessed her to offer dinner? She prepared herself for for a gentle rejection.

"I think I'd...like that. Haruhi." She wasn't sure which of them was more surprised at his agreement, but they were both smiling as he followed her into the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Welcome to my usual style of fanfic, where the story begins to really deserve it's M-rating. Fair warning...there is no such thing as taboo in this fic. It would go against the grain of the story. So if you're bothered by graphic sex...well, what the hell are you doing reading my stories, anyway? LOL That said, on with the story!

* * *

"They'll be here in 20 minutes," Hikaru called out, hearing Kaoru's muffled reply through the bathroom door and the sound of rushing water. If they didn't have company coming over, he would have likely joined his twin in the shower – it really had been a while since they'd 'played' together – but he knew if he got his hands on Kaoru's water-slick skin it would take a lot longer than twenty minutes to be done with him, and it wouldn't do to keep Honey and Mori waiting when they're invited the cousins over in the first place. Hikaru sighed and resigned himself to an evening of mild frustration. He looked up as the bathroom door opened.

Check that. Major frustration.

Kaoru wandered into their shared bedroom, completely uncaring of his nudity, rubbing his damp hair with a towel. Hikaru's mouth went dry as he watched a stray drop of water glide down his brother's chest, over his trim stomach. Not realizing how preoccupied Hikaru was, the younger Hitachiin carelessly tossed his towel over the back of a nearby chair and crouched down in front of the dresser.

"So once Honey and Mori agree, we should be able to convince Haru to -" he broke off as he turned around and saw his twin standing at the bedside, eyes passion-dark and half lidded, clutching the antique footboard in a white-knuckled grip. Comprehension hit him immediately and his devilish side sprang to the surface.

"Hikaru, is everything okay?" he asked nonchalantly, leaning one hip against the dresser and raking his fingers through his hair, letting his clothing dangle from his other hand with careless insolence. "You seem...strained." Knowing it could be dangerous to play this game when Hikaru was this wound up didn't deter him in the least. "Maybe we should get you in bed – you look a bit flushed." The low snarl was all the warning Kaoru had before he found himself pinned to the dresser by five-feet-ten-inches of very aroused male.

"You've got three seconds to get on your knees or I'm going to put you there," Hikaru growled in his ear as he ran his hands across Kaoru's naked chest. Never one to deny his brother – or himself – anything, Kaoru sunk gracefully to the ground and nuzzled his cheek on the prominent bulge in his twin's slacks. He leaned forward and opened his mouth against the material, exhaling warm breath that made Hikaru gasp.

"For fuck's sake, stop teasing me, Kao," Hikaru pleaded, moaning when his brother took pity on him and unfastened his pants, pulling them down in one practiced movement. Usually this was the point that Kaoru would get playful, teasing, but he knew how badly Hikaru needed this release – and really, they didn't have time for much more than a quick interlude, so he simply leaned forward, relaxed, and sucked the full length of Hikaru's shaft down his throat.

Being twins made it easy for them to please each other. Kaoru could read every moan, every whimper, even every silence, working his lips and tongue in rhythms he was well versed in, pulling gasps and groans from Hikaru as he bobbed his head. He ran his fingers up his elder brother's legs, wrapping his hands around the backs of his thighs. With Hikaru it was a dead giveaway – as soon as his taut leg muscles began to quiver, he was close to climax. Kaoru took great pride in being able to bring him to that point so easily. Sure enough, a few hard sucks was all it took. Hikaru's legs began to shake and he threaded his fingers through Kaoru's hair. Knowing what it would do to him Kaoru slowly looked up, eyes wide and innocent as his cheeks hollowed around his brother's stiff member. The effect was instantaneous.

"Kao – my god!" Hikaru gasped as he thrust forward, shooting load after load of hot cream into Kaoru's waiting mouth, gasping in bliss as the younger one swallowed eagerly, determined not to miss a drop. Completely undone, he sank to the ground and lay back, pulling Kaoru into his arms and melding his lips to the ones that had just given him so much pleasure. He could feel his brother's naked erection pressing against his hip and gently stroked his fingers down the length.

"Kao, you are so beautiful. I promise, I will take good care of you tonight," he murmured, the two laying there kissing gently.

"Aww, and we weren't invited?" a small voice spoke up, laced with amusement. Too shattered to move, the twins raised amber gazes to the two in the doorway who were regarding them with fond smiles.

"Well, Honey, if we'd known you wanted to play we'd have waited 'til you got here to start our game," they said in unison. Honey laughed out loud and bounced over to flop down on the enormous bed. Mori just closed the door, shaking his head and chuckling. With a final kiss and a sigh Hikaru sat up and gave his brother a gentle push.

"You should put some pants on at least," he murmured as he pulled his own back up and fastened them. "We do have things to talk about, you know. And," he said more loudly, "we don't want to make our guests uncomfortable." They looked over at the cousins, laughing out loud at Mori's wry grin and Honey's expertly innocent smile. Truth be told, the Haninozuka heir was far more kinky than anyone else they knew, something no one outside the Club – no one except the twins, in fact – were aware of. His cousin wasn't far behind, either. They'd played with the twins on a number of occasions, a situation that left everyone well pleased.

"Oh don't get dressed on our account, Kao-chan," Honey said blithely. "You've got a a gorgeous cock."

Even knowing Honey's true devil-may-care attitude towards sex, hearing such a blatantly dirty phrase come out of such an exceptionally childlike mouth never failed to make both twins blush...something the eldest Host enjoyed using to full effect. His laughter was the soundtrack to Kaoru's reverse striptease and soon enough all four were lounging, fully clothed, awaiting the maid bringing refreshments.

"So since you obviously didn't invite us over to play," Honey said with a smirk, "why are we here?"

"Haruhi," was all Hikaru had to say, the single word snapping their guests to attention like nothing else could have.

"Is everything okay? She's not in trouble or anything, is she?" Gone was the happy-go-lucky boy – in its place was a darker, more serious Honey, his obvious protectiveness coming to the fore. The expression on Mori's face said the same thing without words.

"No, nothing like that," Kaoru reassured them. "It's just -"

"she isn't helping her father's friend."

"She just wants a mini-vacation -"

"- where the Boss won't annoy her -"

"- and she can have some alone time to think and relax."

"We're trying to convince her to come with us -"

"- but it'll only work if we all promise to leave her alone and not tell Tamaki -"

"- 'cause he's oblivious and obnoxious and she's already annoyed with him." Honey and Mori didn't even need to think about it.

"What do we have to do?" the blonde asked.

"Well, we've already talked to Kyoya and he's on board. We just have to talk Haru into it. But if she knows we're all in this together and willing to give her the space she needs, we're sure we can convince her."

"Count us in!" said Honey, Mori nodding in agreement. "We can't have a vacation without Haru-chan, even if she doesn't want to hang out with us all the time. It's better to have her there than to have her...not there. We'd all worry about her."

"That was our thought," the twins agreed simultaneously. "The only question is – where will she stay?"

"She can sleep in my room," Honey said in his most adorably guileless voice.

"No WAY!" laughed Kaoru.

"Not a chance!" his twin echoed, also laughing.

"Aww, why not?" The expression on the small host's face would have been believably sinless to anyone less versed than the Hitachiins in recognizing devilry and mischief.

"We KNOW you, Haninozuka. Keeping Haruhi naked and handcuffed to your bed for four days at your mercy isn't the type of vacation she needs."

"I suppose you're right," he responded with a rueful sigh. "Still, it sure would be fun." They all laughed in amused agreement. And the gleam of wickedness in Honey's eyes reminded everyone that the cherubic host was far from being the pure, innocent child he was so good at playing.

* * *

Despite her apprehension at cooking for a man who had professional chefs at his beck and call, Haruhi was quite pleased with the way things turned out. And if the way Kyoya cleaned his plate, as well as having a second helping, was any indication, he'd enjoyed the simple fare as well. Conversation had – after a bit of a rocky start – become easy and carefree, ranging from schoolwork to law to medicine to family life. Haruhi was amazed. Not only did her companion open up more than she'd ever heard, but she found she felt comfortable talking about anything and everything with him. He had a dry wit, a sharp sense of humor and a sharper tongue, and more than once she felt her temper flare in response to one of his offhanded comments only to see a gleam of amusement from behind his glasses. She realized quickly that he had fun baiting her and, honestly, she enjoyed the challenge of keeping up with his quick mind and flowing thoughts. To her surprise he insisted on helping her carry the dishes to the sink and on refilling their tea while she put everything to soak. They returned to the living room and Kyoya took advantage of a lull in conversation to change the topic.

"Haruhi," he began softly. "I know that the Club can be a bit much to handle every day. But you've integrated yourself into our world, our lives. I would be lying if I said I didn't...think of your well-being. And you are very important to the rest of them as well. The Hitachiins seem to think the sun rises and sets on you. Honey-senpai is completely infatuated, Mori-senpai is protective, and Tamaki is...well, he's Tamaki." They both chuckled before he continued.

"We would love for you to come with us to the beach. I can thoroughly understand your need for peace and quiet – lord knows I have that same wish so often. And I can promise that all of us will try our level best to ensure you get the solitude you wish for. But I must be totally honest. We want you there for selfish reasons as well. You've become a...touchstone, of sorts, I suppose. In all truthfulness none of us would be able to relax if we weren't certain that you were okay. We want you there as much to assure ourselves of your comfort as much as wanting to make sure you are safe." He could see her independent nature beginning to burn in her eyes and he held up a hand, silently asking her to let him continue.

"None of us deny your ability to handle yourself – especially with your recent...confrontation...with Tamaki," he added wryly. "And it's not because you're female or weak. It's because we care about you and because the only way we get to show that is by pampering and watching out for you. Coming from the families we do, it's not like we have a chance to spoil one another." He smiled and Haruhi felt some of her anger drain away. "Is it any wonder, then, that when someone comes along that we all care for, that person gets rather...doted upon?" He paused, giving her time to think about his words. However it was at that precise moment that the front door opened to admit a worn-looking Ranka, heels in hand.

"By god, that was a rough night," he began, dropping his shoes on the floor and slumping against a wall, passing a hand over tired eyes. "A whole group of tourists and not a single ounce of manners or class among them. I have to say, Haruhi, I am so thankful you've found friends in more responsible families. Knowing you're around people who know how to be polite and decent to others puts my mind at ease." Finished with his rant he opened his eyes, which opened wider when he saw who was sitting beside his daughter. Immediately his entire demeanor changed.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Kyoya-san," he gushed. "Had I known Haruhi was entertaining a guest I never would have spoken so freely. Please forgive my behavior!"

"Nonsense, Ranka-sama, it is fine. I had simply come over to drop off some of Haruhi's classwork she accidentally left in the Club room today. She was kind enough to offer me refreshment. Unfortunately I must be going. I have my own schoolwork to complete, after all," he said teasingly to Haruhi, making her shake her head and smile. Gathering up his bag amidst Ranka's protests that he didn't need to rush off so soon, really, he looked one more time at the girl beside him.

"You will think about the idea?"

"I will," she nodded.

"Very good. We'll talk tomorrow. Have a pleasant evening." With that he disappeared out the door, heading out to the waiting limousine. Haruhi had the most absurd urge to watch until he made it to the car – ridiculous, really. Instead she squashed the temptation and closed the door, turning around to find her father, still shoeless, regarding her with a knowing look.

"What?" she asked, a bit snappish. Ranka just raised an eyebrow, the motion as full of meaning as any words he could have said. She huffed her annoyance and walked over to the pile of papers on the table. Stuffing the incriminating-looking conversation in between pages of biology work she took the pile and calmly walked to her room. Just as she knew he would be, when she turned back around her father was standing just outside her doorway.

"What are you supposed to be thinking about?" he inquired innocently. She figured she may as well tell him. Perhaps he'd have some insight that would help. She briefly explained the offer she'd had to accompany the club and the terms therein.

"So basically, they want you to come along but they promise to respect your wishes for company, whatever those wishes may be?" She nodded. "Sounds like it could be a good idea. Because honestly, Haru, you know that if you went anywhere else without your boys you'd be bored and listless by the end of the first day. You're far too much a part of their lives now – and they yours – to be content apart. I'll admit I never thought you would find such a close group of friends, let alone that they would all be boys, but I'm very happy that you did." He swept her up in a hug and she let him, allowing herself to enjoy the loving comfort that came from being wrapped safely in her father's arms. Eventually, though, he yawned and shook his head. With a silent gesture she shooed him off to go change clothes. By the time he came back out she had his dinner ready and waiting for him. His grateful smile was all the thanks she needed.

"Just leave the dishes for me when you're done. I'll wash them before school tomorrow. I'm going to get some sleep now. Love you, Dad," she said, kissing his upturned cheek as he mumbled what might have been 'good night' around a mouthful of rice. All in all, Haruhi thought as she readied herself for bed, it had been a fairly pleasant evening.

Her last thought before dropping off was that she really felt she should go along with the Club. It just seemed...right.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a measure of how frequently they stopped by that the sight of the stylishly-dressed duo leaning against the limo outside of Haruhi's house the next morning engendered almost no comment, save for the giggling and whispering of a small group of middle-school girls who were busy sneaking looks at the handsome pair from a window of the building next door. Wanting to surprise Haruhi with a ride to school – and turn on the charm to convince her to join the Host Club on vacation – they'd not bothered to call ahead, but their very eagerness caused them to arrive fifteen minutes early. As such, they were entertaining themselves by seeing which of them could garner the most amusing reaction from their group of 'fans.'

Hikaru had upped the stakes in their game by waiting until Kaoru was looking away and, with a wink at the admiring girls, leaning forward to run his tongue along his brother's ear. The resultant squealing could be heard even through the glass, and the reaction from the younger twin was nearly as priceless – he jumped and squeaked, turning wide eyes to the elder who merely shrugged and held out his hand.

"Pay up, Kao."

"No way. That was cheating."

"I don't remember us setting rules."

"Still, that was a really underhanded move, Hika." In a complete role reversal Kaoru pounced, pinning his twin to the door of the limo, holding his wrists firmly and pressing his body fully against Hikaru's to keep him in place. About to speak, he heard a laugh behind him.

"And here I thought Hikaru was the pitcher," came the wry voice of their closest friend. With a throaty chuckle Kaoru released his brother and they both looked slyly over at Haruhi.

"And here we thought you didn't know what that meant," they purred.

"I'm an honor student. I do my research."

"Really, now..?" they murmured in unison, advancing on her slowly. Haruhi suddenly realized the danger she was in and, with a muffled giggle that shocked her as much as it did them, she darted past and dove into the limo. The brothers shared a wicked glance and followed. Once the door was closed the full force of their diabolical gazes was turned on Haruhi, who tried very hard to not show how much she was affected. As was their habit they sat down bracketing her, one on either side. Unlike normal, however, they turned towards her, burying their faces in her neck. She thought she suppressed the shiver that went through her, but they felt it.

~Success!~ their smiles said as they looked at each other.

"Um...guys?" she whispered. Hikaru chuckled, enjoying seeing her flustered for the first time in a while. Kaoru, still in a dominant, devilish mood, lifted his head and smiled, lips mere centimeters from Haruhi's as he looked into her eyes.

"So tell us more about this 'research' of yours," he whispered, the conversation being taken up by Hikaru who was currently brushing his lips teasingly over her jaw.

"How thorough was it?"

"Were there pictures?"

"Were there videos?"

"We'd be willing to...further educate you, if you'd like."

"Purely for research purposes, of course."

"We can't have our favorite honor student falling behind in her studies," they finished, Hikaru finally raising his head to the level of his brother's.

"How about a...demonstration?" he asked, leaning towards Kaoru. Closer...closer...but just as their lips touched gently their captive found her voice, sort of.

"Save it for the princesses, you two," she said, sounding far less steady than they'd ever heard her. Taking pity on her – for now, anyway – the brothers sat up and grinned.

"So, have you thought about coming with us to the beach?" Hikaru asked. She nodded.

"I think I might. Kyoya-senpai explained some things last night -" She was interrupted by Hikaru's squawk of surprise.

"Last night? Why did you call him?"

"I didn't, he came over to -"

"He came over?" yelped Kaoru. "For what? Kyoya doesn't visit anybody!"

"He brought my papers – the ones that got soaked. Oh, and from now on, if we write notes in class, one of you gets to keep it."

"Why?" they asked, honestly curious. She sighed and wriggled around until she could reach her bag. Wordlessly she handed over the crumpled remains of their conversation. Equally silent, they leaned over her lap so they could both read it. It took about ten seconds for the snickering to start and by the time they were done she had a lapful of laughing redheads.

"That -"

"- is the funniest thing -"

"- we've seen in ages!" Haruhi just sat patiently as they gasped and chortled, occasionally repeating phrases they found exceptionally funny, which would set them to laughing again. As their mirth died down, she managed to push them off of her and back to their respective seats. It was right about then that she saw Kaoru's eyes grow wide as something dawned on him.

"Haru...Kyoya didn't read THIS, did he..?" She hid a smug smile – she'd been wondering how long it would take either of them to think of that.

"Of course he did," she replied blandly. The twins shared a look of apprehension bordering on outright terror before slumping down in their seats, hands over their faces.

"Da ta da – we're dead."

Haruhi laughed the rest of the way to school.

* * *

The atmosphere of the host club was charged, almost expectant. At least that's how it seemed to Haruhi when she walked in. The twins had been even more flirtatious than normal during school hours, and though she was an expert at blank stares and deadpan rebuttals she had the sinking feeling they'd seen through her behavior today. So it was with no small amount of apprehension that she noticed five sets of eyes lock on her when she walked through the door to the Music Room. Wait...five sets?

"Where's Tamaki-senpai?" she wondered out loud.

"I sent him on an errand. He should be gone for a little while, but I've no doubt he'll be back before our clients get here, so we'd best talk quickly." Kyoya stood up from his chair and, picking up his black notebook, gestured for Haruhi to take a seat on one of the larger couches. As soon as she did she found herself hemmed in by the twins on one side and Honey on the other, Mori standing just behind the couch like a silent sentry. Clearing her throat she looked at her friends and saw nothing but smiles and anticipation.

"What's going on?" she asked, hoping the tremor in her voice sounded like exasperation rather than what it really was – the shaking of a rabbit in a den full of foxes.

"We seem to have come to an agreement between us. All that remains to be seen is whether you are amenable to our suggestions or if you might have some of your own."

"O-kay..."she said hesitantly. Her composure wasn't helped by Kaoru's fingers at the nape of her neck, but she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of reacting. Instead she steeled herself and nodded at Kyoya, who seemed about to speak but was pre-empted by the small host at her side.

"Haru-chan, do you like camping?"

"Wait, what?" she asked, utterly bewildered. She turned to her right to look at Honey whose enormous eyes gazed back at her.

"Camping! With a tent and everything!"

"Um, yeah, I guess I do...I haven't been in years, though." She noticed Kyoya writing furiously in his little book and was curious. "Why?" However, it was Hikaru who answered her, followed as usual by Kaoru.

"Well, you see, there are cabins on the beach -"

"- but since we're trying to keep you a secret from the Boss -"

"- unless you want to share a room with one of the guys -"

"- or both of us," they chimed together with a wink. She just rolled her eyes.

"- the best solution would be for us -"

"- to set up a campsite for you a little ways inland."

"That way you'd be close enough that we could be there if you needed us, but far enough away that Tamaki-senpai won't know you're there." Haruhi was stunned, and not a little touched. To think that they'd regarded her request for solitude so highly that they would come up with something so...normal...was flattering. Still, though she missed camping and had fallen in love with the idea immediately, it wouldn't do to agree too quickly without knowing the fine print. She sat and weighed the pros and cons in her mind and her friends, recognizing the faraway look in her eyes that indicated she was seriously considering something, sat quietly for once so as not to interrupt.

Pros. Well, for starters, she loved camping. Being around nature, the stillness and absence of all the city bustle – it was so very relaxing. And since she had a hard time picturing the guys wanting to give up their amenities – the rich bastards, she thought fondly – she could be pretty sure that no one would make a pest of himself. Though she wouldn't be surprised if they dropped in now and again. In fact, she'd be more shocked if they actually stayed away.

Cons. Hmm. First off, she had no gear of her own – not that she thought they'd let her use it if she had any. Knowing them they'd insist on outfitting her with the newest and best equipment money could buy. And after hearing Kyoya's explanation as to why they loved buying things for her, she was less inclined to put up a huge fuss about it, though she still wasn't totally comfortable with the idea. Also, there was a good chance that despite everyone's best intentions, Tamaki would find out she was there. That would cause some massively hurt feelings, and even though Haruhi was annoyed with the violet-eyed King, she really did care about him. Hurting his feelings was something she didn't want to do. However, if it came down to it she figured she'd have at least two days before someone slipped up, and she knew she could deal with his dramatics fairly easily. So at worst she'd still have two days of peace and quiet, which was more than she'd had recently.

But it was her father's words that weighed the most heavily with her. He'd told her the previous night that she'd be bored without 'her boys'. And she had to admit, for better or worse, that they really were her boys. She simply could not imagine her life without them now, though occasionally she might like to. Sighing, she returned from her internal debate to find her friends watching her with varying degrees of curiosity and hopefulness. She let herself smile slightly.

"I'll have some conditions -"

"Yay! Haru-chan is coming with us!" squealed Honey right before he threw himself into her lap, snuggling his face into her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her neck. Haruhi immediately registered two things: first, that he really was only a couple of inches shorter than she was. His childlike demeanor made it easy to think of him as small and fragile, but the arms around her neck and the torso pressed so tightly to hers were anything but soft. She hoped she wasn't blushing. The second thing she noticed was that he smelled absolutely wonderful, like strawberry cream and fresh air and...was that honeysuckle? She'd barely had time to process all of that before Mori lifted his smaller cousin off of her lap and deposited him gently into his own seat.

"Aww, Takashi, I was just hugging Haru-chan to celebrate," he whimpered. Haruhi was amused to see Mori raise one eyebrow skeptically – apparently that was all it took for Honey to settle down. However, no sooner was her lap free than she was grasped around the shoulders by another strong set of arms and pulled sideways until she was laying across Hikaru's and Kaoru's laps, looking up into two sets of gorgeous eyes that were gleaming with happiness.

"Before you all manhandle her to death, we might want to hear what she has to say." Kyoya's dry comment made her chuckle, though to even her own surprise she made no move to sit up from her current resting spot, choosing instead to stay where she was as she spoke.

"First off, I know better than to insist that you not buy anything for me -"

"She can be taught!" cried the twins, receiving a patented Fujioka eye roll in return that they ignored completely. She sighed and continued.

"So instead I claim veto rights on anything I feel is too extravagant. Which means I'll be going along with whoever is put in charge of plan 'Buy-Haruhi's-Camping-Gear.'" She felt rather than heard the twins chuckle, and even Kyoya seemed on the verge of smiling. "This is not negotiable. I choose what I do and don't need or I won't go." After a conversation between the five male hosts that consisted mostly of significant looks and monosyllabic speech, they all agreed.

"You mentioned 'conditions.' What else do you have in mind?" the Shadow King asked. Haruhi pretended to gather her thoughts, though she knew exactly what she wanted. It was just so rare to have them all actually listening to what she had to say that she intended to enjoy it to the fullest.

"Okay, then. Keep in mind I'm going along for YOUR peace of mind." Not a total lie, she thought. Just a bit...misleading. "So since that's the case, I'd like to ask that I get some solitude. I don't mind if you visit, but not more than one -" a glance to the twins, "- okay, two at a time. I plan to read and relax and enjoy the stillness, so whereas I wouldn't mind a bit of conversation and I won't keep you from checking in, I'd really like to have my quiet time too, okay?" To her shock they agreed with no fuss whatsoever. Apparently her surprise showed on her face because Honey giggled.

"Silly Haru-chan. We'd rather agree to anything you want than to have you change your mind and not come along at all." He was adorably earnest and she had to fight the urge to give him a hug for sheer cuteness.

"Okay, then, my last two conditions are these: one, I will have no argument about my clothing. I am wearing what I find comfortable. Don't like it? Don't visit. Is that clear?" she asked, glaring up at Hikaru and Kaoru. Neither of them looked thrilled but the acquiesced without protest.

"Good. And least but not least: Tamaki-senpai. Is. Not. To. Know. If I decide I want to speak with him, I will approach him. Otherwise, as far as he knows, I am otherwise occupied over break." Looking around at all of her friends, seeing them all nodding, she let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. It was final – she was going to the beach with her boys.


	7. Chapter 7

The group was sitting in their designated places when Tamaki got back a short time later.

"Mommy, I think I got it all. But why – whoa – wait – AAAAH!" His strangled cry was abruptly cut off as the towering pile of boxes and bags he was carrying slipped out of their precarious state of balance and toppled over haphazardly, burying one golden-haired King in a pile of cloth and cardboard. The twins couldn't contain their laughter, falling all over each other as they took in the pile of what looked to be random items with a delicate hand waving feebly where it was poking up through the center of the jumble. Haruhi, however, had jumped up at Tamaki's startled squawk and darted across the room with Honey hot on her heels, both of them skidding to a stop just before the chaotic mess. With a sigh of resignation Haruhi began to pull things from the top of the pile, trying to keep it from collapsing any further. Honey followed her lead and a few minutes later she was able to grasp Tamaki's hand and pull, slowly but surely extracting her current chief annoyance from the magnificent mess he was in.

"Are you okay, Tama-chan?" Honey asked, his eager voice and wide eyes full of worry.

"I...I think I'm fine..." Tamaki said shakily, trying to pull his feet from the massive collection of doodads they were buried in. He didn't realize how unstable his balance was, however, and with a frightened cry he fell forward. He waited for the searing pain that would mark the moment when his nose met the floor, scrunching his eyes shut only to be confused when he heard a pained yelp. It took him a moment longer to realize that the floor wasn't hard at all, but rather soft, and warm, and curvy, and oh-my-god-I-landed-on-Haruhi-and-my-face-is-between-her-breasts-and-oh-GOD... He didn't have long to panic, though, as it only took seconds for Hikaru to vault over the back of the couch and yank him upright, dragging him away from the girl who was still laying, winded and gasping, on the tile.

"What the hell, Tamaki?" the furious redhead snarled. "You just HAD to go and maul Haruhi, didn't you?" He shook the Host King by the collar of his shirt.

"I didn't – it wasn't – I never -"

"Hikaru, it's okay, it was an accident," a soothing voice said from behind him. With Mori's help Haruhi was back on her feet and steady again. She placed a hand on Hikaru's arm, feeling the young man trembling, and squeezed gently in the hopes that he would calm down before their guests arrived.

"It's not okay! He could have hurt you!" the teen bit out through clenched teeth. Haruhi noticed the other boys stepping closer to break up the twin and the King but she stopped them with an absent gesture. Her attention was on the ball of fury she currently had her hand on and the shuddering blond he was choking, whose face was slowly beginning to match his eyes.

"Hikaru...put him down. Please." She kept her voice softer and quieter than any of them had ever heard. "I'm okay. Not even bruised. Please – our clients will be here any minute. Do you want them to see you like this? Us, like this? Just let go, Hikaru."

The ginger-haired host seemed almost to deflate at her words and his hand released the now-purple Tamaki, letting him fall to the floor in a less than graceful heap. Hikaru's eyes were closed, his breathing harsh as though he'd run a mile uphill. Haruhi didn't move, staying close to him with his hand on her arm. On his other side Kaoru slowly walked to him. Reaching out to his twin he wrapped his arms around Hikaru's waist. That was all it took. With a great gasping breath Hikaru dropped to his knees, Kaoru going with him, still curled into his brother's shuddering form, and Haruhi crouched as well. While the rest of the hosts attended Tamaki the three huddled on the floor, one of them struggling with a fierce anger he'd never felt before while the remaining two supported him in silence.

"Hika," Kaoru whispered, placing a finger under his twin's jaw and exerting gentle pressure until they were facing one another. When he saw the look in his twins eyes, he understood everything. It wasn't that the elder twin was upset about Tamaki accidentally groping Haruhi – no, he was scared to death that their leader's carelessness may have hurt or severely injured the one person besides his brother that Hikaru loved with all of his heart. That expression of worry, of love and fear and anger in his brother's eyes made Kaoru hum softly.

"Hika, it's okay. Haruhi is safe, she's right here." He motioned with his free hand for the girl to join them and she did, though not in the way Kaoru anticipated. Instead of coming around to face Hikaru she simply leaned forward, draping herself over the older Hitachiin's back and resting her cheek against his. Kaoru watched as his brother's face went from being a mask of anger and fear to one of confusion, contentment, and calm. He heard soft murmurs as Haruhi spoke to Hikaru but even as close as he was he couldn't make out actual words. Whatever she said must have really been something, though, because the still-shuddering teen turned to look at her, seeming to search her expression for something. Kaoru took a moment to glance around only to find that everyone (including a still-shaky Tamaki) was watching the three of them.

He looked back in time to see Hikaru grasp the back of Haruhi's slender neck with one hand and meld his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

Of course it would be then that the clients arrived. He sighed. His brother really did have lousy timing sometimes.

* * *

"Are you and Hikaru together?"

"That wasn't Hikaru, that was Kaoru, I think."

"It was? I can't tell."

"Hey, are you three going to host together now?"

"Oh, a brotherly love triangle would be so amazing!"

"How do you feel about them, Haruhi?"

"Are you in love with either of them?"

Haruhi wanted to rip off her own ears. Damn Hikaru! He just HAD to kiss her as their customers for the day were due to show up. Damn him. Now she had to listen to the inane babble of a pile of squealing fangirls. The twins had their own pile, granted, but they were used to using innuendo and flirting to make their clients happy. She, on the other hand, was coming dangerously close to losing her temper. Damn him.

Glancing up she saw the twins curled up in each others' arms, whispering to one another. Suddenly they looked up, pinning her under the weight of their combined gazes. Without a word they rose and walked over to her, slow enough that their movement looked purely sensual but swiftly enough that hey were upon her before she could have bolted. In short order she had one Hitachiin on either side of her and to her chagrin their entourage of clients had flocked to join her own not-inconsiderable pack of groupies, the avid girls practically salivating at the sight of the three attractive hosts on the couch.

"What are you guys doing?" Haruhi hissed. Their only reply was a grin that she noticed didn't quite reach their eyes. But she didn't have time to contemplate that strange expression before Kaoru leaned close to her, close enough that the scent of the coffee he'd been sipping tickled her nostrils.

"Since Hikaru got to taste you we thought it only fair that I got a chance as well."

"Wait, wha-" He shut her up in a very tried-and-true way – by sliding his lips against hers and kissing her soundly enough to make her toes curl. She heard a desperate whimper, but it was a while before she realized it had come from her own throat. A distant part of her registered the insanely loud shrieking and gasping from the girls in the room – an even more distant part heard Kyoya and the other hosts trying to hush Tamaki, but for all intents and purposes her world narrowed to the sensation of Kaoru's lips caressing hers with a heady mixture of lust and romance, and the feel of Hikaru pressed close to her back, his own lips lacing pretty trails down her neck. With a startled yelp Haruhi came to her senses and bolted up, knocking the wide-eyed fangirls backwards and shoving the twin hellions into the couch. Eyes blazing, she glared at them.

"What. The. HELL?" Her snarl was vicious, angry, and she began to back away from the couch, the girls...she just had to escape before she exploded. The small hand finding hers gently was a shock as Honey came to her rescue.

"We thank you all for visiting with us today, Princesses. But I'm afraid we're going to have to ask you to excuse us, as we're closing early today. Our final meeting before break will be in four days – please say you'll all be here? It just wouldn't be any fun without you!" By this point Haruhi had caught her breath and some semblance of control and was impressed by how easily the small host toggled between a commanding male presence and the adorable host persona. Maybe she shouldn't have been shocked, she thought disjointedly, but it had been a...difficult day. Everyone waited until the roomful of girls had emptied, leaving only the hosts.

"Haruhi -"

"- we're sorry," the auburn-haired devils began, but Honey cut them off mid-apology with a voice like ice.

"Stop it, you two. Can't you see Haru-chan is having a hard time dealing with this right now? Geez. It's no wonder she's upset." He shook his head reproachfully, blond hair fluttering with every movement, before looking up at the other hosts. Kyoya was looking a bit piqued – though that could have been due to the loss of profit from yet another disruption to the Host Club meeting. Tamaki just looked shell-shocked. Honey knew that wouldn't last long, though, so he tugged at Haruhi's hand, prompting her to meet his gaze.

"Come on, Haru-chan. You look like you want to go home. You can ride with me and Takashi. You'll be safe with us." Waiting for her nod of agreement, he motioned to his cousin to bring their things before turning and walking with Haruhi out the door, still clasping her hand tightly.


	8. Chapter 8

They had to drop Mori off at the dojo as he was training for an upcoming kendo tournament. He actually told Haruhi goodbye, something that made her smile a little, and then the limo was pulling away and she fell back into her thoughts. During the ride she was silent, trapped within her own turbulent emotions. A normal girl, thrown by accident into a world she had no real basis for understanding; was it any wonder she was stressed and confused? She'd never put much stock in dating or romance because they just seemed so...unimportant, really, when stacked against her entire future. And yet here she was, having been kissed (and very thoroughly, her inner voice said cheekily) by not one but two of the most attractive guys she'd ever met. It wasn't the fact that she'd responded that was the problem. Objectively she had to admit that if she _hadn't_ felt something, there would likely be something very wrong with her. No, what upset her so was that Hikaru and Kaoru were her closest friends. She didn't want that to change. But how could it not when any time she looked at them – hell, thought about them – she'd be deluged in the memories of their kisses? And it wouldn't be so bad if, maybe...they actually meant it. Oh, she knew they cared about her. She was their favorite toy, after all. And really, they were good friends. But the overt affection, the cuddling and teasing – it was all just a game to them. And that knowledge hurt far more than she wanted it to.

She was distracted from her depressing thoughts by the warmth of the loli-shota host leaning up against her side and threading his fingers with hers again.

"Haru-chan, don't be so sad. They were only playing."

"Yeah, I know. That's my problem." The words slipped out before her brain could stop them and she nearly choked on her own tongue. "I mean...I..." She closed her eyes and waited for the laughter – laughter that never came. What did was the feeling of fingers on her cheek, carefully urging her to look at him.

"So that's why you're upset," Honey said gently, placing a finger over her lips to stop her from speaking. "I wondered. Is that what's been bothering you these last few weeks, Haru-chan?" Under the comfort of Honey's gaze Haruhi found she didn't have the strength to keep up appearances any more.

"Yes. No. Not entirely. Oh god...I can't do this," she whimpered, closing her eyes to stop the tears she felt building. She didn't see Honey lower the partition between them and the driver, but she heard him murmur something to the man in the front. Once he'd done that he settled back against the seat and pulled her into his arms while she struggled with herself.

"It's okay, Haru," he whispered as he stroked her hair. She shook her head and sat back up and he watched her visibly gather herself, pushing all of her emotions deep inside. She blinked a couple of times before looking at him.

"I'm sorry. I'm okay now." He shook his head, tightening his grip on her hand as she made to pull away.

"No you're not, Haruhi," he said, his voice soft yet certain. He reached up and tapped her temple lightly. "There's more than just the twins and Tamaki in there, isn't there? What's really bothering you?" She looked away, not meeting his eyes.

"Shouldn't we be at my house already?" she asked, seeing unfamiliar scenery out the window. She heard him chuckle.

"I'm kidnapping you for a little bit, Haru-chan. I have something I've been wanting to show you." Her wide eyes turned to him, but he wasn't an expert at playing innocent for nothing. "You...don't mind, do you, Haru-chan?" he asked in a small voice. He knew he had her when she smiled. Not another word was spoken for the rest of the ride, though he kept her hand in his own. Finally the car began to slow before coming to a full stop. Without waiting for the driver Honey let go of her and hopped out of the door, but when he turned back to offer his hand to Haruhi once more it was with all of the grace and decorum of the heir he was. For some reason the gentlemanly gesture made her cheeks heat, a situation that wasn't helped when he kissed her knuckles gently after he'd helped her out of the car. She felt her breath hitch as she looked into his deep eyes, but then he grinned.

"Come on, Haru-chan. Follow me!" With that he was off like a shot, pulling her along with him as they left pavement for grass, grass for a near-invisible dirt path through the trees. She knew he was keeping himself to her slower pace but it didn't feel like condescension; rather, it was with a sense of camaraderie, togetherness. She realized she was giggling and the carefree sound startled her, but something about running for the sheer joy of doing so made her almost giddy. She could see the same enjoyment on Honey's face when he looked over at her.

Without warning they broke from the treeline into a clearing. A single wishing well stood in the center of a wide oval area, the ground covered in soft ankle-deep grass that smelled like springtime. The sun was low, behind the treetops, and the shadows seemed to caress the remaining light with gentle fingers. There were honeysuckle vines climbing over the well and lacing through the grass like party streamers left to decorate a carpeted floor.

"Do you like it?" Honey whispered from behind her, sounding simultaneously proud and unsure.

"It's beautiful," she breathed. She could almost feel him smile.

"Come on. Let's go sit down." He led her over to the wishing well and, in a chivalrous gesture she never expected, whipped off his school blazer and placed it on the ground for her to sit on. He regarded her with a sweet smile.

"So you don't get your pants wet. The ground is occasionally kind of damp." Haruhi couldn't help but smile back, and the shorter host giggled.

"I like it when you smile," he said, waiting until she was seated before sitting beside her, angling himself to face her slightly. "I wanted to bring you here ages ago, but...well, having the entire club here..." he trailed off and she was amazed to see a small trace of pink on his cheeks as he blinked, looking away briefly.

"It really is beautiful. So peaceful," she murmured, and he looked back at her. But it wasn't the cutesy boy host looking at her from beneath those long lashes. It was...well, Mitsukuni. She swallowed hard, her pulse jumping into a swifter rhythm.

"So, Haru," he began, "what's been bothering you lately. I know it's not all because of Tamaki, or Hika and Kao. They're just the visible annoyances you're lashing out at. What's really wrong?" His sincere caring, the warmth in his eyes...Haruhi shattered.

One minute he was trying to find the right words to get her to open up, and the next he was staring in shock as his normally unflappable Haruhi dissolved into tears. The wrenching sobs tore at his heart and he had her in his arms before he knew he'd moved, holding her tight to him as she came undone. He simply sat there, arms full of shaking girl, peppering her hair with gentle kisses while she cried like her world was ending. Neither of them noticed as the sun slipped off to get some sleep, but it wasn't long after the moon began spying on them that Haruhi's sobs became sniffles, tapering off into staggered breathing. She finally lifted her head, shame and embarrassment plastered on her features, but he wasn't having it. When she tried to pull away from him he made a quiet noise, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess," she said, her voice full of self-disgust.

"You're beautiful," he replied, taking her handkerchief and wiping the tear streaks from her cheeks. With a quick swipe though the grass he'd dampened his fingers with dew and pressed them lightly against her eyelids, knowing from experience how good the cool moisture would feel on her heated skin. He inwardly delighted in the small sigh of relief that escaped her and resisted the almost overwhelming urge to to drag her back to him. Instead, he waited until she looked back at him before speaking again.

"Now, do you want to tell me what that was about, or would you rather go home?" He kept his expression neutral, letting her decide, not wanting his desperate desire for her confidence to affect her choice. She sat very still for a moment and it felt like she was searching his eyes for...something. She seemed to find whatever it was because she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she looked at him once more.

"My father...he's dying."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"What were you thinking, you little demons?" Tamaki snapped. He was toe-to-toe with the brothers in the music room, the three of them alone since Kyoya walked out without a word.

"What were WE thinking? YOU were the one that knocked her down – and just HAPPENED to land face-first on her breasts!"

"Well, you two were the ones forcing your kisses on her -"

"I didn't see any forcing, did you, Hika?"

"Nope. Felt to me like she enjoyed herself. A lot."

"How DARE you talk about my precious daughter like that?"

"Don't you think it's a little weird that he calls her his daughter when he wants her in his bed as badly as we all do?"

"I don't know, Kao. You know I've never had a problem with incest." The twins shared a heated glance that only served to rile up their Host King even further. His anger they expected. But the slaps that came out of seemingly nowhere, Tamaki's hand striking first Hikaru, then Kaoru, was so out of character that the three of them just stared at one another, Tamaki easily as stunned – if not more so – than the twins.

"I...my god, I..." he stammered, lapsing into incoherent babbling in French before shutting up entirely. The King of the Host Club was totally horrified at what he'd done. He was so stunned he didn't even revert to his normal corner. And the twins...

"You. Bastard." Kaoru ground out the words through clenched teeth. Hikaru didn't trust himself to speak, or even move. The Hitachiins glared at their leader, violence making their eyes glow. Tamaki, though, had lost all momentum in his shame and slumped to the floor, not even looking up as the two of them walkd slowly to the exit.

He didn't know if they'd heard his murmured "I'm so sorry." But he knew it wouldn't have mattered if they had. Some things just couldn't be fixed with mere words.


	9. Chapter 9

The desolation in her eyes tore at Honey's heart. He knew, though, that she didn't need sympathy right that second. She needed someone to listen to her. He settled for leaning back against the well and holding her eyes with his own much like he continued to hold her hand.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly. Her nod was sad but firm.

"I've known for a while that something was wrong, but he would never say anything. He always blamed work or stress for being so tired, always changed the subject when I tried to talk him into seeing a doctor. Turned out he'd already been seeing one."

"How did you find out, if he didn't tell you?"

"He left his cell at home accidentally, and we have the same ringtone, so when I was studying I answered it by mistake. It was his doctor, calling with test results. I confronted him when he came home from the store – he admitted everything."

"What is it?"

"Cancer." Her monotone reply made him shiver. He saw her eyes, those beautiful sienna pools, glimmer in the moonlight and couldn't stop himself from pulling her into another hug. It turned out to be the right thing to do, if the way she clung to him was any indication. Her voice was muffled against his shoulder but he could still hear what she was saying.

"They don't hold much hope for treatments. It's progressed too far, too fast. The next day was when I blew up at Tamaki-senpai," she added in a soft undertone. Honey rubbed her back carefully, not certain what to say. He knew that he was going to bring this up with Kyoya, at least. If anyone could help, it would be the Ootori family and their cavalcade of medical professionals and researchers. He realized Haruhi was crying again, silent little tears dampening his shirt, the lack of sobbing somehow more painful than her earlier outburst. This time when she murmured he couldn't make out the words, only the tone of utter despair.

"What did you say, Haru-chan?" he whispered.

"First Mom, now Dad – I'm going to be all alone. I'm not strong enough for this." Honey's heart broke. Tears filling his own eyes, he moved his hands to her shoulders and pushed her gently until she sat up a little bit.

"Haru, look at me." She shook her head but he was gently insistent. "Look at me, please?" Finally she raised her head to meet his eyes and the anguish in her face dug into his soul with claws of steel. He swallowed hard but held her gaze.

"You will _never_ be alone, Haruhi," he murmured. "You have so many people who care for you – so many people whose lives you've touched, who will be here for you always. You are so..." he paused, then continued, "...so very loved.

"And you don't have to be strong all the time. You don't have to carry this yourself. Don't try to be the rock all the time. Let us help. Let us be there for you, whatever you need. Let me be here, with you..." His voice trailed off as he was held captive by her pain and the depths of his own feelings for her. As if someone had slowed the world down, he felt himself leaning towards her, head tilting just so...he could feel her still shaky breaths puffing against his lips...

"Honey," she whispered, the sound full of longing – and he snapped out of the spell they'd woven together. Blinking quickly he changed trajectory and pressed his lips to her forehead, feeling her smooth skin as he kissed her gently. Pulling back he saw confusion and – was that disappointment? - etched on her delicate features and it nearly demolished his resolve.

"Honey-senpai?" she asked, eyes still wide and pleading. She leaned forward a little further but he simply touched his forehead to hers and stared into her eyes.

"I would love to kiss you, Haruhi," he murmured.

"So why didn't you?"

"Because," he said, taking a deep breath to steady himself, "this isn't what you really want right now. You've already had two kisses stolen today – I refuse to be the third." He knew he was right but it still caused a twinge of remorse when she closed her eyes in mute agreement.

"I'm sorry," she began, but he cut her off with a finger against her lips.

"Don't be. I'm your friend, Haruhi. I'll always be your friend, no matter what. And if someday you can look at me with certainty and know that this is what you want, I'll be more than happy to oblige." He smirked a bit, his expression so mischievous that Haruhi couldn't help but smile even as she felt her cheeks grow red. Honey smiled back, that honest, open smile she'd always loved that made her feel like everything was okay with the world.

"There's my Haru-chan," he said. "Feeling better now?" He squashed his own romantic feelings, knowing more than anything she needed his strength and some normalcy now. His patience was rewarded with a nod.

"I am, yes. Thank you, Honey-senpai."

"Mitsukuni," he replied. She blinked and blinked, but nodded again.

"Thank you, Mitsukuni."

"Anytime. And I really mean that, Haru." He slowly disentangled himself – as much as he hated losing her warmth – and stood up to offer her his hand. It took her a moment but with his help she finally stood, shaking out legs that had fallen asleep from being in one position for so long.

"Ready to go home?" he asked. He saw her take a long look around the grove before smiling a small smile.

"Almost." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a coin. "This is a wishing well, right?" He grabbed a coin from his own pocket and joined her at the side of the stone well.

"Yes, it is," he grinned.

"On three?" He nodded as she began to count.

"One...two...three!" Two coins, falling end over end, reflected what light there was until their journey ended with a simultaneous splash.

"What did you wish for, Haru-chan?"

"I can't tell you – it'll ruin the wish!" Her smile was genuine, and more free than he'd seen all evening, and he laughed with her.

"Let's get you home." The two walked hand in hand from the moon-swept clearing, leaving the night to guard the wishes and secrets therein.

* * *

"How did everything go so wrong?" he mused, speaking to his empty bedroom. "Oh, mother...how I wish I could talk to you. I'm so confused." Outside his room raged another battle between his father and his grandmother – one fought with low voices, words flung instead of javelins or punches, but a battle nonetheless. He'd ceased listening to their debates ages ago, resigning himself to being forever not good enough for his father's mother. That didn't mean it didn't hurt. With a sigh that was miles away from the over-dramatized tendencies he displayed in public he lay back on his mattress, cradling his head on his arms as he stared up at the dark blue canopy of his bed.

He'd hurt his friends, perhaps driven them away completely. Hikaru and Kaoru had no problems keeping everything and everyone at arms length, and he just handed them more reasons to shut him out than they had ever had before. And then there was Haruhi – somehow he'd angered his darling daughter. No, he thought. Here in his own mind she was simply Haruhi. He rolled over on his side, curling up slightly around one of his silk-covered pillows. Here he could admit how much he cared for him, here in the quiet of his own room with no one to judge or criticize. He chuckled ruefully. What would she say – she, who had no qualms about telling him regularly how egocentric and narcissistic he was – what would she say if she knew how very little regard he had for himself? Oh, he was an excellent actor, even he had to admit it. The Host Club King, the beautiful gentleman who could easily melt the coldest heart with a sideways glance and a secret smile...sometimes Tamaki wished he really were that person. Maybe then he wouldn't make the stupid mistakes he always seemed to make. Maybe then Haruhi...no, he couldn't even finish the thought in his head. He knew his Haruhi. If he were truly the superficial prince she would never waste a moment of her time on him. He sighed again, though unaware of it.

Haruhi. When he'd thought she was a boy he'd found her appealing. In his mind there was no gender-stigma. He probably would have tried to woo the honor student regardless. But when he stepped into the changing room that day and saw her in that flimsy camisole, the delicate line of her neck curving as she turned to face him, those honeybrown eyes filled with a mix of resignation and fear...his brain had shut down. It was her eyes. In that moment, that instant, he had fallen in love with the slender doe-eyed beauty. And in the next instant he knew he could never, would never act on it.

It was bad enough that he knew she would never reciprocate his feelings. But it tore him apart every time he watched her playing the part of a perfect host, or saw the twins flirting and cozying up to her. Seeing the way Honey utilized every ounce of cuteness to cuddle with her, the way she instinctively turned to Mori when she felt threatened. Hell, she had even captured Kyoya's attention, an ability a good portion of their clients would pay dearly to learn. It seemed she had a special affection for everyone. Everyone but him. Somehow no matter how he tried she seemed to see him as an annoyance at best. So he hid behind his fatherly role, playing it to the hilt, because to admit openly what he already acknowledged inwardly would be to invite ridicule from the others...and most likely pity from Haruhi. He closed his eyes, mildly disgusted with himself for being so weak. Still, since he was being honest with himself, he figured he may as well admit that he'd take her fond exasperation and occasional downright anger over the possibility of indifference or rejection any day.

The argument downstairs had escalated in volume and Tamaki rolled over and buried his head under his pillows. He wished, just once, that he wouldn't be the bone of contention between his father and grandmother. Was it any wonder that he felt far more comfortable, more at home with the Club than he ever felt at his own house? That he considered his friends to be far better family than his own blood relations? Abruptly his melancholy mind saw fit to remind him of the fact that his chosen family would be fracturing at the end of the school year when Honey and Mori graduated. And the following year it would fall apart more as he and Kyoya would be gone...no more Club...no more after-school camaraderie.

No more Haruhi.

With a muffled sob Tamaki pressed the pillows close to his face and cried.

* * *

Author's note: Just wanted to wish Sanna Rose happy birthday. So glad you're enjoying this little foray into the corner of my brain the Host Club uses for their playground. :-D


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Time for some introspection. This time, it's Kaoru...

* * *

Mori didn't look surprised to see the Hitachiins stalk into his dojo – but looks were deceiving. He was stunned as hell. Especially when he saw the rage that was filling them both near to bursting. It wasn't unusual for Hikaru to lose his cool, but the icy fury in Kaoru's eyes was so out of character as to be disturbing to the young kendo master. It was Hikaru that spoke.

"We need to hit something. Now."

Not letting any of his worry show, he turned and led the twins out of the main practice area and into a smaller back room. Without a word he pulled out a training dummy and secured it to the bolt in the center of the floor. Once it was stable he stepped back and regarded his friends seriously.

"Go."

They needed no further prompting. Hikaru lashed out first with a series of kicks and punches that showed he'd been practicing since the last time Mori and Honey had coached them. Observing the elder redhead from the perspective of both teacher and friend Mori gauged how well the...percussive damage therapy...was helping. Resisting the urge to step in and make corrections to angles or to correct balance, he simply stood impassively to the side and watched as Hikaru took all of his anger and threw it into beating the inanimate target before him. After what seemed to be the shortest forever possible the Hitachiin heir backed away, still tense but much more noticeably himself. Mori was not surprised when Kaoru, having already shed his button-up shirt, stepped forward into the place his brother had vacated. No, what surprised Mori was the depth of emotion in his eyes as he focused all of his immense temper and attacked the dummy.

Where Hikaru had simply been beating at whatever was in front of him, Kaoru was obviously aiming to deliberately hurt something. There was a clarity to his attacks, an almost surgical precision, and Mori wished his cousin were there to see how his protege had come to life. Watching Hikaru was impressive, seeing how far he'd come in the year or so that Mori and Honey had been giving them lessons. But Kaoru – the change was astonishing. He'd never taken to martial arts like his brother, and there were times Mori would swear he'd only shown up because the two couldn't bear to be separated for any amount of time. What he was seeing now had him shocked enough that his expression actually reflected it – not that anyone would ever know, as the only other person in the room was also gaping at the shirtless younger twin.

Kaoru didn't feel their gazes, didn't know their awe. In his mind he wasn't even in a room with anyone. He had enough strength of will to keep from imagining Tamaki in front of him, though it was difficult. He knew that whenever anyone stopped to think of himself and Hikaru as separate beings as opposed to two halves of a whole – a rare occurrence, true – they saw Hikaru as the impulsive, dominant one. Kaoru was perfectly okay with that. He was quiet and introspective and more likely to keep his cool under stress. Considering how little provocation it usually took for Hikaru to fly off the handle, he was happy to be the more mellow twin.

Mellow was not even in his vocabulary right now. He kept his movements solid, steady. Kick, strike, swipe, shift...the actions themselves weren't the therapeutic part. It was the mindless repetition he craved. Outside he was a flurry of motion, but inwardly he'd begun to calm, to iron out his feelings, to think clearly.

One: he loved Haruhi. He'd known it for a long time now, but he also knew of his brother's feelings for their honest, beautiful friend. And whereas he'd happily fight anyone else in the club – in the world – for the chance to be the one to make her happy, he couldn't, he wouldn't, place his own desires over those of his brother. So he contented himself with the knowledge that even if he couldn't have his happily-ever-after with her, he had at least not stood in Hikaru's way. He mused occasionally over what it might be like if she...loved them enough to stay. Enough to let them love her in return. If he were totally forthright with himself, he'd often fantasized about the possibility that she might, just maybe, be able to accept them both as lovers – not just of her, but of each other.

As heir to a very wealthy, very powerful family, Kaoru was well aware of the fact that he and Hikaru would eventually be married off to different women. It would be the end of their mutually satisfying and eternally comforting physical relationship. However, unlike, say, Takami or Kyoya, their mother was open minded and her sons' happiness was paramount to her. So he also knew that if either himself or his twin truly fell in love, their preference would win out over pedigree or financial status in their mother's eyes. If, for example, they fell in love with a commoner and she returned the feelings, the Hitachiin matriarch would happily agree to a marriage. But would she be so understanding if they both wanted to marry the same woman? If the woman – against all odds – wanted to be wife to both of them? In his eyes nothing could be more ideal. He knew Hikaru felt the same. And in their family line, polygamy and polyamory, while uncommon, were not completely unheard of. It would be the most perfect situation he could imagine for him and his brother.

But would it be what was best for Haruhi?

Two: he wasn't angry at Tamaki for slapping them. He wasn't thrilled about it, and he'd been too upset to try and differentiate his own emotions when it happened. But now that he'd had a chance to mentally go over it he realized a few things. That he and Hikaru had been deliberately baiting the golden-haired host. That Tamaki was easily as distressed over the events of the afternoon as they were – likely moreso, in fact, since he'd been hiding his love for the girl under a facade of fatherly affection. And that it must have all struck him really hard for the genial, friendly, completely accepting and generous host to lash out the way he had. It wasn't Tamaki's style, not even close. Kaoru began to feel extremely remorseful for the way he and Hikaru had pushed and insinuated, that they'd let it escalate to the point that it had. Tamaki probably thought neither of them heard his whispered apology. He was wrong.

The third and final thing that became clear to Kaoru was how much their actions – all of them – had hurt Haruhi. All the rage, the burning fire, drained out of him in that instant and he slumped bonelessly to the ground, covered in sweat and completely out of breath. In a flash Hikaru was there and then they were in each other's arms and Kaoru didn't care that he was crying because he knew he could weep for years and it wouldn't make up for the fact that he'd hurt the woman he loved.

"Takashi?" a small voice piped up, confused, from the doorway. Kaoru didn't bother to raise his head as he knew his friends would never judge. Sure enough the brothers were joined in their hug by the forever-energetic loli-shota. After a few minutes in which the twins managed to catch their breath and come back to the real world, they were surprised by Mori as he quietly handed out bottles of water to everyone before joining them on the floor.

"So Hika-chan, Kao-chan...what's wrong? You both seem so upset."

"How is Haruhi?" the twins asked in tandem, Kaoru still slightly breathless from his workout and Hikaru quieter than usual.

"She's...well, she's okay," Honey hedged carefully, not wanting to break her confidence to the twins that would undoubtedly want to rush straight to her. "She was really upset, but I helped her feel better."

"How?" Their voices were wary.

"Oh, I took her to see my grove and we cuddled for a while," he replied absently, musing over the best way to answer their questions without giving away the secret Haruhi shared with him.

"WHAT?" they exclaimed in stereo. Honey belatedly realized that he should have maybe...not...said what he did. He played it cool.

"Well, you know, we sat together and I let her talk for a while."

"Why would she talk to _you_? She wouldn't even talk to _us_, and we're her best friends!" Hikaru's indignant squawk cut in. Kaoru nodded in agreement and though Honey would usually try to reassure them both, after having heard what Haruhi was going through he'd had enough. The memory of her tears and the way she had crumpled against him, still so fresh in his mind, warred with the whining of the twins and his temper sparked.

"The was talking to _me_ because she was pissed off at all of _you_," he snapped. "In case you hadn't noticed, Haruhi's been unhappy lately and you guys and Tamaki have been doing nothing but causing her more problems. If you would just behave and treat her more like a friend and less like a possession, she'd be more likely to confide in you." He sat back, leaning on his hands and stretching his legs out in front of him, regarding the twins with an expression that seemed to be equal parts fond, exasperated, and stern. Under that gaze the brothers wilted.

"I was just thinking that," Kaoru murmured. "We tease her a lot, we know, but it's just because we lo-like her," he finished with a stammer and a glance as Hikaru. His brother smiled wryly.

"No, you had it right, Kao. We love her. Every one of us, in our own way." He flopped backwards, stretching his arms out before folding them under his head. "And the worst part is that she doesn't seem to realize just how important she is. How we'd do anything to see her smile."

"Or hear her laugh," Kaoru added. Honey and Mori nodded their agreement, but the smallest host was still curious.

"So what's got you guys so upset?" The redheads shared a slightly sheepish look and Hikaru explained everything that had happened after everyone else had left the Music Room. Honey carefully kept his expression neutral, not wanting to side with either the brothers or the Host King.

"We were so pissed we had to come here and work ourselves out before we took out our anger on anyone else." The two sighed heavily and drained their water bottles.

"I see. Well, how are you feeling now?" Honey asked. There was a bit of contemplative silence.

"I...I feel...worn out. Like a shirt that's been washed too often."

"Or a leaf blown from a tree in a spring storm."

"Understandable," murmured Mori.

"Absolutely," concurred Honey. "I think everyone's been a little stressed out lately."

"Yeah, what's with _you_, Honey?" Hikaru asked bluntly. "You're not as cutesy as you usually are. I'd say you're almost acting your age." The loli rolled his eyes.

"Even I get bored with the cute after a while. And right now cute wouldn't solve any problems. Though I could really go for some fresh berry cheesecake..." he mused, looking thoughtful. "At any rate, just...take it easy on Haru-chan, 'kay? She's got a lot to deal with right now and she needs us all more than ever." He belatedly realized he'd said more than he'd planned and rushed to speak again before the duo could. "And no, I will not tell you anything. So don't ask. If she wants to tell you then that is her choice. And if I find out you've badgered her about it, you _will_ answer to me. Is that clear?" he asked quietly, waiting until they both nodded. "Just be there for her when she needs it."

"You really do care for her, don't you, Honey-senpai?" Kaoru asked in a hushed tone. Honey let his head drop backwards with a sigh.

"I love her. So very much. So much it hurts sometimes. But I know I could never be the one she chooses. So instead I'll be the best friend I can, whatever and wherever she needs. As long as Haruhi is happy, I'll be happy."

No one in the room could disagree.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: yet another chapter that holds to my standard of porn _with_ plot. I don't know why I bother to warn people anymore - if you read my stuff, you know that my mind knows no such thing as taboo. And what is in my mind flows out into my writing. So enjoy. *wink*

* * *

"_Tamaki?_" Kyoya thought, shocked to enter his friend's room and find the blond curled up on his bed, arms wrapped around one pillow while his head was beneath another one. The Shadow King had been heading out of the school to his waiting car when he saw the Hitachiins storm out of the building and slam into their own limo, watching their car as it left the parking lot and turned not onto the road that led to the twins' home but in the opposite direction. From the thunderous look on their faces Kyoya could guess something big had happened and it wasn't pleasant. Knowing the confrontation that had been brewing between them and Tamaki when he left the room, the youngest Ootori could only imagine what might have happened. A quick word had his own car headed to the second Suoh estate and when he arrived Kyoya took the stairs two and three at a time, ignoring the maids' questions and greetings as he headed to Tamaki's room to see what state his asinine best friend was in. It was worse than he'd imagined. Gone were the dramatics, the theatrics, the Host King persona. All that was left was one beautiful blond boy, crying into a pillow like his heart was breaking. Kyoya stood by the doorway a moment, struck by the urge to pull his friend into a hug until he stopped sobbing. The emotional response he got from seeing his normally annoying best friend in such a state was completely unbecoming an Ootori and Kyoya struggled with himself for a moment until something inside him cracked. He suddenly understood what it was he'd learned from his years of friendship with the flamboyant French-Japanese boy. Tamaki deserved better from him. Obnoxious, yes, the Suoh son was indeed that – but he was also the most selfless person Kyoya had ever met. He was a true friend, a concept Kyoya was just now learning, something rare and precious. Screw propriety. His friend was hurting. He walked fully into the room and closed the door behind him. Ten steps took him from the doorway to the bed and then he was sitting down and gingerly resting his hands on Tamaki's shaking shoulders. The gentle touch startled the crying host and he bolted upright, sorrow leaving a space for confusion when he saw who was sitting with him.

"Kyoya?" he said, his usually smooth voice scratchy with tears. "Why are you here?"

Kyoya paused. There were a billion ways he could respond to the question. But taking a good long look at Tamaki – the rumpled clothing, the mussed-up hair, those violet eyes so red-rimmed and puffy – there was really only one answer he could give. With a shrug he put his hand back on Tamaki's shoulder.

"You're my friend."

The two sat there like that for a moment, Kyoya watching the other's eyes as a myriad emotions played through them in quick succession. In the next instant he was nearly knocked off balance as Tamaki flung himself at him, the blond burying his face against Kyoya's chest. And it somehow felt like the most natural thing in the world to wrap his arms around his friend's shoulders. He could feel Tamaki's struggle to gather himself together, but it was a while before the distraught blond managed to pull himself away.

"I'm sorry, Kyoya. I shouldn't have broken down like that. I guess I look pretty stupid." With a careless gesture Tamaki ran his hand through his hair, a rueful and embarrassed expression on his face. Kyoya smothered a gin.

"A bit, yes. But I'm sure you have a reason for your actions." His voice rose a bit at the end, making his sentence wither a statement or a question depending on how one wished to take it. He didn't want to push but he was hoping to find out what had caused this whole debacle. Tamaki took the bait, standing up from the bed to walk over to the wardrobe. To Kyoya's shock he felt...deprived, somehow...when the blond walked away. It was such an odd feeling that he missed the first part of what Tamaki was saying. Shaking his head as though that would clear his mind, he focused on his friend's explanation.

"...and yes, I know I shouldn't let them get to me, but..." Kyoya watched, amused, as the other all but climbed into the enormous wardrobe, apparently looking for something specific, totally unaware that the wood and clothing cut his conversation to a mumble. Soon all that was visible was one leg held out behind him for balance and still the muted speech continued, causing the dark-haired host to chuckle. An exclamation of happiness interrupted the constant stream of inaudible babble and soon Tamaki was backing out of the wardrobe holding a shirt in his hands, a victorious grin on his face, still talking.

"...I know she can handle herself, and I don't want to make her mad but, well – I just want her to be safe and happy, you know?" The agreement Kyoya was about to murmur was abruptly interrupted when Tamaki began to unbutton the white shirt he was wearing. Kyoya swallowed rapidly, trying to get a grip on whatever the hell was happening to him. It didn't make sense, he thought, eyes focusing against his will on the slender blond's rapidly revealed torso. The sound of his friend's rambling faded almost entirely to background noise. Tamaki had been shirtless in the past – a lot. So why was he entranced by the creamy, unblemished expanse of skin before him? Why now? Why was he suddenly having to fight hard against the unexpected impulse to trace his fingers down Tamaki's chest, from collarbone to sternum, lower, to...

"Helloooo, Kyoya – earth to Kyoya!" Tamaki sounded confused and the Shadow King snapped back to the present like a broken rubber band. His mind was swirling. _What the hell just happened?_

"Kyoya," the blond murmured, his voice dropping as he approached, understanding better than most would the vacant look on his friend's face before the traditional Ootori mask descended once more. He stopped directly in front of Kyoya who was still sitting on the edge of the bed trying to get a grip. Tamaki crouched down until he was looking up at the seated brunette.

"You're not falling for me, are you?" he teased gently...and was completely amazed to see the faint widening of Kyoya's eyes before the boy schooled his expression once more.

"Don't be foolish." The ice had frosted over Kyoya's voice as he tried to gain control of the situation, but it was in vain. He'd slipped up...and Tamaki caught it. It didn't matter that Kyoya had _never_ intended to admit his attraction – even to himself if he could help it. It didn't matter that his father would disown him if even a hint of Kyoya's interest escaped to the outside world. None of that mattered. The black-haired host could no more have honestly denied the answer to Tamaki's question than he could have ripped out his own spine. And by the way those violet eyes – staring into his own with no small amount of surprise and something like wonder – the way they darkened, Tamaki knew it.

"Kyoya," he whispered, resting his hands lightly on the other boy's tense thighs. "You could have told me, you know." Kyoya snorted scornfully.

"I think not. Do you know how much damage it would cause if my family found out that I was attracted to another guy, let alone the son of one of my father's associates? There is no such thing as a gay Ootori." The words were clipped, taut with frustration and self loathing. To Kyoya's surprise his friend smiled, his eyes lighting up as his lips curved.

"Actually, if it's any consolation, I know how deeply you love Haruhi. So technically that would make you bisexual." The cool host raised an eyebrow sarcastically.

"And how exactly is that better?"

"Well, because you'd still be able to father an heir in the traditional way," Tamaki smirked, until he saw that his friend was really not in a joking mood. The prince set aside his own troubles and climbed up on the bed beside Kyoya, settling with a 'whuff.' And if he perhaps sat a little closer than was usual, neither mentioned it. Silence ricocheted through the room for ages.

"What do you mean you've seen how much I love Haruhi?" Kyoya finally asked in a low voice. Tamaki smiled easily at him.

"Don't worry. I don't think anyone has noticed except me."

"Tamaki, if you've noticed that means _everyone else_ already knows. Except perhaps Haruhi herself. She could give you a run for the title of 'most oblivious host.'"

"Aww, Kyoya...so harsh!" the blond joked. "Seriously, though, it's not like you've been obvious about it."

"The twins noticed," Kyoya said absently, only coming to attention when there was no reply. He looked sideways to see Tamaki leaning forward, elbows on knees, looking depressed, and he suddenly realized he never had found out the reason his friend had been crying. _Sneaky, sneaky Tamaki,_ he thought. _Turning attention from your own problems to deal with mine. Well, it won't work any more._

"Tamaki." The blond looked up. "What happened today to upset you? What did those devils do this time?" He was expecting Tamaki to leap right into that opening with both feet but once more his friend surprised him.

"They were just...being themselves. I was the one that messed up." Kyoya blinked.

"Well that's new," he muttered, confused. "Explain." So Tamaki did. The shock of falling onto Haruhi, the worry that he might have hurt her or, almost as bad, that she might have noticed him getting hard when he landed between her legs – and Kyoya slammed the lid down on _those_ thoughts, not helpful now thank you very much – the jealousy that rocketed through him at the sight of Hikaru molding his lips to hers and later Kaoru doing the same thing...how it all boiled over.

"...so I accused them of forcing themselves on her, they denied it, they made a sarcastic comment about her being my daughter and how they were okay with incest and I...I hit them."

"You what now?" Kyoya asked, dumbfounded. Tamaki flopped backward on the bed, his lithe – and still shirtless – body stretching out fully and making the Shadow King swallow hard and force him mind back to the conversation.

"I know, I know. But this wasn't like what I normally do, whapping them with newspapers or whatever. I smacked them both across the face, hard enough that it made my hand sting. Oh, Kyoya – they hate me. I can't blame them. And Haruhi – I've driven the woman I love so far away from me...god, what do I do?" He rolled onto his eyes and met Kyoya's eyes with his own, their violet depths luminous with tears. Without even being aware that he was doing it Kyoya reached out and brushed his fingertips across Tamaki's cheek, sweeping the moisture from his ivory skin. Tamaki closed his eyes and leaned into the gentle touch and Kyoya's breath stopped. It started again – quite violently – when his friend turned and nuzzled his palm, soft lips fluttering downward over his wrist. At Kyoya's gasp Tamaki opened his eyes and looked up at the other host with a gaze so intensely passionate, yet incomparably innocent, that it shattered the bands around Kyoya's tenuous control. All rational thought stopped, all reason disintegrated. The only thing left in the world was the amazing feeling of Tamaki underneath him – and that's when Kyoya realized he'd pinned the Host King to his own bed. The feel of Tamaki's lean body beneath his own shredded whatever restraint he had left and with a growl he swooped down and captured the blond's lips in a fierce kiss.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as he caressed Tamaki's lips with his own, delighting in the fact that his friend could give as good as he got. It was Tamaki's tongue that begged entrance to Kyoya's mouth but once the opportunity presented itself the Shadow King took over easily, deepening the kiss with a primal expertise that pulled a deep moan from the golden-haired one. Without breaking the embrace Tamaki had somehow managed to slip his hands under Kyoya's shirt and the sensation of slender fingers sliding up his back coupled with the feel of one of Tamaki's legs coming up to drape over Kyoya's hip had the youngest Ootori groaning and abandoning the kiss in favor of biting down on the smooth skin of his lover's neck.

"Kyoya...shirt...off..." came Tamaki's breathless demand – one the dark-haired host was happy to comply with. In short order the two were laying on top of Tamaki's luxurious duvet, clad only in slacks and sinful thoughts. Kyoya had enough presence of mind to back off a bit, regarding his best friend with a cautious gaze.

"I feel like I'm taking advantage of you in a time of weakness..." he murmured, reaching his hand out to touch the other boy's kiss-swollen lips. Tamaki let his eyes roam over the brunette's half-naked physique before meeting the charcoal gaze with a smile that was both reassuring and erotic.

"Take as many advantages as you want," the blond chuckled, flicking his tongue out to curl around Kyoya's index finger and coax it into his mouth. He kept his eyes on his companion as she gently sucked first one, then two fingers between his lips, tongue caressing and swirling around them with such ease that it drew a harsh gasp from Kyoya's throat. With a quick movement Tamaki released the digits and dove forward, burying one hand in Kyoya's dark hair and yanking his head back, running his lips over the startled host's neck and drawing yet another moan from him.

"Tamaki..." Kyoya groaned as his usually gentle friend turned aggressive, pinning him to the bed and sliding sinuously against him.

"Mmmm?" the blond replied, tongue dancing over Kyoya's collarbone for a moment before heading downward.

"Are you...are you sure?" the usually unflappable host made himself ask, trying to keep his wits about him.

"Absolutely," came the calm reply – followed by Tamaki closing his teeth on one of Kyoya's sensitive nipples. The Shadow King yelped in pleasure, staring at his friend who had raised his head with a smirk.

"Fuck, Tamaki," Kyoya gasped. In the next instant he felt slim fingers deftly open the button on his pants.

"I plan to," the golden-haired one blithely replied, lust making his eyes almost glow. By this point Kyoya's pants were completely unfastened and a quick motion from Tamaki had the expensive fabric crumpled on the floor along with the silk boxers the dark one had been wearing underneath. The blond looked hungrily at his friend's stiff rod.

"Kyoya, tell me now if you want to stop, because I don't think I'll be giving you another chance." In a lust-fogged haze Kyoya simply shook his head.

"I feel like _I_ should be giving _you_ an out," he chuckled. Tamaki's answering smile was full of gentleness.

"Ahh, but I have no qualms about admitting I want to fuck you senseless," he murmured, flicking his tongue out to moisten his lips. Hearing that word from the normally princely teen made Kyoya's dick jump and Tamaki grinned.

"I'll take that as a 'yes please'," he quipped...and then all Kyoya could do was moan loudly as the Suoh heir wrapped those amazingly pliable lips around the head of his cock and sucked. Bobbing, licking, teasing – Tamaki kept varying his technique in such a way as to bring his lover to the brink without ever letting him finish...no matter how much the Shadow King begged. And beg he did. The Ootori youth would never have imagined it, would never in a million years admit it, but he was nothing but a whimpering, pleading toy where Tamaki was concerned.

"Please, god...oh...yes, there...Tama...please..." With a last loving lick Tamaki sat up, ignoring the frustrated noise from the naked, panting host.

"Uh-uh," he teased. "You don't get to come just yet." Kyoya's eyes narrowed dangerously but the blond just smiled.

"And why is that, exactly?" he snarled.

"Because I want you inside me when you climax."

"The matter-of-fact tone, coupled with the fact that Tamaki had slipped out of the remainder of his own clothing to stand unabashed before him, made Kyoya growl and lunge upward, slamming the delicate-looking blond to the bed and wedging himself between his thighs. Tamaki obliged by wrapping his surprisingly strong legs around the other boy's waist, causing his erection to brush against Kyoya's and drawing strangled gasps from both of them.

"Kyoya...left nightstand drawer...hurry," the blond whimpered. A quick movement later and Kyoya was unscrewing the cap to a bottle of clear lubricant. He expected some hesitation on his part but to his shock all he felt was an overwhelming love for his best friend and an eagerness to bury himself as deeply as he could within him. Mentally shrugging – he wasn't about to stop now, regardless of how he might feel about all of this later – he smiled down at Tamaki.

"It's kind of funny when you think about it," he said, voice even despite his panting. The blond looked confused.

"What is?"

"Oh, just that you're so insistent that you're Daddy – and yet it's going to be my rod up your ass," he replied.

"This time," Tamaki quipped. Kyoya barely had time to digest those words before he was flipped over to land on his back, the muscles in his best friend's legs shifting as he straddled the darker one's hips. With quick, practiced movements Tamaki coated several of his fingers with the thick, clear liquid and – to Kyoya's surprise – slipped them between his own legs, preparing himself for what was coming. With the other hand he drizzled some of the lube on his lover's swollen prick, stroking gently from tip to base and back again as he continued to stretch himself with deft motions. Kyoya tried to sit up, thinking they were in an unusual position, but Tamaki stopped him with a look.

"I said I was going to fuck you," the blond murmured with a saucy smile. And in what Kyoya would remember forever as one of the most erotic moments of his life, Tamaki shifted and lowered himself onto his fellow host's throbbing hardness.

"Holy hell – Tamaki!" Kyoya groaned, trying to stay still as the beautiful boy above him slid down inch by slow, torturous inch.

"God...Kyoya...you're bigger than I'd imagined...ohhh..."

True to his word Tamaki did most of the work, screwing his friend with hard, slow strokes, feeling every twitch and buck as Kyoya's cock stretched his nether hole almost to the point of pain. It felt amazing, and Tamaki knew neither of them would be able to hold out long.

"Kyoya, please...stroke me..." he begged, wanting to feel those strong fingers on his hard length. The gasping brunette closed his hand around the King's staff firmly, pumping him in time to the rhythm they were enjoying. For a long while there were no words, just moans and whimpers, and then Kyoya shifted and slammed his hips upward to meet Tamaki's downward stroke and the blond let out a scream of pleasure as the dark one's dick slid perfectly against his sweet spot. With a shout of "Yes, Kyoya, yes!" Tamaki came, ropes of thick white shooting out of his eager member to splatter all over Kyoya's chest and neck. The Shadow King, unable to withstand the torment of his lover's muscles clamping down on his rampant erection, let out an unintelligible cry of his own as he shoved himself as deep as possible, flooding the gorgeous boy above him with his seed. Gasping, twitching, unable to form a coherent thought, both boys collapsed wearily, Tamaki pulling himself off of Kyoya and cleaning them both off with tissues from a box on his nightstand before falling back down on the bed. Without a word he curled up beside his best friend, laying his head on the other host's chest and letting his lavender eyes flutter shut. He felt the Shadow King sigh and the Kyoya was wrapping strong arms around him and the world ceased to matter. _Later_, Tamaki thought. _Later I'll deal with everything else_.

Right now, though, the two were more than happy to drift off, safe and secure in the feeling of being well and truly loved.


	12. Chapter 12

"You look happier," Ranka greeted his daughter with a smile as he walked through the door. "And dinner smells amazing!"

"It's nothing special," she assured him with a chuckle as she walked into the living room to give him a hug. "How was your day?"

"Eh, normal, really. But yours must have been wonderful – I haven't seen a smile like that on your face in ages." He grinned, tossing his long hair over his shoulder with a wink. "Anything to do with one of your boys?" Haruhi was quite proud of herself for not blushing, for being able to keep her voice even when she replied.

"A little, yeah. I hung out with Honey-senpai for a while after school."

"Oh, so the three of you spent some time together outside of the Club?" he asked, knowing the cousins rarely went anywhere apart.

"No, Mori-senpai has a kendo tournament coming up, so we dropped him off at the dojo and went to...Honey-senpai called it his grove. We sat there for a while and talked."

"Well, if he managed to bring that big a smile to your face even now, I'm sure he's good at more than talking, eh?" he teased gently. This time she couldn't keep the flush from her cheeks or the outrage from her voice as she playfully slapped his arm.

"DAD! It's not like _that!_" she cried indignantly.

"Well, at least it wasn't that airhead Suoh boy," he mused, keeping his tone serious and thoughtful despite the twinkle in his eyes. "And though Haninozuka is small in stature he really is quite adorable. Oh, you two will make me the CUTEST grandbabies!" Ranka squealed delightedly, very carefully not laughing at the perturbed glare he was receiving from his daughter.

"DAD!" she squawked. "Stop that! He's just a...good friend." Seeing the slight dismay on Haruhi's face Ranka decided to have mercy on her and not mention that he'd heard her slight pause.

"Aww, I'm just teasing you," he said, pulling her into a hug. "It's my responsibility as your father to give you a hard time on occasion."

"On occasion?" she grumbled back good-naturedly. "Go get changed. Dinner's almost ready."

"Be right out." He kissed her hair, picking up a whiff of honeysuckle and wondering where it came from – Haruhi wasn't the type to wear perfume. Musing on the enigma that was his little girl he contemplated her future as he changed out of his clothes, pulling his hair back in a ponytail so he could scrub the makeup from his face.

He knew how badly she wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps, to become a lawyer, how hard she worked to keep her grades up, how determined she was. For a long time he worried that in reaching for her goal she would let the rest of her life pass her by, and the thought made him sad. And then through accident – fate? - she'd been pulled into this Host Club, this strange little group of boys from the richer-than-I'll-ever-be end of society. Against all odds she'd made friends, close friends, and he'd watched as they pulled Haruhi further from her self-contained grinding, slowly but surely introducing her to a life outside her studies – a feat Ranka knew he never would have been able to duplicate.

It was bittersweet, watching her grow and slowly come into her own as a person. She was still his little girl, still the culmination of the very best parts of himself and Kotoko, but at the same time she was absolutely her own person. Generous, kind, strong...nowhere near as oblivious as most people assumed, but he understood why she held herself apart. It hurt so much to know he wouldn't be around to see the amazing woman, wife, mother that he knew she would be, but at least he had this time now, watching the light of his life peek her large, dark eyes out of her cocoon and slowly prepare to spread her wings. He doubted he would ever find a way to express his gratitude to those wonderful boys for all that they did for Haruhi, but he took a lot of comfort in the knowledge that once he was gone she would never be alone. They didn't know it yet, he'd bet money, but every one of the hosts loved his daughter dearly, and he knew he could never ask for a better group to entrust the most precious thing in his world to.

"Dad – dinner!" Ranka blinked rapidly, realizing he'd been standing in front of his mirror, soap on his face and a damp, now cold washcloth in his hand while he'd been lost in his thoughts. A quick pass of the cloth over his face to remove the last of the soap, cosmetics, and tears, and he headed out towards the delicious smells.

They made small talk over dinner, Ranka regaling her with stories of work and Haruhi responding with tales from school, conversation going in bursts between bites. He mentioned his friends inviting him for a weekend trip leaving the following morning, and Haruhi encouraged him to go. She told him of the discussion about the beach trip and her decision to go once they'd capitulated to her conditions, and he accepted the idea happily. When dinner was nearly finished, though, he looked up to see her staring at her plate, obviously thinking.

"Haruhi?" he asked gently. When she looked up to meet his gaze he was shocked to see rebellion and tears in her eyes.

"I told Mitsukuni. About you." She watched as his expression glazed over in shock. Defiantly she continued. "Don't look so surprised. Even I need someone to talk to sometimes. He's the best listener I've ever met." She stopped when she realized he was still just sitting there, the startled expression never faltering, a bite of food frozen between the bowl and his open mouth. "Dad?" she asked, confused.

"That's the first time I've ever heard you call Honey-senpai by his name!" Ranka gasped.

"I...what?"

He laughed loudly at her flustered expression and the red blush that flared over her face. He couldn't resist a little jab.

"I approve, Haruhi. Now, where's my cellphone? I want to call my future son-in-law and congratulate him on capturing your heart!"

"DA-AAD!" she squealed before throwing a piece of cabbage at him. Ranka's laughter rang out happily and before long Haruhi had joined in, father and daughter united in mirth and love.

* * *

The room was dark, barely lit by the moon outside the window, and the only things he could hear were the ticking clock and Kaoru's even, steady breathing. Hikaru felt restless. Too many thoughts in his head, too much to mull over and ponder. He turned onto his side facing his twin, smiling softly as the younger one twitched and nuzzled his head into his pillow. The sliver of moon cast just enough of a glow to illuminate his brother's beautiful features. Times like this made him feel really lucky. Most people could go their whole lives without finding anyone who could truly understand them. He was blessed in the fact that he had someone who did. Brother, friend, lover...how could he put a label on what Kaoru was, what his twin meant to him? He reached over to brush a strand of hair from the sleeping beauty's forehead, smiling when Kaoru sighed and mumbled something unintelligible. _How could I ever give this up,_ he wondered. Eventually things would change. For all that their mother was happy to let them do as they wished for the most part, the dream couldn't last forever. Marriage, heirs, business...all of the things looming over the horizon just waiting to dig barbed claws in and tear the two of them apart. It was enough to make him cry. How could he bear to let anything separate them?

Hikaru snuggled into his pillow, still watching his brother's sleeping form and wishing – not for the first time – that they'd been born into a commoner family._ Kaoru would laugh at that,_ he thought. But it was something Hikaru wondered about with increasing frequency. To not have the weight of running an empire over their heads. No arranged marriages, no heirs, no contracts. To be free to love whomever they wished. Maybe, someday, to find a woman who would love them in return. And just like that his mind turned to Haruhi.

She knew them. Not like everyone else did, not as the Hitachiin twins, but as themselves. It was scary as hell, but it was also the most exhilarating feeling he'd ever known. It made him want to simultaneously run from her and run straight to her. He couldn't imagine his life without her any more than he could picture it without Kaoru. Where there once were two now there were three, and the lack of blood relation didn't make her any less cherished.

Kaoru was the romantic. Candlelight and soft words, gentle touches, that was his brother's style. He, on the other hand, was less inclined to be a tender gentleman. When he saw something he wanted, he dove for it with hands outstretched rather than patiently trying to coax it to his grasp. When it came to Haruhi, though...Hikaru snorted softly. With Haruhi he was a chicken. Oh, he'd tease and play with her but when it came to opening up and saying how he felt – well, that was another story entirely. He knew it would hurt too much if she rejected him. It would be almost as bad as if Kaoru turned away. Sooner or later, though, she would choose. It might be him, or it might be Kaoru. For that matter, she might choose one of the other hosts. Hell, she might turn from them all and connect with someone else entirely. He knew when that point came, regardless of her choice he would at least try to pretend to be happy. And until then he'd bask in her affection and keep his feelings quiet. She deserved to be able to decide on her future without any coercion.

He remembered how her lips had felt against his, how she had trembled when he pulled her to him and Kaoru plastered himself against her front, and a smile crossed his face. Closing his eyes, he felt himself begin to doze off.

Okay. Maybe just a _little_ coercion.


	13. Chapter 13

She felt warm, safe. Cocooned in comfort, snugly wrapped but not trapped. A soft breeze teased her ear and strong fingers brushed tantalizingly back and forth across her neck.

Wait.

...Fingers?

Her eyes snapped open to see amusement and traces of something else dancing in the amber depths in front of her.

"What the hell?" she yelped, trying to bolt upright only to realize she was pinned down by her own blanket. A blanket that had two devilish redheads on top of it, one on either side of her. She glanced around, only marginally coherent, realizing slowly that she was still laying on her side in her own bed as she had been when she fell asleep. The only difference was the fact that she now had Kaoru laying in front of her, his hand toying gently with the nape of her neck, while Hikaru was spooned against her from behind, his every breath wafting over her skin.

"Good morning," they murmured in unison. The intimate tone of their combined voices coupled with the embrace they had her in conspired to bring a flush to her cheeks.

"What are you...does my dad...what the hell are you two doing in my bed?" The two in question chuckled mischievously, making no move to abandon their current positions.

"Technically, Haru, we're _on_ your bed, not _in_ it," Kaoru said, he whispered against her hair.

"But we'd be more than happy to climb inside with you and keep you warm," Hikaru's lips were soft against her ear, his hand coming to rest on her hip. She barely managed to stifle a moan as she was bombarded by the memories of their kisses.

"Seriously, guys, it's too early for this. Just tell me what you're doing here."

"Well, since it's Saturday, we came to take you shopping for camping gear." Hikaru's breath was warm and she wanted to arch back against him.

"But when we saw you here you were still sleeping so peacefully, we couldn't bear to wake you." And Kaoru, god...his eyes were so tender, so caring, it nearly drew a soft purr from her throat before she managed to clamp down on her own unruly thoughts.

"So instead we decided to lay here with you until you woke up," they finished. She blinked a few times, brain still not having caught up to the idea of being awake yet, let alone being hemmed in between such warm strength – though her body was quite awake and happy with the situation, she noted ruefully. She forced her thoughts into some semblance of sense.

"So, what, you broke into my house?"

"No, silly," Kaoru smiled. "Your father let us in on his way out."

"He just...let you in. Without staying to keep an eye on you." Apparently she was awake enough now for skepticism, and though her words were more accusatory than questioning, they grinned anyway.

"Well, since Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are here too, we kind of maybe might have implied that Kyoya-senpai was on his way. Your father felt quite sure that no one would get up to any mischief with those three in the house."

"Yeah, he seemed especially happy to see Honey-senpai," Hikaru mused from behind her. Haruhi nearly whimpered as the fingers on her hip were joined by those of his twin, the weight of their hands solid and steady.

"I can't think," she muttered, closing her eyes – thereby missing the delight on the faces of her captors. "You guys need to leave my room – I have to get dressed and stuff."

"We'd be happy to help you, Haruhi," Hikaru murmured, earning him a rather restricted but still solid elbow to the ribs. His younger brother laughed out loud.

"Come on, Hika. Let's give Haru a chance to wake up and get ready – who knows how long Kyoya-senpai will be able to keep the Boss busy?"

"True," Hikaru agreed. With that both twins stood and, with a backward glance from wicked eyes, headed out of the bedroom leaving Haruhi laying beneath her cooling covers feeling groggy and confused and...a bit regretful.

She decided that there was no way she was going to be able to wake up without a shower so she shook out sleep-tired legs and headed to the bathroom. A few minutes beneath the pounding spray and her head began to clear, the fuzzies seeming to wash down the drain with the lingering fatigue of having just woken. Unfortunately with clarity of mind came the vivid recollection of how wonderful it had felt to wake up snuggled between her two friends. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ she asked herself angrily. Squishing shampoo through her hair she tried to ignore her unruly thoughts...such as what it would be like to be sandwiched between the two and _not_ sleeping...

"AAARGH!" she growled, rinsing off and turning off the water. It wasn't until she stepped out onto the bath mat that she remembered that she had left her towel and robe in the bedroom. _This is just great,_ her inner self grumbled. Since walking out naked was most definitely _not_ an option, she didn't have any other choice. Heaving a sigh she opened the door a crack, calling out reluctantly.

"Hey guys – could someone bring me my towel and robe from my room? And no smartass comments, please." Closing the door again she leaned back against it and shut her eyes, hoping that the rest of the day would be less chaotic. Not likely, she knew, but a girl could dream, right? A tap on the door broke her out of her reverie. Warily she opened it and peeked around the edge to see the kendo master standing there, her folded bundle of bathtime clothing in his hands. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Mori-senpai," she said gratefully. "I was afraid the twins would try something."

"Hn." He turned to leave and she shut the door quickly and began fluffing the towel over her head. Wrapping it around herself and tucking the end in, she reached for her hairbrush only to knock over a glass jar candle. Before she could catch it, it had rolled off the sink and hit the floor with a loud crash, sending shards of glass in every direction. The flying glass cut into Haruhi's leg and she cried out in pain and shock, but before she could even think about moving the door crashed open and Mori was standing there. It took less than a second for his quick eyes to assess the situation and scoop the towel-clad girl into his arms, spinning on his heel and carrying her into her bedroom where he gently placed her on her futon. Haruhi, still stunned by the speed in which everything had happened and not quite as alert as she would have liked, was uncharacteristically mute, and the sight of Mori dropping to his knees to inspect her injuries didn't help her mental state one bit.

"These are deep," he murmured, his low voice serious. "Do you have a first aid kit?" Haruhi, transfixed by the sight of her own blood beginning to trail down her calf, could only nod.

"It's going to stain the carpet," she said, though she didn't realize she'd spoken until the older teen sat up slightly and, in one smooth motion, whipped his dark green shirt over his head to fold and place on the floor beneath her leg. Haruhi just stared.

"First aid kit?" he repeated, and she somehow managed to unstick her tongue long enough to tell him it was under the bathroom sink. In no time at all he was gone and back and then he was kneeling before her again, one large hand cradling her foot carefully and holding it steady while he picked up the tweezers in the other.

"This may hurt." Blinking quickly she nodded and resolved not to watch him remove the glass from her skin. However that meant her eyes were easily captured by the next most interesting thing – namely, a shirtless Mori-senpai who currently had her leg in his hands. She swallowed loudly as her disobedient eyes decided to roam over his toned physique. _Good god, the boys would freak if they saw me staring like this..._ It was then that a thought occurred to her.

"Mori-senpai, where is everyone?"

"Bringing breakfast." Nothing else was said as he finished removing the glass shards from her leg, fingers more nimble than she could have imagined. She glanced down once and was amazed at the amount of shining splinters and chips he was carefully dropping one by one into a neat pile on a square of gauze. Between that and the streaks of blood on her leg, the normally steady girl began to feel a bit woozy. _I am not awake enough for this,_ she thought with a groan. Her savior misinterpreted the sound.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, glancing up at her, and at the honest remorse in his eyes she flushed beet red.

"No, it's okay, I was just thinking of...something," she finished lamely, struggling to tear her eyes away from his broad shoulders.

"Ah."

He continued working in silence until he was certain he'd removed all the glass, at which point he made a short humming noise under his breath.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked. Once more those dark eyes met hers.

"I'm going to use peroxide. It will sting a bit." He seemed somehow both hesitant and resolute.

"I trust you," she said simply and was amazed to see a small smile on his lips. Without another word he reached for the bottle and, still holding her foot, began to pour a tiny stream of the disinfecting liquid on each cut in turn. Every time she flinched he murmured an apology but before long it was done.

"Some of these will need bandaged. Most are small." She nodded at him, tacitly giving him permission to finish his doctoring. Knowing if she kept staring at the miles of smooth skin before her she would go completely insane, she lay back on the mattress and flung an arm over her eyes, concentrating on regulating her breathing. _I am calm,_ she thought. _I am calm. I am calm. I am oh GOD... _ Her mantra was cut short by the sensation of his fingers stroking over her skin, the slightly greasy feel attesting to the presence of an antibiotic ointment. _Screw calm – I am BREATHING! _ By the time he finished with the smaller cuts she was struggling not to pant. But when he lifted her leg a bit higher to place gauze and adhesive on a larger wound on the back of her leg she lost her composure and moaned aloud. Completely horrified she froze, barely hearing his apology for causing her discomfort. _You have no idea, _ her inner voice whimpered as she grabbed her tenuous threads of control with what willpower she had left, determined not to let him know how painfully turned on she was. And since she refused to sit up or open her eyes, she had no idea what picture they presented to the trio that had just opened the door.

Honey was through the entrance first, exuberant greeting dying before it was even voiced as he looked in shock at his shirtless cousin and their friend. His eyes greedily followed the slender line of her leg where it was held up in Mori's steady grip, up her calf, her thigh, and higher. He knew she couldn't possibly be aware of the fact that, in laying on her back as she was, her towel had slipped slightly allowing a view of creamy skin from hip to ribcage. It was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen, and that was saying a lot. Behind him he heard twin gasps as the Hitachiins saw what he was seeing and the noise – soft though it was – caught Mori's attention. The dark-haired teen didn't even spare a glance for them, and Honey suddenly realized that the scraps of white fabric in his cousin's hand were actually gauze...and there was blood on the folded shirt beneath her leg.

"Haru-chan!" he yelped, dropping everything and rushing into the apartment. "You're hurt!" He darted to her side and threw himself into her arms, her state of undress all but forgotten in his worry. The abruptness of his leap, however, caused her to tense up and try to catch him so he wouldn't squish her – the end result being a very red-faced Haruhi clutching Honey as a shield as she tried to readjust the towel that had been knocked completely askew in the ruckus. Add to that dogpile a pair of concerned redheads whose only knowledge of the situation was that their beloved Haruhi was hurt somehow, and the fact that she was now mostly naked and buried beneath three damnably sexy, worried guys with a fourth still grasping her leg, and it was no wonder she lost it.

"EVERYBODY OFF!" she bellowed, pushing the lot of them off of her mattress and deftly re-wrapping her towel in one smooth movement.

"But Haruhi -"

"- what happened?"

"Why are you bleeding, Haru-chan?"

"A candle broke and cut her leg," came the calm voice as Mori returned to applying bandages.

"I'll be fine, guys, really," she reassured the trio, fighting her blush valiantly. She'd almost succeeded when Kaoru realized what she was wearing...or rather, what she was not wearing. His twin noticed at the same time and before she could react she had one on either side of her again, this time tracing their fingers along her bare shoulders.

"This is a really good look on you," Hikaru said softly, his fingertips daring to dance along the edge of her towel.

"Yeah, it is – we should know," his brother whispered on her other side, letting his hand ghost over her arm. Seeing how flushed and shaken Haruhi was, Honey determined that it was time to interfere.

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan – can you help me get breakfast ready? I'm sure Haru-chan is starving." When the pair made no move to leave their current positions he cleared his throat softly. It drew their attention to him...and to the steel in his eyes. Gulping, they jumped up and hurried out the door, not wanting to tempt the wrath of a hungry Mitsukuni (or an apparently possessive one, Kaoru thought to himself) leaving the girl and her 'doctor' behind in peace.

Said doctor was finishing applying the adhesive strips to hold the gauze in place while said girl took a deep breath and attempted to calm her racing pulse.

"Done," he said quietly, gathering up the garbage and his blood-spattered shirt and dumping it all in a plastic bag for disposal. Haruhi carefully stood, holding her towel in place with a firm grip and taking a couple of steps to gauge the pain involved in walking. Judging it to be minimal, she was quite satisfied with the job he'd done and told him so, thanking him sincerely. Mori nodded, seemingly a bit embarrassed by her thanks and praise.

"Be careful," he cautioned. "One of those cuts is close to your heel. It could affect your balance." She was about to thank him again when she took another step forward – and buckled with a yelp as pain from the injury he'd just warned her about shot up her leg. He caught her easily before she'd even begun to fall and she was suddenly cradled against his chest – his very warm, very solid, very naked chest – with his arms around her securely. The feel of being pressed so tightly against him made her head swim and she hoped her moan had only been mental. By the widening of his eyes, though, she knew he'd heard her...and that this time he understood the tone. She was surprised to see his cheeks turn slightly pink, yet he made no move to let go, instead keeping his arms around her as she looked up into his dark eyes.

"Haruhi," he whispered, his normally quiet voice now borderline inaudible, yet she heard every syllable. She wondered if he wanted to kiss her as badly as she wanted him to.

"Haru-chan, Takashi – breakfast!"

Just like that, the spell was broken and she saw him gather control once more. He gently stood her upright, the only hint of their recent near-intimacy shown in the way he ran his large palms from her shoulders to her wrists as he steadied her and took a step back. She took a deep breath, hoping to calm herself.

"Thank you, Mori-senpai."

"Ah." With that noncommittal response he turned and strode from the room, leaving her to grab her robe and slippers, donning them reflexively as she tried to forget the memory of his hands, his eyes, and thoughts of what almost, maybe, nearly was.


	14. Chapter 14

When Tamaki woke – fairly early, as was his habit – he was sad to have left the wonderful dream he'd been having. That is, until he realized that he was being held quite tightly by two lean arms that were obviously attached to the body currently molded to his own from behind, and it dawned on him that it hadn't been a dream at all. His heart seemed to stop for a few moments before stuttering to a near-painful overdrive. As often as he's thought about doing...well, exactly what he'd done last night...he'd never contemplated what it would be like to awaken held in a still-sleeping Kyoya's immovable grip. He thought about possibly sneaking out of bed and getting dressed but at the first careful movement he attempted his lover's arms tightened further, pulling them flush with one another. Tamaki was a bit surprised to find out that he was getting turned on by the Shadow King's restraining embrace and decided to give up the idea of leaving the bed in favor of rolling over to face his partner.

In sleep, the youngest Ootori looked innocent, somehow, more peaceful, the typical cynicism and emotionless mask wiped away by slumber. Tamaki found him to be beautiful. That he'd always been attracted to his best friend was no surprise, but to have gotten the chance to share such an incredible intimacy with him – it was a gift beyond anything he could have ever imagined. He sighed softly. Now all that remained was to see if Kyoya would still want to speak to him when he woke up.

As though he could hear the blond thinking of him, the dark-haired one – still dead asleep – adjusted his hold until Tamaki's head rested beneath his chin and he'd wrapped himself around the Host King, pinning his arms to his sides. Thus held, Tamaki chuckled quietly when Kyoya further immobilized him by pulling the princely one's legs between his own. Apparently this new configuration made him happy because after a low, contented hum he was sleeping soundly once more. His captive couldn't help but smile fondly – who would have guessed the cool, distant Host Club Vice President was a snuggler? With a smile on his lips Tamaki allowed himself to fall back asleep, cradled in Kyoya's arms.

* * *

Kyoya woke slowly, his first coherent thought being that he hadn't had such a restful night's sleep in longer than he could remember. His second thought was that his pillow had a warm tongue.

It took him a moment to realize that pillows do not usually have tongues, warm or otherwise.

It was a few minutes longer before he came to the conclusion that pillows also do not typically possess fingers, despite the fact that he was fairly certain that's what he felt against his skin, dragging slowly down his chest to his waist, past his navel...

He snapped fully awake only to see a pair of violet eyes, dancing with love and amusement and mischief to rival the twins.

"Good morning, mon amour," Tamaki's soft whisper washed over him. "You're so cute when you sleep." Kyoya, still not completely alert, raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"I hardly think I could be considered 'cute' at any time," he huffed reflexively, still quite groggy.

"I beg to disagree, love," the blond said with an impish grin and to Kyoya's mortification Tamaki leaned over and placed a gentle kiss right on the tip of his nose. That simple action woke him up completely and the events of the previous evening came flooding back.

"Tamaki," he growled. "What the hell are you doing?" Just like that, those amethyst eyes filled with shame and sadness.

"I'm sorry, Kyoya," Tamaki whispered. It wasn't until the dejected prince tried to move away that the dark one realized how intertwined they were. He flushed a deep red and let go immediately, sitting up and bolting out from under the covers. Without a word he snatched up his clothing from where it was scattered and began dressing, layer after layer donned like so much armor against the world. _Too bad I can't protect myself from myself_, he thought angrily. Fully dressed he headed for the door, but something made him pause. He turned slowly, carefully, to see the blond still on the bed, the blanket drawn up to his hips, head bowed and silent. As Kyoya stared at his friend – seeing how broken and fragile the gentle boy appeared – he saw tears like melted diamonds dropping slowly from ivory cheeks to trace patterns down his bare chest. And in the area where neck met shoulder there was a very obvious mark – proof Kyoya couldn't deny that he had been more than an active participant in their mutual passion. His breath caught, chest tightening at the sight of his friend – his best friend – disheveled and discarded like so much unnecessary baggage. For the first time in his life Kyoya was overwhelmed with pure disgust. Not towards Tamaki, but himself. What kind of monster was he, to use and walk away from the one person in his entire life that had ever shown him unconditional love?

"It's okay, Kyoya." In the silence the whisper floated like gossamer, the soft voice sounding more worn and weary than anything he'd ever heard before. "I understand. And I'm sorry. Just don't..." Tear-filled eyes met his own. "...don't take your anger at me out on the rest of the Club. This was entirely my fault. They don't deserve secondhand blame." He bowed his head again and the plea, the entreaty in that normally vivacious voice completely shattered the Shadow King.

"Tamaki, I..." he started to say, not knowing how to finish, knowing words couldn't heal the wounds he had just caused in his careless self-absorption. A memory of how broken Tamaki had been when he arrived the night before jumped to the front of his mind and he hated himself, loathed himself, for letting his own insecurities cause his friend even more pain.

He didn't know he'd moved until he felt the silky golden strands of Tamaki's hair under his fingertips. Just that small amount of contact destroyed the walls he'd hastily erected and he dropped onto the bed, hauling the shaking blond into his arms as, for the first time in forever, he felt tears cascading from his own eyes. He began to speak, to try and fix the hurt he'd caused, his voice a shaken murmur.

"I'm the one that should be sorry. I'm the one that tried to blame you for my own problems. I'm the -" a slender finger against his lips halted any further speech.

"It's okay. I understand. And I take all the blame. I mean, I've wanted to be with you for so long – it was my impulsiveness that started all this." From his position in Kyoya's embrace his tears had begun to soak into his friend's shirt, but for once Kyoya didn't give a damn about the fine fabric. He simply clutched Tamaki tighter, gasping in relief when instead of pulling away the Host King returned the desperate embrace.

"I just don't know...how to...I've never...well, I mean..." _Where's your eloquence now_, Kyoya spat at himself, inwardly cursing his lack of ability to voice his thoughts. It didn't matter, though.

"Me either. But we'll figure this out, together." The blond's voice had regained some of its surety and Kyoya looked down to see those gorgeous eyes filled with determination that nonetheless didn't disguise the nervousness. "I mean, that is, if you want to..."

Kyoya felt himself smile. It was a small smile, and he was still nearly paralyzed with uncertainty, but the warmth in his new lover's face gave him confidence.

"Together," he agreed.

* * *

Breakfast was, to Haruhi's surprise, absolutely delicious. A casually joking statement - "I didn't know you rich bastards could cook," - brought a smile to the smallest host's eyes.

"Takashi and I love cooking," Honey said proudly. "Though I'm better at desserts and he's the one that usually does the main courses. And Hika-chan and Kao-chan have this amazing skill with anything breakfast-y."

"Ngh," murmured the quiet one, mouth full of a bite of something sinfully fluffy that the twins had called a thrice-whipped omelet. Currently the devils were putting the dirty dishes to soak in the kitchen sink (carefully, having been threatened with bodily dismemberment should harm befall the Fujioka's tableware).

"Well, it's all really yummy, Honey-senpai."

"Haru-chan," he chided, amused reprimand in his voice. She stopped chewing and looked up at him, puzzled, only to be met by his playful glare. "Didn't we drop the formalities?" he chuckled, and the intimacy in his eyes made her flush as she nodded.

"Okay, Mitsukuni." He grinned and reached across the corner of the table to tuck a wayward strand of hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek as he withdrew. Neither of them saw the wide-eyed expressions on the redhead duo's faces, quickly masked, or the silent communication between the two as they rejoined the others.

"So," they began, wrapping their arms around her, "are you ready to go get your camping gear?"

"Yes, but remember, I get veto rights." Somehow she knew that, even though everyone had agreed, her words were likely to carry far less weight than she wished. But as long as she could keep them from buying out the entire store (or stores) she'd probably consider herself lucky. They lifted her from her chair and gave her a gentle push towards the bedroom.

"Go get dressed," Kaoru said with a smile.

"Unless you want us to help you?" Hikaru said with a smirk. She just rolled her eyes.

"No thank you. I can never trust you when it comes to getting myself dressed." They feigned hurt expressions and she snorted as she closed the bedroom door in their faces.

Trying to choose her outfit for the day, she resisted the urge to grab her favorite pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt as she knew her best friends would simply drag her back into the bedroom and dress her themselves. And honestly, with the way her emotions (_and libido_, her inner self snarked) had been lately, the last thing she needed was her two sexy tormenters stripping her clothes from her. With a sigh that she swore to herself was _not_ disappointment, she pulled out a seafoam green off-the-shoulder blouse her father had gotten her as a Christmas present. A strapless bra was a must with it, but it took her a moment to recall where she'd stashed the seldom-used contraption. She paired the shirt with a brand-new pair of black capris, not wanting a full pair of pants that might chafe her recently tended injuries, and chose a simple pair of sandals that wouldn't aggravate the cut on her heel. Thus attired, she ran her brush through her almost-dry hair again, stuck her wallet in her pocket, and took a deep breath.

God, she hated shopping.


	15. Chapter 15

"How long?" Kyoya asked his breakfast companion calmly, sipping his morning coffee.

"How long what?" the vivacious Host King responded, reaching for his own cup in between bites of toasted baguette.

"You said you'd been thinking about...us for a while. How long?" The dark one kept his voice even despite the almost imperceptible pause in his sentence. Tamaki's face took on a thoughtful expression.

"I'd say since, oh, about a week or so after we met."

Kyoya choked on his coffee.

Instantly a very concerned blond was beside him, rubbing his back gently while he caught his breath. Incredulous storm-dark eyes stared out from behind protective lenses into lilac ones full of love and lingering doubt.

"You were thinking about...well, that, even then?" The Ootori son seemed so uncharacteristically flustered that Tamaki couldn't help but laugh.

"Not sex specifically, no. But I did wonder what it would be like to hold you, or kiss you." He grinned at his friend's baffled expression. "Kyoya, I'm French. Love, lust, passion, emotion – it's all a part of who I am. And you were so staid, so hard to excite, that I found myself questioning what it would take to slip inside those walls you hide behind." By the time he finished talking Kyoya was breathing normally again.

"So I was, what, a challenge?" Despite the calm, collected tone Tamaki knew his best friend was hurt and rushed to reassure him.

"Not a challenge, never that. You are attractive because you hold yourself apart from everything and everyone. Each time we were together I could see so many things swirling in your eyes, though you've always tried to hide them. I just..." He trailed off, looking at the floor. "I just wanted to be in there too. To be someone, something important to you. Someone you would allow to see the person you hid behind the mask of your father's youngest son." He looked back up, eyes honest and sincere. "Kyoya, I would never do anything to hurt you. You're my best friend. You're my first lover. But it's more than that. I don't want to picture my life without you in it in some way. And even if all we end up being is friends, I can't say I regret anything that's happened. I don't regret last night. But I won't push myself into your bed or your heart. I would be honored if you would allow me in, but the choice is yours. I'll always be here for you, whatever you decide." With that he went back to his breakfast, leaving a slightly shell-shocked Shadow King to his completely chaotic thoughts.

Breakfast passed in silence, not even the servants speaking as they cleared away the dishes. Tamaki, sensing his friend needed space and time to deal with everything, stood and left the room for his sitting room and his piano. Despite the air of certainty he tried to portray to Kyoya the princely one was far from confident. He knew that their lovemaking the previous night was not something either of them had planned on; neither was it something either was prepared to deal with casually. He sat down and stretched his fingers before letting them stroke the ivory keys.

Music flowed effortlessly from subconscious mind to hands, taking life from the delicate balance of hammer to wire. He paid no attention to what he was playing, letting his fingers dance to whatever tune they wanted while he sorted through his thoughts. He'd told Kyoya the truth. Even if his companion wanted to forget that their night ever happened, as long as they remained friends he'd be happy. A part of him wondered what the future would be like if by some miracle everything worked out well. And in the middle of this, he pondered on the subject of his darling Haruhi as well.

It never crossed his mind that many people would disagree with the idea that one could be in love with more than one person. In Tamaki's mind not once did he question the possibility. He loved Kyoya with his whole heart. He loved Haruhi completely as well. He saw no conflict, and likely would have been confused if anyone had pointed it out. That being said, he allowed himself to play his music, letting his Mind Theater run wild with images of a fanciful future shared with the two people he loved most. Simple scenes, like walking with Haruhi and Kyoya through a commoner's park while the kids darted back and forth in play, their daughter's chocolate hair and violet eyes shining in the dappled sunlight as she played tag with her dark-eyed brunette brother – the warmth the thought of a loving, caring family with them fueled the tunes he was playing, giving them a mellow, yet joyful tone that filled the morning with happiness.

* * *

Since Haruhi had the deciding vote for shopping, she chose a store close to home. As such it was an unusual group that descended on the local outdoor outfitter's store – a childlike blond boy clutching a fluffy stuffed bunny; a tall, imposing young man carrying a slender, slightly embarrassed-looking teenage girl; and two mirror image rascals that seemed to enjoy tormenting the aforementioned girl in between winking and flirting with the shop's female patrons and employees as well as each other. Megumi watched the energetic five as they strolled through the doors, giving them a moment to look around – and herself a moment to observe the admittedly good-looking cavalcade before she straightened her uniform and walked out on the sales floor to greet them.

"Good morning! What can I help you with today?" Up close she could almost feel the waves of sensuality and mischief coming from the red haired twins.

"Good morning indeed, princess," they said in flawless unison, amber eyes glinting. A lesser woman might have been flustered, but Megumi wasn't the youngest of four – and the sole female – for nothing. Seeing the only girl in the group roll her eyes, she laughed and addressed her first.

"I bet these two are trouble," she said amusedly. She was happy when the brunette laughed wryly in response.

"You have _no_ idea," the girl said and Megumi laughed along with her at the indignation in the boys' eyes as they sulked. Pleasantries begun, she introduced herself and the girl responded in kind.

"So what kind of gear were you looking for?"

"I'm going camping for four days," Haruhi said as the tall guy set her carefully on the floor. Megumi noticed the bandages on her leg and understood why she'd been carried. "But it's been a few years and I no longer have any of my supplies, so I'm looking to replace them."

"Not a problem. Starting from scratch can be daunting, but I get the feeling you're looking forward to this." Megumi was pleased to see her customer nod.

"I truly am. An escape is just what I need right now," she finished, a bit of melancholy slipping into her voice. The raven-haired salesclerk was a bit shocked to see that the only one of the group that seemed to hear the sad undertone was the small blond kid who reached over and squeezed the girl's hand briefly. Wondering what Haruhi could be looking to escape from, Megumi shook her curiosity to the back of her mind and led the group through the store.

It turned out to be the most unusually entertaining sale she'd ever had. The five were obviously very close to one another as their words and actions made clear. Equally as blatant was the affection and protectiveness they all felt for Haruhi.

"Haru-chan! You need this!" the little boy said with a triumphant smile as he held up a triple-insulated fleece lined sleeping bag.

"I don't think I'll need anything that heavy," Haruhi said gently.

"But...what if you get cold?" he insisted, wide eyed.

"We'll be happy to come keep you warm," the rascally duo insinuated, each wrapping an arm around the exasperated girl.

"No way in hell, you two. Now, get off." Megumi had to give her credit – Haruhi seemed to manage her little group of fellows effortlessly, reigning in the exuberant boy with a few well-placed words, corralling the ginger pair with ease when they got too rambunctious. The tall, quiet one seemed almost to be a bodyguard of sorts, walking just behind Haruhi, ready to carry her if she had problems walking (which only happened once) or to ensure her safety (like when a random shopper accidentally knocked over a tall floor display, catching the heavy wooden structure with one-handed ease and setting it upright again).

"Look, Haruhi! You should get this!" One of the twins was pointing to a four burner propane stove/grill combo.

"Why on earth would I need that, Hikaru?" she asked, amusement in her voice.

"To cook dinner," the other twin chimed in. "What else would you use a stove for?"

"What I meant was why would I need a stove when I'll have a campfire? I can cook my dinner easier on that than having to haul along something that's almost as big as my kitchen stove." It was funny how quickly they deflated only to get excited about something else a few moments later. Megumi couldn't hide her smile as she watched her group and it seemed like it took no time at all for Haruhi to make her choices, all the while fending off some of the more ridiculous suggestions with sometimes no more than a raised eyebrow or a look. But it wasn't until Haruhi pronounced herself content that the biggest shock hit.

For orders this large Megumi was used to arranging payments and such, so it came as no small surprise when, after announcing the total price (and pretending to ignore the way that the girl was the only one to even blink at the figure) she was handed a credit card by the little boy.

"This is on all of us, Haru-chan," he explained to the girl beside him. "The others will reimburse me later, don't worry."

"Are you sure?" she asked quietly. He nodded, reaching out to grab her hand with his free one.

"Absolutely," he assured her.

"You bet," chimed the mirror images.

"Hn," came the assenting sound from the tall one. It was then that Megumi looked at the name on the card.

"Haninozuka?" she whispered in disbelief. Of course she knew the name – everyone did. Which meant that the charming little boy she'd taken for a child was the eldest son one of Japan's premier families. She panicked, thinking frantically over the entirety of their interactions to make sure she'd not inadvertently done or said anything that might have caused offense. If her boss got wind of her treating the Haninozuka heir with too much familiarity...she needed this job.

"Is everything okay?" the blond boy asked. Megumi blinked, flustered.

"Yeah – um, I mean, yes, Haninozuka-sama," she stammered knowing her embarrassment and worry was plain. To her surprise he grinned at her.

"Megumi-chan, no need to be so formal! I liked you more when you were joking with us." Wide hazel eyes looked up at her. "So relax, okay?" She gulped, nodding, and tried to not freak out. In the next moment a snippet of the conversation Haruhi was having with the twins caught her ear.

"...your mother is an amazing designer, but I don't really think camping on a beach requires a whole new custom Hitachiin-designed wardrobe."

"Aww, but Haru, she's been wanting to make you some clothes for so long..."

Large hands gently lifted Megumi and stood her back on her feet gently, and it was only then that she realized she'd slumped to the ground.

"Mori-senpai, is she okay?" Haruhi had noticed the lack of color in the salesgirl's face and rushed over. "Megumi?" she asked, placing one hand on the dazed clerk's shoulder.

"I...I'm fine, really. I'm so, so sorry. I'll just go and run...I mean, process the card...the payment..." She stumbled off to the register, mind still blown that she had the scions to not one but two near-royal families shopping in her store. Her dazed mind locked onto the fact that if those were the Hitachiin twins, and the other was Haninozuka Mitsukuni, then it went to say without a doubt that the tall silent one had to be the Morinozuka heir. Okay, so _three_ insanely famous families. It made her wonder just who Haruhi really was to have such an entourage. She took a little longer than was absolutely necessary, using the extra few seconds to try and calm herself. One of her coworkers asked her if everything was okay but she could only nod. After a few deep breaths she felt as ready as she would ever be so she came back around the counter and walked over to her customers.

"All set," she said brightly, pleased that her voice didn't sound as shaky as she felt.

"Thank you so much, Megumi," Haruhi said. "I hope this bunch of brats didn't cause you too many problems."

"Oh, not at all, really. You were all more than kind."

"Yay!" squealed the young Haninozuka before he turned to his friend. "And now it's lunchtime, right Haru-chan?" Megumi noticed that Haruhi's smile seemed to come more easily, less sarcastically with they shorter boy, and once more wondered who the girl was that had managed to befriend such an elite group.

"I am a bit hungry," she mused, turning back to Megumi. "So, let me give you my address for the delivery -"

"Don't be silly, Haru," one of the twins spoke up, followed quickly by the other. "We're going to have one of the servants come pick everything up. Kyoya figured it would be easier than risking the Boss seeing all this stuff at your house." Haruhi sighed in fond exasperation, looking to Megumi with a wry smile.

"Never mind, I guess," she chuckled. "Anyway, thanks again, so much. You made this day a lot easier than I'd feared it would be."

"Really, it was nothing," Megumi insisted.

"It was everything. I can't imagine how long this would have taken if I'd have had to find everything by myself _and_ keep these guys in line."

"Hey!" exclaimed the redheads in mock insult. "We were perfectly well-behaved -"

"Yeah, sure, nope," Haruhi cut in with practiced ease, and Megumi couldn't stifle a giggle. "See what I mean?" Haruhi finished with a laugh.

"Yes I do. Well, it truly has been a pleasure to help you today. Please keep us in mind if there is anything else you need, now or in the future."

"I'll do that," Haruhi said firmly and with fond goodbyes they left the store, the girl pulling a cell phone from her pocket as the door shut behind them. Unmindful of the few remaining customers or her coworkers, Megumi slumped down into a nearby display camp chair. One of the stock boys came over.

"Are you okay, Meg? Who were those people?"

"The heirs to the Haninozuka, Morinozuka, and Hitachiin lines," she murmured wearily. He let out a low whistle.

"No shit? Wow. Who'd have thought we'd ever see their kind in our little store?"

Megumi said nothing – there was nothing to say.


	16. Chapter 16

As usual to find Tamaki one only had to follow the sound of the piano. Rather than going into the sitting room and watching him play, however, Kyoya abandoned all pretext of propriety and dropped to the ground outside the door, letting the delicate, exquisite melody wash over him as he considered what to do next. It required a lot of introspection he wasn't comfortable with at the moment, but he was not the type to run from a challenge.

He'd been honest when he said his father would disown him if any hint of his attraction to another male were discovered. The strain of the Host Club was close to enough reason as it was – he'd already been accused rather unfairly of being a prostitute. Kyoya knew he'd never succeed his father as heir to the Ootori empire, knew that he'd have to watch that honor fall to one of his brothers. He'd come to accept that fact. And though it hurt, though it angered him to know the family's legacy would descend into obscurity in the hands of his older siblings who had neither intelligence or scope enough to project the futures of the companies correctly, he took a bit of pride in the fact that, with the business base he'd built thus far, he'd already accumulated controlling interest in every one of the Ootori group's companies and subsidiaries. His stock portfolio, kept a closely guarded secret from everyone, was extremely impressive and very solid. Even if he were to be exiled from the family, cut off from any funds or benefits, he'd never have to worry about money. For him it wasn't completely about financial stability as much as it was about getting one over on his family, protecting the Ootori name, and securing the connections and the companies and the thousands of people who earned their livelihood through employment therein. So if he could secure the stability of all of that without being his father's heir, if he could find a way to fulfill his self-imposed responsibilities without sacrificing the sense of individuality as a person that he had just begun to discover...wouldn't that be the most acceptable solution?

His thoughts flickered back and forth between who he'd been raised to believe that he should be and the slowly unfolding realization of who he was becoming. He was accepting of the fact that he would never, could never, be as controlling as his father. His own heirs would never have reason to doubt their father's love and support, he would make sure of that. It was a large step to admit, even to himself, that he wished at times for his father to be more like a father and less like a dictator. _Yet another smidge of Tamaki's influence, I suppose,_ he thought wryly. Before he'd befriended the gregarious blond he never would have considered that maybe, just maybe, there could be genuine warmth and affection between parents and children, not in the social stratosphere they occupied. For the wealthy elite children were insurance policies, bargaining chips. It wasn't so bad, logically. At least one knew that, provided one's parents were shrewd and intelligent, one's future was completely secure. Arranged marriages were standard, and all of his friends were being groomed for placement in their family's empires in one way or another – even Tamaki. In fact, the only person he knew who was completely free of strictures and heir-based responsibilities was Haruhi.

Haruhi. There was another wrench in the formerly smooth machinery of his psyche. He wasn't supposed to fall for her any more than he was supposed to fall for his best friend, yet his subconscious did not appear to have received that memo. Common born, common bred, his social inferior in every way – yet she was one of the most amazing people he'd ever met. She was so unlike the other females of his acquaintance. Despite the knowledge that she was younger than he was sometimes it was hard not to see her as being older. She had a solid sense of responsibility, a serious drive to succeed. He'd been telling the truth that day when he'd called her audacious. She intrigued him, this girl in boy's clothing, devoid of the typical but admittedly annoying feminine foibles that most young women her age cultivated like flowers. He admired her dedication to her goals. He – Kyoya sighed. He admired _her_. Her common sense, her self-reliance, her adaptable nature...the intelligence in those eyes of chocolate, the way she always meant what she said, her tolerance and her quick mind...the fact that her smiles were almost always genuine...he leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, admitting defeat. He was in love with a common girl...and not only that he was in love with his the son of his father's business associate as well. Kyoya felt a surge of self-contentment that he'd had the foresight to begin laying foundations for his own empire...because after his father finished knocking him on his ass he'd likely be disowned. He allowed himself to wonder if it was really worth it.

In the room behind him, the piano's melody floated on the air like a soothing breeze full of love and light. In its gentle strains Kyoya found his answer.

* * *

She'd picked the lunch venue as well and though she refused to tell them where they were going, her companions followed gamely as she led them down a side street and off the normal walkways until they came to a small, nondescript door.

"Well, here it is!" she chirped cheerfully, thoroughly amused by the confusion on the four boys' faces.

"It's...a door," Hikaru said, skepticism dripping from his words.

"Yep," she smiled back, signalling to Mori to put her down. He did so gently, his face blank as usual – but she knew him better now, could see the puzzlement in those dark, serious eyes. Ignoring the silent questions and the not-so-silent mumbling she limped surely to the door and tapped out a quick knock.

"Coming!" A cheerful sounding voice with an unusual accent could be heard as well as approaching footfalls. A moment later the door was flung open to reveal an older woman. Her unbound hair brushed against her waist and was more grey than blond, curls tumbling carelessly over her shoulders and down her back. A white shirt with a black and grey star bagged over a pair of ragged jean cutoffs. Her feet were bare and a leather thong adorned one ankle.

"Haruhi!" she exclaimed in English, sweeping forward to give the girl a hug that was returned just as fiercely before letting go abruptly and taking a step back. "By god's own saints, it's been months! Let me get a look at you! Oh, you're just as pretty as your Momma ever was!"

"Carrie!" Haruhi answered happily, eschewing Japanese for English as well. "You look great! How have you been?"

"Oh, come off it, girlie, stop flattering an old woman," she laughed before pulling the girl into another quick hug. She turned then to get a good view of the four young men standing on her doorstep with various expressions of confusion.

"And just who are these hotties? You been holdin' out on me, Haru?" she said with a laugh. Haruhi chuckled, shaking her head and speaking in Japanese.

"Carrie, these are my friends. The tall one here is Morinozuka Takashi, the short one is Haninozuka Mitsukuni, and these red-headed demon spawn are Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru." Still obviously befuddled, nonetheless they bowed properly when introduced. Haruhi soon found herself glad that they didn't all have as good a grasp of English as she did.

"Well you sure got yourself a passel of gorgeous eye-candy here. Girl after my own heart," she said with a wink that made Haruhi blush.

"Carrie!" she exclaimed with a grin. The older woman looked completely non-repentant.

"What? I'm old, not dead. Hell, I think I might claw my way back to life if I could get a view like that." Haruhi giggled, causing her companions to exchange amused looks.

"You should meet the other two sometime then. Especially Tamaki," she said with a chuckle, envisioning the Host King's princely ways pitted against the earthiness of the woman in front of her. Carrie's green eyes widened.

"There are _more_ of them? Lord have mercy." She blinked, then turned her attention to the other guests. In perfectly fluent yet oddly accented Japanese she spoke.

"Please, if you're Haruhi's friends then you are welcome here. Come on in. Lunch is about ready." With that she swung an arm around the girl's shoulder and helped her into the house. Exchanging curious looks, the guys followed.

The interior of the home was as eclectic as its resident. Japanese artwork shared space with sports pennants and carnival masks. Colorful scarves were draped casually over old, yet comfortable looking furniture. The floors were wood but Persian-looking rugs and woven mats were scattered in high traffic areas. The overall effect seemed to be one of comfort, eccentricity, and simplicity in equal amounts and despite their current bafflement the boys relaxed easily, unable to stay tense or formal in an atmosphere that just oozed welcome.

Haruhi kept up an animated conversation as they moved into the dining room, motioning her friends to take seats around a large circular table. They looked at one another, unsure of what proper protocol would be in a situation such as this, but their hostess quickly sorted them out.

"Come on, everyone," her voice was cheerful. "We don't stand on ceremony here. Have a seat and relax – food's comin'." With that she disappeared into the kitchen, leaving a smiling Haruhi to settle her boys in.

"Well, come on, sit down," she said with a smile as she dropped into a chair. Following her lead Honey snatched the chair beside her with a cute, triumphant grin, leaving Hikaru and Kaoru bickering over the other chair as Mori sat down beside his cousin.

"Haru-chan, who is this lady?" the little blond asked.

"Her name is Carrie Satou – she's an old friend of my mother's. I've known her all my life. She's American, but her husband was from Sendai. They moved here years ago and when Taiyo passed away, she just...stayed."

"And I've never regretted it," the woman called out from the other room, bustling in a moment later with arms full of plates and pans. Mori rose quickly to help and in short order the table was covered with a variety of edibles that were obviously not traditional fare. As the tall host finished arranging things on the table their hostess flew back into the kitchen, returning with two pitchers and an armful of glasses. When he reached out to assist her again she flashed him a grin.

"I've got this, handsome, but thanks all the same!" she said, leaning up to plant a quick kiss on Mori's cheek as she unloaded the drinks with the deftness of a saloon waitress. Thus finished she sat down in her own chair between Hikaru and Mori's seat – the latter still being empty as the quiet young man was standing, his normally expressionless face tinged with shock.

"Sorry girlie – I think I broke your friend." Haruhi and the others laughed as Mori came to his senses and sat down.

"Now, Haruhi, do your friends understand English, or should we stick with Japanese?" she said, motioning with one hand. Haruhi, knowing none of her friends were fluent enough to keep up with Carrie's accent and the rapid-fire slang that even she sometimes had trouble with, decided quickly.

"Japanese would be best, I think, this time."

"Not a problem," the older woman said, switching to the familiar tongue with ease. "Well, everyone, dig in – there's plenty to go around!" Haruhi watched as her friends shot hesitant looks at one another, so she decided to have pity on them and began to dip out her own food as she talked.

"This shredded pork is barbequed and goes great in these rolls. And you really have to try her grilled corn on the cob – there is nothing else like it!" Not surprisingly Honey was the first to load his own plate and as the rest began to dish out their lunches, Haruhi watched him from the corner of her eye. He'd copied her, taking one of the large soft rolls from the plate in the center and splitting it open with his fingers to load it with the sweet, tangy pork. By the time he'd built his sandwich the others were watching openly, not even bothering with subtlety. Honey looked at his sandwich and took a huge bite. His eyes widened in pleasure as he chewed and swallowed.

"This is really really good!" he exclaimed happily and turned his full attention to his plate. Haruhi chuckled, sharing a smile with the American woman at the blond's obvious enjoyment and enthusiasm. As though that was the signal everyone had been waiting for, the group fell to with a will and the food began to disappear rapidly. Carrie waved away all the compliments with a grin and a wink - "Hush, it's nothing. I don't often get to feed a group as good-looking as you boys." - and they sat around the large table eating and enjoying the pleasant company.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note: So glad to see you're all still with me on this trip. *grins* It's not even close to done. At any rate, I thought I'd mention here this is AU - just in case anyone missed that fact, LOL Anyway, here's a small chapter that is both fluff and necessary. Enjoy. :)

* * *

His heart felt lighter as it always did after playing. It was bittersweet to sit down at the piano. As much as he loved it, it brought to mind his mother – sweet, loving, kind Anne Sophie. He wished he could talk with her now. Even more than that, though, he wished he could hug her, even if they didn't speak. He missed her so much. He knew he had to abide by his grandmother's wishes, though, so he pushed his sadness to the back of his mind, let it fade to melancholy. Besides – he really should go find Kyoya. Standing up, he closed the cover over the keys and headed out to look for his friend.

He didn't have to look far. As soon as he stepped out of the room the quiet brunette stood up from where he'd been sitting on the floor in the hallway. Tamaki blinked, confused.

"Kyoya? What on earth were you doing sitting on the floor?" The other boy's dark eyes were filled with something that looked like resolution – maybe something like resignation? It was an expression Tamaki had never seen gracing the youngest Ootori's face.

"Thinking," Kyoya replied quietly. Tamaki didn't need to ask what his lover had been thinking about.

"Me too," he responded. Without another word he began to walk down the hallway, feeling Kyoya fall into step beside him. A spur of the moment suggestion - "Would you care to go sit in the garden? It's lovely out there today." - and a response just as swift – That sounds fine." - and the duo made their way out the back door, heading past the main paths to the smaller, secluded rose garden. It was a place Tamaki took special pride and comfort in. His mother had always grown roses and her son loved them as much as she did, so shortly after he'd moved to Japan he'd asked the landscapers to set aside a modest garden on the back of the property for him. They did as he asked, planting trees and laying paths to his specifications and designs, but when it came to the rest he had insisted on doing it himself. He hand-picked every rose bush individually, and though the estate gardeners kept an occasional eye on it, Tamaki preferred to care for it himself. He spent many an hour in his garden when he needed to be alone, but this was only the second time he'd invited anyone to accompany him. The first time had also been Kyoya, but it was shortly after they met and they only passed through on a tour of the grounds.

This time he wasn't alone in his garden. This time, the comfortable seat he occupied would not be facing an empty matching chair. It was a little strange, he though as they both sat down. A little strange – and a lot wonderful. Having the man he loved sitting across from him, surrounded by the light perfume of a dozen varieties of roses and shaded by the dense leaves and flowers of the scattered mimosa trees, it was a romantic dream come true. All he had to do now was find out what Kyoya had been thinking of, what connections he'd drawn. And, the thing Tamaki worried about most; whether or not his friend truly planned to stay his friend.

"The roses are in bloom," Kyoya said mildly. "The last time I saw these bushes they'd barely been in bud." Tamaki nodded, smiling fondly at his little haven.

"They are beautiful, aren't they? They've finally become what they were meant to be." He hadn't meant his statement to come out sounding like a proverb, but he had to admit it was a bit appropriate for their current situation. At least, it was to his mind. For a long while the two simply sat there experiencing the tranquility and the quietness.

"I don't know where to start." It was odd to hear the Shadow King sound so uncertain but the blond understood and stayed silent, letting Kyoya take his time to give voice to the words in his head. Dark eyes glanced from flower to flower before settling on the ground between their feet.

"I am my father's third son. No matter how he wheedles and hints I know he will never pass my brothers over in my favor. I have been aware of this for years. He thinks he has me convinced that if I work harder, achieve more, I will be named his heir. He plays games, building a world of matchsticks and thinking he has me believing it stone. He is wrong.

"If you and I were to continue any kind of intimacy and were ever found out, there is no doubt in my mind how he would react. He would insist on roundly beating the shit out of me, and I would allow it rather than give him the satisfaction of fighting back. After which he would remove me from the family. He would strip me of everything Ootori and cast me out with the trash where he would say I belonged."

"Kyoya – that doesn't matter. I know we'd make it someh -" to Tamaki's shock, Kyoya shook his head as he interrupted.

"The future I've just painted doesn't worry me at all. The money, the name – those were never to truly be mine, at least not in the ways that matter to our peers. That's why I began long ago to lay foundations for my own...empire, if you will."

"I know about some of your business acquisitions. Is that what you're talking about?" The blond was confused when his friend laughed out loud, the rich sound feeling like so much velvet.

"Tamaki – those are hobbies. They are my way of trying to preserve what I can of my family's holdings before my father's poor decisions and those my brothers will doubtless make after him destroy it all." He looked up to meet Tamaki's eyes, pride and amusement infusing his entire bearing. "I have something to confess, Tamaki, something no one else knows." His smile was honest, his eyes alight with the fire of accomplishment.

"What is it, Kyoya?"

"As of this point last year, I could have bought and sold the entirety of the Ootori group several times over on any day and still made it to dinner on time." Tamaki goggled. He knew his friend was a shrewd businessman, but this?

"Kyoya...that's amazing!" His lover leaned back, looking smug and satisfied with himself. If what he said was even close to being true – and knowing Kyoya it was – then the brunette had every right to look as satisfied as he wanted.

"It is, isn't it? Not even out of high school and I am already ten times more powerful than the man that thinks he owns me. Granted, much of my financial base is dispersed right now, but I have it arranged so that, on the day after we graduate, a few phone calls will solidify all of my holdings...and, incidentally, merge the shares I have in every Ootori business, corporation, and subsidy in existence. If things stay as they are, my father and brothers will awaken one morning to find they have been bought, that instead of being masters of all they survey they will instead owe their livelihood to the spare heir." Kyoya chuckled, a sound equal parts mild amusement and mild vengeance. Tamaki didn't know what to say, so he said nothing. A few seconds later his friend smiled. It was a soft smile, a bit of a shyness within it, and Tamaki hadn't seen it save for during the previous night's lovemaking.

"Tamaki – I will need someone I can trust to stay by my side. Even though I will shortly own my family, I am not fool enough to believe they will acquiesce quietly. I'll need someone to stand with me when things get rough. Because they will. More than anything, I know my father will not surrender without a fight. I would..." For the first time that morning Tamaki saw Kyoya's true feelings in his eyes; the fear, the worry, the hesitant hope he tried so hard to hide. The Shadow King had finally dropped all of his masks, and the golden-haired one loved him all the more for it.

"I would...very much like it if...you..." Kyoya paused.

"Anything, mon amie."

"If you would be the one to stand with me." Tamaki's eyes filled with tears but his voice was steady when he replied.

"Of course. Anything you want, or need. I'll be there." He could tell his friend was struggling with his inner self and left his chair to kneel before Kyoya, drawing him in for a hug. He found he couldn't hold back his tears anymore and clutched the other boy, sobbing quietly. To his eternal delight Kyoya's grip tightened as well and they stayed in each other's arms for a while. However, when Tamaki pulled back slightly to gently press their lips together, Kyoya pulled away entirely. Puzzled and hurt, Tamaki made a small sound of disappointment and went back to his seat, trying to hide the rejection he felt.

"There's something else, Tamaki," Kyoya said quietly.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't matter," the blond said, trying to figure out what about the last few minutes had prompted his love to withdraw.

"This does," the brunette insisted softly.

"What is it then?" Kyoya sighed and visibly steadied himself.

"Tamaki, I love you. You know these are not words I say lightly." For a brief moment the Host King's heart soared. Kyoya loved him. The world was a perfect place! But his friend's expression made him worry.

"What's wrong?" Another sigh.

"I have to be honest with you. I do love you...but in my contemplating I've come to realize there is someone else that I love as well."

"Who?" the blond asked, puzzled. Kyoya looked completely dejected.

"Haruhi."


	18. Chapter 18

"So, that's what they call football? How weird," Hikaru said, slightly disbelieving. "I mean, I'd heard it was different in America, but...weird." Carrie grinned.

"You want to hear weird, honey? Weird is being raised on a cattle ranch in the middle of Texas and ending up in Japan. _That's_ weird. It took me so long to learn to speak Japanese, I thought I should just go around wearing a shirt that said 'ignore the stupid American' every time I left the house." They all chuckled.

"Well, you speak it very well now," Honey said, taking another cookie from the rapidly diminishing pile on the coffee table. The others nodded their agreement.

"Thank you, Honey," she said, munching her own cookie. "But enough about me – tell me about yourselves. I want to know what kinds of young men my Haruhi has courting her." Her grin was wicked and the boys grinned back while the girl in question tried to sink into the couch cushions.

"Carrie..." she moaned, covering her face with her hands to hide the red flush she could feel blossoming.

"What? You're blushing, girlie, so I can't be far off the mark." The snickers from the twins as they turned their gazed to the mortified girl were pure wickedness.

"Well, we've been asking her to share our room for a while now..." Hikaru said with a smirk.

"Hikaru! Stop it!" Haruhi said from behind her hands.

"What's wrong, tanuki? You know you're our favorite toy," Kaoru chimed in, all innocence and smiles. From her chair the older woman laughed delightedly.

"Well, girlie, you've got yourself a couple of spitfires, no doubt." Haruhi finally sat up, embarrassed but indignant.

"I haven't got myself anything – I can assure you they are not _my_ spitfires. They belong entirely to themselves."

"Not true," Kaoru said, leaning over to rest his head on her shoulder. "See, if you are our toy, then it only stands to reason -"

"- that we belong to you as well," Hikaru finished, leaning himself across both his brother's lap and Haruhi's.

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan, don't you think you've tormented Haru-chan enough for one day?" Honey asked calmly, his voice utterly cute. Their hostess, however, saw the boy's gaze darken slightly and filed that reaction away for future consideration.

"Never!" came the unified cry from the red-headed devils. Haruhi squirmed slightly, trying to extricate herself fro m their grasp and failing miserably. A low sound from Mori, however, had the twins sitting up again and Carrie stored that away for later as well.

"Seriously, guys, behave," Haruhi admonished before turning to the older woman. "I have to apologize for these two. They're not quite housebroken yet." At the indignant look on the Hitachiin's faces everyone burst out laughing and after a moment they joined in as well. Haruhi, once she'd gotten her breath back, spoke again.

"At any rate, thank you so much for lunch, Carrie, it was wonderful. But I'm afraid I've got to get home. My chores won't do themselves."

"They would if you'd let us loan you a servant or two," Hikaru chimed in. The girl shook her head.

"No way. I enjoy doing things for myself. I'm not a rich bastard like you all." She stood up and her friends followed suit, walking with the American woman to the door.

"Don't be strangers now," Carrie said, giving them each a hug – something that had Haruhi chuckling to herself as she watched the reactions of her boys. "And tell your father I said hi – and that I want my damn skirt back!"

"Which one?" Haruhi asked, puzzled.

"Oh, he'll know. Just tell him to give me a call when he gets a chance."

"I will. Thanks again, Carrie! I'll talk to you soon, I promise." The woman swept her up in a huge hug.

"Anytime, girlie!" She turned her sharp gaze to the guys. "And you – make sure she gets home safe. She's special, this one." She ruffled Haruhi's hair as she regarded them all with a knowing smile. "But then, I'm betting you didn't need me to tell you that, eh?" Four pairs of eyes met hers in mutual understanding. With a final wave the group was on their way, the older woman watching after them. She smiled softly.

"Haruhi, those boys love you. Be careful with them – they're fragile when it comes to you." As the hosts turned the corner and disappeared from sight, Carrie stepped back inside her house and closed the door.

* * *

"Haruhi?" Tamaki repeated. Kyoya nodded. "But I already knew that," the blond said, puzzled.

"Yes, but it causes problems, as I'm sure you can see."

"No...not really," Tamaki said thoughtfully. "What problems?" Kyoya's eyes widened as he stared at his friend incredulously.

"What do you mean, what problems? I just told you I'm in love with both of you!"

"Yes you did. And?" Tamaki looked genuinely confused. Kyoya was confused himself, but he got the feeling they were befuddled by two different things. He decided to find out what page the violet-eyed King was on.

"Tamaki, are you telling me you seriously do not see a problem with one person being in love with two different people?" His friend shook his head.

"Not at all. After all, I love my dau-I love Haruhi, too." The dark-haired boy goggled, not just from the admission of feelings for the commoner, but because of what Tamaki had almost said – and chosen to change. The Host King, staring off at his beloved roses, missed the uncommon shock plastered across his friend's face as he continued talking.

"The only problem I can see is that she will never feel the same for me that I do for her."

"I...wait, go back a second. You see nothing wrong with a person being in love with two separate people?" Tamaki sighed in exasperation.

"Kyoya, you seem very hung up on this."

"Because it's not normal!" the Shadow King exclaimed.

"Why not? Is your heart supposed to shut down completely just because you care for someone? That doesn't make any sense at all. Emotions don't work like that." He smiled, reassuring and warm. "People have an infinite capacity for love. So why should being in love with one mean that you can't feel the same for another?" Kyoya blinked, trying to find a way to explain to his friend what was wrong with that idea – and unable to come up with a valid argument.

"As I said, the only problem I see is that Haruhi could never love me in return," the blond added sadly. Resolving to tackle the theory of love at a later date when he could sort out his own thoughts, the brunette decided instead to go with the flow of Tamaki's conversation.

"Why do you think she couldn't love you?" he asked, settling back in his seat. The blond sighed softly.

"Because she's Haruhi. She's so warm, so wonderful. So amazingly independent. She doesn't need anyone's help – especially not mine. All I seem to do is annoy her and make her angry. And I don't even know what I''m doing wrong. I mean, she puts up with those demon twins, but even at their worst she never gets as mad at them as she gets at me. I don't dare hope for her love – I'll be happy with her friendship. So if you get a chance with her...you should take it. I'll understand."

Kyoya was floored by the direction the discussion had taken as well as by the princely host's lack of confidence.

"So since you feel you've no chance to win Haruhi's heart, you think that I should? Tamaki, it must be a very strange world inside your brain." He allowed a small smile to grace his lips. "Haruhi doesn't hate you. I don't know if she knows how to hate anyone. But yes, you do annoy and aggravate her. If you're serious about the way you feel for her...you shouldn't give up.

"You're right, though. Haruhi doesn't need anyone – not even the Host Club. But that's not to say she doesn't want us all in her life. If she didn't she'd have walked out on us long ago."

"She can't – she hasn't paid her debt yet," Tamaki reminded him. A wry expression crossed the Shadow King's face.

"Do you really think that if she didn't want to be a part of the Club, something as paltry and unimportant to her as money would hold her there? How often has she mentioned finding another way to pay us back?" He watched as the concept began to make sense to the other boy.

"So you think she's staying because she likes us?''

"I know she is."

"Well, even if you're right that doesn't explain why she seems to hate me lately."

"I think that could be explained away by _your_ actions. You treat her like a child. Your child, specifically. It doesn't make it easy for her to see you in any other light." Tamaki signed and nodded his understanding.

"I just...I want her to be safe. I'd give anything, do or be anything, to make her happy."

"You and every other host, Tamaki. But whereas the others all treat her as a friend and equal in their own way, you cling to fatherly behavior. She's too independent for that not to chafe."

"So what am I supposed to do, Kyoya?" the distraught blond begged.

"That's up to you. But if I may make a suggestion?"

"Please."

"Drop the father/daughter act. Haruhi is brilliant, hard working, and kind. If she got to know the Suoh Tamaki that I – and to a lesser extent the others – know, I've no doubt she'd be more than happy to be the friend you want her to be." He could see his lover thinking and decided to let him ruminate for a while. Pulling out his phone he checked up on a few of his 'projects' and then saw that he had a text message from Honey. Curious, he opened it.

"Kyo-chan – you need to keep Tama-chan occupied today while we take Haru-chan shopping, 'kay? I'll let you know when we're done." The time stamp was six hours previous, and Kyoya thought it odd that he was just noticing the message. Usually he checked his texts immediately. At that moment it dawned on him where he'd been six hours previously – namely, nude and snuggled in bed wrapped like an octopus around an equally naked Tamaki. He smiled. That could be counted as an acceptable reason to miss a text message. He put the phone away and turned his attention back to his new love who was still sitting quietly, obviously lost in thought. Suddenly the blond looked up at Kyoya.

"I should go see Haruhi and apologize." _Shit._ Kyoya thought quickly.

"Why don't you let her have the rest of the day to herself? She doesn't get a weekend to herself very often since one or more of us always seem to drop in on her."

"But I want to apologize."

"Don't you think she'd be more receptive if you gave her some space? Why not wait until this evening? Or better yet, since Ranka gets off early tonight, why don't you let her spend the evening with her father? Their schedules don't permit that very much. Call her tomorrow." He made certain that his voice held just the right blend of cool logic and mild rebuke and was relieved to see how effective his words were in the way his friend nodded, wilting slightly.

"That makes sense. Thank you."

"Anytime." They fell silent once more, only this wasn't a contemplative quiet but rather a contented peace. The garden seemed to hold them in their own world, a world lightly seasoned with birdsong and the gentle scent of roses.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki asked, and the brunette looked up to see a pair of beautiful violet eyes gazing lovingly at him. His heart stuttered, still unused to the feeling of being loved and returning such a sensation in equal measure.

"Yes?" he murmured.

"Would you permit me to kiss you?" No shyness, no coy behavior this time – just an honest request from the one who'd become so very important to him. He knew if he said no, Tamaki would understand. He wouldn't push or cajole. He would simply nod his head and change the subject. Knowing his lover as he did, Kyoya only had one answer he could give.

"Absolutely."


	19. Chapter 19

Despite Haruhi's protests that she was 'just fine, really' she was carried the whole way home in Mori's arms – a situation that made it difficult for her to think straight. Once they all made it back to her house, though, she felt almost regretful when the tall host set her down. To hide her unruly thoughts she offered drinks to everyone, and with Honey on her heels wandered into the kitchen while Mori, Hikaru, and Kaoru flopped down in the living room.

"Haruhi?" Honey asked as they worked together, her getting drinks for everyone while he pulled out some snacks they'd apparently bought earlier when they'd gone for breakfast.

"Yes?" she replied, turning to face him. Even though he wasn't quite her height, his bearing in that moment made her feel almost...delicate. He reached for her hand and she was struck once more by how right it felt when their fingers intertwined.

"How are you doing? I didn't want to ask with the others around." His eyes were warm, concerned, his gaze washing over her like a comforting breeze. She smiled.

"I'm fine today, Hon-" He raised an eyebrow and she amended what she was about to say, flushing a light pink color. "Mitsukuni. Really. Yesterday, well – it was just what I needed. Thank you."

"I said yesterday I would be here for you, whatever and whenever you need. I meant it. You're important to me, Haru." His large eyes held hers captive and his thumb had begun a gentle stroking motion across the back of her hand, something she found both soothing and – dare she think it? - even a little arousing. She rushed to speak.

"I let my dad know. You know, that I told you."

"Was he okay with it?" She flushed deeper, refusing to tell him about Ranka's reaction to her time spent with the older host and everything he'd insinuated.

"He was fine," she said quickly. His eyebrow raised again, this time accompanied by a smirk.

"Someday you're going to tell me what that blush is all about."

"Not likely," she muttered.

"You will," he said with cheeky confidence, his demeanor playful. She could no more have not responded than she could have hit him.

"What makes you so sure?" she asked, shocked at herself for...well, flirting with him. He took a step closer, eyes gleaming.

"I can be very persuasive," he murmured, blinking slowly. Her heart fluttered and she swallowed hard.

"Did you two get lost in here?" Kaoru's voice rang out as he wandered into the kitchen. Seeing how close the two were, how Honey-senpai's fingers were caressing Haruhi's, the blush on her cheeks that hadn't faded – Kaoru came to a complete stop and stared. Haruhi began to stammer.

"Oh, no - no, we were...just -"

"- getting snacks too!" the elder host chimed in smoothly, though he squeezed her hand before letting go. With one fluid movement Honey scooped up the plate of dessert cakes and walked towards the door.

"Give Haru-chan a hand with the drinks, won't you Kao-chan?" he said over his shoulder as he exited the kitchen. The redhead walked over to where Haruhi was pouring tea and propped one hip against the counter, regarding the still-pink girl with speculative eyes.

"Did I interrupt anything?" he asked quietly, brushing his fingers against her hair.

"No, you didn't," she said, not meeting his eyes.

""Hmm." He scooped up all of the full cups and turned on his heel, leaving the flustered girl to make her way out to join them when she was ready. A few seconds later she wandered in and sank gratefully into a chair. She was surprised to see Mori and Honey sitting on the floor, her father's chess set between them. The room was quiet and she sat and watched them play, turn after turn passing while she relaxed. _This does explain why Kaoru came into the kitchen alone,_ she thought to herself. Aloud, she spoke to the two players.

"I didn't know you guys played chess." Mori nodded silently as Hikaru replied.

"I enjoy a good game, and so does Mori-senpai, but these two -" he gestured at a cheerfully eating Honey and his own quiet twin, "- don't have the heads for it." Haruhi made a soft sound of agreement.

"My father loves to play, but I never really got interested. He'll be happy someone is getting some use out of the old chess set."

"Who's using my old chess set?" Ranka was just walking in the door and spoke before he saw the collection of visitors. "Oh, hello boys!" he said cheerfully. "My my, Haruhi, you're certainly popular this week. Kyoya-san last night, and now the rest of the Club. The only one I haven't seen is Suoh." His voice had taken on a more restrained note as he looked around, seemingly expecting the Host King to pop out of thin air.

"That's because he made Haru-chan angry," Honey said innocently. Immediately Ranka's behavior changed from slightly apprehensive to downright protective.

"What did he do?" the okama said quietly, menace in his voice. Haruhi hurried to reassure him.

"Really, Dad, he was just being himself – you know, annoyingly overprotective." Ranka relaxed marginally, remembering the talk he and his daughter had recently had.

"I see. Well, I'm going to go get changed. Would you all care to stay for dinner?" he asked the hosts.

"Unfortunately, we have to be home tonight. Mother is having some photographers over to take some pre-release shots of her new line and since she volunteered us to model it, we've got to be there." The twins were genuinely sorry, though Haruhi had the secret suspicion that at least some of Hikaru's sadness could be attributed to the fact that he'd just been thoroughly trounced by Mori. The tall host packed the chess set away as Honey spoke.

"Takashi is training tonight, and I thought I'd get in some practice too," the loli-boy said apologetically. "But thank you for the offer. Besides," he continued with a smile, "we've monopolized all of Haru-chan's day. It's only fair she has her evening to spend with you." Ranka caught the undercurrent in the small host's statement and was nearly overwhelmed with gratitude. He nodded his thanks and Honey blinked in return. Haruhi was the only one who caught the exchange and she felt such a wave of warmth for her friend that it made her sigh. A short time later goodbyes had been said, hugs had been given, and Haruhi closed the door behind her departing boys. Ranka had already headed to his room to change and shower so she took the time to clear the dishes and change into her comfortable sweatpants and t-shirt.

"So how was your day? Did you get everything you needed?" Ranka's hair was damp as he pulled it back into a ponytail before sitting down on the couch and patting the seat beside him. Haruhi joined him and leaned against his side, closing her eyes and relaxing.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I got everything for my trip now."

"I was surprised Kyoya-san wasn't here. The twins said he'd be going with you." Haruhi remembered their small deception and decided to go along with it, not averse to a white lie or two to keep her father happy.

"He was going to but we all thought it better that he went to Tamaki-sempai's house and kept him occupied. As far as Tamaki-senpai knows, I'm not going on the trip, and Kyoya-senpai is better than anyone at keeping him distracted." She shrugged and felt him nod.

"Makes sense," he murmured. "So where's all your new gear?" She explained their plans and told him a few anecdotes about the experience of taking four rich bastards to a 'commoner's store' that had him chuckling.

"Then we had lunch at Carrie's – oh, she says hi, that she wants you to call her, and that she wants her damn skirt back." Her father laughed again and Haruhi settled more comfortably against his side, happy that they had an evening to themselves. She pointedly refused to ruminate on how many more they may or may not have.

* * *

Author's note: Is it wrong to be incredibly attracted to Haruhi's father? He's just...yummy.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's note: Slightly short, but it broke better here. :)

* * *

"All clear." The short message from Honey didn't take even a second to read...though once more Kyoya hadn't gotten it until several hours had passed from when it was sent. After a long and...interesting...discussion, he and Tamaki had decided that maybe they should hold off on having sex again, that it would be better to take some time and learn how to be together as friends and as a couple rather than letting their libidos do the talking all the time. Tamaki had pouted until Kyoya pointed out that they hadn't banned all intimacy altogether – just no actual intercourse. The entire situation was new for the both of them and whereas Tamaki's optimism could float a battleship, Kyoya was far more pragmatic. He also asked that they not tell anyone – save for their friends, most of whom were far too perceptive to not figure it out anyway. Once they had hammered out a tentative plan, Tamaki had locked his lavender gaze to his lover's dark one and together they had adjourned to the privacy of Tamaki's suite where the Host King proceeded to show the Shadow King just how enjoyable cuddling could be. As such it was already evening when Kyoya had looked at his phone. Relieved that the shopping trip had gone off without a hitch – Honey's message wouldn't have been as brief as it was if there had been any problems – he relaxed a bit further. Unfortunately, as much as he would have loved to stay in the peaceful haven that Tamaki's rooms had become, he knew he had to go home. As expected the blond was both disappointed and understanding, but after extracting a promise from Kyoya that the brunette wouldn't close himself out and if he began to have doubts that they would talk about it, Tamaki let his love leave. The limo ride was thankfully quiet – the silence was a necessity at the moment, really – and by the time he walked in his front door his face was once more the carefully composed mask he usually wore and all of his mental and emotional shields were firmly in place – a fact that he quickly became thankful for.

"Kyoya." The youngest son looked up to see his father standing on the stairs.

"Yes, sir?" he asked calmly.

"I had wished to speak with you yesterday but the servants said you never returned home." That was as much a demand for an explanation as he'd ever heard.

"I was at Tamaki's house, father. He and the Hitachiins had a...disagreement at school yesterday and it upset him badly. I thought it in my best interests to follow him home and make sure he wasn't overly distraught."

"And that required you to stay overnight?"

"We were still talking well after midnight, so he invited me to stay in a guest room so I wouldn't have to call the car out so late. You know how he can be overly concerned for the servants."

"So you slept in until six in the evening?" Kyoya was officially tired of his father's questioning.

"You did say I was to establish and maintain a positive relationship with the Suoh heir." He kept his expression bland as though the topic didn't matter to him in the least. His father blinked once and changed the subject.

"Join me in my study." It was not a request. Kyoya followed his father up the stairs and into the wood-paneled room with its large desk and the single chair that sat in front of it. His father did not invite anyone to his study for cordial visits – if he invited them in at all it was to discuss business. Kyoya smoothly walked to stand beside the chair, waiting until his father had taken his own seat behind the desk and gestured for his son to sit as well. Never one to waste time on preamble, especially where Kyoya was concerned, he got right to the point.

"I've decided it is time for me to begin selecting your bride." Kyoya's heart stopped, though he knew his expression betrayed nothing.

"Father, I still have a year of schooling to complete after this one. Could this not be seen as rushing?"

"The wedding will not be immediately. However, I feel a betrothal would be best settled now before the bride I have been considering makes...other alliances." Kyoya sat quietly, refusing to give his father the satisfaction of his curiosity. After a moment Yoshio leaned back and fixed his youngest son with a calculating expression.

"There is also the fact that the young woman in question will not graduate until the year after you do, and it is a well-known fact that she plans to further her education. I will admit," the elder said with an air of nonchalance that Kyoya knew was feigned, "that in normal circumstances I would never consider someone of such...coarse...background as a suitable partner for any of my sons, but the things she lacks as far as proper breeding and lineage can be overlooked in light of her admirable work ethics and notable drive and determination. And the only remaining stumbling block – her admittedly questionable parent – should no longer be an issue by the time the wedding approaches."

Kyoya could read between the lines better than anyone. He knew his father was talking about Haruhi. Ever since she had stood against the Ootori head in Kyoya's defense his father had been unwillingly impressed by the commoner. The idea of an arranged marriage to the young woman he'd only just admitted he cared for, however, held no appeal. If he were to wed the girl he loved he would much prefer to do so on his own merits and without his father's machinations. And the comment about Ranka not being a problem by the date of the wedding made Kyoya definitely uneasy. Still, it would not be wise to seem too curious.

"Have you spoken with the girl's parents in regards to a possible alliance yet? Common-born or not, I would not like to be accused of an assumed betrothal." His voice was a carefully constructed thing of apathetic beauty, giving no hints of his frantic thoughts.

"I have not. I wished to inform you of my intentions first, to take care of any stumbling blocks on the side of our family." Kyoya translated that to mean that his father wanted to see how much he could unsettle his youngest son. He sighed mentally. Yoshio was nothing if not predictable. It was exactly that characteristic that Kyoya had used to cement his own future. He knew that he had to play along for now. In keeping with that knowledge he adopted a smile that was calculated for best effect and leaned back in the chair.

"I know that you have the family's best interests at heart. I've no objections to any arrangement you feel fit to make."

"Very good," the older man said calmly, but his observant son could see the satisfaction in the dark eyes that regarded him from across the desk.

"May I ask who my future bride is to be?" Kyoya questioned blandly. His father's smile suddenly reminded him of a shark.

"I believe you are already well acquainted with the young Fujioka Haruhi." Kyoya pretended to blink in shock, letting his father have his moment of gloating superiority. After all, it wasn't as if Yoshio would have many more months to enjoy his imagined power over his youngest. Soon the elder Ootori would learn exactly who pulled the strings from the shadows.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's note: So Kyoya's father is meddling now. That could make things a little...interesting...for Haruhi, and for the rest of her boys as well.

* * *

"Have you noticed anything different between Honey-senpai and Haruhi lately?" Kaoru asked his brother as they reclined together in the car on the way home. Hikaru blinked.

"Not really. I mean, a little. She calls him Mitsukuni sometimes now." The elder twin's eyes were thoughtful, contemplative.

"It's not just that, though," said Kaoru softly. "Ever since the day we kissed her, it seems like the two of them have been...closer, somehow."

"Do you think he's planning to court her?" Hikaru questioned with alarm. The younger twin shook his head, then shrugged.

"I don't know. When you and Mori-senpai were playing chess I walked into the kitchen to see if there was anything I could help with. They were standing really close together and Haru was blushing like crazy. And I could swear that he'd been caressing her hand with his thumb. Honey-senpai acted normal but Haru was really flustered." There was no sound for a while but the quiet rumble of the car.

"If Honey-senpai changed his mind and decided to actively pursue her, we've got to step up. She's ours." Hikaru's tone was matter-of-fact, leaving no room for opposing opinion, but his brother wasn't so certain.

"Actually, didn't we decide to...not treat Haruhi like a possession anymore?" he interjected softly.

"Yes, but...Kaoru, I don't want to lose her to anyone else." Hikaru's voice was solid but it held an undercurrent of insecurity that made his twin wrap him up in a comforting embrace.

"Let's just wait and see what happens at the beach. We'll be able to talk to her then." The car had come to a stop and they hopped out, an unspoken agreement in place to not bring the subject up at all again until after the vacation.

"It's about time, you two!" their mother's voice greeted them as they came in. "Haven't you been checking your phones?" In perfect synchronicity they reached into their pockets and pulled out the devices in question, flinching at the number of missed calls and messages.

"Sorry, Mom – we turned our phones down while we were having lunch with Haruhi and forgot to turn them back up." Yuzuha regarded her devilish sons with fond frustration.

"The photo shoot had to be moved up due to scheduling conflicts. The crew has already begun setting up in the small ballroom. I have your clothes laid out in the lower third guestroom. Get going!" She ruffled their hair before darting away in her graceful fashion. The twins shared a look and took off down the hallway. It was never a good idea to make their mother wait where her designs were concerned.

Skidding into the room they saw various outfits on hooks and hangers. By the order they were in the redheads knew they'd be modeling the casual wear first. With familiar movements they shed their current attire and dressed in the lighter clothing, the flawlessly tailored shirts and slacks coordinating wonderfully with the twins' hair and eyes. In less time than most would manage they were dressed, settled, and sauntering into the smaller of the estate's two ballrooms with unshakeable poise and confidence. Regardless of the turmoil and confusion of the day, Hikaru and Kaoru always took some measure of comfort in slipping into their roles as heirs to the Hitachiin fashion empire. This, they knew. This, they were damn good at.

The shoot went perfectly; the photographers were so thrilled that they'd gotten to take pictures of the famous twins (a rare occurrence since the brothers started high school and hosting) that they were effusive in their praise and almost annoying in their repeated thanks. Hikaru and Kaoru took it all in stride, switching from outfit to outfit and pose to pose with the ease of long practice. It was a mindless way to take up time that they both enjoyed – not only because they loved their mother, or because she was an absolute genius at ensemble creation, but because they could forget about the day's aggravation and worries and just be models for a moment. It was a welcome break.

Across the room Yuzuha was deep in conversation with the lead photographer. When Kaoru went to get two bottles of water from the mini fridge, he overheard a snippet of conversation and rushed as casually as he could to his brother's side.

"Mom is looking to find a female model to do some shots with us," he blurted quietly.

"So? She's been wanting to do that for years." Hikaru seemed blatantly unconcerned. Kaoru shook his head.

"You know mom's aiming for a more androgynous look for her next line." Hikaru stared blankly at his younger twin and Kaoru huffed in exasperation. "Hikaru, _think_. Who do we know that can pull off clothing of both genders and still look amazing?" The elder twin's eyes went wide with the implications of his brother's suggestion.

"Do you think she'd do it?" he asked. Kaoru was thoughtful.

"I think she might, if we asked her the right way. Let's talk it over later. We can find a way to bring it up at the beach."

"Good idea."

"Hika, Kao – we're setting up for the evening wear shots!" their mother's voice rang out. Smiling, they turned and headed to the other room, falling back into their roles with ease and wondering just what kind of hoops they would have to jump through to get Haruhi to join them willingly in their own world.

* * *

The last few hours of the weekend had flown by for Haruhi. She'd managed to recompile most of her notes and felt fairly confident that she would pass the upcoming tests without much difficulty. Since there was no Host Club that week, she was surprised when the twins drug her up to Music Room 3 after their last class. She was even more surprised at the "Studying – do not disturb" sign hanging on the closed door. Thoroughly baffled, the sight that met her eyes when the three of them walked into the room had her stopping to stare.

All of the smaller tables and couches had been shifted aside to make room for one long table with enough room to seat about eight people. On one side of the table sat Tamaki and Mori, books open, conversing quietly. It seemed that the tall host was explaining something to the blond, pointing to different things in the book while the Host King nodded his understanding, scribbling in a notebook and asking questions. Meanwhile, Hikaru and Kaoru had walked away and left her standing in the doorway. The elder twin was making a beeline to the other side of the table where Kyoya was sitting, taking a seat directly across from the Shadow King. Kaoru sat down beside his brother but whereas Hikaru was already opening his physics book, Haruhi noticed the younger Hitachiin had settled down with his literature textbook and some paper. She didn't realize she was staring until she felt the now-familiar sensation of Honey's fingers in hers.

"Haru-chan, is everything okay? You look lost." His words drew the attention of every host and she found herself under the collective gazes of all of her friends.

"You're...studying?" she blurted out, astonished confusion in her voice. Honey laughed merrily.

"Of course we are. You're not the only one with schoolwork to do, you know." He nudged the shell-shocked girl gently. "Or did you think they just handed out high grades here to anyone with a pedigree? Silly Haru-chan."

"But...I've never seen you study. Any of you."

"That's because when test time comes you always run off by yourself and hide. You've always been welcome to prepare with us." There was kind reproach in his voice and Haruhi felt sheepish as she wondered what else she might have missed when it came to her friends' habits. Honey tugged gently on her hand.

"Come on, Haru-chan. You can sit beside me!" His earnest expression made her giggle.

"Actually, your English exam is Wednesday, correct?" Kyoya asked. She and Kaoru both nodded – they shared the same class while Hikaru took physics that period. "Then perhaps you and Kaoru should join Tamaki and myself."

"Of course!" the golden haired King said happily as he made a few last notes on his paper. "Thank you, Mori-senpai," he murmured, getting a nod in return and turning back to Haruhi. "Kyoya and I are both a year ahead of you in English. It only makes sense for us all to work together." There was a bit of seat shuffling that looked like a perfectly choreographed and well-known dance and soon the seating was rearranged. Tamaki and Kyoya were now sitting side-by side and Kaoru was sitting across from the brunette. There were two empty seats beside the redhead and Honey ushered the still baffled girl into the one across from Tamaki, sitting down in the empty chair beside her – and across from his cousin - and turning to Hikaru who was now to the short host's right.

"Hika-chan, how are you doing with those math problems? Are you still stuck on that one chapter?" Haruhi goggled. It was all so...normal...that it seemed utterly and completely abnormal. A pair of strong fingers on her cheek drew her attention and she found herself speechless for an entirely different reason...namely, the teasing pair of amethyst eyes before her.

"Haruhi," Tamaki crooned with a smirk, "if you want to study with us you'll have to pay attention."

"Yeah, Haru," joked Kaoru from her left. "We thought you were a pro at schoolwork and studying, Miss Honor Student." Ripping her eyes from the prince before her she stammered something that might possibly somehow have been considered an apology and the entire group began to laugh. Just like that, her tension faded and for the first time ever Haruhi enjoyed the opportunity to share knowledge and ideas with the people she loved the most.


	22. Chapter 22

The hours passed quickly – too quickly for her liking, and soon everyone was packing up papers and books and getting ready to leave. Haruhi dawdled, not ready to lose the strange and wonderful feeling of euphoric companionship she'd been wrapped in for the past few hours. Before long, though, everyone had said their goodbyes and wishes of good luck on the upcoming tests rang out through the air. To her utter shock, as they left every single one of the hosts had kissed the top of her head and thanked her for joining them. Still unsure what to make of the new studious side of her friends she took her time gathering her things. The sun had begun to set, bathing the room in soft purples and pinks that were giving reluctant way to blues and grays and for a moment in time she simply stood there, watching the changing light through the windows and just being content. With a sigh she turned around and gasped as she saw Honey leaning casually against the door, arms crossed.

"You know, you can be really oblivious sometimes," he said with a grin.

"Ho-Mitsukuni! I didn't see you there!" She stumbled slightly over her words. He walked over towards her and stood quietly at her side, still smiling.

"You seemed really surprised that we study together. Why?" She thought carefully before she answered.

"I think I just never really considered it. I mean, I assumed you all did your schoolwork and such, but the reality of it never really crossed my mind. And since any time I try and do any work in this room one person or another always tries to distract me...I don't know. I never thought about it, I guess."

"Did you know Tama-chan has the highest grades in the school in English?" he asked quietly. She blinked, a bit puzzled at the seeming non sequitur.

"No...no, I didn't."

"He's also fluent in Japanese and French, obviously. And though it's not part of his curriculum, he's been taking lessons in German from Kyo-chan – who is incidentally top of his class in that."

"I...wow." Haruhi was a bit surprised, but Honey turned away from her, gazing out the window as he continued.

"I know you and the twins are close friends and share a lot of classes together, but I wonder how much you really know about them. For example, were you aware that Hika-chan is fascinated by chemistry and has earned national awards for some of his projects? Or that Kao-chan has had several of his literary essays published on a college level?"

"Really?" she asked in awe. He didn't seem inclined to either reply or look at her; instead he continued speaking in his soft voice.

"Kyo-chan is, without a doubt, simply a genius. He already holds two degrees – one in business and financial management, and one in economic sciences. Not surprising when you consider who he is, his drive and his determination."

"Two degrees?" Honey nodded, still staring out the window.

"He took them both as independent study courses. And he still has another year of high school left after this one. Impressive, wouldn't you say Haru-chan?

"Takashi is a master of history. Ours, other countries, whatever. If he liked to talk more he wouldn't be continually turning down the requests he gets to speak at Tokyo University. He's also been invited to Oxford and several ivy league schools in America, Harvard among them, but...well, you know how Takashi is," he said with a giggle. Haruhi's head was spinning.

"What about you?" she asked. He shook his head with a laugh.

"What, am I supposed to brag about my own accomplishments now? That would just be egotistical. Besides, I wasn't telling you all this to impress you." He finally turned back to her and the look in his eyes was patient, if slightly sad.

"We all know you. Your strengths, your achievements. Every one of your triumphs makes us all so very proud. Each time you stumble we want to be there to help you up and help you out." He sighed. "But you really don't know us at all. It's almost like once you classed us as spoiled rich bastards and friends, you stopped looking. Even worse is the fact that you don't really know yourself, either. You don't see how wonderful you are, and you don't truly see who any of us are. It's why I had the twins drag you up here today. I know you usually study alone. But Haruhi," he said, running his palms up her arms to grasp her shoulders, "you aren't alone. Not anymore, not ever again unless you wish it. And there isn't a single one of us that wouldn't be honored if you just realized that." His eyes, so deep, burned into her soul with their sincerity and she suddenly felt very small.

"I...I never knew..."

"We know, Haru. And I know you have a lot on your plate right now. But maybe if you take a step back, you'll see things you never did before. And just maybe you'll learn that you don't have to face anything alone." His lips brushed her cheek and the warmth sent a shock down her spine but he just walked away, leaving without another word before she could figure out where she misplaced her voice. Even more powerful than his friendly kiss, however, were the words he'd shared with her that evening.

Haruhi stared for a long while at the door he'd walked through before gathering her possessions and heading home.

* * *

Author's note: I realize this is completely AU - but, hey, it's fanfic. By definition all fanfic is AU because it's comprised of events that never happened...otherwise it would be canon. It just seems to me that as heirs to various zaibatsus and empires, there was so much more depth to be expected from these guys. Sure they're teenagers, but most of them have known their whole lives that had very large parts to play in very elite circles. Granted, knowledge and pressure like that could easily lead to a lack of caring, but I really don't see that. I mean, they goof off and have fun and stuff, but you know that they are always aware of their places in society and in their families. I think something like that would give rise to a need not to just learn more about their own interests but to branch out and try new things as well. They're high school students with the world awaiting them. It's a large set of expectations. I just can't see their situations allowing for a two-dimensional approach to life. To the contrary, Haruhi's determination to be a lawyer like her mother is by her own choice, not due to familial pressure, and as such she really wouldn't have much of an inkling about what expectations are set in place for the guys, or what her friends really expect from themselves. Especially with the issues with her father, it's far too easy to understand that she would see more of their personalities and less of their accomplishments, and that's not a bad thing, but she needs to learn more about herself and about those she cares for, and it's not something that would cross her mind in the process of trying to keep her own life together. For so long Haruhi has had to carry burdens by herself, and she's never really learned that it's okay to want help sometimes. I can imagine the guys seeing her go through trial and success on her own, wanting so badly to be there for her, and knowing that she's not deliberately pushing them aside but that she truly doesn't understand that they are standing there waiting for her. So Honey, as the eldest and (debatedly) most level-headed, as well as her current confidante, chose to try and help her open her eyes a bit to the fact that she's not the only one with a life and interests outside of school and the Club. At the very least it will give her something to think about.


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks to the study session and her own meticulous habits Haruhi flew through the exams with ease. Still, her days felt a bit odd to her. Though she'd seen all of her friends daily, they didn't gather as a group all week. She found herself thinking on Honey's words and watching them all, this time really paying attention...and was utterly surprised how unobservant she had been. She had thought she knew them - she spent half her life with them after all – but as much as she hated to admit it the golden-haired senior had been right. There was so much more to her boys than she'd realized, and she felt ashamed that she had been blind to so many of their good qualities.

Thursday rolled around and it was with a heavy heart that Haruhi walked with the twins to the Music Room. She felt horrible, though she tried her best not to let it show. As she sat there listening to them finalize plans for a beach vacation she was ostensibly not going on, she allowed herself to watch the dynamic bunch. None of her friends had even come close to blowing the secret plans in front of Tamaki, instead playing their roles with such believability that she had to stop herself from applauding.

After a while conversation drifted from the beach to more general matters. She noticed a lingering hesitance in Tamaki any time he spoke with her, but couldn't put her finger on any specific cause. She also noticed Kyoya was holding himself more aloof than usual – and she knew she wasn't the only one to pick up on _that._ Still, the atmosphere was familiar, comfortable, and she felt herself leaning into the couch's soft embrace. Before she realized it was happening she had dropped off to sleep surrounded by the ones that mattered most in her world.

* * *

Mori noticed the sleeping girl first. For once she'd been sitting by herself and since no one was actively pestering her she'd slipped into dreamland. Of course once Honey had seen what caught his cousin's attention he shushed the others with a quiet command. He gestured at the couch, a loving smile on his face.

"Haru-chan must be really tired," he said, warmth in his voice. One by one – with the exception of Kyoya – the hosts walked over to gather around her couch. Tamaki stifled a squeal when she shifted in her sleep and sighed quietly.

"She's so cute when she's sleeping!" he said with quiet excitement.

"She's even cuter when she's snuggled under her blanket in bed," Hikaru said without thinking. The Host King's eyes widened in alarm. If it hadn't been for Honey's immediate intervention the blond prince would likely have begun shouting.

"Shush. Tama-chan, you don't want to wake her, do you?" Though his tone was cute and friendly the look in the boy Lolita's eyes advised that, really, there was only one answer to that question. Tamaki gulped and shook his head.

As the group stood over their sleeping friend the Shadow King began gathering his things. Despite the confidence he outwardly portrayed, he wasn't comfortable enough with his new relationship to risk it coming out in this moment, and as all he'd wanted to do all day was to pin his lilac-eyed lover to the nearest stationary object and kiss him senseless, it was harder than he'd anticipated to see the obvious love in Tamaki's eyes as he hovered over Haruhi's slumbering form. He needed to clear his head and he couldn't do it here. With slow, measured steps he walked past the group on the couch. He paused for a moment to speak – and to catch a glimpse of the sleeping princess for himself.

"I'm assuming you all will make certain she gets home. She has a busy weekend coming up, so letting her sleep would likely be a good thing. Someone should be here when she wakes." Immediately a whispered discussion broke out over who would be the best person to stay. Kyoya was almost able to ignore the disappointment that twinged through him as he heard Tamaki arguing in his own behalf. Without a backwards glance the brunette left. Maybe if he'd have looked back he would have seen the violet eyes that followed him out the door.

* * *

He didn't want to go home, so he headed to Haruhi's house. Ranka would be home tonight as it was his night off, and filling the otaku in on the finalized plans for the beach trip would take his mind off things, if only briefly. He gave the instructions to his driver and sat back in his seat. He was still ordering his thoughts when the car stopped. Shaking his head he gathered his things and stepped out onto the sidewalk, pulling out his phone and dialing a nearby restaurant. It took him no time at all to place a dinner order – it was only right as he was dropping in unannounced for him to furnish food so his his hosts wouldn't feel obligated to provide for an unexpected guest. He had the phone back in his pocket by the time he reached the door. After a brief moment his firm knock was answered by a casually dressed Ranka.

"Kyoya-san! I'm so sorry – Haruhi didn't tell me you'd be coming! I apologize for my appearance."

"Oh, please, don't mention it. I'm afraid I may have forgotten to mention my impending visit to her at all – this week's tests were on the forefront of my mind. Is this an inconvenient time?"

"Not at all! Would you like to come in? Haruhi should be home in a little while – could I interest you in staying for dinner?"

"I would love to come in and wait if it's no problem. And I must insist on supplying dinner for us all, as I know you were not expecting me." He held up a hand to forestall any argument and knowing how stubborn his daughter's friend could be Ranka gave in gracefully. In short order Kyoya was sitting in the couch he was so familiar with. Haruhi's father took a seat in a chair across from him, looking just as comfortable in his worn jeans and well-washed t-shirt, red hair pulled back in a careless ponytail, as he did in a sleek woman's suit and makeup. Not for the first time Kyoya saw in the older man the unconscious poise and kindness that so defined Haruhi.

"So what brings you here, Kyo-kun?" It was a long-standing tradition that on Kyoya's solo visits, once they were inside and away from gossiping eyes, Ranka would drop the gushing formality and just act normal. Equally as standard was the fact that Kyoya could fully relax around the understanding man. He pulled off his glasses to clean them before putting them back on.

"I came to tell you of the arrangements for Haruhi's trip to the beach." Ranka raised an eyebrow.

"If that were your only reason for coming, you wouldn't have shown up before she got home. What is it you're trying to escape from?" Kyoya sighed. The redheaded crossdresser often came across as frivolous, but he was sharp as a whip crack and twice as fast.

"Myself, I suppose." Ranka nodded as though he's expected that answer. For all Kyoya knew he probably had.

"Too bad every time you try and run from yourself, you're always there."

"Never truer words spoken, Ranka-san," Kyoya said on an exhale.

"Well, either we can talk about general whatever until Haru gets home, or you can tell me what's bothering you. I don't promise to have any answers, but I'm a good listener." That was another thing Kyoya respected about the other man. He never pried, and he never judged. Ranka was honest and kept his word. If Kyoya wanted to talk about his problems to otaku would listen without pointing fingers or throwing accusations. And if not, well, he was just as happy to discuss the migratory patterns of spotted ducks or what wine would go best with ootoro. Right now, Kyoya felt he could use some advice.

In as few words as possible, the host explained the recent...situation with Tamaki. He left out the intimate bits, as well as his confession to Tamaki about his financial stability, and he most definitely didn't say a word about Haruhi or his father's idea to arrange a betrothal. Even so, it was exhilarating to be able to speak his thoughts to someone he knew would never criticize or look down on him.

"I can see how something like this could be a problem in your society," Ranka nodded once the younger man had run out of words. At one point when Kyoya had taken a break from speaking to order his thoughts Ranka had thoughtfully brought them both beverages, and the brunette was grateful for the slide of the cool liquid on his throat. He took another sip and held his cup in his hands, staring into its depths.

"Society, my family...I'm not overly worried about them. Society has a new scapegoat every week, and as long as this doesn't have a negative effect on my business practices it will blow over eventually. My family..." he trailed off, not seeing the fierce look in Ranka's eyes. He didn't know that Haruhi had filled her father in on the way the Ootori patriarch treated his youngest son, so even if he had seen the flash of protective outrage in the other man's eyes he wouldn't have known why it was there. Ranka's expression was perfectly attentive when Kyoya looked up again.

"My family will have me removed from their line and their holdings. I will forever be the disgraced Ootori son. In fact, I would be much surprised if my father or brothers ever spoke to me again of their own free will."

"I'm sorry," Ranka said, his sincerity tempered by the honest belief that Kyoya would be far better off without such dictators and unworthies in his life.

"I'm not." Kyoya's grin held no humor. "They are completely unnecessary for either my financial security or my happiness."

"Well, if you love Tamaki, and he loves you, and your family and society aren't the problems, what is?" Ranka had cut to the heart of the matter and Kyoya paused, planning his words with precision to reveal only enough to answer the question.

"The problem is that I have recently realized I have come to l...care deeply for someone else as well."

"It is anyone I know?" the man teased with a cheeky smile.

"Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi's curious voice rang from the doorway.

Kyoya choked on his tea.

Ranka blinked rapidly, his mind making the obvious connection as his eyes widened in realization.

"Who ordered dinner?" the girl asked, completely unaware of the unspoken chaos her appearance had just caused.

For the first time in his life Kyoya wished he had been born a slug.


	24. Chapter 24

Author's note: So I keep getting people asking my why I don't have more reviews. I think the answer is fairly simple...I don't ask for them. I'm not an author that pimps my own work and begs people to leave messages. I'm not going to hold chapters hostages until I get 'x' amount of reviews. I feel my work will speak for itself, for the most part. If you have time and want to leave a review, that's freaking phenomenal. It completely makes my day to see that people are enjoying my work. But I also understand that it's not always high on the list of priorities to leave reviews. In all honesty, I don't write for people to read it. I write because...well, because I can't _not_ write. And if it ends up being something people enjoy - well, so much the better. :-D

That being said, by popular request, it's a dual post today. Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!

* * *

In the end it was practicality that won the argument. Tamaki was expected to meet his father for dinner and the cousins also had family business that evening. Hikaru and Kaoru waited until their friends had left to share a triumphant grin before looking at the sleeping girl.

"Should we move her? Her neck is going to be sore if she sleeps like that much longer."

"I don't know, Hika. What if she wakes up?"

"Well...maybe we should sit beside her and let her lay across our laps? She's already leaning pretty far to the side – she'll probably fall over soon, and that _will_ wake her up." Thus in agreement it was quickly decided that Kaoru would sit down first and they would carefully and slowly urge her into a laying position. It took a few minutes but soon enough the younger twin was relaxing on one end of the couch, a peacefully sleeping Haruhi resting her head in his lap. Hikaru disappeared into the closet for a moment before coming back out carrying a light blanket. Kaoru nodded his approval and a few moments later their gentleness had fully paid off. Haruhi's legs were draped over Hikaru's lap and he had covered her carefully with the blanket.

"Hika..." Kaoru whispered.

"Yeah?"

"What if we lose her?" The eldest didn't have to ask what his brother meant. He shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't want to think about it."

"Me either." They looked down at the girl that had someway, somehow made herself a space in their world, in a place they'd long believed would only ever have room for two.

"Hikaru...do you think she could ever love us?"

"She does love us," he replied. Kaoru shook his head.

"You know what I mean. I know you've thought of it, too." There it was, out in the open, the one thing they'd never discussed. Kaoru sighed and ran his fingers through her hair. She murmured something and then lay still again. "Hika – I don't ever want to watch her walk away from us. But doesn't' she deserve more than that?"

"Kaoru..." the other twin said. He could tell his younger brother was perilously close to tears. Truth be told, he was almost there himself.

"And what would our parents say?" Kaoru continued softly.

"You know mother wants us to be happy. I'm sure it would all work out."

"Yeah, but that's only if it's something Haru would want to begin with." There were no other words to be said. They sat, lost in thought, the object of those thoughts a comfortable weight on their legs – only fitting, since she'd been a comfortable weight in their hearts for years.

Her soft moan garnered their undivided attention and for the second time in a week the twins got to watch as their beloved Haruhi slowly rejoined the realm of the wakeful. It took her a moment to realize that she had fallen asleep but apparently it wasn't enough to make her sit up. Large dark eyes looked upward to see both of her cushions gazing at her with something like affection in their amber gazes.

"Guys...whoa...I fell asleep? I don't remember..." Hikaru smiled and reached out to stroke her hand.

"Yeah, you crashed out while we were talking. All of us thought it was best to let you sleep." She looked around, confused.

"So where is everyone?"

"Well," began Kaoru, "Kyoya left early and Tama, Honey, and Mori had family stuff to do."

"So we decided to stay and make sure nothing disturbed you – and to offer you a ride home." She sat up slowly, arching her back in a stretch than made their mouths go dry. Relaxing again she ran her hand through her hair and swung her legs off of Hikaru's lap, missing the bereft glance the brothers shared. In the process the blanket slumped to the floor. She bent to pick it up, a smile on her face.

"You covered me up?" To her surprise both of them blushed slightly.

"Well, you fell asleep in such an awkward position, so when we helped you lay down Hika thought to get a blanket." Her smile was everything they'd ever wanted.

"Thanks you two. I feel a lot better. But I think I should probably head home – it's Dad's day off, so I promised him we'd have an evening together." Her happiness forestalled any thought they'd had of inviting themselves along. Instead Kaoru folded the blanket and put it away while Hikaru gathered their stuff.

"Come on. We'll give you a lift." With the female host between them as always, they walked down to the waiting car. The ride was pleasant and mostly silent, all of them content to just sit with each other and enjoy the relaxing atmosphere. However, that peace was shattered as they pulled up to Haruhi's house and Hikaru looked out the window.

"Wait a sec – what's Kyoya's car doing here?"


	25. Chapter 25

Ranka wasn't stupid, not by a long shot. So even though he was carefully patting Kyoya's back as the young man sputtered, inwardly his mind was racing. His little Haruhi was an object of affection? Nothing surprising there. It had been obvious for some time that the Suoh boy was infatuated with her, and he could tell how much the twins cared for her as well. Also, regardless of what she'd insisted, he'd lay odds that Honey-senpai was sweet on her as well. But Kyoya? Oh, like any father wanting what was best for his child, he'd had his hopes – hopes that were idly considering the responsible, solid, and admittedly gorgeous Ootori son. But he'd never truly entertained the idea of having the dark-haired host as a son-in-law, not in any serious capacity. Still, after seeing the boy's composure completely crash in the wake of their discussion and Haruhi's entrance, Ranka found himself hiding a smile.

"Kyoya-kun insisted on providing dinner. He came over to fill us in on your plans for the beach trip." He pretended not to notice the split-second flash of blatant relief in the boy's eyes, standing up instead to hug his daughter and take some of the food the delivery man was holding. By the time he'd set down his armful Kyoya had regained his composure with typical ease and was paying for dinner. Not much was said as they all sat down and filled their plates but eventually Haruhi was the first to speak.

"I have to say, Kyoya-senpai, you have wonderful taste when it comes to food. This is delicious!"

"Of course I do," he replied with a skillfully smug grin. She snorted.

"Yes, thank you so much for this amazing meal!" Ranka said with a smile, watching the way the two teens interacted without seeming to pay attention at all.

"So senpai, what is going on tomorrow?" Haruhi asked as they finished up the food. Sparing a moment to blot his lips with a napkin, Kyoya took a drink before responding.

"Tomorrow morning, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai will be leaving via their family's jet for the island. Since it is the Morinozuka's beach, our senpais have chosen to be there early to make sure everything is set and prepared. The plan is for you to accompany them. I've taken the liberty of getting you a passport -" here he reached into his laptop bag and pulled out a manila envelope which he handed to her. "- so there should be no issues whatsoever. Honey-senpai will be sending a car for you at six o'clock tomorrow morning.

"All of your camping gear has already been delivered; however I made the decision to not have it set up for you. I thought you might enjoy arranging your campsite yourself." Haruhi was floored. None of the other guys would have thought twice about ordering all of her things assembled and ready – once more Kyoya's foresight was impressive.

"From here the car will take you to the Haninozuka main estate where you will meet up with the cousins. They'll explain the rest of the travel plans then. I would suggest that when you pack you plan for warm weather, but with an eye to light rain. There are rarely storms in the island, but at this time of year there are occasional warm showers that blow in from the coast. I believe that's everything – do you have any questions?"

Haruhi was, quite frankly, speechless. She couldn't fathom the amount of preparation an endeavor like this would take.

"If I'm leaving so early, what time are the rest of you leaving?"

"We're traveling together, obviously, and our flight will be leaving at noon. That way there will be more than enough time for you to get set up and settled before we arrive."

"Thank you, senpai," she said with soft sincerity. "I can't imagine how much trouble this arrangement has to have caused you."

"Don't worry. I'll raise your debt accordingly." Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped – and then she saw the telltale gleam of humor in his eyes.

Watching his daughter and Kyoya talk together, Ranka felt a bittersweet happiness flood over him. Regardless of what the future held, he knew for a fact that his Haruhi would always be taken care of.

* * *

Tamaki always enjoyed dining with his father when his grandmother wasn't present. The Suoh men had a good rapport, able to talk on nearly any subject. So regardless of the fact that he'd had to leave his beloved dau-Haruhi in the care of those rascal twins, he found himself happily anticipating the evening meal.

It didn't disappoint. Tamaki regaled his father with tales of school and the Host Club and the older man reciprocated with anecdotes from the eyes of educational administration. It wasn't until the dinner dishes had been cleared and they were awaiting dessert that the conversation took a decidedly unusual turn. Yuzuru seemed slightly preoccupied and as their custard flambe arrived Tamaki voiced his curiosity.

"Father, what's got you so concerned?" He watched as his sire blinked and shook his head slightly.

"Tamaki – have you given any thought to what your plans may be after graduation?" The blond wasn't expecting that and stammered a bit.

"I...um, well...I – not really," he finished, embarrassed. "I kind of thought I'd be, well, following in your footsteps. Provided Grandmother has no objections, that is."

"I was referring more to your personal life after school."

"Father?" The elder took a deep breath.

"Tamaki, I am debating on a course of action I once swore I would never force you through." Now the blond was worried. If this was something that bothered his father this much, it had to be big.

"What is it?" There was a long, tense silence before Yuzuru answered.

"I have been seriously considering a candidate for marriage for you."

"A what? A who?" The Host King couldn't believe his ears. His father sighed, suddenly looking very old.

"I know you are friends with the Fujioka girl. She has a very bright future ahead of her, and would be an invaluable asset to any family – despite her background, she would make an excellent partner and wife for you, I am certain of it." Tamaki's mind was whirling.

"So you're thinking of having me wed to Haruhi? I still have a year of school to complete – she has two. Isn't it a bit early to think of marriage?"

"Perhaps, but a betrothal now would solidify our intentions and still leave an acceptable waiting period – the wedding would not be held until after she graduated, of course." Tamaki looked down at his suddenly unappetizing dessert. Despite the easy and admittedly tempting path laid so nicely before him, he knew what his answer had to be.

"Father, I truly appreciate your concern for my future, and your foresight...but I'm afraid I can't do this." The other man raised an eyebrow at his son's forlorn expression.

"Why ever not? You are fond of the girl, are you not?" Tamaki's reply was quiet but firm.

"I love her." He saw that his answer had confounded his father.

"So if you love her, why wouldn't you want a betrothal?" The younger man sighed and idly drew lines in his custard with his spoon.

"It's because I'm in love with her that I cannot accept this." He looked Yuzuru in the eye. "If I were to ever have Haruhi as my own, I would want it to be because I was the one she chose, not because I was the one someone else chose for her." He sighed at the other man's expression. "Think of it this way. You love Mama. But would you want her to marry you because some other person told her she had to, or because she loved you in return and chose to stand by your side?" The understanding on his father's face was tempered by melancholy.

"I can respect that, my son. Very well." His demeanor was serious. "However, in that case I feel I should give you some advice."

"Yes?" Tamaki questioned.

"If you truly do love the girl and want her to share your life, I would suggest you leave no question of your interest and do your best to win her hand. And that you waste no time in doing so."

"Okay, but why the rush?"

"Because Yoshio has his sights set on her as a bride for your friend Kyoya."

Tamaki's brain ground to a halt.


	26. Chapter 26

For once Haruhi had no problems waking up early on a school-free day – though perhaps it would be more accurate to say she'd barely slept in the first place and therefore it wasn't so much waking up as deciding to give up on sleep altogether. She sat up and stretched, her restless thoughts tap dancing in her mind. Today she would be going to the beach alone with all of her friends. It was an odd concept. Still, far from the apprehension or worry she'd thought she might feel, all she really felt was excitement.

She'd packed her clothes and necessities after Kyoya left the night before and had stayed up far later than she probably should have talking to her father. Now it was time. She looked at the clock – five twelve. _Okay, almost time._ Apparently she wasn't the only one up early, though, as she could smell breakfast cooking. Feeling happier and younger than she had in a long time she scrambled out of bed, threw on the first clothes she could grab, and headed for the kitchen. Ranka took one look at her and burst out laughing.

"Interesting fashion statement," he joked, and she was confused until he made a motion with his hand and she looked down at what she was wearing. Green and purple fuzzy socks on her feet clashed horribly with her yellow bunny-covered pants. And neither of those even remotely matched the blue t-shirt she was wearing, one she hadn't worn in years and as such she'd forgotten about the spaghetti sauce stain that made it look like the cartoon dog was wearing a haphazard tutu. All in all she looked ridiculous and she burst out laughing at what her friends would say if they saw her like this.

"Well, at least you'll be...warm," the okama snorted, motioning her to the table and putting a full plate of food in front of her.

"Well, it's not like I'd wear this out of the house."

"Oh? I thought you might be planning a surprise for the boys." His innocent tone made her roll her eyes and chuckle.

"Come on. I really don't want to have my vacation cut short by having to have Hika and Kao airlifted to a hospital because of cardiac arrest." As she wolfed down her food, Ranka asked her question after question – Did you pack this? Do you think you'll need that? What if something happens...shouldn't you make sure you're taking that along? - until she snapped at him in exasperation.

"Really, Dad, I promise I have everything that I need. I'm going camping for four days, not on a year-long world tour. I'll be fine."

"Okay, okay!" he said, throwing up his hands in surrender. He took her dishes and gave her a push towards her bedroom. "Go get dressed. The car will be here in fifteen minutes. I'll bring out your bags." Suiting actions to words he grabbed her duffel bag and backpack from where they were sitting just inside her door and set them on the couch. A few moments later Haruhi re-emerged from her room – this time dressed in a perfectly respectable pair of blue jeans, a plaid button-up shirt tossed on over a white tank top, and her comfortable sneakers on her feet. She was glad her foot was healed enough that she could wear her favorite shoes. Peeking through the curtain she saw a dark car pull up and an impeccably dressed driver exit the vehicle and walk towards their door.

"Okay, the car's here," she said, turning around to find her father zipping up her duffel bag. He met her glare with an innocent expression.

"What were you doing in my bag?" she growled, remembering a previous beach trip wherein all of the clothes she'd packed had been replaced by frilly dresses. She dove for her duffel.

"I just wanted to make sure you had everything," he said with a guileless grin. She was immediately suspicious but before she could do more than quickly glance in the bag – noting with relief that the outfits she'd packed were apparently still packed – the driver knocked on the door. A few minutes later the man was, at his own insistence, carrying both bags down the stairs and Haruhi was hugging her dad goodbye.

"Whatever happens, Haruhi, remember this is your weekend. It's a time to do whatever _you_ want. You deserve the chance to unwind and enjoy yourself." He kissed her forehead and she suddenly felt herself near tears for no apparent reason.

"I will, Dad. I love you."

"I love you too, baby. Now get going and have fun!"

"I will! I'll see you in four days!" With that she darted out the door and down the stairs, climbing into the waiting car. It pulled from the curb and began driving away, and Ranks stood watching as one lone tear made its way down his cheek.

"I hope this trip will be good for you, Haru," he whispered to the diminishing taillights. "You need to find yourself again, and I really think your boys are the best to help with that." He turned and went back inside their home.

* * *

She'd never been to Honey's house. Thus, having always equated wealth with ostentatious appearances, the sight of the well-manicured, understated – yet still impressively large – home made her feel like she could understand the Loli-shota host a bit better. The car drove up the long driveway and Haruhi looked out of the windows at the estate, the lovely thick grass that carpeted the expansive front lawn, separated in placed by cobbled walkways and dotted with small, graceful fountains here and there. To her surprise she saw a few peacocks walking about, their blues and greens shimmering in the early morning light. Before the car had reached the front walkway the door to the house was flung open, and by the time the driver had stopped and gotten out to open her door there was a flash of golden hair darting towards her.

"Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed as he pounced on the female host, spinning them around together in glee until they were both laughing.

"Hi Mitsukuni," she said after she had struggled to get her breath back. She wondered why she had even bothered when his smile just stole it away again.

"You remembered this time," he said happily. She nodded and he grabbed her hands, walking backwards as he led her up the walkway to the house.

"Takashi will be here in about an hour. Did you already eat breakfast?"

"Yeah, Dad cooked for me before I left."

"Okay, in that case – would you like a quick tour?"

"Sure. I'd love to see your home." With her agreement they reached the front door and he opened it for her, bowing slightly at the waist as he ushered her past. The simple action made her smile. And then she was inside and could do nothing but stare.

The foyer blossomed with the same unobtrusive class that the front lawn had hinted at, the golden-brown wood of the floor gleaming beautifully under muted lighting. The walls were a similar shade of darkened goldenrod, delicate green and dark brown vines etched along the bottom and raising to about waist level. The few pieces of furniture were made of some dark wood that looked wonderful with the vines, the entire effect pulling together in such a way that it simply inspired calm. As they made their way through the house Haruhi noticed the feeling staying with her. It was as though every outward appearance of the mansion had been designed to promote peace and contentment. She was impressed – no surprise – but she also felt very welcomed, enfolded in understanding and comfort. As they moved through a back door and out into the rear of the estate Honey smiled at her.

"You seem happy, Haruhi," he murmured.

"I am," she replied honestly. "Your home is quite lovely. It's so...peaceful." He nodded.

"I'm glad you like it. Sometimes when I'm upset or angry, I'll take a few moments and just wander the hallways and enjoy the quiet." He tugged her hand. "Come on – you have to see Mother's grove!" He set off at a quick walk and she followed suit, her head swiveling and her eyes darting around to try and see everything. She mostly just got an impression of beauty and grace, and then they were standing in front of a high wall. It was bamboo, cleverly woven together by thin, dark ropes, and it stretched several feet above her head.

"You remember my grove, right?" She nodded. "Well, in our family it's a tradition that once you come of age by our standards, or marry into the family, each person is given a chance to find a place to call their own. They choose a location, they arrange it to their liking. It can be indoor, outdoor, whatever, but the important thing is that this becomes their personal haven, because everyone needs an escape now and then. My father chose to make his into a meditation room – it's in the east wing near his office. When he married my mother he offered her any place on the house or grounds to claim as her own. This was her choice. She spent the first three years of their marriage setting it up to her liking, and has added and changed and improved it many times." He pushed on a cleverly disguised panel and a section of the bamboo wall was revealed to be a door. His hand coming to rest gently on the small of her back urged her forward and she stepped through the door into what may have been the last resting place of Eden.

There was a small waterfall at the far end of the enclosure, flowing into a stream that burbled happily as it wound its way through the grove, small bridges arching daintily over the water in several places. She saw flashes of red, gold, and white as koi swam back and forth in the gentle flow. The grass was close-cropped and soft under her steps and scattered cherry trees added their beauty to the serene setting. At the far end Haruhi could make out what looked to be a zen garden and it was there that Honey led her, his fingers threading with hers and squeezing gently. To her shock the garden was occupied.

"Mother?" the blond said softly. The woman sitting on the bench turned as she stood up and Haruhi got her first look at the woman who had borne the adorable host at her side.

She was taller than Haruhi, though only by an inch or so, and was slender without being thin. Long golden hair hung in a braid over her shoulder that reached nearly to her waist. She had delicate, yet strong features and it was immediately obvious where Honey had gotten his enormous brown eyes from – as well as his sunshine smile. The woman stepped forward to greet the two of them.

"I see she's arrived." She spoke to Honey first as she wrapped him in a quick hug before turning to Haruhi, eyes dancing with welcome. "You must be Haruhi. Mitsukuni has told me so much about you. In fact, you're all he's talked about for two days."

"Mother," he groaned, the light flush on his cheeks making the female host chuckle. His mother smiled as she spoke.

"What? It's always nice to know one is being thought of with joy, is it not?" She was the picture of innocence and Haruhi had the stray thought that this elegant woman could easily give the twins a run for their money when it came to teasing and mischief. While Honey seemed to look everywhere _but_ at Haruhi his mother had no such qualms. She placed her hands on the girl's shoulders and looked her over from head to toe, still smiling.

"My son was right – you are quite adorable." This time Haruhi blushed as well, accompanied by Honey's defeated groan.

"Haru-chan, this is my mother, Haninozuka Miyako. Mother, I was giving Haruhi a quick tour while we wait for Takashi and I wanted to show her your grove. I hope we didn't disturb you."

"Not at all, love," she replied brightly. "Have you enjoyed the house and grounds, my dear?" Haruhi nodded.

"It's all so pretty and tranquil. You have such a beautiful home."

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it. But I see my son is eager to continue the show-and-tell, so I won't keep you. Mitsukuni, make sure this lovely young lady enjoys her weekend," she admonished in an abrupt conversational switch.

"I will, don't worry," he said happily, looking at Haruhi with a grin.

"And Haruhi, please feel free to visit whenever you like. Such a good friend of my son is welcome here at any time."

"Thank you," Haruhi said softly, feeling humbled by the warm welcome. The firm hand in her own squeezed gently and as they left the grove she realized he had never once let go during their entire visit with the Lady Haninozuka. They retraced their steps and once inside Honey shut the door behind them. He turned to say something but at that exact moment Haruhi felt her lack of sleep catch up to her and gave a jaw-cracking yawn, apologizing sheepishly. Honey shook his head reassuringly.

"No apologies, Haru-chan," he said softly. "I'm betting you didn't get much sleep last night, right?" Her sigh was his answer and he began walking back through the house, his tired friend in tow. Nothing else was said until they made it to the top of a large staircase.

"I think it would be good for you to take a nap before we get going, okay?" She nodded, still feeling slightly embarrassed, but he squeezed her hand again.

"Come on. I think it's time I take you to bed." Long pause, wide brown eyes looking horribly humiliated by the unintentional suggestiveness of his sentence. She couldn't stifle her blush any more than she could stop the laughter that exploded from her at his chagrined expression.

"I mean – I didn't mean it like that, Haru-chan!"

"I know," she chortled, and then he was laughing too and it was all okay again. He led her down the hallway, finally opening a door and motioning for her to precede him.

"This is my room," he said with quiet pride, watching as she took in the décor, the ocean blues and forest greens of the bedclothes and upholstery meshing beautifully with the golden-brown paneling and flooring.

"This is beautiful," she murmured and he grinned, pleased that she liked it. She opened her mouth to say something else but instead ended up stifling another yawn behind her hand. Honey smiled and led her across the room. When she saw where they were headed she paused.

"I can't take your bed," she said. He shook her head, overruling her halfhearted protests.

"Yes, you can. You're dead on your feet and it's not like I'm using it right now. Just lay down and get some sleep. I'll wake you up when Takashi gets here." He'd maneuvered her into a sitting position on the bed and to her eternal shock had knelt down to untie and remove her shoes for her.

"Mitsukuni -" she began, but he drew back the cover and urged her to lay down.

"It's fine, Haru-chan," he whispered. "Just get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise."

"But -"

"Go to sleep, Haruhi," he said, his voice firm and fond. She decided not to argue any further. After all, she _was_ extremely tired...and his bed was so, so comfortable...

She dozed, the faint scent of honeysuckle surrounding her. Seeing his precious Haruhi dropping off to sleep, Honey pressed a light kiss to her forehead before adjourning to the armchair, keeping a silent vigil over the treasure in his bed. He yawned himself – late nights were in style right now, apparently. He thought seriously for a moment and decided on a course of action. A few moments later and he had climbed up onto the other side of the bed, stretching out above the covers and closing his eyes. He was asleep in seconds.


	27. Chapter 27

The sight that met Mori's eyes when he entered his cousin's room made him stop and stare in surprise. Haruhi was curled up under the large plush comforter, sleeping soundly, a tiny smile gracing her features. That would have been unusual enough in itself. No, what made this sight doubly odd was the fact that she was snuggled against Mitsukuni, who was also sleeping peacefully, though above the covers – and without Usa-chan. The bunny was laying neatly on the pillow behind his head. Haruhi's cheek was pressed against the boy's chest and her entire form seemed to be curled against his. Similarly Mitsukuni's arm had come up to drape over her shoulder and was holding her close while one of his ankles was laying atop hers. It was such an innocently intimate scene – especially considering his cousin – that Mori found there was only one thing he could logically be expected to do.

A few moments later his phone was back in his pocket and he was reaching forward to wake the sleeping blond. To add to the surrealistic experience, Mitsukuni woke easily and calmly with a yawn and a smile.

"Takashi, you're here! Now we can get ready to..." Mori watched as the other host looked down and realized what he'd had his arms around...and that it wasn't Usa-chan. His lips curved in a small smile and he brushed his fingertips against her hair.

"Takashi – she's so beautiful." The stoic host merely nodded his agreement and let his cousin take a moment to watch over the girl that had become so very important to them all. After a bit the blond sighed. "I guess it's time to get going, right? Let me wake up Haru-chan." He suited actions to words, reaching over to softly trace his fingers across her forehead.

"Haru-chan," he murmured. "Time to wake up." She mumbled something and pressed closer to him, snuggling into his arms. Mori saw his cousin's deep inhale, the shudder he tried to mask, the expression in his eyes. He'd never seen Mitsukuni care this deeply for anyone before and it was something Mori knew he would never forget.

"Come on Haru," the small host said a bit louder and even from his vantage point at the foot of the bed Mori found himself bewitched as her eyes fluttered open.

"Ho-Honey?" she asked a bit blearily.

"Takashi's here – it's time for us to go."

"Oh. Okay." She blinked a few times before looking around and Mori could see the exact moment that her current sleeping situation dawned on her. Her dark eyes widened in shock, her face flushed a lovely shade of red, and she began to stammer apologies as she tried to wriggle out from under the fluffy blanket.

"I am so sorry, Honey-senpai – I never meant...I mean...I don't...I've never..."

"Haruhi," Mitsukuni scolded gently. "It's okay. Breathe. It's fine." His calming words had the desired effect and though she was no less pink was slowly regaining her composure.

"I'm sorry," she began again but a shake of his head and a smile cut her off.

"Don't apologize, Haru-chan," he reassured her. "It felt really good to cuddle and nap with you." At that she turned even more red – something that had Mori wondering how it was physically possible – and looked down at the blanket. Mitsukuni hopped off the bed and grabbed Usa-chan, seeming momentarily confused to realize his beloved bunny had been laying off by itself on the pillow. Still, now with pink rabbit in tow, he helped Haruhi out of bed and after they'd re-donned their shoes the three headed down to the car that was waiting to take them to the airstrip.

The drive was peaceful, with Honey talking non-stop about how much fun they were going to have and how beautiful the beach was at this time of year. Haruhi, to Mori's silent amusement, seemed to vacillate between asking questions normally and blushing wildly whenever she actually locked eyes with the bouncy blond. The quiet host found this especially funny as his cousin – undisputed master of all things cute, sweet, and cuddly – took pleasure in the situation, unabashedly using his large eyes and innocent smiles for best effect.

Mori watched the two as he pondered. He wondered if he might ever get some time to spend with Haruhi alone. The only time they'd truly been by themselves was when the candle had cut her, and really he'd been busy fixing and bandaging her leg and using every single ounce of willpower he had to not think about the nothing that Haruhi had been wearing under her loosely-wrapped towel. He remembered how she'd looked when she lay back on her futon and draped her arm over her eyes – and he'd been very glad he could operate on medical autopilot because having her leg at the position he'd had to hold it to tend the the gashes on the back of her leg meant he'd had a view of smooth, creamy skin clear up to the inside of her thigh...a vision that still haunted him at the worst moments. Like now. He waited until she and Mitsukuni weren't watching to shift himself and refused to look at her for the rest of the trip.

Ten minutes later she laughed gleefully and he cursed his lack of control as he immediately imagined her head thrown back like that in passion rather than humor. Steeling his resolve he stared out the window.

_It's going to be a long weekend._

* * *

Kaoru woke first, glancing at their clock to see he'd beaten the alarm by a whole whopping five minutes. Sighing in mild annoyance he laid back down and amused himself by watching his brother sleep. He let his mind wander as it would – thinking about the beach vacation; figuring out how to convince their admittedly non-girly best friend to model their mother's new line; whether or not to invite same friend to the poetry reading he'd been asked to recite at – and whether or not Hika would be pissed at not going along though he always complained about being bored when he did go. So deep was he in his thoughts that the alarm actually startled him, even though he'd known to expect it.

"Damn it," his brother grumbled, reaching across Kaoru's chest to turn it off. "And I was having a good dream, too." He leaned down to kiss his younger brother, a tradition of theirs that usually left them either both wanting or led to their mutual satisfaction. Today, unfortunately, they wouldn't have time to finish anything they might start and they both knew it, so they broke the kiss regretfully and made their way out of bed.

"So we're supposed to meet them at the airstrip then?" Kaoru asked around bites of breakfast. Hikaru nodded, swallowing his own mouthful before speaking.

"Yeah. Kyoya figures we'll get to the island around one in the afternoon."

"I wonder when we'll get a chance to escape to check on Haruhi," the younger mused.

"Probably not until nightfall. You know the Boss is gonna have us doing games or stupid whatever all day."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kaoru sighed. "I hope she won't mind if we drop in on her so late."

"Me too." The rest of the meal passed quietly but once the dishes were cleared and the two were getting dressed, Kaoru saw his brother pause and stare at the floor.

"Hikaru?"

"What if she chooses someone else? I mean, if she chose you I think I could live with it eventually, but..."

"Hika, what brought this on right now?"

"I dunno. I guess I've kind of been thinking about what you said, about Honey-senpai, and about how we treat her as an object. It's just..." Kaoru walked over to wrap his arms around his brother, holding him warmly.

"It'll be okay somehow," he whispered.

"I hope so. I really hope so."


	28. Chapter 28

She wanted to stay awake, she really did. But being in a private jet, with comfy bench-type seats as well as traditional ones, low ambient lighting, and perfectly controlled air temperature, as well as still being tired despite her short nap...twenty minutes into the flight found a very nervous Mori afraid to even breathe for fear of waking the girl that had, in her sleep, leaned sideways until her head was pillowed on his chest. Honey thought it was adorable.

"Isn't she so cute when she sleeps?"

"Hn."

"She's got a lot of stuff to deal with right now. I hope this trip will help her."

"Me too."

"We're going to have to find some way to keep Tama-chan occupied for a bit this weekend so I can talk to Kyo-chan about Ranka-san." Honey had of course told Mori about Haruhi's father, partly because the two rarely kept secrets from one another and partly because he knew he'd need Mori's help to keep everyone busy.

The flight was quiet from then on, neither wanting to break the peacefulness or risk disturbing the exhausted girl who, by this point, had slid down to stretch out along the bench seat with her head on Mori's leg. As they approached their destination, however, Honey turned to his cousin.

"You should wake her up so she can watch out the window. I know she'll love this view." For a moment there was hesitance in the brunette's eyes but he nodded and turned his attention to the girl in his lap. She'd shifted even closer to him in her slumber, one small hand coming up to rest in front of her face on his thigh, her shoulder snuggled against him. She'd drawn her legs up slightly and he remembered the nearly-inaudible sigh she'd given in her sleep as she made herself comfortable on her impromptu headrest. Looking down at her, he spoke softly.

"Haruhi." No response, unless he counted the slight nuzzling of her cheek against his leg. Honey had moved to a seat across from them so he could watch and see how long it took for her to wake up. Mori gently touched her hand with his fingertips.

"Haruhi," he repeated, slightly louder. This time her eyes began to flutter and she sighed softly. He found he didn't want to resist the urge that was prompting him to brush his hand over her hair, feeling its softness beneath his palm. She murmured something that sounded happy and blinked herself awake. Since she was laying on her side the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was the beaming smile of the small host.

"I...did I fall asleep again? I'm so sorry -"

"It's okay, Haru-chan. Takashi and I just thought you might want to see the island from the air."

"Are we that close already?" she asked drowsily, stretching her legs out and arching her back a little to relieve the slight tension in her shoulders from sleeping in one position. She rolled onto her back – and looked up into the dark, steady eyes of her current pillow. His slight smile threw her for a loop and she lay there for a moment just staring upwards. She might have stayed there for a lot longer had her stupor not been broken by a giggle from the blond. With that sound she gasped and nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Mori-senpai – I'm so sorry! You should have told me to move!" He shook his head, forestalling any further protests.

"It's fine," he murmured, and she just gazed at him. He stared back, obviously unsure what else he should say, if anything. Honey decided it was time to save them from themselves. Kindly not mentioning her vivid blush, he reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, Haru-chan! You can see best from this side!" His jubilant voice forced her to break the stare she'd been holding with the tall host and stumble along with Honey to the windows. She never saw the soft smile Mori wore briefly, or the way he watched her as she exclaimed her delight at the scene outside the window. He had no need to rise and join them. He already had the loveliest view he could hope for.

* * *

"Is that really it?" she asked excitedly as the shimmery coastline drew closer. "It's beautiful!"

"Yep," Honey replied. "Look down there – those are the cabins we'll be staying at."

"Wow, they're right on the beach," she said with a smile. "Where will I be camping?"

"You'll have to wait until we get down there, Haru-chan," he said happily. She felt a bit disappointed until he giggled.

"Silly Haru – do you really think Kyo-chan would have approved a spot for you that would be visible from the air? Tama-chan would see it when they came in and he'd want to go meet the unknown camper." She saw the wisdom in this and nodded. In the next moment the pilot's voice informed them that they would soon be beginning their descent, so with barely controlled anticipation she took a seat, buckled the safety belt, and tried to be patient.

It seemed to take forever, though she knew it was actually a quick landing, but soon enough the trio had disembarked, been ushered into a car, and were on their way to the beach houses. The car stopped at the end of a road overlooking the beach and Haruhi jumped out only to come to a standstill on the rise, staring down at the pristine beauty before her, soft golden sand caressed by the movements of an ocean so blue it defied the sky. The salt air was refreshing, the smell of the sea mingling with the scents of the thick foliage that flourished on the island. She felt something inside her relax, a tension she hadn't even known she carried until it was gone, and she sighed happily.

"Like it?" She started at the deep voice beside her, looking up at Mori as he joined her in watching the ocean.

"It's breathtaking," she whispered honestly. His dark eyes met hers, something swirling in their depths that she couldn't quite decipher.

"I'm glad." She felt something pass between them, some intangible thing that left her almost as awestruck as the beautiful locale had. Flustered, she glanced down only to find that he was holding her duffel and backpack.

"Um, Mori-senpai, I can carry my own bag. Don't you have your own stuff to haul?"

"Nope," piped up Honey from behind them. "All of our stuff is already here – everyone had everything delivered when we sent your gear. Our job is to escort you to camp." His smile was contagious. "Ready?"

"Absolutely." To Haruhi's shock she was only a short few minute trek inland from the cabins, but the site they'd chosen was very well-hidden and private. In fact, they were walking into the small clearing before she even noticed it was there. She looked around happily at her temporary home. The clearing was a rough circle about thirty feet in diameter, with a freshwater stream near the far edge. It was a natural hollow, with trees and foliage around the entire circumference, but the clearing itself was swept bare of weeds or debris, leaving only a bed of soft sand. It was ideal. She loved it. She saw that all of the items she'd picked out were stacked neatly nearby. With a light heart she headed over to her gear.

"How can we help?" Honey asked eagerly. She thought for a moment. While it was true she was looking forward to setting everything up herself, she knew her friends would want to help. And she had to be honest – it had been so very long since she'd camped that the wasn't certain she'd remember the proper way to do everything. With that in mind she knew it only made sense to let them lend a hand. Mind made up, she turned to the cousins.

"Mitsukuni, would you mind setting up a fire pit?" She walked over and marked out an area in the sand and he nodded happily, bouncing over to grab some tools from the stack of gear (funny, she didn't recall picking out that collapsible shovel...or, indeed, some of the other things she was seeing). She looked at Mori.

"Mori-senpai, could you help me with the tent? I'm pretty sure I remember how, but just in case..." He nodded and together they began to construct her top-of-the-line waterproof dwelling. It was a quick job helped out by the fact that Haruhi remembered more than she thought she did, so in no time at all it seemed she had her tent and her fire pit completed. The main duties done, the three worked in companionable quiet getting everything else arranged to her satisfaction. When she'd put the finishing touches on the organization of her belongings inside the tent and crawled out, she looked around the site and smiled. She was still smiling when she gave them each a hug – Honey enthusiastically returning it and making her laugh, whereas Mori simply embraced her for a _(far too brief)_ moment before pulling away and ruffling her hair. _(Was she imagining things, or did he seem nervous around her?)_

"Thank you guys so much. This whole thing...it really means a lot to me."

"Of course, Haru," Honey said, his eyes warm. "We just want to make you happy." Mori nodded and glanced at his watch. The blond understood. "However, we still have some stuff of our own to do, and the rest of them should be arriving in -" glance at Mori, "- about thirty minutes, so we're going to let you enjoy your quiet time. Is there anything else we can do before we go?"

"Nope," Haruhi replied cheerfully. "This is seriously perfect. I'll be fine."

"Okay. Hika-chan and Kao-chan insisted on being the first to visit you, but we've all decided it would be best to wait until after sunset, since Tama-chan will be less likely to want to follow after dark – especially if whoever's not here keeps him occupied."

"I can't help but feel kinda bad, keeping this from him and all." Honey had started shaking his head before she finished speaking.

"You need time to yourself to think. And you know what? So does he. Things will work out, Haruhi. Don't worry." He hugged her one more time and stepped back. "Now, you – go relax. We'll see you later."

"Yes, sir!" she said with a smirk and a playful salute, watching them walk out of her clearing and disappear in the trees. Haruhi sighed and looked around at her tidy, quiet campsite once more, feeling a peace descend on her the likes of which she hadn't felt in longer than she could remember.

_This is going to be a great vacation!_


	29. Chapter 29

Tamaki sat back up, a smile on his face.

"I missed you," he said softly to the slightly overwhelmed brunette who was leaning back against the seat of the limo. Maybe kiss-attacking Kyoya as soon as he showed up in his car to take them to the airstrip wasn't the most responsible thing to do, but seeing the normally composed Shadow King breathing hard and looking dazed had now become Tamaki's new goal in life.

"I...missed you too," the dark-haired one said softly. Like a true prince Tamaki didn't push for more. He knew Kyoya still wasn't completely comfortable with overt displays of affection – honestly, if the youngest Ootori ever did reach that level of comfort his lover would likely have him examined for brain injuries. 'Kyoya' and 'publicly demonstrative' didn't even belong in the same country, let alone the same sentence. But he'd been willing to respond to Tamaki's affectionate greeting in kind and that made the Host King happy. With the privacy screen up between them and the driver there was no reason to sit separately, so Tamaki scooted over until he was leaning against Kyoya's side. After a moment of hesitance he felt his love shift to rest his arm across his shoulders, pulling him a bit closer and making the blond sigh happily.

"I'm looking forward to this trip," he said excitedly. "Are you?"

"More or less," Kyoya said non-noncommittally, prompting a pout from the exuberant King.

"Aww, you don't sound happy. Is it...because Haruhi won't be there?" he finished in a low voice. He could feel the other boy's shock in the way his arm tensed.

"Why would you think that?" he asked Tamaki guardedly. The blond shrugged.

"I know I'm worried about her. It won't be the same without her there." He sighed. "I still haven't gotten a chance to apologize, what with tests and everything this week. I hope she'll still be willing to listen when I get a chance to talk to her."

"She will."

"How do you always sound so sure of everything, Kyoya?" he asked, sitting up to meet the dark gaze of his partner. "I've rarely ever heard you sound unsure or worried."

"Worry is for the ill-prepared," Kyoya said softly, but the look on Tamaki's face said that more explanation was needed. "I sound certain because I make sure I have as much of any situation under my control as I possibly can, and have reasonable ideas of how to handle any unexpected events that may arise."

"That doesn't leave much room for spontaneity or surprises." Kyoya simply blinked at that.

"Surprises are rarely pleasant. And in case you haven't noticed yet, I'm not normally a big fan of spontaneity."

"Well, I foresee more of both in your future, mon amour, if I have to put them there myself." The Shadow King just shook his head, allowing his lips to curve in the hint of a smile. With a happy sigh Tamaki rested against the other host and settled back to enjoy the ride. Before long they'd arrived at the airfield, and he sighed sadly as he sat up, already missing the warmth against his side.

Getting out of the car he noticed the Hitachiin's limo pulling up just behind them. He was still ashamed of the way he had acted towards them, but it seemed they were willing to let it all blow over, at least for now, and as such he was reluctant to bring it up. Still, he felt a bit of hesitance when speaking with them, almost as if he was subconsciously waiting for their retribution. He made the decision then and there to try and talk to both of them in the next few days.

"Good. Everyone's on time." Kyoya's calm voice helped the blond return from his mental distraction to the present and the four walked towards the plane awaiting them. Not a lot of conversation was had while they boarded and settled into the comfy plush seats. Tamaki wasn't sure whether or not his new love was ready for their friends to learn of their new relationship yet, so rather than cuddling with the dark host as he had in the limo he simply sat beside him, sighing softly. Across from them the two redheads were talking quietly, holding hands with their fingers intertwined. Tamaki was no fool, despite how he acted. He'd known for a long time that their 'Brotherly Love' act was not really an act at all. It didn't bother him, though on occasion he felt sorry for the two. Eventually the connection they had would have to be set aside as life and responsibilities came into play. Once more he was glad he started the Host Club. If nothing else it was as much a haven for his friends – his family of choice – as it was for the clients they entertained.

"Hey, Kyoya," the unified voices said from his left. "Honey and Mori should be there by now and...everything should be settled, right?" There was an odd sort of undercurrent to their words, he thought, but Kyoya's reply didn't give any indication that there was anything unusual so the blond figured he was just imagining things.

"Yes. The cousins should have arrived a couple of hours ago. I'm certain everything is in order." The duo nodded, satisfied with his answer, and silence fell once more. It wasn't uncomfortable, but Tamaki felt the need to break it anyway.

"I hope Haruhi doesn't overwork herself helping her father's friend," he mused, looking out the window at the clouds as the plane gained altitude. He didn't see the small smirk Kyoya successfully hid or the look Hikaru and Kaoru shared. He was too busy staring at the world beneath them as he thought of his father's advice – and what he would do if Kyoya's sire really did push for a betrothal between his son and the commoner they all loved so much. His wondering kept him occupied through the entire flight, but as the plane began to descend he was no closer to answers than he had been before they left.

* * *

She could hear the plane approaching and sat up, placing her book on the ground as she listened. She knew for a fact that the campsite was well-hidden but that didn't stop a seed of worry from taking up residence in her mind. More and more often she was beginning to feel guilty for the deception, for dragging her friends into her issues with Tamaki that should have been solved long ago had she the slightest idea of how to begin. As the sound of the aircraft grew louder she made a decision. If by the last day of vacation no one had slipped and given away her presence, she would seek out the blond prince herself and set things straight if she could. For all that he irritated her, she had to admit she didn't like being mad at him. She had to be honest with herself about one other thing as well: she missed him terribly. Annoyances and all.

Her mind made up, she stretched out on the soft sand and picked up her book once more.

* * *

"I know we agreed to wait until after dark," Hikaru complained as he flopped down stomach-first on the bed and watched his brother unpack his suitcase, "but I just want to go see her now."

"Hika, we can't," Kaoru said patiently. "It won't take long for the Boss to settle in and then he'll be knocking on our door to drag us off for some goofy activity." Hikaru huffed and pillowed his head on his arms.

"I know, I know. I just wanna make sure she's okay – that she's comfortable."

"Me too," the younger said as he walked over to the bed. In one fluid movement he leapt onto the mattress and straddled his brother's hips, leaning forward to squeeze Hikaru's shoulders. "Geez, you're tense," he murmured. "Take off your shirt – let me work out some of these knots." He raised up enough for his brother to comply before settling back in place and gently rubbing Hikaru's back, determining where the worst of the tension was. With skills borne from years of practice and an unparalleled familiarity with the body in question, Kaoru dug his fingers into his brother's shoulders. Working patiently from top to bottom, the younger twin eased the muscles into relaxation accompanied by moans and growls as he smoothed out particularly stubborn areas. It didn't take him long to finish, the sounds of Hikaru's sigh music to his ears.

"Kaoru, you're so good to me," the elder twin murmured as his brother slid down to stretch out beside him.

"Don't worry. You'll get my bill." Amber met amber with a smirk that was quickly cut off by the press of lips against lips. It wasn't a kiss of great passion, though they both knew it could easily become such. Instead it was a gentle, loving embrace. They parted with matching sighs and curled closer to each other, relishing the freedom of four days away from the usual responsibilities. From outside came the sounds of the wind in the trees, the softly calming swish of the waves on the sand...and the excited voice of their fearless leader growing ever louder in direct relation to his proximity to their cabin. Sure enough the door was flung open to admit one very enthusiastic Host King, a grin lighting his expression.

"Come on, you two – you've got all night to make out. Daytime is for us to have fun as a group!"

"We weren't making out!" they grumped in unison before matching wicked grins curved their lips. "But we could be...you know, if you wanted to watch..." Kaoru curled his head against his brother's still-bare chest, sliding his hand down to rest just below Hikaru's navel as they both looked up at Tamaki through eyes gleaming with fallen innocence. To their shock instead of getting flustered and blustering like he usually did, Tamaki just shook his head with an indulgent smile and propped one hip against the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Maybe later, you demon spawn. Right now, though, change into your swim trunks and meet us on the beach – I've got a surprise for everyone!" A final stunning smile and the prince was gone, the door closing behind him. Two sets of catlike eyes met with similar degrees of confusion in their depths.

"He didn't get all weirded out?"

"I know! I wonder if there's something wrong with him."

"It's the Boss, Hika. Of course there's something wrong with him."

"True enough." They sighed, still baffled by their leader's out-of-character playful acceptance. "Maybe we should get dressed like he asked and go see what fresh hell he has planned for us now." Kaoru nodded his agreement and the two got up off the bed and went to don their swimwear.


	30. Chapter 30

"Yes - -surfing!" Taming the waves! Hanging ten!"

Sound carried very well to Haruhi's campsite, she noticed, especially when the sounds in question came from the mouth of a very excited host king. Her eyes went wide as she listened to Tamaki extoll the virtues of standing on a plank of wood in the middle of the water. After a few moments of internal debate, she decided she couldn't stand the curiosity. Putting her book in the tent she then crept quietly through the foliage until she was hiding behind a large leafy plant looking out at the collection of shirtless boys at the water's edge. She stifled a chuckle as she watched Tamaki, fully in his flow now, began spouting off about the wonders of surfing, the feel of the wind in one's hair and the thrill of conquering such a fluid and unpredictable force of nature – or so he'd heard, as it was obvious he'd never done it himself.

She couldn't hear anyone's replies – none of their voices seemed to carry as well as the blond's did – but she could see that they weren't all as thrilled with the prospect as he thought they should be. The twins wore their skepticism openly, leaning against one another with expressions that said clearly how insane they thought their Boss was being. Standing behind Tamaki, Kyoya looked as collected as always – though it seemed he was paying extra attention to the vivacious princely one. She figured she was just imagining things. She was several hundred yards away, after all. The only one the looked even remotely enthused was Honey, and that was likely because that was just his normal attitude. At his side stood Mori, stoic and calm. Haruhi wondered if – rather, when – Tamaki would manage to convince them all to go along with his idea. She gave it about three minutes until they all caved, if only to shut him up.

About two minutes later, Mori chose a surfboard from a line of them Tamaki had arranged on the beach and without a backwards glance walked calmly into the water. Haruhi rubbed her eyes, sure she was imagining things. She looked again.

Nope. Not imagining anything. Mori was laying on the board and paddling it competently towards the incoming swell.

_Wow. Who knew?_ Apparently she wasn't the only one surprised. Hikaru and Kaoru were gaping openly, pointing and saying things she couldn't hear. Honey was grinning proudly; Tamaki looked like Christmas had come early. Only Kyoya's expression hadn't changed, but she would have been more surprised if it had. She turned her attention from the other hosts to the tall brunette that was now fairly far out in the ocean.

Mori was sitting on the board facing the beach, but his gaze was focused on the sea behind him. She watched him as he watched the water, gasping involuntarily as she saw it building. Rationally she knew that the waves on this beach were likely nowhere near as high or dangerous as elsewhere in the world, but she couldn't help but worry as the wall of water got closer to the lone figure who dared to ride it. As it advanced she saw Mori lean forward and begin to paddle. She didn't know she was holding her breath and wouldn't have cared if she did. With a slightly wobbly motion the tall host stopped paddling and began to drop in, climbing to his feet on the board. He looked a bit shaky and she was sure he wasn't going to make it, but then he seemed to find his center of balance and the board straightened out. He didn't do any tricks or moves – he didn't have to. Just standing on the board, his expression serious and his body leaning as the water commanded, Haruhi thought he looked plenty amazing. As he finished his ride and approached the beach he was greeted by applause and excited exclamations. As though Mori's successful return to land was the signal they'd all been waiting for, four more boys grabbed boards and darted for the sea.

Thus followed some of the most amusing antics Haruhi had ever seen. It became obvious within minutes that the only one of the hosts that had any sort of ability whatsoever was Mori. Kyoya didn't even try; it took about a minute and a half for the Shadow King to walk to a chair underneath a nearby large umbrella and take a seat. From her vantage point she could see that though he had his ever-present notebook open, pen at the ready, he wasn't actually writing anything. Rather, he was simply sitting and watching the five in the water. Hikaru and Kaoru seemed to be having too much fun simply floating around on their boards and splashing each other to bother with actual wave riding. Tamaki was trying – he had the paddling part down pat, but he couldn't seem to get the hang of standing up. Haruhi snickered as she watched the blond for a few moments. She had to give him credit. He didn't give up. It became a sort of routine – paddle out, wait for a swell, push over the edge, attempt to stand up, fall off his board, struggle to the surface. Wash, rinse, repeat. Honey, on the other hand, was happy to work himself to the top of each wave, stand up on his board, and fling himself into the air to land in the water with an impressive splash. She loved watching her boys, and she was glad she was hidden far enough away that they couldn't hear the laughter she muffled against her arm. They continued playing in the sea for several hours.

She found herself entranced each time Mori headed back into the water. In contrast to the rambunctious behavior of the others he seemed focused, almost determined. After a few rides he'd lost the wobbly uncertain movements and she was utterly impressed with the figure he cut, balanced perfectly on a glorified plank of wood, seeming thoroughly at home amongst the waves. She wondered if his kendo training was a contributor to his balance and grace, figuring it had to be. Haruhi had the sudden impulse to attend one of his tournaments when they got back. All of that elegance and power wrapped up in a rather appealing package...that had to be something to see. Not even a legal adult, yet the tall boy was the kendo champion of the nation. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't impressed. She found herself watching him almost exclusively, crouched in her hiding place, ignoring the cramps in her legs from holding still so long. The slowly setting sun began to turn the sky bronze, making the waves sparkle like they were coated in glitter. It also highlighted Mori's rather drool-worthy physique, all those toned muscles on display as they flexed and shifted with every movement. Haruhi could recall how those muscles felt under her hands, how his arms felt around her, the smoothness of his skin, the concern in his eyes. The shocked comprehension that filled those dark orbs when she'd moaned as he held her. She shivered pleasantly with the memory.

As the golden-red sun touched the watery horizon, she was surprised to realize she'd been watching the brunette host so avidly that she'd missed the others leaving the water. The twins were now sitting on the sand, Hikaru leaning back on his elbows while Kaoru sprawled over his lap. Tamaki and Kyoya were both in chairs under the umbrella – and to her shock Haruhi watched as, assuming themselves to be unobserved, the blond prince reached up to stroke the side of Kyoya's neck with one long finger. _What the heck was _that_ about? _she wondered. Honey was working on a sand castle. Apparently he'd been at it for a while as it was a fairly good size already. And then her eyes were drawn like magnets to Mori as he walked back to shore. He carried his board under one arm, his other hand wiping the water from his face before his fingers raked through his hair, sending droplets scattering and catching the last of the sun's light like diamonds in the air. He strode up the beach to place his surfboard neatly in the sand before moving to drop down beside his cousin. Honey gestured proudly, saying something pertaining to the sand structure. Haruhi didn't need to hear them to know what Mori's answering grunt sounded like. She smiled. About that time her stomach chose to remind her that it was fairly empty. Taking one more look at her friends, she decided it was past time for her to get started on her dinner. She stretched out her sleeping muscles before turning and heading back to her campsite, her mind still playing over the memories of the sun, the fresh air, the waves...and the tall, solemn young man that rode them with such surprising skill.

* * *

"So, Mori-senpai, where did you learn to surf?" Kaoru took another bite of his too-crunchy chicken. Tamaki had insisted on cooking over an open flame ('like commoners do when they have beach parties!' he exclaimed, and there was no stopping him), and though the food tasted kind of okay, it was a bit overdone. Still, he'd been so proud of it, and really it wasn't horridly inedible, so after some grumbling and a few minutes of the Host King sitting by himself in his standard crouch of degradation, they'd all agreed to just shut up and eat.

"Yeah – we didn't know you could surf," Hikaru chimed in.

"Oh, Takashi picked it up when our families spent those ten days in Hawai'i a few years back." Honey smiled proudly at his cousin.

"I remember!" Tamaki crowed. "Weren't you all invited on vacation by that American general or something?"

"General Wilson," Mori said quietly, munching on his dinner with his usual stoic expression. Beside him Honey nodded.

"Yeah, General Wilson was a nice man, and O'ahu was beautiful. We didn't feel like going along with our parents to all of the events so Takashi and I spent a lot of time at the beach. This one pretty surfer girl wanted to teach us both how to surf but I was happiest watching. Takashi eventually let her drag him along. What was her name, Takashi, do you remember?"

"Maya," the tall one said simply. The twins grinned at each other. Stories always got more interesting when pretty girls were involved.

"Maya, hmm?" they asked in unison, leaning forward with matching expressions of mischief. "How pretty was she?" True to form Mori said nothing.

"So, Tamaki, I'm assuming you have something planned for us all tomorrow?" Kyoya said blandly, changing the subject without any pretense toward subtlety. As a diversion, though, it was effective.

"Yes, I do, but I'm not saying what until then." He waggled a finger playfully in front of the Shadow King's nose. "So no trying to coax it out of me."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Kyoua said deadpan. The blond looked almost disappointed but recovered quickly.

"But we'll all need to get our rest – it's going to be a big day. So if everyone's done eating -" A quick look showed only empty plates and he smiled radiantly. "- then we should all call it a night and get some sleep." To his obvious surprise everyone seemed to think it an excellent idea. In short time everything had been straightened and the three sets of young men were heading to their separate cabins. Honey and Mori reached theirs first, the vivacious host chirping a cheery good-night to everyone and disappearing inside followed by his silent cousin. Kyoya and Tamaki's cabin was next, and once the two Kings had retreated indoors for the night the redhead duo grinned. Walking on to their own cabin they ducked inside in case anyone was watching. No words needed to be spoken as they locked the door and climbed swiftly out of a rear-facing window. Honey had told them exactly where to find Haruhi and a short jog had them reaching their destination quickly.

"Haruhi!" they exclaimed quietly as they approached. Coming over the small ridge they got their first look at their friend's campsite. The tent and such were as expected. What wasn't, however, was the sight of the girl lounging on her stomach in the soft sand, clad in a white tank top and a pair of snug mid-thigh jean cutoffs, her bare feet waving slowly in the air as she turned the pages in the book she was reading. At their greeting she looked up and the welcoming smile on her face made them stop and stare.

"Hika, Kao – Mitsukuni said you guys claimed first visit rights." In contrast to her vocal greeting the two boys seemed to have lost their ability to speak. "Guys?" she asked curiously, climbing to her feet and walking towards her friends, a concerned look on her face. Hikaru unfroze first.

"I never thought I'd see you in shorts like that," he blurted. She regarded him with confusion.

"Why not? It's warm here – they're comfortable. And if you don't like them feel free to leave. That was the deal, remember?"

"Oh, we like them," murmured Kaoru, seemingly unaware that he was staring at her legs. Her eyes widened at the sultry tone in the younger twin's voice and she cleared her throat.

"Um...thanks?" As if by magic her shy words snapped the Hitachiins back to the present. To her utter surprise she wasn't the only one blushing...and it seemed even the pink that bloomed on their cheeks was identical. The three stood there regarding each other for a moment, and then Hikaru snickered. Amusement replaced embarrassment and everything went back to normal. Haruhi invited them into her camp, closing her book and tossing it inside the tent before dropping down to sit on the ground. True to form she ended up with one twin on either side of her, their arms draped casually over her shoulders.

"So how are you liking this so far?" Kaoru asked, very deliberately keeping his eyes on her face and ignoring the fact that her legs – and how had he never noticed how smooth and shapely they were? - were inches from his own. He didn't recall ever having had such a strong reaction to her before but then again it was rare that any of them ever saw her so relaxed.

"It's wonderful. So quiet, so calm." He realized then how much tension and strain she'd been carrying lately only because he was now seeing its absence. On her other side his twin was coming to the same conclusion.

"Do you want us to leave?" Hikaru asked grudgingly. Both boys were thrilled when she shook her head rapidly.

"No, not at all. To be honest I've gotten so used to you rich bastards bothering me that I was getting...well..."

"You were getting what?" the younger asked. She sighed and leaned her head back against their arms, looking up at the sky.

"Honestly? I was getting a bit lonely." She laughed at that. "Never thought I'd ever say _that_." Happy smiles bloomed on the faces of her two companions and they rested their heads against hers.

"You're not lonely now, are you?" Hikaru asked quietly.

"No," she whispered. Nothing more was said for a few moments until she broke the silence again.

"Those clouds are moving really fast," she murmured. The redheads looked upwards as well.

"We're gonna get some rain soon, I'll bet," Kaoru said softly. They both felt her tense up.

"Kyo-Kyoya-senpai said there might be rain but no storms." Understanding instantly, the twins pulled her between them into a hug.

"No, no storms. Not on this island." Hikaru's voice was calm, sure, and Kaoru thought it was likely his tone alone that caused their friend to relax a little. Just then the first drops began to fall. They could feel her muscles quivering, her phobia not wanting to cede to reason. On an impulse he couldn't explain Kaoru kissed her neck, snapping her to attention and causing her to stare at him wide-eyed. Taking a page from the Honey-senpai book of cuteness he gave her the most innocent smile he could.

"Lay down," he commanded gently.

"What?" she squawked. On her other side Hikaru nodded.

"Just do it," the elder said, reaching down to hold her hand.

"Why?" she said suspiciously.

"Trust us?" they asked. It wasn't the request that usually accompanied their mischief. Rather, it was the same words but this time it wasn't a plea but a question. They were asking if she would be willing to trust them, and they saw she understood the difference. With a sigh and a mutter of 'the things I do,' she leaned back, disentangling herself from their embrace until she was stretched out on the sand between them.

"Now what?" she questioned, her normal grumpy tone surfacing briefly. Without a word they laid down on either side of her, facing the sky as they each grasped one of her hands.

"Now close your eyes," Hikaru purred. They heard her huff but she obeyed, lashed fluttering down. Without even needing to look they both mimicked the girl between them. The three lay on the comfortable ground, eyes shut, with the lukewarm rain spattering slowly on them and all around.

"Okay, my eyes are closed. Now what?"

"Lay still," Kaoru murmured without opening his own eyes.

"It's raining," she said bluntly.

"Yup," Hikaru agreed.

"So we're, what, going to just lay here and get soaked?"

"That's kinda the plan," they answered.

"You two are nuts," she said, making as if to rise, but her hands were held captive by their own and they weren't about to let go. They opened their eyes, gazing up at her with such pure emotion that it made her pause.

"Please, Haru," Kaoru whispered.

"Just stay with us," his brother finished. They saw her internal debate, felt her sigh, and then they closed their eyes again as she shifted around to lay back down. After a moment the only sounds were the faint echoes of the ocean and the gradually increasing dance steps of the rain that fell.

Slowly – ever so slowly – it began to rain harder, building and splashing. Still the trio lay there, hands entwined, in a silence that was so much more full than any conversation they could have had. Kaoru loved this moment. When he and his brother were much younger they would lay like this, side by side, holding hands while the rain washed over them. To be able to share this with the young woman they both wanted so desperately to build a life with – it was beyond anything he could have hoped for.

He could feel it when she began to truly relax. He knew nothing any of them could ever do could erase her fear of storms but he hoped that by being here with her, that with the two of them anchoring her through their twined fingers, she might learn that not every raindrop meant a storm. That sometimes rain was just rain, and it could be calming and comforting. And that they would always be here for her, to help and to protect her.

Her hands shifted until she was clasping theirs in return. Elated beyond measure nonetheless the twins stayed silent and still, not wanting to break the moment. A short time later, though, they were nearly shocked to speech when she pulled on their hands, obviously inviting them to move closer to her. Swallowing hard Kaoru did just that, hearing Hikaru do the same on her other side. She tugged again and before long they were pressed against her, shoulders to hips to ankles, with their clasped hands now resting on her stomach. Her contented sigh was inaudible but they could feel it. It wasn't doing Kaoru's libido any good to feel her skin against his, and he didn't dare open his eyes because the way his mind was imagining her clad in a soaked white top was enough of a challenge, but laying in the rain with the two people he loved most was a gift he'd never expected and a memory which he would treasure forever.

* * *

Author's note: Updating might be a little spotty over the next week or so...lots of stuff going on at work and at home, but I promise I'll keep the updates as frequent as I can. :)


	31. Chapter 31

Author's note: So I had time to type up this chapter, and I thought since I won't be able to post again until the end of the week I should be nice and post it so you know how much I love you all. :-D

* * *

"So, mon amour, does this 'no sex' rule extend to sharing a bed?" Tamaki was leaning against the door frame, violet eyes seeking Kyoya's from across the room. The dark-haired host looked up from his notebook, a rare smile on his face.

"Well, that depends. Can I trust you to not molest me in my sleep?"

"Nope," the blond said with a grin. Kyoya sighed.

"Well, I suppose I'll have to take my chances. After all, this entire trip was your idea. It wouldn't be polite of me to make you sleep all alone in the other room."

"Kyoya, you are the epitome of a gentleman," the blond said with a cheeky grin as he sauntered over, coming to a stop directly beside the bed. He looked down at Kyoya for a moment before reaching out with one hand and deftly plucking the notebook from the other boy's grasp, tossing it behind him onto the nearby armchair.

"What exactly are you doing, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked in a level tone. The blond climbed gracefully onto the bed until he was straddling the brunette's legs.

"I'm making my boyfriend pay some attention to me," he said impishly.

"I was figuring out the projected expenses for that Greco-Roman cosplay you want to do with the Club next month. The blandness of his voice was in direct contrast to the fires beginning to his dark eyes as the other boy's fingers reached out and began to teasingly unbutton his shirt.

"The numbers will be there tomorrow while you're avoiding joining in on all the fun activities I have planned. Tonight, though, I want your focus on me." By the time the blond had finished murmuring he'd completely opened his lover's shirt and had begun to trace the exposed skin with his fingertips, his passion-purple eyes never leaving Kyoya's dark ones.

"I suppose I might find some merit in that." From the corner of his eye he thought he might have seen two flashes of red hair disappearing into the forest and he smiled, reaching up to grab the golden hair at the nape of Tamaki's neck. With a quick tug he got the boy's full attention and allowed himself to smirk at the gasp his action drew.

"Did you want something, Kyoya?" his lover asked in a soft, intimate voice.

"What kind of person just jumps right into stripping his partner?" Kyoya mused, watching as the blond pondered his question. As the gentle King thought about what he'd just been asked Kyoya's smirk grew wider. Without warning he yanked the blond forward, molding their lips together in a way that left absolutely no doubt about how much the cool host missed his prince's touch.

* * *

"Do you think Hika-chan and Kao-chan have headed out to visit Haru-chan yet?" The boy Lolita was sitting in the lotus position, his eyes closed, his breathing steady. He'd only taken that short nap with Haruhi earlier in the day, but oddly he wasn't as sleepy as he thought he would be.

"Yes," came Mori's voice from where he sat in a similar position a few feet away.

"I think so too." There was silence in the room, but even so one would barely have been able to hear their breathing. Shortly, the sound of rain began to register as it danced on the roof, the pitter-patter of little drops tapping the windows.

"I wish we could help Haruhi," Honey murmured. "She's so worried and stressed and scared right now. Is it any wonder she's acting strange? I know the others have noticed, but I wonder if she'll ever tell them why."

"She will," Mori answered. Honey thought for a moment.

"I suppose you're right. She's just not ready yet." He paused. "I wonder what she'd think if she knew how we all feel about her?" His question was rhetorical and even if it hadn't been he wouldn't have expected an answer from his quiet cousin anyway. Instead he turned his mind inward and relaxed. Nothing more was said between the two, and that suited them just fine.

* * *

The rain had finally slowed, then stopped, but the three now soaked hosts made no move to get up. However, with the absence of rain came inevitable speech.

"How are you feeling?" Kaoru asked softly. There was a long pause before she answered, long enough that the twins were sure if they didn't know for a fact that she was awake they would have sworn she had dropped off.

"Strangely relaxed. Even though I'm drenched and covered in sand." Her chuckle wrapped around them like a hug.

"That's good," Hikaru answered. "The relaxed part, not the sand part." She laughed at that and he raised himself up on one elbow, looking down at her. On her other side his twin mirrored his position. A glance between the two was all that was needed. Hikaru spoke first.

"We want to apologize," he said.

"Why?" she asked, honestly curious as she looked from one to the other.

"We...well, we haven't always been fair to you, Haruhi," he continued, the explanation being taken up by his twin.

"We take you for granted a lot, and we don't always listen to what you want." Kaoru's voice was as quiet as the distant waves, his eyes earnest. His brother's were just as sincere, though there was a tinge of stubbornness in them in contrast to the slight sheepishness the younger twin displayed. She sat up and shifted until she was facing them both.

"Okay, what brought this on, you two?" she asked calmly. She was half expecting their usual grins that signified their hidden humor, but she saw nothing but apology shining back at her.

"Haruhi," Hikaru began, pausing in obvious uncertainty before powering on with a determined sigh. "You have to know how much we...care about you."

"Of course I do. You two are my closest friends." He shook his head as Kaoru continued.

"Not just Hika and me – though we do care about you. We mean all of us. The entire Club. You're so important to all of us." He paused, watching as his words sunk in a bit before speaking again. "Honey-senpai said you're going through some hard stuff right now." Her eyes widened, filled with hurt.

"He told you?" she choked out.

"Nothing specific," Kaoru was quick to assure her, seeing how upset she was. "He said it was up to you to tell in your own time. He would never betray you, Haruhi, never! Not unless he felt he had to. You know that. He didn't tell us anything."

"No matter how much we asked," Hikaru grumbled under his breath. They saw how much she relaxed at their admittance and it hurt a little, but Kaoru kept talking.

"We just...he helped us realize that we – well, we kind of treat you like a possession sometimes. And it's not fair. How can we expect you to confide in us when we act like we own you?"

Haruhi was stunned. Wide-eyed and open-mouthed, she stared at the two shirtless, damp redheads. Finally she found her voice.

"I...guys, no." She shook her head. "Just – no. You're...that's just how you are. I've always known that. And it doesn't bother me as much as I let on," she said with a tiny smile.

"Then why don't you trust us?" Hikaru burst out, glaring at her, the pain evident in his eyes, his voice. "Something's bothering you – something's wrong! And you don't trust us enough to tell us!"

"Hika..." Kaoru gasped, placing one hand on his brother's shoulder. The angry twin shook it off.

"It's not like that, Hikaru," Haruhi said, her tone apologetic, but it wasn't enough to calm him.

"It's not?" he growled. "If it's 'not like that' then why did you tell Honey-senpai and not us?"

"Because you two pissed me off!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet and staring unflinchingly at the elder twin, who leapt to his feet shortly after. "You _kissed_ me, Hikaru – without even asking! And then you got Kaoru to do it too!" she snarled, glaring at the younger as well. "I was already upset with Tamaki-senpai and then you two pulled that...that stunt! If Mitsukuni hadn't gotten me out of there when he did I don't want to think of what I might have done!" Now she was in full fury, something that they had never seen. Kaoru was cautious, standing slowly, but Hikaru's temper sparked in response to hers.

"So you didn't like it when we kissed you, you didn't trust us enough to tell us what's wrong – do you even want us around any more or does the thought of our company disgust you as well?"

"Hika, Haru, you're shouting!" Kaoru hissed, but neither seemed to listen.

"When did I ever say I was disgusted?" she snapped, bristling at the angry host.

"You didn't have to. I can tell what it means when I kiss a girl and she says it pisses her off!" They were a foot from each other, the energy around them nearly snapping.

"Of course I was pissed! You never asked, you just...took! And if that wasn't enough, you convinced Kaoru to kiss me too!"

"He didn't have to convince me, Haru – I wanted to." Kaoru's quiet insistence drew her attention and her ire.

"Bullshit. You two have never said anything about that. And I know you always follow Hikaru's lead like the good little uke you are!" Her words pushed a button few knew the calmer twin had and his eyes flashed dangerously.

"W never said...what the hell, Haruhi? When does that come up in conversation? 'Hey – can we borrow your notes from class? Oh, and would you mind if we kissed you?' Yeah, that's smooth."

"Well, anything would have been better than pinning me to the couch in front of our _clients!_"

"Anything?" he growled. Hikaru's eyes went wide and he took a few steps back. He'd only heard that low tone to Kaoru's voice once or twice before, and it never heralded anything peaceful. However, their friend had never had the dubious honor of facing a severely pissed off Kaoru; as such, she had no idea she was about to poke a dragon in the eye.

"Yeah, anything! Do you know how embarrassed I was?" She was matching the younger twin glare for glare, angry enough to not even flinch when he stepped closer to her. It wasn't until she truly saw the look in his eyes that her own widened, but by then it was too late for her to back down.

"Well, if anything would be better, then come here," he snarled, reaching out to grab her arm and yank her forward. She gasped and stumbled into him, her hands coming up to brace against the warm bare skin of his abdomen.

"Kaoru – what..?" she gulped, looking into honeyed eyes that seemed to sear her alive.

"I'll never hurt you, Haruhi, or force you to do anything you don't want." His voice was low, but though it had lost the snarl it wasn't any less dangerous. "However, unless you say no right now, I have every intention of kissing you the way I wanted to in the Music Room that day." Behind him she saw Hikaru's eyes, wide with surprise and very obvious interest. She blinked and looked back at the younger – and surprisingly dominant – twin in whose arms she was well and truly caught, and she swallowed hard.

"So what'll it be, Haruhi? Do I let you go, walk away, we pretend that this whole conversation never happened? Or do I get to kiss you with your own consent?" One of his hands slid up her arm, over her shoulder, her neck, until his fingers were threaded through her hair. She thought her heart was going to explode. She should say no. She should pull back, send them both away, give all three of them a chance to calm down, try and salvage their friendship when they were all a little more...sane. That would be the smart thing. She looked into the eyes of one of her two best friends – one of her biggest weaknesses, her deepest temptations – and answered.

"Well, at least you're asking this time." She was as shocked as he was but Kaoru recovered first. She felt his other hand reach around her waist and drag her against him, the hand in her hair tugging her head to the side just so, and then he captured her lips with his own.

Haruhi's head spun. Far from the soft, gentle kiss in the Club room, Kaoru took full advantage of her compliance. He nipped her lower lip, soothing it with his tongue, and when she gasped he deepened the kiss accordingly. She could feel his tongue caress her own, coaxing, teasing, and she was teasing back before she really knew it. Her hands rose of their own accord to wrap around his neck as both of his slid around the small of her back and pulled her tight against his body. Her involuntary moan triggered an answering growl in his throat and he shifted his mouth from her lips to her cheek, her jaw, her neck, each whimper causing him to grin. When her head dropped back and he found his lips ghosting along her collarbone he swallowed hard and shifted slightly, pressing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss, one meant to comfort rather than inflame. Eventually he pulled back, arms loosening as he released her without actually letting her go. He was delighted to see the unfocused look in her chocolate eyes, her swollen lips, her flushed skin.

"_Never_ think I had to be convinced," he whispered.

"I...Kaoru...what..?" she stammered. Glancing up she saw that Hikaru had stepped closer, now standing right behind his brother. Two sets of eyes – one loaded with slowly fading dominance, the other with unconcealed appraisal – gazed at her as the younger twin leaned back against the elder. She had a sudden, very vivid image of the two of them entwined in the sand, arms and legs shifting as they kissed and caressed, and it was that vision that snapped her back to reality. She took a step back only to realize she was still gripping Kaoru's neck. Flushing more deeply, mind whirling, she let go and he allowed her to retreat. The boys shared a look but it was Hikaru that spoke for them.

"Maybe we should call it a night," he said softly. "We'll talk later. It looks like we all have a lot to think about." She nodded absently. He stepped forward slowly, as though approaching a skittish animal, and when she didn't retreat he cautiously hugged her, happier than he could express when she hugged him back without hesitation. Kaoru stood back, unsure of himself after everything that had just happened, and when Hikaru finally let go of their friend the two brothers stood together once more.

"Haruhi," he said softly, "I...well, I just...I'm -"

"Don't you _dare_ say you're sorry." Her voice was quiet but vehement. He swallowed and nodded, all traces of anger gone, leaving only the mellow twin behind.

"I'm not sorry," he assured her. "I'm just not sure what to say now." She smiled, a small upward twitch of her lips.

"We'll figure it out." She stepped forward and gave him a comforting hug and he sighed, relieved that his rash actions hadn't cost him his best friend.

"You two should get going – I'm sure there are plans for tomorrow." Her smile was wry.

"Yeah," they said, shaking their heads and rolling their eyes before speaking again. "Haruhi, we don't want to push, but just know we're here for you, whatever you need."

"I know. And thanks. For everything." They gave her one of their standard double hugs and then they were gone and she was alone with her sand-crusted skin, soggy clothes, and an entirely new set of memories and images to torment her sleeping hours.


	32. Chapter 32

They headed back to their cabin, hearing nothing but silence as they stepped out of the treeline near the cousins' building. But as they were passing by the one their other two friends were staying in, a sound came through the window – a deep, rumbling, drawn-out moan. They looked at each other, eyes wide. That was the type of sound whose connotations they knew _very_ well. In perfect accord they crept closer so they could look in the window...and then they stayed to watch.

* * *

The advantages to having a lover were many, Kyoya realized, especially when the one in question was infinitely curious and very open-minded. He grinned at the expression of surrender on Tamaki's face as, naked and bound to the bedposts, the blond writhed and whimpered under the Shadow King's ministrations. The boy really was a delight to play with. Kyoya was almost regretful that they hadn't come together sooner. He was crouched over the nude prince, still wearing his swim trunks though his shirt was long since discarded, just listening to Tamaki's whimpers as he begged for more.

"I believe I like you like this," the dark host said with a grin. "You are actually quite gorgeous, you know."

"Kyoya, please!" Those violet eyes were filled with need, with love, with lust. On Tamaki the expression was almost ethereal.

"I'm sorry, did you want something?" His voice was, as usual, calm and collected. He'd been tormenting the blond for a while now. Tamaki had been enthusiastic when Kyoya took the lead and had nearly melted with arousal when the brunette asked to restrain him. The youngest Ootori found it to be a massive turn on to be able to touch and stroke his lover with impunity, and seeing that the Host King thoroughly enjoyed his bondage was a drug all on its own. Kyoya had been a bit reserved to start, regardless of the fact that it had been his idea to begin with, but the encouraging words and pleas for more quickly demolished any reticence the Shadow King might have had; incidentally, it was also perilously close to destroying his determination to not actually have sex for a while.

"Kyoya..._je veux que vous_...please..." He doubted the blond was even aware that he was spouting French and for some reason that thought – that he'd unwound Tamaki to the point of mental distraction – was the last straw. He leaned down and took his lover's lips in a heated kiss, stretching out along the blond's lithe body, suppressing a moan of his own at the feel of that smooth skin against his own as the disheveled prince met him with equal passion. He broke off slowly, teasingly.

"If I take care of your...problem..." Kyoya said with a smirk as he trailed one hand down to rest near Tamaki's groin, drawing a desperate whine from him, "I expect you to make it worth my while."

"Anything...Kyoya please...just touch me..._je ferai tout ce que vous voulez_..." The brunette's eyes darkened, the coal-black depths gleaming with triumph.

"Yes, you will," he replied steadily, knowing he'd won. With a deft movement that looked far more practiced than it actually was, Kyoya grasped the blond's painfully erect member and squeezed it, tugging upwards along the length. He was rewarded with a keening moan, Tamaki's eyes rolling back as his hips thrust upward. Smiling wickedly he let go and got up off the bed.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki wailed as he thrashed against his silken bonds, his voice alarmed and frantic. It took only a few seconds for the dark-haired boy to retrieve a bottle from his bag and return, but the blond was already shaking.

"So responsive..." he murmured, making sure his lover could see him opening the bottle and letting a thin stream of the glossy liquid collect in his palm. He closed the lube and dropped it on the mattress, taking a good long look at the boy on the bed. Lavender eyes dark with need, his long, lean body stretched by the scarves, toned and slender muscles covered by miles of ivory skin, his cock twitching with desire – Kyoya hadn't just been paying lip service earlier. Tamaki was truly beautiful. With a smirk the brunette reached down and stroked him once more, smoothing the thick liquid over the other boy's hardened staff. This time he didn't tease. Not only did he feel he'd tormented his friend enough, but watching Tamaki come apart was a sight Kyoya knew he could easily get addicted to.

"_Mon dieu...oui..._faster, Kyoya..." Oh, that babble, that multilingual pleading; Kyoya had never considered different languages arousing, but hearing the blend of Japanese, English, and French slipping so easily from the blond's nimble tongue suddenly struck him as extremely erotic. He acquiesced to the boy's begging, moving his hand faster, squeezing harder. It didn't take long at all – Tamaki had been on the bring for a while by this point – and he cried out Kyoya's name as he arched and stiffened, his climax hitting hard. The brunette kept tugging, gently now, watching with a bit of pride as shot after shot of hot cream burst forth to rain down on the flushed, sweat-damp skin of Tamaki's stomach. His own cock was so hard that it was almost aching and the feeling of it chafing against his trunks was uncomfortable, but he knew his turn was imminent. Sure enough, once the Host King came back to earth he gazed up at the brunette with a satisfied grin, a promise in those shining lilac eyes.

"I can't thank you properly unless you untie me," he whispered.

"Well, then, maybe I should let you go." Kyoya's fingers were deft at untying the silk and it was only the work of a few short minutes before his captive was released. On shaky legs Tamaki walked to the bathroom and the waiting brunette heard the water run. When the prince emerged he was much steadier, all traces of his lust washed from his skin. With a graceful stride he walked over to stand in front of his lover, every emotion he felt utterly visible in his eyes.

"Stand still," he whispered, sinking to his knees, and Kyoya gasped as the blond ran his hand over the bulge in his swim trunks.

"So do your no-sex rules apply to blowjobs as well?" Tamaki asked innocently, looking up as he slid Kyoya's pants off in one smooth movement. The sight of the Host King on his knees, mouth but inches from his needy erection, blasted away whatever logical thought the Shadow King might normally have been able to summon. He opened his mouth but found that his voice had fled in the face of Tamaki's desire and his own.

"I'll take that as a no," the blond purred. Strong fingers wrapped around the base of Kyoya's cock to steady it and then Tamaki's tongue ran along the length of his shaft before those sinful lips wrapped around the tip. Kyoya groaned, loud and long, the sound coming from somewhere deep within. He let his head fall back, let his hands come to rest in soft golden hair, relaxed fully into Tamaki's ministrations. The feel of the moist suction on his dick was amazing, absolutely amazing, and his fingers clenched rhythmically in his lover's silky strands in time with the slow, deep bobbing of the kneeling host's head. He felt fingertips trace their way northward along his thigh and shivered. But when those fingers suddenly fondled his balls he let out a small yelp and thrust forward in shock – causing his shaft to slide deeper than Tamaki had been ready for. The blond choked a bit, pulling back to catch his breath, and Kyoya immediately felt horrible. When he tried to apologize, however, it was waved away with a cough and a grin.

"We'll just have to practice more," the other boy said wickedly as his hands maintained the motion his mouth had started. It didn't take long for him to recover, however, and soon enough Kyoya was reduced to a panting mess again. Tamaki urged him to step backward until he was pressed against the foot board of the bed, giving him something to lean against – a consideration the obsidian-eyed host was _very_ grateful for as his knees began to shake with the strain of his impending peak. His hands were once more sliding through the soft strands of his lover's hair, his breath coming in short gasps and soft moans. He was close, so very close...at the critical moment he tried to pull back but apparently Tamaki had anticipated that, following the motion of Kyoya's hips and humming around his cock. That was all it took. Groaning out the blond's name Kyoya exploded into that hot, wet warmth, knees nearly buckling with the force of his orgasm. A dim part of his mind registered the sensation of Tamaki swallowing a few times before continuing his attentions with his hand instead, panting almost as hard as Kyoya was. With the positions they were in the last of the Shadow King's seed slid over the pianist's hands and dripped down onto his bare thighs. Kyoya's hands gripped the foot board as though it was the only thing holding him up. Truth be told, it probably was. As his vision refocused he gazed in wonder at the angel at his feet, the young man who had given him such pleasure. Said angel was regarding his fingers curiously and, while Kyoya watched in dazed surprise, he lifted them to his lips and licked them clean.

"You know, Kyoya," he said, still a bit breathless, "that wasn't as weird as I thought it would be." Kyoya goggled, his composure not having returned just yet.

"Weird?" he managed. Tamaki nodded, climbing to his feet.

"Yeah. I'd wondered if I'd be...well, if it would be, I don't know, gross." The blond sounded oddly unsure, and it struck Kyoya as...cute.

"And?" he asked. The Host King looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, I guess I wasn't expecting it to be som warm," he mused, mind obviously on its own tangent. The Shadow King chuckled. He wondered if the blond even realized he was still standing naked with traces of Kyoya's juices on his legs. By the way he continued talking, the brunette figured he didn't.

"And I'd heard some people really don't like the taste, but it wasn't bad at all. A bit thicker than I'd thought, more like...I don't know, a milkshake. Only hot. And not very sweet." Kyoya couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Tamaki?" Violet eyes finally met his own.

"Yes?"

"You have my come on your thighs." The Host King looked down curiously, then shrugged.

"I also have sea water in my hair. I think I'm going to take a shower."

"Probably a good idea," the brunette said cordially. To his shock the blond leaned forward and kissed him lightly, affectionately.

"I'll be out in a few minutes, _mon amour_. Keep the bed warm for me?" Kyoya could only nod. He watched, still a bit stunned, as the incredible young man he loved disappeared into the bathroom before shaking himself and turning to change into his pajama pants.

* * *

Back in their cabin the twins just stood and stared at each other, wearing matching expressions of amusement. Hikaru broke the silence with a chuckle.

"I wondered if those two would ever get their act together," he smirked. Kaoru was already stripping off his trunks and heading for the shower.

"I know. I mean, it was obvious that they were into each other; I just didn't think it was obvious to them." As he adjusted the water temperature his brother joined him, idly brushing sand from his hair with his fingertips, still grinning.

"That was pretty hot though," the elder said with a smile.

"Except the part where Tama choked," Kaoru laughed, joined by his brother. "He really needs to work on his gag reflex." They stepped into the shower together and Hikaru ran a finger down his twin's spine.

"Maybe you should give him some pointers, eh?" he suggested jokingly. Kaoru turned around and faced his brother, leaning his head back into the spray and sighing in relief as the damp grains of sand began to wash out.

"Maybe I should," he agreed. A thought occurred to him then. "Hey – I wonder if that's why he was so calm when we flirted with him yesterday?" Hikaru shrugged.

"Could be. If the Boss was a virgin until recently it would make sense that he'd be easily flustered." He picked up the shampoo and gestured for Kaoru to turn around, squirting some of the silky liquid into his hands.

"And if this thing between them is a recent development – oh, right there, that feels great – then it could mean Tamaki-senpai has finally learned that sex isn't something to be uncomfortable about." Kaoru's words degenerated to a low sound, something akin to a purr, as his brother's skilled fingers combined shampoo application with a scalp massage. Conversation came to a halt as they showered, washing each other with familiar motions. Only after they were salt- and sand-free and curled up in bed together did Hikaru speak.

"She didn't know it would piss you off, you know," he murmured into his younger brother's hair. Kaoru sighed.

"I know. But you know how much it bugs me." He paused. "I wonder if 'seme' and 'uke' were part of that research she mentioned?"

"Probably," the elder murmured, shifting his arm so his twin could cuddle closer. "You know Haruhi. If she'd known that it bothered you she never would have called you that, even in anger." He rubbed a hand soothingly along Kaoru's back. "She really was something, though, wasn't she? I've never seen her so mad."

"She did have a point, though. We kind of just jumped in to kissing her without thinking of how it might make her feel – especially since she lost her first kiss to another girl."

"Yeah." They lay together in the quiet night, the events of the day beginning to catch up with them.

"Kao?" The question was a sleepy murmur.

"Yeah?" The response was even closer to slumber.

"What was it like? To kiss her like that? To have her kiss you back?" The sigh that echoed through the room was both wistful and content.

"It was...magic."

"Magic?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"I'll..." Hikaru yawned, almost asleep now. "I'll have to try it sometime."

"Don't forget...to ask first..." The two rascally redheads slipped into sleep curled in each others' arms.

* * *

Author's note: Four more chapters will mark the end of the part of the story I had pre-written before I started posting. I didn't realize how much there was that I'd already had completed. Once more, it might take me a bit longer to find time to type up the next chapter as I have a ton of stuff to do on the home front with preparing for Phoenix Comic Con in May and my fifth wedding anniversary vacation next week, but I promise as soon as I have time to sit and type up the next chapter it will be done. :)

Also, here's the translations of what Tamaki was babbling in French for those who don't speak it:

_je veux que vous_ - I want you

_je ferai tout ce que vous voulez_ - I'll do whatever you want

_Mon dieu...oui - _My god...yes_  
_


	33. Chapter 33

Author's note: I apologize for the confusion about the 'four chapters' thing. Let me explain.

Every story I write, I write by hand. I need to feel a connection to my thoughts, my words, the images I try to portray. I can't seem to achieve that connection when using a keyboard - I've tried. It kind of sucks. Like, big, hairy pickle suckage. Very rarely can I just sit down and start typing. But give me a pen and paper and I can knock out a hundred thousand words without batting an eye, and it's fairly decent stuff to my mind (though I leave you all to gauge the quality of my work for yourselves. I'm not that egotistical.). So every story I have ever posted here, everything I have up at Fiction Press (though there are only two there at the moment) - every single one of them is hand-written first. You have no idea the number of spiral notebooks I go through in a month.

When talking about Strange Paths, there's a bit of background here. I started this story well over a year ago. I was sitting at work on lunch and the idea began to take shape around my bites of pepperoni and potato chips. So I grabbed a fresh notebook and began writing. I filled a three-subject notebook with a tale of the Host Club, its friendships and hardships and relationships. And after filling the notebook up, I brought it home to review and re-read it...never got the chance to look over it...put it somewhere safe while moving the stuff off my desk to make room for my 20g aquarium...and somehow lost it in the process. That was in September. In January, while looking for an old bank statement, I found this slightly battered green notebook, and squee'd loudly in happiness. Thus I found Strange Paths again, and have been dutifully editing, typing, and posting as I can.

I only have four chapters remaining to type up from the original notebook. This is not by any means the end of the story - it's just where I ran out of paper. Since then I have a new notebook, and have written much more, and I can assure you all this story is _far_ from over. But I'm approaching the completion of the first notebook, and it's making me feel a bit nostalgic, remembering how it all got started and how worried I was when it disappeared. So, no, there are WAY more than four chapters to go. My darlings, you don't have to despair! I shall not leave you all hanging!

Actually, as I'm posting a chapter right now, I believe that means there are only three more to go before I can file this green notebook in my cabinet with its brethren, and concentrate fully on the orange notebook I have since been writing in. *grins* Enjoy!

* * *

She yawned and stretched, feeling quite rested despite – perhaps because of? - the dreams that had caressed her sleeping mind. The morning had well and truly dawned, the pink of sunrise nowhere to be found when she crawled from her sleeping bag and stepped out of the tent. The sand beneath her bare feet was mildly dew-damp, the coolness on her soles starting to wake her with gentle insistence. The morning air was clean, a difference she'd not been able to appreciate fully on her arrival the day before. Her internal clock told her it was near seven thirty, maybe eight in the morning. After a moment she made the deliberate choice to ignore it. Today was her first full day in this corner of paradise – time had no place here. She stretched fully this time, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly. She realized she was truly looking forward to her day for the first time in a long time.

Breakfast was simple – some granola bars and a couple cups of warm green tea, compliments of her campfire and the wonderful teapot her boys had convinced her to get. She cleaned up afterward and ducked back into the tent to change into her clothing for the day. Her shorts – not denim this time, but a comfortable cotton – were a deep green color, and her sleeveless shirt was just as cozy, the cream-colored button-up a favorite top she rarely wore by itself as the neckline was more low cut than she normally would have felt comfortable wearing without another shirt beneath it. Today, though, she could already feel the promise of the sun's heat, and as the only people she might see were her friends she figured she'd be far less likely to overheat if she kept her clothing to one layer. After wiping the sand from her skin the night before, she'd wrapped her hair in a t-shirt and tied it tightly, too tired to deal with it then. Now, however, she grabbed a cup in one hand and her specially purchased biodegradable shampoo in the other, walking towards the stream and mentally thanking the salesclerk Megumi for recommending the soap. Heading a ways downstream fro her camp, she found a likely place where the water flowed a little deeper and knelt on the ground. She unwrapped the shirt from her head, laughing lightly when she shook her hair and watched the sand snow down onto the ground.

"It looks like I was tunneling under the beach," she muttered to herself as she dropped to her stomach and dunked her head in the flowing water. The coldness finished the job of waking her up and she quickly scrubbed the soap into her hair, thankful yet again that she kept it short. It was the work of only a few minutes to get all the sand out, but she rinsed it carefully twice more just to make sure, knowing how uncomfortable it could be if there was any left to irritate her scalp. She had a flashback to a memory of the last time she'd been camping when she was little. She'd been playing and ended up with so much mud covering her that it took both of her parents to get her clean again. In the process her father had ended up wearing a lot of the mud himself, and her mother had laughed until she cried, causing little Haruhi to break into giggles as well. Her dad had pretended hurt feelings until his wife stood to apologize. The sneak attack he launched was simple – he dragged her into his arms for a kiss, in the process smearing a good portion of the mud onto her as well. Haruhi remembered thinking it was the funniest thing ever – she was clean, but Mommy and Daddy were muddy. It was a good memory; bittersweet, but then all of the ones concerning her mother were. She still wouldn't trade them for anything. Her parents had been so much in love – even their young child could see it clearly. She knew her father still cried sometimes. He never did while she was in the vicinity, but occasionally when she would be laying in bed at night, unable to sleep, she could hear him in his room and it broke her heart.

Finished with her hair she walked back to her camp, her mood decidedly melancholy. She was trying to avoid thinking of the future – she didn't want to imagine how empty her life would be without her father. It had been hard enough to cope with losing her mother, and she'd been much younger then. Shaking herself she decided she would not dwell on the negatives, not today. The sky was clear, the air was fresh, and she was safe within one of the most amazing places she'd ever seen, with her friends a short distance away – even though they were keeping their distance, it was still a comfort knowing they were there. Today she would enjoy all of the good things in her life.

From the beach she heard a familiar voice cajoling everyone awake and it made her grin. Sometime later she would sneak down and see what new dimension of absurdity Tamaki had planned for the others. A memory of Mori on his surfboard, solid and steady and gleaming in the setting sun, flashed through her mind and she smirked.

If all of Tamaki's ideas involved views like _that_, she might just make a habit of spying on them more often.

* * *

A slightly disheveled Host King called out loudly, trusting in his volume to summon his fellow hosts to the beach. He'd not bothered to wake Kyoya...it had been tricky enough to slip out of his vise-like embrace as it was. He saw Mori exit his cabin _sans_ Honey and nodded to the tall boy in shared understanding. He knew the oldest host had likely been up long before daybreak meditating and exercising, and figured he'd just gone back to sleep so he could wake later for the main activities of the day. As Mori came to stand near him, Tamaki saw the door to the third cabin open to permit the amber-eyed devils to wander out hand-in-hand. The Host King had a moment of recall, flashing back to their teasing offer to let him watch them make out and he could feel himself blush. He had to admit it would be quite a sight – then wondered where his new-found acceptance came from. By that point the twins had reached him as well and ha managed (with no little effort) to halt his Mind Theatre before the images could get too involved.

"I thought perhaps we could all eat breakfast together," he said, smiling. The brothers looked around.

"Decided not to wake up Honey-senpai and Kyoya-senpai?" they asked. Tamaki just arched an eyebrow. They nodded. "Right."

"So, since I'm not...well, I'm not very good at cooking breakfast, I took the liberty of having the cook make some no-preparation-necessary foods for us to eat." He waved proudly at the large cooler he'd brought out with him, missing the thankful looks the Hitachiins shared. Before long the quartet was sitting comfortably on the sand munching on iced fruit salads, delectable yogurt parfaits with homemade granola crumble, and chunks of sweet glazed meats and creamy cheeses.

"So what are we doing today?" Kaoru asked during a lull in the meal.

"Well, this afternoon I've got a special activity planned, but this morning I thought I'd see what everyone else wanted to do." His companions gaped at him – rather, the twins gaped. Mori simply regarded him silently. "What?" Tamaki asked.

"You usually have every minute of every day planned," Hikaru pointed out. The blond looked down at his plate in a rare show of self-consciousness.

"Yes, well...I'm trying to be more open minded and cognizant of what other people want and need," he murmured. No one needed an explanation. The all understood he wasn't just talking about the Host Club vacations. No one quite knew what to say, though, so they returned to eating their morning meal.

"We could always just...play," Kaoru offered hesitantly. Three sets of eyes turned to him and he cleared his throat.

"Play what?" the princely one asked curiously. The younger twin shrugged.

"I dunno. I kind of brought a Frisbee with me, and a volleyball – not sure why I did, but they're here. And I got to thinking, how long has it been since any of us really just relaxed? Messed around because we could?" He could see the thoughtful agreement in Hikaru's eyes, the dawning excitement in Tamaki's. He even thought he might be glimpsing a tiny smile beginning to curve Mori's lips.

"You could be right, Kao," his mirror said with a growing grin. "When was the last time we just goofed off and had fun?"

"Then it's settled!" the Host King said brightly. "Hikaru, Kaoru – you're in charge of bringing your toys!" Amber eyes blinked once at each other before widening mischievously and Tamaki turned a light shade of pink as he realized that he probably should have phrased that sentence less suggestively. "I meant the Frisbee and the volleyball!" he yelped, causing his two tormenters to laugh.

"Of course," they said. "What else would you be talking about? Unless...Boss, why are you blushing?" Their unified teasing had the amusing effect of making the blond flush more deeply but he didn't seem to have a comeback, so he settled for growling 'shush, you devils,' before turning to Mori.

"I'm going to wake Kyoya. Mori-senpai, you work on waking Honey-senpai. We'll all meet back out here in, say, an hour?" The tall host nodded and stood, carrying his disposable dishes to the large trash bag Tamaki had placed nearby before walking back to his cabin. The twins and Tamaki were left just looking at one another, everyone having something to say but knowing that now was not the time or place. Almost in unison the three stood up, disposing of their own plates and cutlery.

"So...back here, one hour," Tamaki said quietly.

"Sure thing," they replied. One more brief moment of silence descended before the boys split up, the redheads walking back to their cabin while the Host King returned to his own, debating internally as to what would be the easiest way to wake his lover without being destroyed or dismantled in the process.

* * *

Honey was already dressed when his cousin came back from breakfast.

"So what does Tama-chan have planned for us?" he asked cheerfully.

"Kaoru suggested Frisbee."

"Really?" the diminutive blond asked. Mori nodded. "That could be really fun! Yay!" He turned serious for a moment. "I'm going to see if I can talk to Kyoya today."

"Hn."

"I hope we can figure something out. Haruhi's been through so much already." He didn't seem to notice he'd slipped out of cutesy mode, so deep in thought was he. "If nothing else, I know Kyoya should be able to get us some more information on the entire situation." Nothing else needed said, and the cousins spent the rest of the morning relaxing quietly before rejoining the others.

* * *

He gazed down at the sleeping brunette, a loving smile on his features as he watched Kyoya sleep. _He looks so peaceful,_ Tamaki thought, almost reluctant to disturb the quiet, restful boy on the bed. Still, if he wanted to meet everyone at the time they'd agreed on, he really had to wake his sleeping beauty. His eyes lit up as the whimsical thought gave him an idea. Striding over to the bed he sat down beside the Shadow King and gently traced his hand over his cheek. Kyoya murmured something unintelligible but otherwise didn't respond. Smiling still, the blond leaned down and ever-so-softly kissed the slumbering host's lips. After a brief moment he felt Kyoya – apparently still sleeping – begin to kiss him back. Enjoying the contact and letting himself drift in the warmth of the kiss, the princely one was shocked into a gasp as two hands clamped down on his shoulders, flipping him over Kyoya's prone body and onto the mattress on his back. Startled, he looked up into the now completely alert eyes of his lover.

"Morning," he whispered, loving the feel of Kyoya's morning wood pressing into his leg as the black-haired one pinned him to the bed. The response was swift and satisfactory – instead of answering the brunette simply closed the distance and resumed their kiss. It wasn't until several minutes later that he actually spoke, the morning roughness of his voice sending a tingle down the blond's spine.

"Is this how you plan to wake me up from now on?" he rasped.

"Depends. Do you object?" Tamaki asked wickedly. Kyoya ground himself across the Host King's thigh.

"Does this feel like an objection?" The blond shook his head. "How long do we have before we meet the others outside?" Violet eyes glanced at the clock.

"About 45 minutes."

"Good," Kyoya growled, shifting until the two of them were pressed firmly together. "That gives me enough time to see if I can make you whimper again."


	34. Chapter 34

The Frisbee and the volleyball were sitting on the table beside the door. They kept company with two pairs of sunglasses, with sandals on the floor beneath. And on the bed lay one nearly naked redhead moaning softly while his brother applied sunscreen with firm hand motions that were likely more arousing than they needed to be.

"Hika...you damn tease..." Kaoru said breathlessly.

"You whine a lot, you know," the elder mused jokingly, stroking his hands down his brother's spine. "It's just lotion."

"Yeah, but we haven't really had time for ourselves lately." Hikaru had to agree. It was a horrid shame.

"Tonight, Kao, I swear. I still owe you for that amazing blow job – remember, I promised, but you were asleep before I got back from Mom's studio conference call that night."

"Oh, yeah, I remember. And by the time I woke up in the morning you were already up and gone."

"See? I completely need to make that up to you – so since we're going to be alone tonight..." Hikaru let his sentence trail off suggestively as he finished applying the sunblock. Leaning forward, he kissed the nape of his brother's neck and wordlessly handed the tube over, taking Kaoru's place on the bed and relaxing as his twin returned the favor.

* * *

She had tried to read but she found herself unable to concentrate. Despite her intentions and her best efforts, her mind had decided it was apparently a good day for a trip down memory lane. After trying unsuccessfully to distract herself multiple times she just gave up, flung herself on her back on the sand and watched the fluffy clouds drift much like her thoughts were.

For as long as she could remember she wanted to be a lawyer like her mom. When she was little she would see Kotoko dressed in her business suits and think she looked beautiful, strong. She wanted to grow up and be just like her. When most little girls wanted to play house or tea party, Haruhi wanted to play court. Her parents would oblige her with fond smiles. Her mother played the part of the judge and her father made – to young Haru's mind – a perfect bad guy. He'd muss up his hair and speak with a coarse accent, swearing he was innocent of whatever charges Haruhi had brought against him, the favorite being chicken thievery. Or sometimes he'd dress sleek and sly in a suit and tie and swear he'd never 'embizzled' money from his company. On occasion Carrie would be over for dinner and all three adults would indulge her with a game. The villain was sometimes Ranka, sometimes Carrie, but her mother was always the judge and little Haru got to act out her fondest wishes of fighting the good fight like her mommy did.

She remembered other things as well. She remembered the way her parents would snuggle together on the couch, her mom leaning against her dad's side, her head resting on his shoulder. They'd been so close, so much in love – she could recall how desperately her father had tried to hold himself together when she died. Haruhi knew that if it hadn't been for the fact that he had a small daughter to watch out for, Kotoko's death would have completely destroyed him. As it was he'd devoted his every moment to making certain his little girl was cared for and provided for and as happy as he could help her to be.

The rich bastards she called friends might tease her about being a commoner, but to her mind there was nothing common about her situation. She may not be wealthy, with servants and expectations to live up to, but that didn't mean anything. Her own self-expectations were far more strict and lofty than anything other people could impose. She wanted to be a lawyer, to follow in her mother's footsteps – and she wanted to learn to love as deeply as her father did. The first goal could – _would_ – be achieved through hard work and perseverance. The second? She wasn't quite sure how one could learn that type of devotion.

A succession of images flooded her mind. Hikaru and Kaoru, settling her between them in their usual double embrace, including her in their oh-so-exclusive world without hesitation. Kyoya, his glasses gleaming as he typed away at his laptop, looking up briefly to speak to her, his obsidian eyes intelligent and deep. Honey sitting at a table, motioning her over while he inhaled a cake, saving the last cream-covered strawberry to offer to her, his smile warm and welcoming. Mori, plucking her effortlessly from the exuberance of a game of Tug-of-Haruhi between the twins and the King, hands sure and steady as he rescued her yet again, an almost-there smile on his strong features. And Tamaki – always Tamaki – playing the part of the dashing prince so flawlessly only to break out in childish glee at the strangest things, usually pulling her along with him. In her apparent need for self-torture she tried to imagine any one of them gone, lost to her forever like her mother was, and she was startled by a low, keening sound of pure anguish. It took her a moment to realize it had come from her own throat, as were the heart-wrenching sobs that followed. She curled on her side, drawing her knees to her chest as she cried.

Maybe she didn't have to _learn_ how to love that deeply after all. Maybe she already knew.

* * *

"Who taught you how to throw?" Hikaru's voice rang out amused and challenging as he darted into the water to retrieve the plastic disc from where it had landed in the surf yards from where it had been aimed.

"Your mother!" his twin called out just as snarkily, receiving a rude hand gesture in return before Hikaru sent the Frisbee sailing back to the group. A spectacular dive from the Host King resulted in the successful capture of the round toy – unfortunately, a rather un-spectacular landing sent a spray of sand into the air as the blond tried to regain his balance. Kyoya glanced up as the sand dusted over him, the look in his eyes as he brushed off himself and his notebook promising dire retribution for the Host King – a silent expression that made the violet-eyed boy gulp theatrically and shiver in genuine anticipation. With a laugh he pulled back and flung the Frisbee across the beach. Honey managed to snag it next, leaping high into the air in a move that, had Haruhi seen it, would have reminded her of the fight she'd witnessed between the boy Lolita and his brother Yasuchika. A quick snap of his wrist had it flying again, landing in Mori's outstretched hand before being sent in a high arc back to the rambunctious twins. Laughter and jeers and shouted accolades echoed in the steadily warming air, the group of boys deliberately forgetting their responsibilities and troubles, if only for a short time.

Tamaki and Hikaru became engaged in a Frisbee battle, Kaoru egging them on, so Honey took the opportunity to speak to Kyoya. Walking over on the pretense of getting a bottle of water he spoke quietly.

"Hey, Kyo-chan?"

"Mmm?" the dark-eyed boy murmured questioningly as he scribbled numbers in his notebook.

"I need to talk to you." The brunette nodded.

"So talk."

"Not...not now." The hesitance in the senior's voice prompted Kyoya to look up.

"Okay..." he drawled. Honey, taking a drink, swallowed and spoke, eyes looking over the ocean as he did.

"It concerns Haruhi." The youngest Ootori snapped to attention. "But the others aren't to know, so I need to talk to you alone." Kyoya thought for a moment before responding.

"Tonight. Tamaki wanted to speak with and apologize to the Hitachiins. I'll suggest he go pay them a visit after sundown. I trust that will work?" Honey nodded, draining the water bottle just as the Frisbee fight ended – a draw, apparently. The oldest host glanced down at Kyoya.

"That's fine. Thank you." He jogged off down the beach, all smiles and eagerness once more, but the Shadow King had seen the facade crack. Whatever Honey wanted, it was serious. Refusing to acknowledge the worry that was beginning to tickle his stomach Kyoya turned his attention back to his figures.

* * *

The phone rang twice before the accented voice answered with a cheery 'hello?'

"Hey, Carrie."

"Ryoji, you snot! How's my favorite cross-dresser?"

"You have more than one?" the okama asked, tone dripping with fake hurt. The laugh on the other end was merry.

"Nope. You're the only one. Guess that makes you my least favorite, too."

"Oh, how cruel you are!" he gasped theatrically, switching the phone to his other hear and settling back into the couch cushions.

"So, gorgeous, what brings you to this end of the phone line?"

"You'll flirt with anyone, won't you Carrie?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Only if they're hot," she replied unrepentantly. He could hear the humor in her tone and it both relaxed and saddened him, especially considering the reason for his call. Sighing, he decided it would be easier to discuss in person.

"Actually, Carrie, I was wondering if you were busy today."

"Nope. Day off."

"Well, would you care to come over for lunch?"

"Sounds good," she agreed immediately. "What time?" He looked at a clock.

"It's almost eleven now, so how does twelve-thirty sound?"

"Sounds great. I'll bring the beer." He laughed then, really laughed.

"Perfect," he said once he had his breath back. "So, see you in a while?"

"Sure thing, gorgeous." They disconnected the call and he stood, heading to the kitchen to figure out what to make for lunch. On his way he glanced at the two piles of documents on the table. With a sigh he ruffled through them one more time before deliberately setting them back down.


	35. Chapter 35

Haruhi pulled herself together eventually, deciding to stop feeling sorry for herself. It wasn't easy, but once she stood up and began looking through her supplies to choose something for lunch she began to feel a small bit better. By the time her rice and fish were heated she was nearly back to normal. And after she ate, she felt enough like herself again that she decided to try and finish the book she was reading.

She idly wondered what her boys were doing, but chose not to go spying again – at least not yet. Right now she just needed the quiet. Maybe later she'd venture down and see what hijinks they were getting up to. She settled back against a tree and opened her book, letting herself slip into the pages with a gentle sigh. She'd gotten the book from her father as a present a few years back – apparently he felt a historical romance was just the thing his too-serious daughter needed to escape reality for a bit. Outwardly she'd thanked him. Inwardly she'd rolled her eyes. The book had then collected dust until she brushed it off and tucked it in her backpack. She didn't know what had prompted her to do so, but she had to admit she'd found herself glad she did.

The heroine was the youngest daughter of a peasant tradesman, a fair man who loved and doted on his family. As such the girl was better educated and more outspoken than most of her peers. Her intelligence and attitude left her a bit of an outcast amongst the townsfolk, but those same qualities caught the attention of a nobleman who was passing through. He was a young widower, last heir to a fairly large holding in a neighboring kingdom, and he had a little girl who was barely more than a toddler. When the heroine saved the child from a nasty fall off of a riverbank – proceeding to then lecture the nobleman about his atrocious inability to watch his own offspring – the man was both insulted and intrigued by the no-nonsense peasant woman. After much work and negotiation he finally convinced her to step into his employ as governess and nanny.

Despite her own skepticism Haruhi felt herself enjoying the book. It wasn't so much the story itself that appealed to her; overall, it really was a rather typical example of the genre. What caught and held her attention was the way the author seemed to get into the minds, into the very psyches of the characters. The writer – a woman, perhaps, though it wasn't unusual for a man to adopt a feminine _nom de plume_ – took the two dimensional world of print and added that difficult third dimension with subtle skill. Haruhi thought she might look up the author after her vacation, perhaps see what else she (or he) had written. If their other works were anywhere near as well-written and engaging as this one, the host figured she may just have found herself a new favorite author.

Munching on a baggie of chopped vegetables, a cool bottle of water sitting in the sand beside her, Haruhi let the turmoil of the morning dissipate to be replaced with a fictional world. It was a good trade.

* * *

He'd just finished setting out the food when the knock on the door announced his guest. He opened the door wide and returned the American's hug emphatically. Much like she was prone to doing with his daughter, the older woman held him at arms' length to give him a visual once-over.

"Damn, my boy, you're just as good-looking as ever," she said with a grin. "I still say Koto was one lucky woman."

"Carrie, you look great as always!" he replied honestly, accepting another hug. She poked him in the shoulder.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, darling," she said with a laugh. Suddenly she turned serious. "So how 'bout we crack open a couple of these beers and you tell me what's got you so upset?"

"I never could hide anything from you, could I?" he sighed ruefully.

"Nope." Stepping back so she could pass him, he closed the door and joined her at the table. The middle-aged blond took a seat and passed him a bottle, grabbing one for herself as well. A few moments of silence passed as they sipped their beer and availed themselves of the tray of finger food he'd set out. Finally, though, he felt her evaluating gaze on him, weighing him in her mind.

"So what's wrong, Ryo?" He looked down at the table, overcome with the sudden urge to stall

"You know, you're practically the only person that still calls me Ryoji," he mused.

"That's how you introduced yourself to me," she shrugged. "Does it bother you?"

"Not at all," he said, shaking his head. She reached out and put a friendly hand on his knee. The platonic gesture was more welcome than even he realized it would be.

"Seriously, hon, what's got you so upset? I haven't seen you looking so worn since Koto passed on." He sighed, toying with his bottle.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked, and she nodded in response.

"Does it have to do with Haru? She seemed fine when she and her harem came to lunch." He raised an eyebrow at her choice of words, but the humor was short lived.

"Kind of. Sort of. Not really." With a deep breath he reached over to the papers beside him, picking up a fat manilla envelope and handing it over. He didn't say anything – _couldn't_ say anything. While his friend opened it and began to peruse the papers within he drained his beer and idly reached for another. A random thought crossed his mind – he never drank at home at all, and he never drank beer unless he was with Carrie – but he was driven out of his musings when he saw her eyes widen, saw her shake her head in denial. He knew she'd understood what she was reading. Soon enough she looked up at him, tears gathering in her eyes as they silently asked the question she couldn't voice. He just nodded.

"Ryoji...no..." she said, her voice low, pained. "Are they sure?" He nodded again. This time the tears really did fall. She reached out and pulled him into a hug, sorrow infusing her clutching gesture, and in the welcome embrace of one of his and Kotoko's oldest, closest friends he finally let himself go as well. He'd held it together for months now, even longer than he'd alluded to Haruhi, not wanting friends or work acquaintances – or heavens forbid his stubborn, loving, independent daughter – to see how absolutely terrified he was, how tenuous his grip on stability had become. The strain of it all was finally just too much.

Carrie was sobbing just as hard as he was. For a long time they just sat there, neither wanting to talk even if they'd had the breath to do so. But eventually tears stop – even the most painful ones. After a while they were sitting back in their chairs.

"Does Haru know?" she whispered. Ranka nodded.

"She doesn't know all the details. I don't want her to worry more than she already is."

"So what's going to happen if..."

"When," he interjected glumly. She glared at him, waving her hand in a brusque motion.

"I said 'if' and I meant 'if.' I may have left my mother's religious bullshit in Texas but I kept my belief in possibilities and miracles." He almost smiled at her rebuke. "At any rate, what will happen to Haru?"

"Well, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about." He handed her the other set of papers, watching her read them, seeing the moment comprehension dawned. She didn't say a word until she'd read through the entire packet. Once she finished she looked up at him, a soft expression on her face.

"You've really thought this through, haven't you?"

"Of course. She's my little girl. She's all I've got left."

"And this is all legal?"

"As near as my lawyer friends can tell, it is."

"Have you let Haru read this?" He shook his head.

"I only got the final draft the day before she left for her trip. I figured I'd talk to her after she got back. I want her to have a decent vacation. She deserves it, so much...but if she had this to dwell on, well, I doubt even her boys would be able to help her enjoy herself."

"They really are fond of her," Carrie said with a chuckle, choosing to change the subject for a while to let them both get over the rawness of their current emotions. The auburn-haired okama smiled indulgently.

"More than fond, I think, in at least a few cases." This time it was the woman's turn to smile.

"I only got to meet four of them, but I'd say you're right. Those were four very besotted young men. How on earth did that particular set of friendships come to be, anyway?" Ranka laughed.

"Well, I still don't know all the details, but I'll tell you what I do know." Settling back, he began to regale his friend with what he knew of the exploits and situations of the infamous Ouran Host Club.

* * *

As a group they decided to break for lunch. To everyone's surprise, the Host King was the one to suggest splitting up for food and a nap. The rest of the guys were shocked, Honey even going so far as to place his hand against Tamaki's forehead to check for a fever, an action that made the taller blond laugh.

"Really, I'm fine. But we've been so active all morning. I just think it would be a good idea if we rested up for the surprise I have planned." His smile was excited and the collective group of teens weren't sure whether to be curious or worried. Most opted for both. Still, the idea of a nap after such a fun, if tiring, morning was welcomed.

It didn't take long for Tamaki to drop off to sleep, and Kyoya had to admit to himself that he was beginning to get used to the warmth of another person against him. Once the blond was sleeping peacefully the Shadow King dropped all pretense of work and closed his notebook. A moment later and he was tapping away on his laptop, doing what he did best – finding out information. Honey's attitude earlier had made the Ootori son uneasy. Something was wrong and it had to do with Haruhi. That was completely unacceptable. But due to the cryptic vagueness of the senior student's comments, he had no real idea where to begin looking.

He knew nothing was wrong with her physically. He kept a close eye on the health and welfare of not only the female host but the others as well – an easy task, considering who he was. He had access to her past checkups and medical records. He knew what they said. Her only physiological problem was her eyesight, but her contact lens prescription was up to date and he knew of no other issues. Therefore the medical idea could be ruled out.

Financial problems, perhaps? He couldn't see money putting that serious look on Honey's face or that dark tone in his voice but it could be a slight possibility. However, he spoke to Ranka fairly frequently – at least twice a week, if not more – and he'd not gleaned any hint of misfortune from those conversations. On the contrary, Haruhi's father had recently mentioned that they were secure enough financially that he could begin to set aside money on a regular basis. The okama was planning to make an offer to buy the bar he'd worked at for so long. It would take several years to save the funds, but whereas Kyoya had been supportive and congratulatory, he'd not offered to help – even though the amount needed wouldn't even have given him pause. The third son of the Ootori patriarch fully understood the need to make one's own way in life.

So, finances were an unlikely culprit. He wouldn't rule it out entirely but it definitely wasn't high on his list of subjects for worry. Perhaps Haruhi was thinking of leaving the Club – or even departing Ouran altogether? That made even less sense than monetary problems. She wouldn't have worked so hard to gain entrance to and continually earn her place in the prestigious school just to leave halfway through. No, Kyoya doubted there was anything that could knock Haruhi off her chosen path. So what could it be? What could have bothered Honey enough to have him ask to speak to him privately? To seek out Kyoya himself in particular? What did he specifically have to offer a situation? Suddenly he knew. His fingers flew over his keyboard, pulling up pages, sending off queries, praying he was wrong. And in less time than he would have thought he found his answer – and he didn't like it one bit.

* * *

Author's note: Updates two days in a row! Yay! Why, you ask? Because tomorrow is my fifth anniversary and the hubby and I are celebrating with a camping trip to a lake - therefore, I won't be updating again until we get back next week. So I leave you with another chapter - enjoy!


	36. Chapter 36

Author's note: I'm ba-ack! The vacation was wonderful - the lake was beautiful, and the weather was absolutely awesome. So, to celebrate a wonderful set of days off spent with my wonderful husband...here's the next chapter. :)

* * *

"I can only imagine how shocked they all were," Carrie snorted. "You have to admit, you don't look like an average dad."

"How shocked _they_ were? I came home to find my house full of boys and my daughter pinned to the floor by one of them. _That_ was shocking!"

"Yeah, I'll bet," she agreed good-naturedly. "Still, they seem like good boys. Really cute, too."

"They are. I would trust Haruhi with any of them – even Suoh, though I still have to give him a hard time. It's my job. He reminds me too much of myself." She just chuckled and shook her head, finishing her drink before replying.

"Well, they seem totally devoted to her. I don't think she realizes it, though." Carrie spoke with quiet certainty and Ranka nodded.

"I don't think it's occurred to her that any of them might see her as a potential partner. I love my girl, but she can be a bit..." He shrugged.

"Oblivious?"

"Yeah, pretty much." He sighed, his mood dropping once more. "All I want is for Haruhi to be happy and...not alone. I want to know that she'll have someone to help hold her up and to be there for her when I...when I'm not anymore." Carrie leaned over and put her hand over his where it rested on the table.

"If worst comes to worst, she'll never be alone. She's got six guardians who would give the world to see her smile. Haruhi will be okay. So you need to try and curb your worrying about how she'll cope and start thinking of what you can do for your own problems. She'll worry enough for both of you." He sighed resignedly and though Carrie was obviously reluctant to bring the mood down further, the outspoken woman nevertheless returned to the reason for her visit.

"Ryo, I know you're planning for every eventuality. So yes, if Haruhi agrees, I would be honored to accept custody of her in the event that this damn disease gets you before she's old enough to be on her own. On one condition." He looked at her in confusion.

"What condition?" Her voice was iron-hard when she replied, her eyes boring into him like diamond-edged drill bits.

"You fight this. Fight like fucking hell. Don't even think of giving up." She took a deep breath. "Ryoji, since Tay died, you and Haru have been my only family. She's already lost one parent – she shouldn't have to lose the other. And it would tear me apart too. You're the little brother I never had, Ryo. So you'd damn well better fight this or I swear to God I will drag your sexy tranny ass back from the afterlife and beat the everloving shit out of you. Is that clear?" His eyes filled with tears again, but he just nodded mutely. "Good. Glad that's settled. Now give me a pen."

* * *

The group stood on the beach, looking at the blond prince with varying degrees of apprehension. The reason for this was the fact that he was not only impeccably clad in a burgundy and grey wetsuit, but that he'd just handed each of the hosts suits of their own.

"Okay. Go get changed. Be back out here in ten minutes – you're all going to _love_ what I have planned, I just know it!" With shooing motions he ushered them back to their cabins, his smile radiant as they obeyed, albeit hesitantly. Once the twins had disappeared into their cabin and the cousins into theirs, Tamaki turned around only to see Kyoya, wetsuit laying on the ground beside his chair, scribbling away in his black notebook.

"Kyoya, you too! You're joining us this time."

"I'd rather not," the calm one said without looking up. That is, until his notebook was lifted from his hands and placed carefully on the sand.

"Remember our talk about spontaneity?" The blond grinned. Kyoya did not grin.

"I remember telling you I wasn't a fan."

"And I remember saying that I'd make sure there was more of it in your life." The Host King was standing directly in front of his love now, smiling down with affection in his violet eyes. "Besides...would you really deny me the chance to see you in a wetsuit?"

"Tamaki..." Kyoya growled. The blond was not frightened in the least. Instead of saying anything, he crouched slowly, sinuously, knowing the Shadow King was watching intently despite his expressionless demeanor. When he stood up once more he was holding the sleek garment, a beseeching look in his eyes.

"Please, Kyoya?" he whispered, holding out the charcoal garment. He knew he'd won when the brunette's eyes flickered shut briefly, the facial expression accompanied by a long-suffering sigh. Sure enough, Kyoya snatched the suit from Tamaki's hands and without saying another word stalked back to the cabin. The blond slid into the recently vacated chair and reclined, stretching his legs out in front of him and relaxing while he waited.

Mori and Honey returned first, the tall host clad in a dark teal suit with turquoise accents, the colors looking somehow regal on him, while the small blond was decked out in a rust-red and dark almond outfit that made his eyes look even larger and more innocent.

"So what are we doing, Tama-chan?" the bouncy loli host asked cheerfully as they joined the Host King. Tamaki simply smiled enigmatically.

"You'll see," was all he said. About that time the redheads emerged from their cabin in their matching suits of a deep olive color that brought out the hazel flecks in their eyes. Their expressions showed a mix of apprehension and curiosity.

"Where's Kyoya?" they asked as they wandered over, arms around each others' waists. Tamaki waved a careless hand in the general direction of the cabin.

"He's changing. He'll be out shortly."

"You mean he's actually joining us?" Kaoru said, surprised.

"Yep," the blond replied.

"How'd you manage that one, Boss?" Hikaru asked.

"Easy. He is evil incarnate." The group as a whole turned to see the usually reticent host striding across the beach towards them, looking annoyed. Just then they heard the distant roar of a motorboat splitting the air, growing louder as it approached and forestalling any conversation. As it neared the shore the hosts could make out two people, male and female, sitting inside. Tamaki stood gracefully and walked to the water's edge to greet them as they cut the motor and headed to shore.

"Mister Suoh?" the man asked in a deep, rolling voice with an accent none of the hosts could place.

"That's right," Tamaki replied happily. "And you must be Mister Coleman."

"Just Cole," the man grinned easily, extending his hand in friendship.

"You can call me Tamaki," the Host King responded, returning the handshake. The woman had joined them by then and the blond host immediately clicked into prince mode.

"Your loveliness outshines the sparkle of the sun on the ocean waves, _ma cher_," he murmured, bowing over her hand. Her rich laughter rang out across the beach.

"Don't get any ideas, pretty boy," she chortled. "You're not even close to being my type." Her grin could match the Hitachiins for the mischief within it and Tamaki chuckled as well.

"Let me guess, my princess – too blond?"

"Too male," she shot back. A few feet away Hikaru and Kaoru burst out laughing, clutching each other in their mirth. The princely one, recovering quickly, just nodded and smiled.

"_Touche, mademoiselle,_ " he said with a good-natured grin. "I'm Tamaki. And you are?"

"Jess," she answered. He shook her hand as well before making introductions for everyone else.

"So I take it you all are ready?" Cole asked.

"What exactly are we going to be doing?" Kyoya queried, eyes narrowed at Tamaki.

"Gentlemen," the King said lightly, "we're going water skiing!"

* * *

Finishing her book, she smiled at the predictable yet totally satisfying ending and crawled into her tent to tuck it back into her backpack. Leaving the structure once more she glanced upward. The sun had already reached its peak and was beginning its downward trek, so she estimated it was about one in the afternoon, maybe a bit later. Struck by a sudden need to see her boys, she decided it would be a good time to sneak over and find out what they were up to now. Retracing her steps from the day before, she poked her head out from behind a tree and saw...an empty beach. _They're probably inside resting,_ she thought, somewhat sadly, but then she heard the unmistakeable sound of Tamaki's laughter ring out through the air and realized that she couldn't see them because the cabins were blocking her view. The relief that rocketed through her was like an electric shock and she realized once more just how much she'd become accustomed to them in her life, in her days. Creeping quietly forward, she knelt in the shadows of the middle cabin and looked out towards the water. Suddenly she was very glad she was already on her knees.

Her boys. In wetsuits. _Holy mother of god_, she thought, awestruck as she stared wide-eyed at the collection of sleekly muscled, graceful young men that were climbing into a large-ish boat. She watched avidly as they got settled in, watched as the tall blond – his ivory skin and golden hair set off to perfection by the deep red and grey wetsuit – carried on a conversation with what Haruhi could tell even at this distance was a _very_ attractive woman with train-stopping curves and long red hair in a messy braid over one shoulder. The woman burst out laughing at something Tamaki had said and Haruhi felt such an intense, irrational surge of jealousy rocket through her that it made her gasp. It only got worse when she saw the twins openly flirting with the woman, who seemed to be flirting back. Even Kyoya spoke to her a few times, while Honey nodded eagerly at something she said. Haruhi felt slightly depressed – and extremely inadequate. Knowing exactly how devastatingly charming her boys could be, to see them flocking to the auburn-haired beauty was a very hard pill to swallow. However, even as she watched it seemed the joking was tapering off as the woman began to explain something, her hand movements and demeanor seeing to denote instructions being given. But about what?

The mystery was solved a few moments later when she reached down into the boat and pulled out...a pair of water skis? _What on earth is that blond idiot thinking?_ Haruhi stared, knowing she really shouldn't be surprised by now at anything the Host King came up with. _Then again,_ she thought, _the surfing thing didn't turn out so badly...not at all. _Resolving to watch and enjoy the view she shifted position, sitting down with her back against the solid cabin wall. This promised to be good.


	37. Chapter 37

Author's note: So after the snafu that was the FF net site upgrade this morning, I vowed I wasn't going to post until they at least fixed my damn stat tracker. Luckily for you all, they did. And so in lieu of a happy-happy dance, I'm posting another chapter. I'm assuming you'd all like that more than a dance anyway.

* * *

Even Kyoya was smiling with amusement as Hikaru – having 'reluctantly' volunteered to go first – tumbled sideways and splashed into the water for the second time.

"Hey, Ginger, don't try to stand up. Let the momentum of the boat pull you to your feet." Jess was at the back of the boat calling instructions to the elder Hitachiin as well as signaling to Cole when the man needed to slow or stop. Hikaru, determination infusing his features, struggled back into position, holding the tow line tightly and leaning back against it, using the tension of the line to assist his balance. At his curt nod the smirking woman gestured to the man at the front and the boat once more picked up speed. It seemed the host was taking her instructions to heart this time, letting the force of the craft's forward motion propel him to a crouching position before slowly rising, straightening his legs carefully. He seemed as shocked as the rest of them when he made it to an upright position, wobbling ever so slightly but nonetheless successful.

"Looks like the third time really is the charm," the female instructor called out appreciatively. The boys on the boat – well, three of them, anyway – were cheering wildly.

"Go Hika!" his brother yelled, quickly followed by Honey's gleeful "You did it, Hika-chan!" and Tamaki's "Wahoo! Go Hikaru!" As expected the two brunettes were quiet, but both applauded briefly.

Hikaru smiled, working on retaining his balance. The longer he stayed upright the easier it seemed and soon he was fully immersed in the sensation of gliding across the water behind the gradually speeding boat. After a while, though, he could feel his ankles and wrists shake a bit from the unaccustomed strain. A quick nod from him had Jess calling for Cole to slow down and a few minutes later he was being helped back into the boat and sinking into his brother's proud embrace while the energetic senior host dove into the water to take his turn.

"You were amazing, Hika," Kaoru murmured, brushing his twin's wet hair from his eyes. "What was it like?"

"Before or after I figured out how to stand up?" he asked with a snort. Kaoru chuckled. "It was...it felt like...freedom," he mused.

"Ya did good, kid," Jess said easily. "You've got a decent sense of balance once you decide to use it." Hikaru and Kaoru both laughed.

"Guess that means Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai will be awesome at this," they said, causing the stoic host to glance at them briefly before returning his attention to his cousin. The woman just smiled and went back to her spot at the rear of the boat, shouting instructions to the small blond who was quivering with excitement out in the water.

To no one's surprise Honey caught on the first time, even going so far as to try a few more advanced maneuvers like standing on one leg. Mori also did extremely well, a fact that shocked none of the hosts. Tamaki managed to stand properly on his third try as well, though he did try to push himself past the point his joints would support, but the general consensus was that he had cut the most dashing figure out there on the water – Jess going so far as to jokingly lament that she was a lesbian and therefore not interested in 'tapping that.' The 'that' in question blushed wildly and thanked her for the compliment. Kaoru, after a reassuring hug from his twin, made his way out to the tow line and after four tries and a shaky yet admittedly exhilarating ride he climbed back into the boat and his brother's arms.

"What did you think?" Hikaru asked.

"You were right. It felt like freedom."

At that point all eyes turned to the only remaining host that had not taken a turn. Kyoya regarded them all with a disdainful glare.

"Come on, Kyoya," Tamaki cajoled, receiving only a cold gaze in return.

"I put on the wetsuit. But I have no desire to take part in this activity." The blond was apparently going to say something but the female instructor beat him to the punch.

"Such a damn shame," she said, her voice regretful. Kyoya, eyes narrowed behind his glasses, fixed her with his trademark expression.

"And what would that be?" he asked in a quiet voice. The rest of the hosts froze, knowing that nothing good ever came of _that_ voice. The redhead bombshell just shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well, you're easily one of the sexiest guys I've ever seen, but it seems even the kid -" she gestured carelessly to Honey, "- has got bigger balls than you do. It's just a shame if you ask me." She turned her full attention back to collecting the gear, ignoring the wide-eyed stares the others were wearing. She was just about to pull the tow line in when a strong, slender hand stopped her. Glancing up she saw the sunlight gleam off of his glasses.

"I'm going." Without another word he handed his glasses to Tamaki and dove gracefully from the side of the boat. Wearing a self-satisfied smile Jess just readied everything and waited for his signal.

Kyoya shocked them all. When the boat started he rose smoothly, not the slightest hint of a wobble, no glimpse of uncertainty in his bearing. His friends were stunned but their female companion just smiled and signaled Cole again. The man at the helm grinned and gunned the motor, shifting the boat into a wide, fast turn. The charcoal-clad brunette shifted with ease, looking for all the world like he'd been born on water skis. The driver and instructor worked in a couple more surprise maneuvers and each time he adapted with a casual grace that left his peers stunned and silent. Finally Jess called a halt and the surprisingly talented Shadow King made his way back to the boat, refusing assistance as he climbed aboard and returned to his seat. He held out his hand and an awestruck Tamaki handed his glasses back. Thus armored once more he turned to the redhead woman.

"Are we finished? It's nearing evening." She smiled at him, a genuine one full of warmth.

"Yep. We're heading back now." She smirked. "I guess I was wrong. You've got some pretty big balls yourself. Good job, man." He inclined his head briefly in response to the praise and then turned his attention towards the shore. The trip back was silent save for the sound of the motor and the last daytime cries of the few gulls that were still fighting sleep's deep grasp.

* * *

From her vantage point in the shade Haruhi chuckled and gasped in turn while she watched her boys make their mostly successful attempts at water skiing. Hikaru's first two failed tries had her smiling but then she saw him grasp the idea, and she gazed on with pride as he stood and gained confidence with every movement. She wished she were there to give him a congratulatory hug, and for the first time she felt genuine regret that she hadn't just openly accompanied them to begin with. It would have been annoying, yes, but she would have been able to share these triumphs with them, to laugh and joke and enjoy something new with the ones she cared so much for. Melancholy, she resumed her observations.

She wasn't in the least surprised at Honey and Mori, at their ability to pick the techniques up with apparent ease. She did laugh at Tamaki at first, but once he got the hang of it she was struck breathless by how remarkable he looked, his red suit making his hair gleam, the blues of sky and sea and the warm light of the sun giving him a near preternatural beauty that took her breath away.

Kaoru looked nervous, but seemed elated when he finally managed to rise without falling. She was so proud of him, knowing that this was less his cup of tea than it was Hikaru's and feeling her heart fill with warmth for her friend who was willing to step outside his comfort zone and try something new.

There was a break in the motion on the boat, followed by movement as the woman bent down to gather their stuff. Haruhi was about to stretch and head back to camp only to stop and gawk as Kyoya stepped up. Never would Haruhi have expected the Shadow King to join in, but then he was diving into the water with the grace of a dolphin and she couldn't do anything but stare.

Confident, poised, he seemed a dark god out there, not so much riding the skis, the water, as commanding it to carry him. Every line of his body was taut, firm, yet he was relaxed enough that the turns and maneuvers of the boat didn't even phase him. She was holding her breath as she watched the youngest Ootori glide over the rippling water with that cultured elegance that was as much a part of him as his calculating mind or his collected demeanor, yet seeing it in this setting, seeing him like this – her mind boggled at the sheer impressiveness. She was awestruck as the boat slid to a gentle stop and she watched while he climbed back into the watercraft. It made its way to shore and Haruhi sighed. She figured it was now really time to head back to camp and get something to eat before her sundown visitors showed up. Making her way through the vegetation, she idly wondered who it would be that would grace her with their presence once night fell.

As she cooked a quick meal she firmed her resolve to talk with Tamaki the next day, somehow. As much as she thought she'd wanted her solitude, she was finding the truth of it to be far less satisfactory than she'd imagined it would be. She missed them all, and it was by her own choice that she wasn't a part of them right now, so it would be up to her to end her own isolation and loneliness.

* * *

Kyoya jumped into the shallows as soon as he felt was wise and strode off to the cabin, not saying anything to anyone. Tamaki just shrugged at the questioning looks the others gave him.

"Your friend seems a bit high-strung. Helluva skier, though." Jess' voice was appreciative.

"How did you know what to say to make him get out there?" Kaoru asked. Her chuckle rippled through the air.

"He wanted to go, but I could see he had too much concern for his self-image to take a chance without a push. So I pushed." She grinned. "He reminds me a lot of my older brother James. Too serious by half, expects far more from himself than anyone should, avoids 'frivolity' because he doesn't see a gain to it." The hosts looked at each other, nodding their agreement with her description.

"That's our Kyoya," Tamaki said fondly.

"And just like James," she continued, "it seems your friend has untold depths of talent. Unless I was completely mistaken in the looks of fuck-all surprise out there?" The laughed and shook their heads.

"None of us knew he could do that," the Host King mused. By this point they'd all disembarked and the five boys were facing the older man and the woman.

"It's been fun," Cole said with a smile of his own. "I'll be honest – heard from my boss that we were hired out by a bunch of school kids, we were expecting a bunch of drunken frat boys. Glad to meet such a group of well-behaved lads as yourselves."

"You two were wonderful. Thank you so much for the opportunity and instruction," Tamaki replied with a smile, the blond once more returning handshakes, as did the rest of the hosts this time.

"A pleasure, gentlemen," Jess said with a wink. She glanced up the beach, seeing the Shadow King walk out of his cabin now clad in a white sleeveless vest and a pair of khaki shorts, a black leather belt threaded through the loops and a pair of sandals on his feet.

"Hey superstar," she called out, knowing he'd heard her. "You were great out there today. Learn to relax a bit more and you'll be great every day." With that statement she gave a final wave and headed back out to the boat where Cole was already waiting. The six hosts watched as they sped away.

"Kyoya, I didn't know you already knew how to water ski." Tamaki's voice was both impressed and surprised.

"I didn't," came the bland reply. All eyes turned to him.

"Then what the hell was _that_?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, gesturing out to the sea. Kyoya pushed his glasses back up.

"That? That was the result of me actually listening to our instructor and watching all of you screw up for hours. I saw the mistakes you were making and chose not to make them myself." There was silence as they all stared at him. The brunette met their gazes with his trademark smirk.

"Kyoya," Hikaru muttered, "anyone ever tell you that you are one scary bastard?"

"Not nearly enough," came the calm reply.


	38. Chapter 38

Author's note: I usually refuse to do this, but I have to respond to one of the recent reviews I got - the one where the person tells me to 'get to the point or end it.' I have to ask...what exactly do you think the point is? What the end is? Fuck, I don't even know how it's ending yet. Have you not realized this is not a short story or a novella? Haruhi still has two more years of high school ahead of her as well as college. Ranka is terminally ill. We have a bunch of teenagers who are just starting to learn who they are, to spread their wings and to experiment with the world outside their own front doors. I never, ever write a scene unless it has a purpose in the grand scheme of things, no matter how small. If anyone reading this has ever attempted or experienced your own journey of self-discovery, you know it is not easy, quick, or painless. Therefore, why would I shortchange the characters and push for a resolution or a conclusion that isn't even close to being prepared? Anyone familiar with my work will know I don't write short stories - I write novel-length tales (disclaimer: I don't count my one-shots or smaller works; those are more my brain's way of spring cleaning so I can find the hiding places of my _real_ story parts). And no one is forcing you to read. As I've said before, I write for me. Like it? Awesome! Don't like it? There's a 'back' button on your browser for a reason. And there's a whole wide internet out there that would be more than happy to pander to someone such as yourself who obviously doesn't have a great grasp of spelling or punctuation. Go wild.

/end rant

Okay. That being said, everyone else - enjoy the chapter! *smile*

* * *

Carrie stayed for quite a while, even going so far as to head to the store and bring back some more beer and the ingredients for homemade pizza. As such, it was a very relaxed duo that was camping out in the living room, munching and drinking and chatting. After she'd signed the custody papers they had, by unspoken agreement, chosen to not discuss any of the negative issues that loomed over the horizon. Instead they were reminiscing – old friends, fun times, that kind of thing. Eventually conversation turned back around to Haruhi, but it was less in the 'impending doom' sort of way and more in the 'what will her life be like?' vein. Carrie, kicked back in the chair, leveled a grin at Ranka where he sat on the futon.

"So, have you ever just sat down and imagined her future?" she questioned. He nodded.

"All the time. I think it's a parent thing."

"Wouldn't know," she shrugged. "Was never a parent."

"It's amazing. Terrifying, wonderful, makes you wonder every single day if you're doing things right or if you're going to end up paying for therapy bills later."

"Seems to me Haru would be more likely to pay _your_ therapy bills than the other way around." They both laughed at that. "Still, let's say you could paint her future for her. What would you have it be?"

"Happy. Fulfilling. Stable job as an attorney, loving husband and kids if she wanted. Maybe a pet or two. You know – good stuff." He sighed and finished off a piece of pizza. "And I've no doubt she'll get there. She's as driven and determined and intelligent as Kotoko ever was. Maybe more so. Hell, she got herself into Ouran on her own. And she manages to put up with the most stubborn, aggravating, entertaining and impendingly successful group of boys I think I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. She'll be just fine."

"Yeah, having met the four that I did, I'd say if she can handle that she can handle anything." Carrie grabbed herself another slice of pizza, taking a bite and chewing thoughtfully for a moment before swallowing and speaking. "So...if you had to lay odds on any one of Haru's boys to win her heart, who would it be?" The okama looked pensive for a little while, running things in his head. Finally, though, he answered.

"You know, it's odd. I can see Haruhi with any one of them...but I can't see them as having separate lives. It just seems...odd...to think of them all as not being a group, does that make sense?" Carrie didn't respond as the question was obviously rhetorical. "I mean, okay, if I break it down...well, I'd have to start with Suoh."

"He's the flamboyant blond, right?" she asked. Ranka nodded.

"Flamboyant, tactless, childlike in his own way – yeah, that's him all right. To his credit, though, he's also incredibly generous and sweet, and eager to please. He's the type of person that likes to make sure everyone is happy. He's a good kid, really – and he does love my daughter. He's a very romantic, very openly caring person. I know he'd treat her right. They all would, in their own way." Carrie could tell Ranka had thought about this a lot, but as she knew he had few really close friends she figured he'd never had a chance to really talk about it, so she encouraged him with her own comments.

"So, Suoh – what's his first name again? I forget."

"Tamaki."

"Right. Why do you call him by his family name when you don't do that for the rest of them?" She was honestly curious and he grinned.

"Like I said, he reminds me of me. And I remember what I was like. So I have to give him a hard time." She just shook her head, chuckling. "But he would go out of his way to make sure Haruhi was happy and didn't want for anything. He'd probably annoy the hell out of her, but then he'd use those huge purple puppy-dog eyes and she'd sigh and give in."

"He has purple eyes?" Carrie said disbelievingly.

"Yep. They're a...well, a violet-blue might be the best way to describe them. With his blond hair and fair skin, he really is a stunning young man. He'd look absolutely amazing as a woman." He reached for another piece of pizza. "He's half French, half Japanese, according to Kyoya-kun, and spent a lot of his early years in France with his mother. I think that's what makes him so different...so open and welcoming to everything. He loves to try new things, meet new people."

"French/Japanese? That's an...unusual mix," she murmured.

"Yeah. Something about his father falling in love with his mother while out of the country on business...I don't know the whole story, really, just bits and pieces."

"Okay, so who's next on your list?" she asked. He thought for a moment, then smiled.

"It would have to be Ootori Kyoya. He really is such a delight. Handsome, as they all are, but there's something...more...with him."

"So he's the third Ootori son," she mused. "Must be tough – his father runs that zaibatsu with an iron grip. Not much room for a spare, not when he has two older brothers ahead of him in the line of succession. " Ranka just grinned.

"I believe that Kyoya has more up his sleeves than any of his family or friends really knows," he said with certainty. She raised an eyebrow and he nodded. "That is one seriously calculating young man. He's the one in control of the finances of the Host Club – and they do turn a tidy profit...though I guess to those 'rich bastards' it's barely pocket change."

"Rich bastards? Ryo, I'm shocked!" she chuckled, and he laughed as well.

"That's what Haruhi calls them, though she says it with fondness."

"So tell me more about this Kyoya," Carrie commanded gently. The redhead leaned back against the arm of the couch as he answered.

"He's far more kind than the others give him credit for. In fact, as soon as the boys had 'recruited' Haruhi to the Host Club, he got in touch with me. We spoke over the phone for well over three hours, and he's kept me updated several times a week – more than I can say for my daughter," he grumbled. Carrie hid a smile. "And I know for a fact he loves her as well – he as much as admitted it, though I know he didn't plan to. Kyoya would challenge her. He knows that Haruhi isn't the type of person who is happy to just slide through life – they're very well suited in that way. It would be a good match, honestly. He would always encourage her to strive to better herself, and I think she would temper his tendency to be overly serious."

"So Tamaki is romantic, Kyoya is responsible. Who next?" The American shifted, draping her legs over the arm of the chair and taking a swig from her bottle.

"The twins. Without a doubt."

"They are a couple of rascals, I'll give them that. They seem to really get a rise out of teasing Haru."

"That they do," he laughed. "She says they are her best friends. Coming from Haruhi, that's not a comment to take lightly. So even though she complains and grumbles, I know better than to believe she's unhappy when they drag her off here or there or wherever."

"They really are identical, aren't they?"

"In appearance, yes. But, as Haruhi pointed out to me, once you learn their personalities it's remarkably easy to tell them apart." He laughed. "Just don't tell them I said that. They seem to thrive on their joint anonymity." Across from him his friend mimed zipping her lips shut. "You know, for all they are very different people, I can't ever picture them as being apart. Something just seems very...wrong, somehow...when I think of them separating. That is one duo I think will never be far from one another, not if they live to be a hundred."

"So what are they like? Besides mischievous and flirtatious, that is." Her voice was amused and he laughed.

"They are that, definitely. They're...they're the fun ones. Hikaru and Kaoru seem to always be able to pull Haruhi out of whatever mood she's in when she gets too solemn. For all she claims they aggravate her, I know she treasures the time they spend together. But as to future...it's weird, but I can see her with both of them easier than I can see her with either one of them." His voice was as certain as it was quiet. Carrie blinked at him.

"And you would be okay with that?"

"I think," he sighed, "if Haruhi was okay with it, I would be. Hikaru is the impulsive one, Kaoru is the mellow one, and Haruhi is far too serious for her own good most of the time. She needs them. They complete her in a way I could never have imagined. And if I were to envision a life for her with either one of them, it would have to be with both of them. Otherwise it would be...incomplete. Like working for months on a puzzle only to realize you're missing a third of the pieces. I don't think any of them would be happy if one of them were left out."

"That's...really weird. You know that, right? I mean, Japan isn't the most tolerant or open of countries."

"I know," he said softly. "But that's just how it seems to me."

"Okay. So they're the fun ones. What about the tall one and the short kid?" Ranka burst out laughing.

"Not sure if you know it, but Honey – the 'short kid' – is actually the oldest of the bunch." He watched as she nearly choked on her pizza.

"You're kidding!" He shook his head. "Well, damn! And he's adorable, too."

"That he is. And according to my little girl he's the best listener she's ever met." Ranka's expression was playful. "Of course, this was also accompanied by her calling him Mitsukuni for the first time in my hearing, and a blush bright enough to light up a room, but hey, I'm not making assumptions." Carrie just laughed, nodding.

"I got the feeling he's very protective of her. He called off the twins when they were teasing and tormenting her when they came over for lunch. Never thought I'd see a look that dangerous in the eyes of someone so...so..."

"Cute?"

"Yes! Exactly. I mean, for a brief minute I was very glad I wasn't the one he was glaring at."

"Probably a good thing. You know, Kyoya mentioned that he's not allowed to perform martial arts in public anymore, by order of the Japanese government."

"Why on earth?" his guest asked, confused.

"Because apparently he is the reigning national champion, and Japan is worried that if other countries saw him fight they would be concerned that Japan is harboring a secret weapon, and it could incite open conflict."

"You're shitting me," she said blandly. He just looked at her, and her eyes widened in absolute shock. "You're not, are you? You're dead serious."

"Completely. And his cousin Mori, the tall one, is no slouch either. He's a kendo master, even though he's still a teenager." He sipped his drink. Carrie let out a low whistle.

"Holy hell. They seemed so nice and sweet and well behaved."

"They are. They're also among the deadliest people walking the earth at the moment. So it's no wonder I have no qualms about letting Haruhi hang out with them."

"So of the two, who would you put your money on?" she asked.

"It would be a tough call. Honey absolutely adores her, and though he usually hides it behind a cute cuddly facade, there is no doubt in my mind that it's not a brotherly affection he feels for her. But he seems to sit back and observe a lot. I'm pretty sure he knows how the rest of them feel and is just waiting for one of them to make their move. More than anything, he wants all of his friends happy and safe, so if Haruhi ended up with one of the others – or, hell, someone else entirely – he'd never let it be seen that he was anything but happy for them."

"That's a very mature way to see the world. I never would have expected it."

"It is, but then, he's more mature than most of his peers. Despite appearances."

"So what about Mori?" she queried.

"Mori is...well, he's a bit of an enigma to me. He's really quiet, really shy – but equally as fierce and protective if it comes down to it. He is totally devoted to his cousin. But he has the type of personality that it works with. I think it would be...weird...if he were as talkative as the others. And he and Haruhi have a bit of a special rapport. She truly appreciates his quiet nature – he's happy to let her be herself."

"Such a hard choice for her – if she decides to choose any of them at all," she mused quietly. Ranka stretched his legs out across the couch cushions.

"Yeah – but she's got her whole life ahead of her. I have no doubt my little girl will do exactly as she wants. She usually does," he added with a smile. Finishing his beer and snagging the last piece of his pizza, conversation shifted to more general topics as the two caught up on their day-to-day lives, just enjoying the opportunity to sit and chat like they hadn't in a very long time.

* * *

Dinner was – thankfully – prepared by Mori and Honey that night. In the presence of food cooked by someone who actually knew what they were doing, even Tamaki had to admit that he needed a lot more practice. The fire-grilled salmon and steamed vegetables were done to perfection and everyone enjoyed the meal immensely. Afterward they sat on the beach, talking about their day and the impressions and thoughts they'd had during their skiing excursion. Tamaki was flattered when unanimous accord voted that day's activities as some of the best ideas he'd ever had. By the time they'd wound the conversation down the sun had set and it was deemed time to call it a night.

Kyoya and Tamaki made their way to their cabin, but once inside the brunette spoke, halting the blond in his tracks.

"You had wanted to speak with the twins, correct?" Tamaki, shirt already half unbuttoned, looked up at his companion.

"Yes, I did. Why?" he asked. Kyoya shrugged.

"It just seems to me that now might be a suitable time to do so, while they're in a good mood and still riding the pleasant emotions of the day."

"You're right," Tamaki said. He leaned over and brushed a quick kiss over his lover's lips. "I'll go do that now. I might not get a better chance this weekend." He turned and, buttoning his shirt with one hand, opened the door and stepped out. Kyoya waited until he heard the boy's footsteps fade before pulling out his laptop and firing it up. Now he just had to wait for his own visitor and the unpleasant discussion they were about to have.

* * *

In their cabin, Honey watched discreetly through the window. He saw a flash of blond hair and then the rest of Tamaki came into view, walking past their building in the direction of the twins'. Turning, Honey looked at his cousin.

"Tama-chan is headed out now, so I'm going to wait a few minutes and go talk to Kyo-chan."

"Hn."

"You should go visit Haru-chan."

"What?" Not many people could claim to shock Mori, but the blond senior was one of them. He smiled.

"I can go talk to Kyo-chan alone. Haru-chan is probably wondering who's coming to visit her tonight. And besides," he said, his look turning sly, "I know you've wondered if you'd ever have time to talk to her by yourself. So now's your chance." He saw the thankful look in the depths of Mori's eyes at the same time that they heard the murmur of the twins' voices, then Tamaki's, and then a door shutting. After glancing out the window to make sure that the Host King wasn't still outside, Honey opened their door.

"Okay, Takashi, I'm off. Tell Haruhi I said hi, and don't forget to take her the plate of dinner we set aside for her. I know she loves salmon." With that the blond bounced out the front door. After a moment's quiet deliberation Mori retrieved the covered plate of food and headed out to go see the girl that had been so very prevalent in his thoughts lately.


	39. Chapter 39

Hikaru's tongue had just begun to trace a teasing trail down his brother's chest when the knock at the door came – followed immediately by a familiar blond head poking through the now-open portal.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, do you have a min – ohmygodI'msosorry!" The door shut and the twins looked at each other before bursting into laughter. Buttoning his pants, Kaoru – still chuckling – made his way over and opened the door, leaning against the frame and smirking at the blushing Host King.

"You know, Boss, that's why we try and tell you to wait for one of us to open the door."

"I am so sorry," Tamaki said again, but Kaoru waved it off. By this point Hikaru had made himself presentable once more and joined his twin in the doorway.

"So did you want something...or were you just planning to take us up on our offer?" The blond looked as flustered as they had ever seen him but to his credit he stood his ground, clearing his throat as he spoke.

"I, um...I wanted to talk to you. Both of you." Sharing a grin the twins stepped aside and bowed.

"Welcome to our humble cabin," they intoned with regal dignity, a vocal expression made all the more mocking by the grins they still sported. Looking far less composed than he probably wanted to, nevertheless Tamaki stepped inside and they closed the door behind him. He stood in the center of the room and stared at the floor, obviously still embarrassed. Kaoru took pity on him.

"Have a seat, Boss," he said, gesturing to the comfortable armchair. As he took the seat offered, his redhead hosts plopped down on the bed, leaning against each other and regarding him through languid amber eyes. He cleared his throat again, but though his cheeks were still pink his voice was steady when he spoke.

"First off, I want to apologize."

"No biggie," Hikaru said with a wicked smile. "After all, we _did_ invite you to watch." Tamaki shook his head.

"Not about tonight – though I am sorry for that as well."

"What, then?" they asked. The blond looked down at his hands.

"For hitting you two. The other day. I...I don't know what happened. I never lash out like that. And I never, ever would want to hurt either of you. I am so very very sorry it went as far as it did, and I hope you will – if not forgive me, then at least accept my apology." The room was totally silent. It was obvious the Hitachiins had never planned to bring the incident up but now that it was mentioned, seeing the chagrin, shame, and regret in those violet eyes that were looking at them so sincerely forced them to admit they had their own apologies to make.

"We're sorry, too," they said quietly.

"For what?" their guest asked, visibly confused. They sighed in unison, but Hikaru let Kaoru take the lead in the conversation.

"We kind of pushed the issue, you know. With our comments," the younger explained. "We shouldn't have said a lot of the things we did – we knew it would upset you." They, too, were rather embarrassed by their actions and it showed in their expressions. For a long while there was silence in the room, none of the three knowing what to say, what to do.

"I...I don't think of Haruhi as my daughter, you know. Not really." The admission was so quiet they almost didn't hear it.

"We know," they said just as softly.

"You do?" Tamaki sighed. "Everyone does, I suppose." The twins nodded; the blond slumped further into the chair.

"Does Haruhi know?" he asked the carpet. The two on the bed shared a glance before answering.

"We don't think she does," Kaoru hedged.

"She notices even less than you do sometimes – and that's saying a lot," Hikaru followed. Tamaki leaned his head back, fingers tracing idly over the arms of the chair.

"Well that's something, at least." He lapsed back into silence and the mirror image devils had one of their wordless conversations before deciding to ask what was really on their minds.

"Tono – what about Kyoya?" Violet eyes snapped open in shock.

"You...you know about..?" They just nodded, though a trace of sheepishness entered their expressions. "How?"

"It's been pretty clear how you felt for a while now," Kaoru said hesitantly, wondering exactly how much to reveal. Hikaru, however, didn't seem to have engaged the same brain-to-mouth filter.

"Plus we were out...taking a walk last night, and ended up going past your cabin window." Kaoru winced as their guest sat straight up and fixed them with a gaze that seemed to pack indignation, surprise, and worry into one powerful look.

"You...you..." He didn't seem to know how to respond and Kaoru, ever the peacemaker, shot his brother a glare before speaking.

"We didn't plan to, honestly," he said reassuringly. "We just couldn't sleep, so we decided to go walk in the rain like we used to when we were little. It was a total accident we walked past your window on our way back."

"Did you see...anything?" the blond asked cautiously, as though he wasn't certain he wanted to hear the answer. This time there was no need for a shared glance between the twins.

"No, not really," they declared firmly. Tamaki's sigh of relief was nearly explosive. He turned pleading eyes to them.

"Kyoya and I...please don't mention any of this. It's still kind of, well really..."

"New?" they asked. He nodded, beginning to babble in his haste to make them understand.

"Exactly. He's still adjusting – well, we both are. We're not sure where this is going. And when you add in the fact that we're both in love with Haruhi as well, Kyoya – well, he's not having an easy time, realizing that you can love more than one person at the same time, even though I've tried to explain that a person's heart has room for so much more...but then, you two know what I mean, right? What with your own bond and your feelings for Haruhi as well..." He broke off, seeing their incredulous expressions. "What? What is it?"

"You've never talked with us like this before," they said.

"Like what?" Tamaki asked, perplexed.

"Like what we think matters," Hikaru said bluntly. The Host King looked utterly flabbergasted.

"Of course you two matter! I wouldn't have asked you to join the Club if you didn't matter!" The sincerity with which he spoke rendered the Hitachiins speechless for a long moment. When it became obvious they weren't going to break the silence, Tamaki continued.

"You're family – we're all family. At least that's how I see it." He spoke softly, belatedly realizing that not all of his friends might have a similar opinion of what constituted 'family'. In fact, as he watched the faces of the two beautiful rascals before him, seeing them process his words, he came to the conclusion that indeed he may be the only person to hold his opinion. The thought made him feel worse than he already did.

"You really do see us all that way, don't you? As family?" Kaoru asked almost reverently. The princely one shrugged and nodded.

"Yes. I do." It was quiet once more until the oldest of the twins began to snicker.

"So if we're all family, and you're Daddy and Kyoya is Mommy..." he trailed off, chuckling wickedly. Tamaki regarded him curiously, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes?" he asked. Hikaru grinned.

"I just didn't picture Kyoya as a bottom, that's all."

"Well, he hasn't yet – HEY!" the blond shouted indignantly while Hikaru collapsed backwards in a fit of laughter. Kaoru, himself chuckling, was nonetheless more sympathetic to the plight of the now red-faced King and decided to interject.

"Ignore him, Boss," Kaoru soothed. "He's just jealous 'cause you're banging the Shadow King." Two sets of eyes met his outwardly calm gaze – amber ones wide with disbelief, violet ones with surprise. "What?" he asked them innocently.

"Kaoru!" his twin hissed.

"Hikaru?" the blond asked, amazement in his voice. Hikaru turned a shocked, guilty face towards their guest. And like a good little instigator Kaoru simply leaned back on his hands and watched, looking for all the world like the cat that ate the canary. The other two regarded each other carefully. Tamaki couldn't seem to figure out what, if anything, to say, and it was obvious that his continued silence was making the elder twin twitchy. Finally Hikaru burst out speaking, shattering the silence.

"It's not like I want to date him or anything – but he's hot and I wouldn't mind taking him to bed." Upon finishing that sentence it seemed his mind finally caught up with what his mouth had just admitted and he flushed a bright enough red to put his brother's well-known blushes to shame. Tamaki, looking more stunned than Kaoru had ever seen him, just stammered out whatever wandered through his brain.

"I...Kyoya, he – well, I thought you were more of a pitcher and he, he isn't very submissive, and...I mean..." Kaoru couldn't help but laugh at how shaken they both were. It wasn't often he got the chance to play devil's advocate of his own accord – he usually followed his brother's lead, after all – and he found he was enjoying himself immensely.

"Oh, that's okay, Boss. Hika can be very...accommodating." He drawled the last word with a smooth insolence that made the innuendo less of a hint and more of a description.

"Really? But I thought you..." The Host King trailed off, unsure how to address the usually quieter twin. Kaoru smiled and stroked his hand down his brother's arm, watching as their flustered guest followed the movement with his eyes.

"We don't really follow set roles like most people assume. Not when it's just the two of us," the younger twin explained. "It's more, well, equal." Tamaki blinked.

"So it's...there are...I don't even know what I'm saying," he muttered, leaning forward to rest his head in his hands. By this point Hikaru had recovered from his near-aneurysm and after shooting his sibling a look that promised horrid, horrid payback turned his attention to the confused and worried blond.

"Boss, if you wanna, I dunno, talk or whatever...well, we can listen." It was Kaoru's turn to goggle at his brother, who just shrugged. He didn't know where the impulse towards generosity had come from either but it felt...right, somehow, to offer to help. Seriously, who else did the lonely prince have to turn to that might even come close to understanding what he was going through? The prince in question looked up, hesitant and almost scared, and the two on the bed could see just hoe much his entire situation had thrown him for a loop. Seeing the normally confident and vivacious King so shaken and unsure thrummed something deep within the two of them, something not quite like understanding and not quite like compassion yet at the same time it was a little like both. Reflexively Hikaru reached out and threaded his fingers through Kaoru's, remembering how hard it had been when it was all new and strange and wonderful to them as well.

"I – I don't even know what..." Tamaki murmured. "I mean, I...really, how...what..?"

"It's okay," Kaoru said in a calming voice. "If you don't want to, you don't have to."

"But I do!" Tamaki protested. "I mean this is all so...it's...well, so different from what I'd imagined." His masks were down now, and they could see how shell-shocked he really was.

"It usually is," the younger twin murmured. Neither redhead planned to push the issue. If Tamaki wanted to talk he would. Still, they did have one question they felt okay about asking.

"So how long have you and Kyoya officially been together?" they asked. A small smile appeared on the blond's face.

"Believe it or not, it all happened the day that the three of us fought. He came to my home to find out what had happened and, well..."

"Really?" Hikaru seemed a bit curious but Kaoru found he could understand. He knew how high his and Hikaru's emotions had been running when they left the school that day. If they were that upset, he could imagine that Tamaki's feelings and thoughts were all over the place.

"Yeah," their fearless leader said. "It was – it was completely unexpected. I actually thought he might just leave in the morning, just try to forget it all happened."

"Not a chance, Boss," the elder said. "You haven't been the only one guilty of staring. I'm just surprised he admitted it. His family is not gonna be happy when they find out." The Host King blinked for a minute, raking his fingers through his hair as he apparently debated whether or not to say something, but in the end he just nodded as he replied.

"We've talked about that a bit. That's the other reason I'd like to ask you not to say anything. Kyoya has some...plans...for after graduation -"

"No surprise there," Kaoru broke in with a grin.

"True," Tamaki said fondly. "But if any of this comes out before then...I don't know how much it would disturb what he's got set up."

"We won't say anything," they promised readily, both of them thoroughly cognizant of the various needs for secrecy. Their guest's expression was nothing short of blissfully grateful.

"I...thank you, you two. Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me."

"You've kept our secret," Hikaru said reasonably, his brother following as usual.

"We'd be real bastards not to keep yours." It fell quiet again, but this time it was rather comfortable. Tamaki seemed to finally relax a bit, the tension he'd been carrying slowly sliding away. The same could be said of the Hitachiins and Kaoru – as usual the most emotionally observant – couldn't help but comment.

"I didn't realize how much it was really still bothering me – our altercation, you know?" The other two looked at him with considering expressions before nodding their agreement.

"Again, I am so sorry," Tamaki said. "And I am so thankful you guys were willing to hear me out rather than just shutting the door in my face – though I couldn't have blamed you if you had."

"Eh, no big deal, Boss," Hikaru said casually, still not quite sure how to deal with a contrite Tamaki. The blond shook his head.

"But it is, at least to me. You two have no problems keeping to yourselves. I was afraid that I might have driven you away." They blinked at him and he shrugged. "You have to admit that you guys aren't the easiest to befriend." His tone turned teasing. "Don't think I've forgotten the task you set me as your condition for joining the host club."

"Well," they said reasonably, "why should we be willing to be a part of any group if they won't make an effort to see us for who we are?"

"I agree. And while I still have a hard time telling you two apart all the time, that usually only lasts until you start talking." He grinned at their expressions of mock outrage and started to chuckle. Soon the mischievous duo joined in and the last of the dark feelings were banished by the emergence of a friendship stronger for having survived conflict.

* * *

"Enter." Kyoya was sitting at the table, eyes fixed firmly on his laptop screen when the eldest host walked into the cabin. One look at the Shadow King's visage told Honey all he needed.

"So you know then," he stated simply, sitting on the foot of the bed and regarding Kyoya with an inscrutable expression."

"Leukemia." Kyoya finally looked up. "Haruhi knows, obviously. Are you the only one she's told?" The diminutive blond nodded.

"She just said it was cancer – she didn't give me any specifics. She was too upset and I didn't want to pry." The brunette nodded his understanding. "She doesn't want the others to know yet. In fact, I doubt she'll be happy once I tell her I've told you."

"To be completely honest, you didn't tell me," Kyoya pointed out, the familiar look of calculation shining in his dark eyes. Honey shook his head.

"I won't lie to her. I came here tonight to speak with you, knowing that in doing so I would be violating her trust. The fact that you already knew is completely coincidental."

"So if you know she will be upset, why say anything at all?"

"Because I love her. We all do. And she should never have to go through anything like this alone." Honey's steady gaze left no wiggle room, not even for Kyoya, and the brunette nodded his surrender to the older boy's logic before turning his attention to the matter at hand. His next words were said in an almost thoughtful tone, but Honey wasn't fooled.

"I have alerts set up in numerous ways, instructions to notify me in the event that anything comes up in the lives of various people. Yet I actually had to look for Ranka's diagnosis. This make me less than pleased. It means someone has actively looked to keep me ignorant of information." By the time he finished speaking his voice had dropped to a level as cold as Honey had ever heard it, but the smaller boy knew that the dark host was even more angry than he was letting on.

"Who would block you like that?" he asked.

"My father."

"But why?"

"What I am about to say is not to leave this room for any reason." A frozen obsidian glare left no doubt that he was serious and his guest nodded agreement.

"In his infinite wisdom my father has decided to arrange for me to become betrothed to Haruhi." Honey's eyes widened but he didn't interrupt. "This would serve several purposes. The fact that she is a commoner with no breeding or background would ensure that we would always be seen as the less socially acceptable Ootori couple. My brothers have already been promised and wed to suitable brides from more 'proper' circles. It is my father's subtle way of assuring that I will never forget my place.

"However, Haruhi herself is an exceptional young woman, and her drive and determination are characteristics that are quite desirable in my family. Having another attorney in our line would be rather well-received. And in this case her common background could potentially work in our favor as she would bring a fresh, unbiased viewpoint to certain issues my family has as of late fallen into set views about.

"It also bears mentioning that my father has been fairly intrigued by her since she stood up for me at the fair. Anything that interests him must be acquired at any cost."

"Okay," Honey said thoughtfully. "I can see all that. But why would he circumvent knowledge about her father?"

"Because as long as Ranka is alive, no amount of story-spinning or subterfuge can bypass the fact that the head of the Ootori empire approved the common-bred child of a single transvestite father as a suitable mate for his son. Third or not, my status is such that a move of that caliber would be looked at as unconscionable."

"So he's perfectly okay with letting the father of his son's future bride suffer because of social convention?" Honey's demeanor was dark, his countenance forbidding, and he only got more angered as Kyoya continued.

"Absolutely. My father did not become as successful as he is by being kind. My brothers are just as ruthless. To them, Fujioka Ryoji, also Ranka, is unacceptable simply because his lifestyle is not acceptable to our societal peers."

"That is reprehensible," the blond growled.

"Yes it is. Which is why I am going to do what I can for Ranka and for Haruhi. My father does not realize the enormity of the error he has made." The bland way he delivered that sentence did not fool the older boy in the least – not with the fury simmering in Kyoya's eyes. "You see, not only am I...fond...of Haruhi, I've become rather close to her father as well. Ranka has become someone I can trust. And for daring to harm either of them, even through inaction, my father will pay. And he will pay dearly."

"So what can we do?" Honey asked. Kyoya tapped away at his keyboard for a moment.

"Nothing immediately – not until we get home. However, I have requested Ranka's full medical records and any and all transcripts to be delivered to me at the school when we return, as well as digital copies to be sent to my private email – thereby keeping them far from my father's knowledge. He seems to have exerted some control over a few of my contacts, hence the halt of information. These people have been removed from my active contingent of contacts, though they will never know it - after all, a known spy is better than an unknown one. And my web spans far, far further than my sire could even begin to fathom. Once I have the records and information, I plan to speak with both Ranka and Haruhi." He looked up from his screen. "You could be an invaluable help to me, actually."

"Name it."

"Haruhi confided in you and you alone. I do not plan to mention our current conversation to anyone. What I need you to do is to speak with her again. It would make things much easier all around if she could be convinced to tell the others of her own accord."

"I'll talk to her, and see if she might be willing."

"It might also be helpful if she would be willing to announce her presence here to Tamaki – both for her sake and his." Kyoya returned his gaze to his laptop screen as though it didn't matter to him one way or another, but Honey knew better.

"I can try, but I promise nothing. I won't push her to do anything she doesn't want to do."

"I wouldn't expect you to. Now that we've covered the main topic – I believe you've dabbled a bit in the medical sciences, correct?" Honey nodded, not in the least surprised that the younger boy knew of his recreational interest in medicine and health.

"A little. My studies have mostly related to bodily injury and physical therapy, both traditional and non."

"That's why I wanted to talk to you. Look at this here..." Kyoya gestured to the screen before him and as Honey joined him the brunette began to explain his tentative thoughts. Intrigued, the shorter boy pulled up another chair and began to ask questions, the two brainstorming late into the quiet night.

* * *

Author's note: I know most of you want me to get to Mori and Haruhi and their evening together, but there are still other things brewing. Fear not - I wouldn't leave the quiet duo hanging indefinitely. *grins*


	40. Chapter 40

She was just debating whether or not to change clothes for the evening when the sudden appearance of Mori at the edge of her camp startled her.

"Mori-senpai!" she greeted him cheerfully. He walked slowly into the sandy circle as if unsure of his welcome but she smiled and motioned him over. A quick glance behind him proved he was alone, and she was a bit surprised to see him without Honey, but she figured there was a reason. Standing up, Haruhi took a moment to brush the sand from her rear and legs before walking to meet him in the center of the camp and speaking again.

"I take it he's still with the others?" she asked. He nodded and held out the item he was carrying. Haruhi caught a whiff of salmon and took the warm dish, looking up at him in shock.

"Mori-senpai, is this – did you make me dinner?" She watched a trace of pink dance across his strong features as he shrugged, then nodded.

"Mitsukuni and I cooked tonight," he said simply. She understood what he meant and was flattered that they had thought to save her a plate.

"Thank you," she said sincerely. The food smelled wonderful and though she'd already eaten a light dinner a bit earlier she couldn't wait to dip into the delicious meal she was holding. Dropping to the ground, with a simple gesture she invited him to sit as well. He did so, taking a seat on the sand beside her with such grace she had to remind herself that she really wasn't supposed to stare. Knowing he wouldn't expect conversation and honestly happy that it was Mori that came this night, Haruhi smiled and dug in.

* * *

_I suppose we should all be thankful she doesn't dress like this at school,_ Mori thought as he stood in the treeline surrounding the camp. She hadn't noticed him yet and he was quite grateful for that as he was still reeling a bit at seeing her dressed in a rather low-cut vest that more than showcased the curves her uniform usually hid and shorts that bared most of the legs he'd been trying so desperately (though with mixed success) not to fantasize about. Somehow the sight of her in such normal clothing was almost as alluring as the sight of her in nothing but a towel had been. Calling on years of training he forced himself to relax, settled his thoughts, schooled his breathing, and settled an impassive expression on his face. Only then did he feel comfortable stepping out of the trees. It took but seconds for her to notice him and the joy in her greeting had him walking slowly forward, pausing momentarily until she motioned him into her camp.

She seemed truly happy to see him, and the surprise on her face as she took the dish from his hands was adorable. _It takes so little to make her happy,_ he mused silently as he moved to sit near her. As she ate, Mori pondered the enigma that was Fujioka Haruhi. Strong, determined, yet he knew she didn't want to succeed for money or even for the sake of success itself. She had to prove to herself that she could meet her goals. Unlike the rest of the hosts, all of her pressures, her expectations, were self-imposed. He wondered if perhaps that made her the most driven of all of them. And yet she saw the world through such open eyes.

Mori knew most people viewed him as his cousin's...accessory, for want of a better word. He was okay with that. It was such an expected viewpoint that when this girl, this commoner saw him as an individual it truly surprised him. He wondered if that was how the twins felt as well. He chanced a glance at her from the corner of his eye – and promptly forgot what he'd been thinking as he watched her eschew utensils to simply eat the food with her hands. He swallowed hard and stared back down at the sand. He knew his self-control was strong, but it seemed he'd found his Kryptonite...and she was sitting beside him licking her fingers.

When he glanced back at her again only to see her gazing at him with those large, dark eyes, he wasn't sure if he should thank the gods or curse them.

* * *

She supposed she shouldn't be surprised at how delicious it all was. She'd already been treated to some of the cousins' culinary delicacies. Suppressing a whimper of delight at the flavorful fish she took another bite, then another. It was so light, so flaky, that she decided to forgo chopsticks entirely. She was camping, for crying out loud. If she wanted to eat with her fingers she damn well would. And so she did, enjoying both food and quiet.

It was always peaceful around Mori. His lack of chatter was a soothing balm for her soul, especially considering the emotional roller coaster she'd been on lately. It was so nice to just sit and think and not be alone. The solid form of the tall one next to her was so incredibly comforting that Haruhi felt herself relaxing completely, the last of the day's tension fading and leaving her mentally limp. It was in that state of mind that she turned slightly to look at her guest...only to find him returning her gaze.

For the first time ever Haruhi really, truly understood what it meant to become lost in another's eyes. Those coal-dark depths were drawing her in, deep into a world she'd never known. Her dinner forgotten, all she could do was stare. She felt she should say something, but as quickly as the thought came it ran away. This was Mori – he never needed words. The silence stretched on, neither one speaking or moving a muscle. However, after a few minutes, hours, whatever, Mori shifted, and what he did next would forever stay in her mind.

* * *

_So much in her eyes..._

He found himself locked in her chocolate gaze. Even more shocking was the desperate need to _not_ look away. Her eyes held him prisoner and he submitted to the tightening of the shackles on his heart willingly, eagerly. He would never know what prompted his next move but it somehow seemed right to pick up a piece of flaky, succulent salmon and hold it up to her mouth. He didn't know he was holding his breath. Honestly, he didn't really know anything but the draw of her eyes as they widened in surprise, and then she was leaning forward and her lips were brushing so very lightly against his fingertips as she gently took the proffered bite from his hand.

One bite led to two, two to more, both of them sitting in total silence as he fed her, never looking away from one another. He began to alternate between fish and vegetables, bite after bite being taken from his fingers by her soft lips, each contact sending a tingle down his spine. He had to deliberately regulate his breathing, keeping his motions steady, holding onto his splintering self-control with both hands. The last bite of food was lifted, Haruhi leaning forward to accept it once more, and Mori found himself feeling regretful that the plate was empty, saddened that their unusual moment was over.

That was when she grabbed his hand and began to lick the juice from his fingers.

* * *

Without a doubt this was the most strangely, unintentionally erotic thing she had ever experienced. She'd never had someone feed her before; at least, not like this. The heat in his gaze she could tell he was fighting so hard to hide – it called to her, beckoned her. She wanted to let it set her on fire. Despite how delicious the meal was she didn't notice it anymore. No, all of her awareness was focused like a laser on the gorgeous guy handing her bite after bite of food she was barely registering. She couldn't resist the urge to brush her lips against his fingers with each bite and she thrilled to see the nearly imperceptible shiver that slipped through him every time she did so. Eventually, though, the plate was bare and she was taking the last portion from his hand, and she had no idea what on earth possessed her to do what she did next.

He inhaled sharply when she reached out for his hand, but then she let her eyes flutter shut as she began to flick her tongue out, tasting the flavors of the fish, the vegetables, as well as an indescribable something that her mind simply labeled as 'Mori'. She didn't notice the tiny happy sigh that escaped her. She didn't see how tense, how rigid her visitor was. Part of her mind – the solid, responsible Haruhi who would never have acted like this, never even contemplated it seriously – was voicing a protest in her head. The Haruhi she was now, however – relaxed, emotionally overwhelmed, completely different from her usual self – shut the other one up simply by pulling Mori's fingers into her mouth one by one and sucking them clean. Some impulse had her opening her eyes and looking up at him. What she saw made her freeze in place. For as long as she lived she would never forget this moment – Mori looking down at her with such blazing desire in his eyes that it made her heart stutter.

She didn't have time to wonder about – well, anything – when he let out a low growl and dragged her into his arms, his lips on hers successfully erasing any ability she might have ever had to think straight.

* * *

He couldn't breathe. He didn't care. Because holy hell, Haruhi was Licking. His. Finger. Mori had never been struck by lightning, but some part of him had the random thought that even that couldn't possibly be more powerful, more electric than what he was feeling now. And then her warm tongue traced down his palm before switching to another digit and his brain shut off. The licking was torment enough, but when she sucked his index finger into her mouth his control began to crack. And when she looked up at him, her deep brown eyes intense and focused entirely on him, when she kept up the movements of her lips and tongue while holding that steady gaze on him, he shattered completely. He didn't hear the snarl that burst from his throat, didn't register pulling her onto his lap. The only thing he knew was the touch of those teasing lips on his and the feel of her hands against his chest. He kept her tight in his arms, kissing her thoroughly for who knew how long. But when she shifted to make herself more comfortable and her ass rubbed against his erection, his involuntary buck against her had his common sense flowing back in a raging flood. He ended the kiss abruptly, inwardly cursing himself for taking advantage of her when he knew for a fact how emotionally distraught and unsettled she had been lately, and picked her up only to set her gently on the ground. Leaping to his feet he murmured an apology and nearly ran from the camp before his good intentions were completely demolished by the need in her eyes and the memory of her warmth in his embrace.

He never looked back. Perhaps if he did, he might have seen the few small tears that trickled down her cheeks like melting ice as the chill night air wrapped around her like his arms once had.

* * *

Author's note: I have to say this is not how I'd pictured their evening going when I sat down to write it, but damn if it didn't come out better than the original thoughts I'd had. And this is why, Gentle Readers, I like to let my stories write themselves. :)


	41. Chapter 41

Author's Note: Hi, y'all. Just to let you know, updates might be a little spotty. The hubby and I are seriously gearing up for Phoenix Comic Con now. For him, that means picking up the book from the printers, finishing his art prints, and doing miscellaneous little things. For me, this means crocheting little plush critters until my fingers fall off. And as I haven't been able to figure out how to crochet and write simultaneously, that means my writing is going to be limited to what I can get done in between plushieness. But I'll do my damnedest to not have too long a gap between chapters. :)

* * *

Honey walked back into the cabin he shared with Mori, his mind awhirl with everything he and Kyoya had been discussing, only to find his cousin standing perfectly still in the center of the main room. The tall host had his eyes closed and his hands hanging motionless at his sides, his breathing steady yet slightly harsh. The blond knew immediately that something was very wrong.

"Takashi?" he ventured hesitantly. At the sound of his voice the brunette's eyes snapped open and he looked down at the concerned face of his cousin. He exhaled slowly.

"I'm fine," he murmured. Honey didn't look convinced, but the next words from the stoic host froze the smaller one before he could respond.

"Go check on Haruhi."

Honey, eyes wide, registered Mori's words and was out the door like a shot. Left again in silence, the dark-haired boy closed his eyes and began his search for inner peace once more.

* * *

Giving up on the idea of sleep though it was getting fairly late, Haruhi was simply leaning back against a tree when Honey darted into the clearing. It looked like he'd been running but he wasn't out of breath.

"Haruhi!" he said, urgency in his tone as he crossed to her side, stopping her with a gesture when she would have risen and instead dropping to the ground in front of her. He gazed at her with concern. She was fairly certain she'd cleaned away the remnants of her brief cry, but by the way his eyes softened she knew he could tell anyway.

"What happened, Haru-chan?"he asked in a low voice as he reached for her hand. She shrugged nonchalantly, keeping her expression mild.

"Nothing, really," she said. "Dinner was delicious, by the way. Thanks."

"Haru...he murmured, his gaze not allowing her to look away. "Are you really going to close yourself off like this? To me?" His earnest entreaty broke her resolve to forget and she sighed but stayed quiet. Finally she spoke.

"It was...an accident, kind of."

"What was?" he asked quietly. She sighed again.

"Mori-senpai and I...well, he kissed me. And I'm pretty sure it was my fault. I just hope he's not mad at me. He ran out of here pretty fast. I...I'm worried that he won't want to, you know...be around me anymore." To her shock Honey's lips curved in an amused smile.

"You won't have to worry about that, Haru," he said with certainty.

"I hope you're right," she whispered.

"I know I am," he replied. There was silence for a while but Honey's curiosity was burbling and he had to ask.

"If he kissed you, how was it your fault?" To his amusement, she looked a bit embarrassed.

"I, um...well, I kind of sucked on his fingers." Her voice was chagrined and he could feel his eyebrows trying to climb up his forehead. Banishing the flare of jealousy that flashed through him, he let out a laugh.

"How on earth did that happen?" He watched as she turned a bit pink and listened to her halting explanations while she described how the simple act of eating dinner had morphed into so much more.

"...and then he took off out of camp and I know he was upset."

"Upset isn't the word I would have chosen," he mused, hiding his grin as the memory of his cousin's terse words and tense form began to make sense.

"What?" she asked, slightly confused. He waved it off.

"Never mind. Just trust me when I say he doesn't hate you." Her eyes weren't convinced, but she nodded anyway and he decided to change the subject from one that made her uncomfortable to one that he knew would upset her. _Nothing for it now,_ he thought. A deep sigh was his only concession to his own turmoil.

"Haruhi?" he said softly. She looked back up at him and he felt a jolt in his soul at the knowledge that she was not going to like what he had to say. He decided it would be best done quickly.

"Haru...I told Kyoya about your dad." Her expression changed from curious to disbelieving.

"You...you told Kyoya-senpai?" Her voice was shaky. "Why? I didn't want...I..."

"Haru-chan, please just let me explain. I know you didn't want the others knowing. I can respect that. But Kyoya, with his family, his resources - if anyone could find some way to help, to do anything..." Her eyes had turned cold, distant, and she pulled her hand from his grasp. He felt his heart break a little and even though he'd been expecting it, her withdrawal burned like acid.

"Don't you think I'd thought about that already?" she hissed, all warmth gone from voice and expression. "Don't you think that he might have been the first person I thought of?"

"Then why didn't you say anything?" the blond asked hesitantly. If anything her expression became more forbidding, her voice more like ice.

"This is Kyoya. He knows everything about everyone." The pain in her voice was palpable and he knew immediately where her thoughts were running. "He probably knew before I did. And he said _nothing_."

"Haru-" he began, but she wasn't finished.

"That damned Shadow King has his fingers in every pie from here to America, but yet he couldn't be bothered to tell me that my father has leukemia. Instead, I had to listen to Dad's evasions and brushoffs -until I accidentally got the news from the doctor who had assumed I already knew. No, I had no intentions of ever going to Kyoya." She fairly spat the last sentence and he could feel her rage, her pain, her fear.

"Haruhi..."

"Just leave, Honey-senpai. Just go." She stood and began to walk away and though he ached at her formal address he knew he couldn't obey.

"Haruhi - he didn't know. Not until a few hours ago." She whirled around and fixed him with a skeptical glare.

"You expect me to believe that the man who has my menstrual cycles charted and my contact lens prescription memorized didn't know that my father is dying." It wasn't a question but he nodded anyway. Before he could explain she ducked into her tent and despite he wishes he followed, stopping just outside the closed flap.

"Haru, just listen. Someone blocked Kyoya's information. I can't tell you who or why, but I'm sure he would if you asked." He flopped down on the ground, stretching his legs out and leaning back on his hands. "You didn't see how furious he was when he found that the records and results of your father's medical issues had been withheld. I have never seen him so close to violence in all the years I've known him." Honey sighed. "Cold and calculating he might seem, but you know better, don't you?You know he would never have deliberately kept something like this from you. He's not a monster, Haru-chan, and he...cares for you. We all do."

There was silence for a while but before long Honey heard the unmistakeable sound of the girl he loved crying from within her tent. It shot needles of heartache through him. Unable to stop himself he gingerly opened the flap a bit and poked his head in, seeing her curled on her side on her sleeping bag, sobs wracking her body.

"Oh, Haru," he breathed. She glanced up at him, her eyes red, haunted, defeated.

"I...I just...I know Kyoya-senpai isn't that cold. But I just couldn't figure out why he didn't say anything." She was speaking through her tears and he just wanted to scoop her up, to protect her, but he knew this was one battle he couldn't fight for her.

"I'm sorry I broke your trust, Haruhi. But I felt I needed to. Whatever else can be said about him, Kyoya is in the best position to be able to help."

"I know. And I'm still mad that you broke my confidence. But I know why you did." She seemed weary now, beaten.

"I just can't stand seeing you like this. None of us can. Haruhi, you mean the world to us. Let us do what we can. Please." He watched as fresh tears began to fall from her dark eyes and figured he should probably shut up before he said something to make things worse. Clearing his throat, he prepared to take his leave.

"I, um...Haru-chan, I want you to know we're all here for you. Anything you want or need, you just have to say it." He smiled gently. "And right now you should probably get some sleep. The day will dawn brighter tomorrow, I promise." Looking her over one last time and feeling utterly useless in the face of her turmoil, he pulled his head back out of her tent. He was about to secure the flap when her soft whisper caught his ears.

"Honey-senpai?" she called on a breath. He winced against the return to the use of a title but responded evenly.

"Yes?"

"Could...would you...I mean..." She sounded unsure of something and he tucked his head back inside her tent.

"What can I do, Haru?" He watched as she took a deep breath but wouldn't meet his eyes, instead speaking to her sleeping bag.

"I don't think I can sleep. Not like this." When she looked up at him he swallowed hard. "Could you...stay with me? Just for a little bit? I don't -" She broke off and glanced down again. "I don't want to be alone right now."

His heart stopped beating. Was he forgiven that easily?

"Are you sure, Haruhi?" Her nod was slow, but certain.

"I just want to not feel alone." Gauging her sincerity, he toed off his shoes and slipped into the tent. There was a bit of shuffling but they ended up in a similar position to the one they'd napped in the day they left for the beach. He felt her sigh, felt her soft sobs still, and knew that despite what she thought exhaustion would have her asleep in minutes. Sure enough her breathing began to even out.

"Will you still be here in the morning?" she asked quietly.

"If you want me to be, I will." He felt her nod, and the wash of affection that ran through him had him tightening his arms around her shoulders. He was on the brink of sleep himself when her murmur came to him.

"Thank you...Mitsukuni."

* * *

It was a quieter Tamaki that reentered the cabin, a more thoughtful one, and though Kyoya had his own thoughts mostly monopolizing his mind he found himself rather curious as to what kind of conversation his lover could have had with the twins that would have left him so...mellow. Closing his laptop and rising from his chair, he stood as the blond approached.

"Have a good talk?" he asked mildly. Purple eyes gazed at him with an undefinable emotion in their depths.

"Kyoya, do you think of us all as a family? Or am I really the only one who sees us like that?" The Shadow King paused, the flippant reply he would normally have given eradicated by the sincerely questioning expression Tamaki wore. He kept his response short.

"I do not."

The blond visibly wilted and turned to make his way to the bed, but Kyoya reached out and placed one hand on the other boy's arm. The brunette waited until his partner had turned to meet his gaze before continuing.

"Tamaki, my family and I – well, you are aware of how we interact. As such I would never sully a single member of the Host Club by comparing them to 'family' as I have known it. They deserve far better regard than that." Tamaki's expression softened and he reached up to place his hand over Kyoya's.

"Kyoya, I..." He paused, gathering his thoughts, but when he spoke again it wasn't to complete his earlier sentence.

"Hikaru and Kaoru know. About us." The dark haired one refused to allow the worry he felt to show in either demeanor or expression as he responded calmly.

"We knew the others would learn eventually," he said.

"Yes, but...well, I talked to them. We talked together, I suppose. And they aren't going to say anything to anyone."

"Can we trust them in that?" Kyoya asked, his typical cynicism apparent. Tamaki just smiled softly.

"You know, I think we can. They...we...well, it was a good conversation."

"Very well," the youngest Ootori said.

"So, did you do anything important while I was gone?"the blond asked teasingly. Kyoya thought for a moment on how to respond.

_Nothing much. Only discovered that Ranka is terminally ill, that my father has been withholding information from me; made some plans with Honey-senpai to look into what is perhaps a very radical solution – provided Ranka is agreeable – and began laying the groundwork for Haruhi's continued comfort and safety should the worst come to pass._

"Not especially," Kyoya replied as he made his way to bed.

* * *

As soon as Tamaki had left, clothes had flown around the room as the redheaded devils made up for lost time. In very short order they were sprawled together on the bed and Hikaru was making good on his promise of repayment. Kaoru simply lay back, fingers stroking through his brother's hair, moaning his appreciation of the elder twin's efforts and skill. He was already very close when Hikaru released his cock with a wet slurp and shifted to a sitting position. Dazed, painfully aroused, Kaoru turned sex-glazed eyes to his brother in shock.

"Hika?" he whimpered.

""You know, that wasn't very nice of you," Hikaru said with a smirk.

"Wha?" Kaoru's articulation had apparently been sucked away earlier.

"Telling the Boss I have a thing for Kyoya."

"But you do," the younger whispered dazedly.

"Yes, but Tama didn't need to know that now, did he?"

"Who knows – maybe he'd want to watch," Kaoru mused, slowly slipping from his lust-fogged fugue and wondering what he'd have to do to convince Hikaru to finish what he'd started.

"You little tease." Hikaru's eyes blazed. "Now you're playing with my exhibitionistic fantasies, aren't you?"

"Who's teasing? Hika, please – if anyone's teasing here it's you," Kaoru whined, pouting prettily, but the older twin's expression was nothing short of diabolical.

"I think you should apologize," Hikaru said easily.

"For what?" his brother asked, sitting up fully and glaring at him.

"For embarrassing me. For telling one of my secrets to an outsider." The tone of Hikaru's voice had changed, nearly causing Kaoru to moan out loud. That tone meant one thing – that Hikaru had decided to up the stakes in their little game. And as usual Kaoru knew exactly how to play along. He shivered in anticipation.

"Fine. I'm sorry. Now will you finish sucking my dick already? I'd like to get some sleep tonight." In a flash he was pinned to the bed, Hikaru's nude form almost but not quite brushing against his own.

"That didn't sound very sincere, Kao."

"Well then, what do you want me to do?"

"On your knees. I want you to bed for forgiveness."

With a grin quickly hidden the younger slipped out from under his brother to do as directed. One thing was certain: they may have a fairly equal partnership, but to Kaoru there was nothing in the world sexier than Hikaru taking charge.


	42. Chapter 42

She woke slowly, reluctantly, feeling less inclined to move from her snuggly warm bed than she had in ages.

Of course, that could have been due to the fact that she was wrapped in a snuggly warm pair of arms.

"Morning." The soft murmur tickled her ears and she opened her eyes to see a familiar pair of honey-brown ones looking back at her. To her shock she didn't blush, didn't feel odd at all.

"Morning," she whispered back. He tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear and she had the idle thought that she was going to need another haircut soon.

"Feeling any better?" he asked, warmth and concern in his voice. She nodded.

"A lot better. I – thank you. You know, for everything." Still sleep-dazed, she had a hard time pulling words together; still, she knew he would understand. She debated on getting up but she was just so comfortable that the idea of moving held a very, very limited appeal. She let her eyes drift shut again.

"Mitsukuni – how early is it, do you know?"

"Very. The sun isn't even up yet. Go back to sleep, Haru." She thought she felt a kiss on her forehead but by that point she was already drifting off into slumber once more.

The next time she woke she heard the soft, even breathing of the young man beside her and knew he was still asleep. Blinking, the light from early dawn sending a gently muted glow through the fabric of the tent, Haruhi just lay there and watched him.

He looked even more innocent than usual, eyes closed, curled up around her like she was Usa-chan. The thought made her realize something odd. When she'd watched the hosts over the last few days the stuffed animal was always present, as usual. But when he came into her camp last night there had been no sign of the bubblegum-hued lagomorph anywhere. She hadn't registered it then, but she noticed it now. Honey had left his beloved friend behind to come and check on her.

His dark lashes fluttered once as he sighed and shifted, but it was only to cuddle closer to her in his sleep. She wondered how late he had stayed up, how long he had simply lain there and held her. A myriad thoughts tried to force their way into her conscious mind but with a very deliberate choice she ignored them. In the quiet morning Haruhi let herself simply _be_. She was safe. She was comfortable. She refused to let herself think about anything. Morning may have arrived according to Mother Nature, but as far as Haruhi was concerned 'morning' was a concept for the future. Right now was her time to relax and just be herself and she would deal with everything else when she had to. She sighed contentedly and settled her head back against Honey's shoulder, drifting peacefully into a half doze.

She didn't know how much time had passed when he shifted again, this time deliberately. Smiling, she looked into the now-wide-awake eyes of the Loli-shota host.

"Morning," she murmured, echoing his greeting from earlier. Her soft whisper was met by a radiant smile and a hug.

"Morning, Haru-chan. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. Better than I have in...well, in a long time. I – thanks for staying. You didn't have to, but you did and I'm grateful."

"Silly Haru," he said, tapping her nose with one fingertip. "I already said anything you want or need you just have to ask. Besides," he continued, his smile turning into a grin cheeky enough to rival even the twins at their most devilish, "what red-blooded man doesn't enjoy waking up with a beautiful woman in his arms?" The gleam in his eyes coupled with the blatantly flirtatious statement had her stammering.

"Well, I, uh, yeah, anyway – um, thanks again." Her lack of composure made him laugh and the sound filled her with warmth despite how flustered she felt. He loosened his grip and they sat up simultaneously. One glance at his hair had her giggling and he raised an eyebrow.

"Something funny?" he asked. Still chuckling, she just gestured to his head. After raking his fingers a few times through his disheveled hair he grinned.

"There, all fixed. Can't say the same for yours, though." She let out a gasp and her hands flew up to her own hair only to narrow her eyes in mock anger as he burst out laughing.

"Very funny," she said drolly, dragging herself to her feet. He stood shortly after and they left the tent to stretch sleep-stiff muscles and wake up more fully.

"Haru, I've been thinking," he said once they'd finished. She looked up at him from where she'd been making a pot of tea over the rekindled campfire.

"About?" She could sense his hesitance and wondered what might be causing it. She didn't have to wonder too long.

"That maybe you should talk to Tama-chan before vacation is over. And that I think it could possibly be a good idea to tell the others about your dad."

In the silence that filled the clearing, the swish of the waves and the morning bird calls seemed amplified. Turning her full gaze to the blond she was quickly becoming reliant on for unconditional support, she could see how reluctant he had been to speak and risk upsetting her. She could also see the understanding in his eyes, and the honesty. She stood, gathering her thoughts as he walked over to her.

"You don't have to, Haru-chan. I just thought it might help."

"I know. Honestly, I'd planned to talk to Tamaki-senpai today anyway. I just hadn't figured out how. He's going to be so hurt." She trailed off and he put his arm around her, letting her lean against him. She knew he could tell how much she was bothered, but just feeling his strength and presence gave her peace.

"Well, I can always ask Kyo-chan to bring him to see you," he suggested off-handedly.

"Kyoya-senpai? Why him?" She seemed confused and Honey decided then and there to keep his suspicions pertaining to the two Club Kings to himself for now. He shrugged.

"Who else can reign in Tama-chan when he starts acting like...well, Tama-chan?" She snorted, grinning her agreement with his observation. However, the other part of his suggestions wasn't going to be as easy to solve.

"I...I still don't think I'm ready to tell the others just yet. I will, but I just – I need more time," she finished, feeling a bit meek.

"I understand," he said, pulling her into a hug. "Just remember, you don't have to face it – or them – alone. I'll be there for you, always." She nodded and he held her a moment longer before tilting her face to his. She could see the worry in his eyes, the warmth, the concern, and something else, something she couldn't put a name to but that made her melt a little.

"Are you gonna be okay, Haru-chan?" he asked, his fingers so gentle on her cheek. She nodded, swallowing hard.

"I'll be fine."

"As long as you're sure. If you want me to stay, I will." His earnest statement made her feel more cherished than anything else ever had. She shook her head.

"I'll be fine. I know you all probably have plans for the day."

"Most likely," he agreed. "Plus, I need to check on Takashi."

Just like that, every event of the previous day flooded back into her mind, drawing a gasp from her as the memories of how dinner had turned out rocketed through her. Honey correctly interpreted the distress in her expression and placed a finger over her lips, stopping her apology before she could even voice it.

"It's okay, Haru-chan. He's fine. In fact, he was more worried about you. It's part of the reason I came here last night."

Her mind tried to compute this but her lips spoke on their own.

"Part of the reason?" she asked, promptly feeling like a moron. She didn't need him to explain his motivations to her – he showed up; he stayed; that was enough. Still, he grinned at her, that sunshine smile tempered by mischief.

"Of course." He seemed to be waiting for her to respond and she sighed. _In for a penny,_ she thought.

"What was the rest of the reason?" she asked. The arm that was around her waist tightened ever-so-slightly.

"I wanted to be with you." He took her face in both hands and pressed a kiss to her forehead before walking away, whistling a cheery tune. It took her a moment to realize she was smiling and despite the uncertainty she felt as to how the rest of her day would go, Haruhi admitted to herself that it had started off pretty damn awesome. Still smiling, she headed to her supplies. It was time for breakfast, and she found she did have quite the appetite.

* * *

Leaving the camp that morning was the hardest thing Honey had made himself do in ages. Watching over Haruhi while she slept, waking up beside her - it had been so wonderful. Yes, they'd sort of napped together that one time, but it wasn't the same as hearing her ask him to stay. And all of that paled in comparison to the fact that somehow she'd forgiven him. He knew better than to think she wasn't still angry. But she called him by name once more. He'd face any amount of anger from her any day of the week if it was followed by her calling him Mitsukuni and not senpai. Sighing, he shook his head as he walked back to the cabin. He held no illusions that her plea for his company had anything to do with romance on her end – she was worried and upset and, as she said, she didn't want to feel alone. And that was fine with him. He had her friendship and her trust – shaken though it may still be at the moment. It wasn't what he wanted but it was more than he'd thought to have. For that, it was enough.

His thoughts were still focused on Haruhi as he walked into the cabin, but it didn't take long for him to push them aside.

"Takashi – have you even slept yet?"

"No." The tall brunette stood easily from where he'd been sitting cross-legged on the floor. Honey blinked and walked over to him, reaching out to take his hand.

"How is Haruhi?" Mori asked.

"She's okay. She told me what happened at dinner." Honey watched as his cousin's eyes closed and the big man sighed.

"I lost control." Three simple words, but Honey knew how hard those three words were for Mori to say. More than anyone else, even more than Kyoya, the tall senior kept himself under control at all times. Honey was one of the few that knew exactly how much his cousin held inside, and he was also one of the few that understood fully that it was a part of who Mori was – it wasn't so much a choice to be quiet, not anymore. He'd trained himself to such stillness and calm that it was an integral part of him now. And for him to lose that control he usually held so easily...well, Honey could tell he was rattled.

"It's okay, Takashi. With that kind of provocation...hell, anyone would have snapped." The blond's grin was quick and lighthearted as he squeezed Mori's hand and he was happy to see the answering quirk of his cousin's lips. "Besides, she's not upset. Well, she kind of was, but it's because she blames herself and thinks you won't want to be around her anymore." Dark eyes snapped open and regarded the shorter one incredulously. Honey nodded, chuckling.

"Haru thought you left because you were mad."

"What?"

"Don't worry, I told her you weren't. I didn't explain anything else, though. You'll have to do that yourself." The blond stifled a laugh at the slightly panicked look that flashed over Mori's face and kept talking. "I told her that I'd spoken with Kyo-chan."

"And?"

"She was...not happy. Takashi – I thought I'd lost her." The usually energetic boy let go of his cousin's hand and walked over to slump down on a chair, passing one hand wearily over his eyes. "She was so hurt. I never wanted to see that look on her face, ever. But knowing I was the one that put it there -" He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "- it nearly tore me apart. If she hadn't forgiven me I don't know what I would have done." There was quiet for a moment, and then Honey visibly shook himself and continued speaking.

"When I brought up talking to Tama-chan today, she said she'd already decided to so I told her I'd have Kyo-chan take him to her."

"Is that wise?" Mori asked, moving to sit on the bed. Honey shrugged.

"I don't know. If Tama-chan and Kyo-chan aren't together yet, I don't see it being much of a problem."

"And if they are?"

"If they are and it's an issue, Kyo-chan will find some way to either send Tama-chan by himself or to coerce one of us into escorting him to her." The smallest host paused thoughtfully. "If they did finally get together, I imagine Kyo-chan is having a difficult time trying to come to terms with caring for both his best friend and a commoner."

"Mmm."

The two sat together, each wrapped in his own thoughts, and waited to hear the unmistakeable voice of their leader calling them out to face the day.

* * *

"Since everyone seemed to like the way yesterday turned out, I've decided that we'll try a similar plan today." The morning sun made Tamaki's eyes gleam even brighter as he surveyed his friends. The day had begun like the previous one, with an obvious difference – namely, both Kyoya and Honey had joined the others for breakfast. As they all sat on the sand eating the morning's meal, Kaoru spoke up. Swallowing a large bite of glazed pineapple tart, he cleared his throat.

"What kind of plan?"

"No plan at all," came the reply from their King as he calmly and precisely spread fresh strawberry mango preserves on a thick slice of homemade bread. "I thought we could all maybe field some suggestions and go from there."

"Why don't we take a walk around the island?" Honey said brightly, taking a huge bite of his cherry-topped cake. "There are a lot of pretty things to see, and if we just stay on the beach we'll miss them all." The idea was met with agreement – or at least lack of disagreement – all around and soon they were cleaning up their breakfast items and heading to their cabins.

While Tamaki was choosing appropriate hiking attire, Kyoya took a moment to check his text messages. He saw that the newest one was quite recent indeed – only three minutes old. _What could Honey have to say that he'd need to text?_ He wondered as he clicked the message open.

_Kyo-chan, I talked with Haru-chan last night. She says she's okay with talking to Tama-chan today. I thought you could drop him off at her camp when we go hiking._

Kyoya read the words swiftly before slipping his phone back in his pocket. He was just in time, too, as Tamaki was fully dressed and was putting on his boots, lacing them up quickly. Already suitably dressed, Kyoya simply switched from his beach sandals to his own boots and together the Host Club royalty left the cabin, the blond chattering a mile a minute about what they might see and how excited he was to find lovely things to take pictures of so he could show Haruhi when they got back. Kyoya hid every confusing emotion he had with practiced ease as they met up with the others.

The group started off walking down the treeline in the opposite direction from their cabins, Honey and Mori serving as guides. The first half hour was both enjoyable and uneventful, and even Kyoya had to admit to the beauty and tranquility of their surroundings. They stopped by a small stream to relax for a moment and after a few minutes when Tamaki was otherwise occupied talking to Hikaru and Kaoru, Honey walked casually over to Kyoya.

"Follow this stream. It runs right beside her camp. We're going to wander off, but we'll be here when you return." The Shadow King nodded once and the senior bounced back over to join the others. After a few minutes Tamaki sauntered over to rejoin Kyoya, a happy smile on his face.

"Mon amour, this is such a beautiful place, don't you think?"

"It is quite pleasant," the dark haired one replied. He let the quiet settle for a few seconds before continuing in a vaguely bland tone. "Honey-senpai says there's a sight further upstream that he thinks you especially will find appealing." As expected the blond took the bait.

"Really? Oh, we have to go! Say you'll come with me?" Violet eyes glittered with anticipation.

"Of course I will. You might get lost otherwise."

"Oh Kyoya, so mean!" the Host King said playfully, grasping his lover's hand. As the two of them began to follow the stream, Kyoya darted a quick glance back at their group. He was met with four gazes, approval lighting each one. Taking a deep breath he turned his attention back to his task – namely, taking the man he loved to see the woman they both loved. Long practice made it easy to push any insecurities aside so as to keep them well hidden.

They followed the twisting stream quite a ways, Tamaki occasionally exclaiming over a flower or animal, his ramblings interspersed with repeated inquiries as to how much farther the 'lovely thing' was. Kyoya answered as was appropriate, keeping his eyes peeled for signs of the camp. Finally he glimpsed golden sand through the trees just as Tamaki piped up again.

"Kyo...how much farther?"

"We're here." They'd stopped inside the treeline, their view still blocked by foliage. Tamaki looked around, confused.

"What? Where?"

"Through those trees," Kyoya said. He swallowed a sigh and gave his love a gentle push, watching as Tamaki stumbled gracelessly out into the clearing. He didn't stay to observe – he couldn't stay – but as he turned to go he heard her voice caressing the quiet morning.

"Hello, Tamaki-senpai."

Kyoya walked slowly back downstream.


	43. Chapter 43

Author's note: Yes, another update fairly quickly. I'm proud of me. (plus, I ran out of yarn and won't be able to get out to get more until tomorrow)

cachetscache - You mentioned that I sound like Carrie. I suppose I kind of do. See, Carrie is kind of an amalgamation of a lot of people, but primarily she's based off of the women I knew growing up in the small town I lived in. Good ol' down home country girl, doesn't take any shit, talks plain, and once you've earned her trust come hell or high water she's got your back. It's funny. I don't have my accent anymore when I speak (unless I'm super pissed off), but my manner of speech when I write seems to bring out the backwoods girl in me. They always say 'write what you know' - in Carrie's case, that's exactly what I did. :)

Anyway...on with the show!

* * *

Kaoru was the first to spot the figure walking with deliberate steps to join them. He would have bet that he was also the first one – perhaps the only one – to see the expression Kyoya was wearing before he hid it with his usual skill, to notice how shaken the Shadow King really was. He decided not to say anything, not with the others around.

"Did you leave them to talk?" Honey asked from his customary perch atop Mori's shoulders.

"Yes," came the flat reply. No one said anything else for a long while. Finally Kyoya turned and began to head back the way they came, speaking over his shoulder as he did.

"I have work to do. I'm certain Haruhi will make sure that idiot gets back to camp safely." With that he walked away, leaving the remaining four to look at one another.

"What's his issue?" Hikaru asked no one in particular.

"He seems bothered," Honey said, innocent concern in his voice. Something about the oldest host's tone caught Kaoru's attention and he turned disbelieving eyes to the senior.

"You knew?" he exclaimed. "You knew Kyoya and Tamaki were together? And you made him take the Boss to Haruhi?" The younger twin couldn't erase the note of astonished incredulity that had coated his voice. "Why? Any one of us could have done it."

"Because," the small blond said, suddenly sounding and seeming older than they'd ever heard him, "Kyoya needs to learn to trust. What good will a relationship be to either of them if they can't trust each other to return? Besides, I didn't know for sure. Not until you just confirmed it."

"I'm sure you didn't," Kaoru said with quiet skepticism. Honey shook his head.

"I had my suspicions but no definite proof."

"That's still no excuse!" The younger twin didn't raise his voice but his agitation showed plainly. "Why would you put Kyoya through that? Of the two of them, he's got to deal with more because of their relationship. And then knowing how he feels for Haruhi – to have him be the one to deliver Tamaki to her and...Honey-senpai, it doesn't happen often, but I really don't think I agree with your judgment here." With a shake of his head he turned from the group at the stream and began walking down the path Kyoya had just taken.

"Are you going to go with him, Hika-chan?"

"No. Not yet," the elder twin said. "When Kao gets like this it's best to just give him space. He'll mellow out again in a little while." Calm though his words may have been, the two older hosts could see the worry in his golden eyes as they gazed down the now-vacant path.

"What's your opinion?" Honey asked quietly. "Do you think it was a bad idea?" Hikaru shrugged, looking back at the blond.

"I think you're right that Kyoya needs to learn to trust, and especially to trust in Tama. But I think there may have been other ways to handle the situation. Mostly, though," he said quietly, "I wonder how Haruhi's doing."

There didn't seem to be anything else that needed said.

* * *

It was dead silent in the clearing. The only sounds were Tamaki's breaths as he stared at her in confusion and something like disbelief. Haruhi, after greeting him, had stayed quiet, giving him a few moments to gather his obviously scattered thoughts.

"How long have you been here?" he asked. She turned her gaze to the sand for a moment before looking back up at him.

"I arrived about five hours before you guys did." Instantly she saw the hurt in his gorgeous eyes and felt like nine kinds of bastard.

"Why...why did you lie to me?"

"Tamaki-senpai, I -"

"Haruhi...why?"

"I didn't want you to know I was here until I was ready to talk to you." She cursed her blunt nature, but then thought maybe it was for the best. That was, until she watched him crumple to the ground, looking like a dejected toy, purple eyes glimmering with betrayal and confusion.

"I don't understand," he murmured. She sighed again, this time more annoyed with herself than she was with him, and sat down in front of him.

"Tamaki-senpai, it's just that...well, lately, you've been...it's been...I have..." She paused, rubbing her forehead with one hand and trying to figure out exactly how to say what she wanted to. "I have a lot of stuff going on in my life right now. And you, well – I need to apologize for all the things I said in the Club Room the other day."

"Why?"

"Because it may have been the truth, but I never wanted to hurt your feelings. And I'm sorry. For that – and for lying about what I was doing on vacation." She blinked, looking up at the sky, unable to think straight with his gaze on her. "I needed a break, Tamaki-senpai. From the craziness and the chaos that seems to always follow me around – mostly thanks to you and the twins," she said with a smile that faded quickly when she saw he wasn't smiling. Clearing her throat, she continued.

"Since I joined the Host Club, I've learned so much...but it just – well, with everything else, it's all a bit overwhelming. It took me a little while to realize that I wasn't really mad at you, but that you were just the most visible annoyance and I took my anger out on you and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for lashing out at you and I'm sorry for lying." Confession spoken, she slumped her shoulders and stared at the ground, waiting to hear his reply. To her shock he got up and began to walk away. Stunned to silence, wondering if he really was going to leave, she could only watch as he made a slow circuit of her camp, only stopping when he was even with her once more. His face was pensive, thoughtful, and still upset, and in that moment she nearly hated herself. Suddenly he chuckled.

"Senpai?" she asked tentatively.

"I'm sorry. I was just remembering the day Ayanokoji threw your bag out the window."

"You helped me find my wallet," she said softly. For the first time since he stood up he turned to look at her. The glow of the afternoon sun behind him made his hair glow like a halo and she was struck breathless.

"I'm sorry." Whispered words from his lips like a caress on her skin, and she knew she must really have a stupid expression on her face but he just looked so beautiful and lost that she couldn't think straight.

"For helping me?" she blurted, feeling utterly confused. His lips curved in a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"No. I'm sorry for the way I've acted. For the way I've treated you."

"What?" Yes, it was official. She seemed to have a problem with her brain being missing. Tamaki just held out his hand and on some sort of autopilot she took it, letting him pull her to her feet until she was standing in front of him. Before she could even think of something to say he spoke.

"I know I'm not your favorite friend. I know you think I'm annoying, that your father doesn't trust me. I seem to make you mad or crazy at the drop of a hat. And I've learned that consistently treating you like my daughter has been one of your biggest frustrations. I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize?" She still felt like she was missing something. He sighed and ran one hand through his hair, leaving it sexily tousled and disheveled, but she knew he wasn't doing it to keep up appearances. His eyes held her captive and she knew she'd have a hard time breaking free without the usual distractions she counted on to pry her from those mesmerizing violet orbs.

"It's hard for me to know how to act around you, Haruhi." His voice was nearly a whisper but in the stillness of the clearing she could hear the lack of confidence that resonated through it. "You're not like anyone I've ever known. You're so independent, so sure of yourself. And no matter what I say or do it never feels right." He sighed and looked down at his hand, realized it was still holding hers, and he seemed to debate on letting go before swallowing hard and closing his eyes.

"With everyone else I know how to act. What to say, what to do. I know what's expected of me. But then you came along and no matter what I do everything seems to come out wrong. I want to protect you though I know you don't need me to. I want to pamper you even though I know you don't want my gifts. I want to make you happy, but I've nothing to offer to bring you joy.

"You're the heart of our group, Haruhi. We may have been a club before but until you we were...incomplete. When you stumbled in, all large glasses and horrid clothes and completely unlike anything we'd ever seen – somehow, Haruhi, you created something magic." He was looking up at her again and she saw tears shining in his eyes, tears she knew were genuine.

"You turned a bunch of mismatched guys from the wealthy elite into a family."

"Senpai..." she whispered, not knowing what to say. He turned his gaze from her to the sky, following the wisps of white clouds with his eyes as they stood there in silence. And when he spoke again it was so soft she almost couldn't hear him.

"Tell me, Haruhi. Tell me what I need to do, who I need to be, to have you see me as a friend. I want so badly to be someone you feel comfortable with, someone you can trust. Someone you're proud to know. I don't want to be an annoyance or a burden. So tell me, please..." He closed his eyes, the motion of his lashes freeing one tear to slide down his cheek before he visibly gathered himself and looked down at her once more. The need and anguish she saw in his eyes made her swallow hard.

"What can I do to earn your friendship?"

"You already have it, you idiot," she choked out, moved beyond words by the simple honesty he'd shown.

"Then why do I feel so far away from you, even now, when we're the only two people in the world?" She didn't know how to respond so she just tightened her hand in his. She felt him shudder and her eyes widened at the obvious shock on his face. She knew it was her turn to say something, anything, even if she wasn't sure what.

"Tamaki-senpai, you do annoy me." He wilted and she, again cursing her frank nature, hurried on.

"You annoy me because you seem to treat everything like...like some sort of game. Because you don't seem to listen sometimes. Everything you do, everything you say – sometimes I wonder how you really see the world. At times you can be serious, responsible – and then you switch to an almost childlike...mania, I guess. I get whiplash watching your mood swings," she said with a grin, hoping to get him to mile back, but he was watching her so intently she had to fight a quiver.

"You're an amazing person, Tamaki-senpai. I wish I had half of your positive energy. You burn so brightly sometimes that it's awesome to watch. But I get the feeling you don't know yourself. You know what you want, but you have no idea what to do to earn it.

"And yes, the constant 'precious daughter Haruhi' line is beyond annoying. I still wonder how the hell you ever came up with the idea to start treating me like that, but acting like my overbearing second father is not a way to make me see you as a friend. After all, friendship isn't ownership, you know?" She fell silent, not sure what else she could say, should say. She expected him to be upset at her words, maybe even to find a quiet area of her campsite to go sulk in and grow mushrooms. What she didn't expect was the small, almost delicate smile he gave her or the shy look in those glittering eyes of his.

"I think I understand now what Kyoya was trying to tell me," he murmured to himself, but as she had the feeling he didn't know he'd spoken out loud she decided not to acknowledge it. A moment later he blinked and looked at her.

"I promise, Haruhi, from now on I will try to do better. But, please..?"

"Yes, senpai?"

"Please be patient with me?" he asked hesitantly. "I'm new to this whole 'know thyself' thing, and some habits are going to be harder than others to break. So just...try not to get mad if I slip up, okay?" He smiled endearingly and she softened just a bit.

"I promise. And I'll try to not be so...harsh." He laughed at that, a genuine laugh, and she was struck dumb by the mind-melting allure that was Tamaki without any pretenses.

"Oh, Haruhi, don't change. We all love you just the way you are."

"Warts and all?" she groused self-deprecatingly. He snapped his gaze to her, stunned.

"You have warts?" he gasped. She just looked at him blankly, not believing her ears. That was when she saw the grin he was trying gamely to hide. She let out a low growl.

"Tamaki-senpai," she muttered. He lost his composure then and laughed even harder than he had earlier, wiping a tear from his eye even as he tried to gather himself together.

"Well, you have to admit that the thought of your radiantly perfect skin having any blemishes at all is simply not to be believed," he gushed, fully the princely host.

"Senpai, stuff it," she said flatly.

"What is it, my darling daughter?"

"Senpai..." she warned.

"Yes, precious?"

He was still laughing as he rubbed the bruise on his arm. Life was good.

* * *

Not even sure what he intended to do, Kaoru stepped out of the trees and walked up the beach towards the cabins. He wasn't deliberately following Kyoya – he doubted the brunette would want conversation anyway. But upon reaching their stretch of beach and seeing the other host sitting at the table under a large umbrella tapping away at his laptop, Kaoru knew he had to at least offer a friendly ear. How to do it without risking the Shadow King's scorn or anger, now – that was the difficult part. As he was nearing the cabin he and Hikaru shared, inspiration struck in more ways than one. It was the work of mere moments to change into swim trunks and sandals and then he was heading out the door, notebook in hand. He approached the umbrella with deliberate casual steps. Kyoya never once looked up.

"Mind if I use the table, too?" Kaoru asked evenly. The current occupant of the table in question simply waved a hand with barely a break in his typing. Taking that as an affirmative, the redhead pulled the other chair over and sat down, opening his notebook and clicking his pen. As was his habit he began to doodle random shapes on the top of the page, letting his hand make fanciful designs while his brain put words together in some semblance of order. Soon enough, though, the thoughts in his mind began to take shape and his pen began jotting phrases instead of pictures. He lost himself in his writing, in the complex simplicity of creation. So focused was he that the calmly spoken words startled him.

"Doing something important?"

Kaoru looked up at his table mate. He would have sworn he'd imagined hearing Kyoya's voice were it not for the fact that those dark eyes were looking at him from over the top of the laptop screen, a tiny glimmer of curiosity deep within them.

"Poetry," he replied easily.

"Unsurprising," his companion stated with amused equanimity, turning back to the computer. Kaoru blinked, wondering what had prompted the question, but he knew Kyoya would likely never say. Instead of asking why, instead he voiced a different query.

"And you? Doing something important?"

"Business," came the mild answer.

"Unsurprising," Kaoru said with a grin. To his eternal shock Kyoya cracked a small smile as well. The two went back to their individual pursuits. The younger host was working out a particularly tricky line when he was again distracted by quiet words.

"You did not need to defend me, Kaoru." This was said without the brunette ever lifting his gaze from his screen. Kaoru stammered a bit when he answered.

"I...you – you heard?"

"I did." Silence fell while the poet gathered his thoughts.

"I know you didn't want me to stand up for you. But I just...I can only imagine how hard it must have been for you to do what you did." He thought, by the even look Kyoya leveled at him, that he had definitely stepped over some unspoken line, and was likely about to be in the receiving end of some strange and unusual punishment. Therefore it was no wonder he was caught off guard when the other host responded.

"I said you didn't need to defend me. I never said it wasn't appreciated."

Kaoru was floored, rendered utterly speechless. His companion apparently took the lack of answer as a sign that the conversation was over and returned to his work. For a long moment the stunned redhead just sat and stared, but eventually he gathered himself and returned to his writing.

"You know," he said casually, part of him wondering why he was even speaking again, "if you ever want someone to talk to, well...I'm here." As soon as the words left his lips he mentally groaned and berated himself. _You should have been happy that he wasn't mad, but no, you just had to push, and now the Shadow King probably thinks you're trying to pry – stupid, man, just stupid -_

"Thank you, Kaoru."

Amber eyes wide, Kaoru felt like his tongue had been glued to the roof of his mouth, but eventually he managed to respond.

"A...anytime."

In the afternoon light under a large umbrella, two quiet souls were off in their own worlds, yet were more together than they had ever been before.


	44. Chapter 44

"So will you come back with me, with us? I assume I was the only one unaware of your presence here?" The Host King wasn't wearing his pleading puppy-dog look, but Haruhi thought that this new understanding, mildly amused expression could possibly be even more devastating to her resolve. With a resigned shake of her head she gave in gracefully.

"Yeah, I'll come with you."

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed, reaching out towards her as though to pick her up. At the last second he stopped short and chuckled.

"Sorry," he said with a sheepish grin, and she laughed.

"It's fine, senpai. You don't have to keep apologizing."

"Haruhi?"

"Mmm?" she asked curiously.

"Could you maybe...just call me Tamaki? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, but I thought that if we're friends and all – you know what? Never mind." He seemed almost flustered and she couldn't help the smile that bloomed on her lips as she took a step closer.

"I think I could do that, Tamaki," she said, his name _sans_ honorifics slipping out easily as though she wasn't running it repeatedly through her mind in an attempt to make it sound casual. Her efforts paid off tenfold when she was graced with a dazzling smile of pure happiness. They stood there for a moment, neither saying a word, and Haruhi felt everything begin to fade away beside the glory of that violet gaze. She was frozen in place as he reached out his hand, supple fingers tracing gently over her cheek.

"Haruhi," he murmured, his voice as softly caressing as the fingertips that had stolen her own words away. They might have stood there for hours were it not for the sudden explosion of birdsong from the trees overhead. The spell broken abruptly, both of them stumbled back a couple of steps and began to look anywhere but at one another. After a moment Tamaki chuckled, running one hand absently through his hair. Haruhi couldn't help but laugh as well.

"So, um – did you want to come with me now, or would you rather visit later?" He was so obviously making an effort not to make her decision for her and she couldn't help the warm feeling that came over her at his new-found consideration.

"We can go now, if you want. I'd like to be able to hang out with everyone. To tell the truth...I've kind of missed the chaos." Her grin was gentle, teasing, but his return smile rendered her completely breathless. Holding out a hand to her much like he had once done when the frumpy honor student had stumbled into his domain, he spoke.

"Let's go, then. We've all missed you terribly too."

* * *

When Hikaru, Honey, and Mori made their way back to the beach they were greeted by utter silence. Kyoya's attention was fully focused on whatever he was reading on his laptop, while across from him Kaoru's pen was flying over his paper as the younger twin's thoughts raced to be written down. Neither looked up or even acknowledged the group's return. Hikaru wandered over and crouched down next to his brother, leaning his head against Kaoru's leg. After a moment he felt his brother's hand ruffle gently through his hair and he closed his eyes in contentment. He could hear Mori's footfalls as the cousins approached the table as well, Honey clearing his throat softly.

"Kyo-chan – I wanted to apologize. My suggestion was...ill-conceived, and I'm sorry if I made things difficult for you." Honey's voice held no note of the boy Lolita persona; rather, it was full of honest repentance and sincere chagrin. Perhaps it was that difference that prompted Kyoya to slowly close the lid to his laptop before deliberately turning to face the eldest host.

"Your apology is quite unnecessary," he said calmly. "Whatever...inner turmoil you may think I suffer from, let me assure you that it has nothing to do with you or with anything you may have said or done."

"Still, I wanted to apologize."

"Very well. Apology accepted." Glasses glinting in the light, the Shadow King stood and stretched before gathering his laptop and notebook. Without another word he turned to walk back to the cabin. About halfway there he paused and spoke over his shoulder.

"Even though it is still fairly early in the afternoon, you all may wish to begin thinking about dinner plans. We will likely have one more at our table tonight, such that it is." He resumed his walk to the cabin, leaving the four hosts to look at one another – well, three of them, anyway, as Kaoru was still writing.

"Does he figure on Haruhi joining us?" Hikaru asked. Above him his brother snorted and glanced down fondly.

"Of course he was talking about Haruhi. Do you really think the Boss will let her spend the last night of our vacation by herself in her camp?" He chuckled and returned to his writing. Hikaru smiled, relaxing against his twin once more. It was about time she came to see them all – he knew he wasn't the only one that felt incomplete without her.

* * *

"Haru-chan!"

It took less than the space of a blink for Honey to tackle her, and he was quickly followed by the redheaded rascal duo. For once Mori didn't seem inclined to rescue her. Instead he stood back, expression blank, yet Tamaki could see hints of – was that hesitance? - on the senior's face. The Host King resolved to try and find out what could have prompted such an odd reaction from the tall one. In the meantime, however, there was someone else he was more concerned with. Smiling at the Haruhi-dogpile, at the laughing group and their girl's obviously insincere protests, he slipped away and headed for his cabin. Walking inside, feeling happier than he had in ages, he announced himself as soon as he opened the door.

"Kyoya, I'm home!" There was no response, but he heard water running so he wandered over to the closed bathroom door. With a grin he opened it and stepped inside, the steaminess hitting him full in the face.

"Mon amour?" he asked.

"Ah. You're back." Kyoya's voice sounded decidedly bland, even more so than usual. Tamaki wasn't certain what that could mean.

"Of course I am. And I brought Haruhi back with me. She said she wanted to spend the rest of the evening with us all."

"That's nice." There was definitely something amiss, the blond realized, worried.

"Kyoya, is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine."

"Are you sure? You don't sound fine."

"I am. I just...have a lot on my mind."

"Oh," Tamaki said. "Would it help to talk about it?"

"Not likely." This time his lover's voice was muffled by water and Tamaki figured he was rinsing his hair. The urge to shed his own clothes and join the brunette was strong, but he knew that for whatever reason Kyoya would not appreciate the company right then. Feeling dejected and a bit useless, he sighed.

"Well, then, I'm going to go back outside. Come out when you're ready. I know Haruhi would like to see you too." He turned and left, shutting the bathroom door gently behind him as he headed out to rejoin the rest of the Club.

"Behind the shower curtain stood one lonely, confused Shadow King, wondering if it might not be better to just go crawl into bed and deal with everything at a later date. After a few moments' debate, he shook his head and forced himself to turn off the water. Ootori Kyoya never, ever ran from things – and especially not from himself. He'd be damned if he started now.

* * *

Author's note: I know, I'm horrible. So long a wait between updates, and then I post this abominably short chapter. I apologize wholeheartedly. I'm finally almost over the sinus infection that laid me out for the last ten days or so, and this is really the first I've felt up to sitting at my desk long enough to type and proofread anything. But at least things are finally coming together for our favorite group of hosts. Haruhi's back together with her boys. Yaaaayyy! And they still have the evening, the night, and the next morning together. That's the main reason for the shortness of the chapter - it was the only logical breaking point for the story as it stands now. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter typed and posted in the next few days. :)


	45. Chapter 45

"So how did he take it?" a surprisingly calm Hikaru asked once they'd let their toy go. Still laughing and trying to catch her breath, nonetheless Haruhi's mood turned slightly serious.

"We talked. He was hurt – I knew he would be – but we managed to clear up a bunch of stuff. I think we might finally be on the same page."

"That's great, Haru," Honey piped up from where he was still sitting on the sand. Just as he decided to stand, the cabin door opened and the subject of their discussion strolled out.

"So since we're finally all together now – well, we will be once Kyoya gets out of the shower – what should we do for the rest of the day?" Though there was an underlying thread of confused melancholy, Tamaki's voice was bright and cheerful and the smile on his face was genuine.

"We could always see how well Haruhi would do on a surfboard," Kaoru said with a grin. The girl in question shook her head vehemently.

"Uh-uh. No way are you getting me out in the water on a stick. Besides, the only one of you all that knew what he was doing was Mori, and I – um..." She stopped speaking abruptly as all eyes focused on her.

"Haru-chan, were you watching us?" Honey's voice was wicked, one eyebrow raised as he held back laughter. She felt her cheeks heating.

"Well, I...um, yeah. I just wanted to see what you all were up to." She blinked, wishing she weren't blushing, and knowing instinctively that she wasn't lucky enough to get out of this un-embarrassed.

"Mmm," Tamaki hummed noncommittally, stepping closer to the female host. "Well, gentlemen, it seems we have a spy in our midst." He began to walk a slow circle around Haruhi, obviously delighting in the way she turned to follow his movements. In doing so, however, she turned her back on the twins who were quick to take advantage of that fact, darting up to either side of her and grabbing her wrists, holding her immobile as their King stopped directly in front of her.

"And just what should we do with a spy?" he mused, reaching out to grab her chin with one hand and gaze deep into her eyes. The part of her mind that was still functioning knew there was no possible way her captors could have missed the shiver that ran through her but they said nothing about it, seemingly content to let Tamaki run the show this time. From behind the Host King she saw Kyoya step out of the cabin and walk over to them, raising one eyebrow as he approached.

"This is interesting," he said calmly, coming up beside the blond.

"Kyoya, it seems we have captured a spy," Tamaki said, releasing Haruhi's chin.

"A spy, you say? My my, that is a dangerous thought." Kyoya said, his voice dropping in pitch to caress her ears. This time it was obsidian eyes boring into hers – just as powerful if not more so thanks to the serious expression he wore, and the disconcerting hints of mischief beginning to glow in their depths. Haruhi had the brief thought that this was not really how she had imagined her evening with her boys to begin. Still, she found herself amused and curious and decided to go with the flow.

"What should we do with her?" the golden king asked. Beside him, Kyoya looked lost in his own thoughts, his glasses glinting in the sunlight. Haruhi got the feeling that he was debating with himself over something that had nothing to do with the current situation. She didn't have long to wonder what that might be, however, as her other friends began calling out ideas.

"The rack?" Kaoru suggested mildly, grinning at her when she turned her head to glare at him.

"Thumb screws?" Hikaru proposed from the other side. He, too, was treated to a glare that he met with a wicked smile.

"How about a flogging?" Honey's voice held a mixture of helpfulness and playfulness, though his eyes were wide and innocent as she gaped at him. Haruhi suddenly felt that she really had no idea what was going on, but in the next moment her attention was once more caught by the Shadow King. He seemed to have settled whatever internal debate he'd been having and a sly smile began to appear on his face.

"I believe there is really only one thing we can do with this particular spy." He took a step forward and gestured to the twins to release her, which they did with alacrity. Having been granted her freedom Haruhi knew she should run, but instead she was held in place by the startlingly intense look in the eyes of the approaching brunette. He stopped mere inches from her and as she looked up into those dark, dark eyes she knew she'd lost any chance of escape. The thought made her quiver, and it wasn't in fear.

Without warning he moved and in the next instant she found herself scooped into his arms and carried down the sand. At the realization that _Kyoya_ was _carrying her_, her brain simply gave up. And then they reached the edge of the water and he was wading out, now ankle deep, now knee deep, and her sudden unexpected flight through the air had her shrieking in a voice she knew couldn't possibly be hers. The water was cool as she landed, splashing into its embrace with all the grace of a drunken bear, her squeal muffled by the gentle waves.

* * *

He'd come out of the cabin to a sight most intriguing. Haruhi was being held in place by the Hitachiins, while Mori and Honey stood by silently. Directly in front of her stood Tamaki, but as the blond was facing away Kyoya couldn't see his expression. Haruhi's, however, was clear as day, and the wide-eyed startlement couldn't quite mask the excitement glowing beneath. He wandered over to stand beside his lover, taking the circumstances in with an amused glance. Tamaki's declaration that they'd captured a spy made him want to chuckle but he stayed quiet. He had no idea what was prompting him to go along with the situation, but for the first time Kyoya saw merit in playing just for playing's sake. He was tired of thinking, at least for the moment. All of his problems, his concerns, his responsibilities – they would all still be there when he deigned to contemplate them again. There was nothing so immediately pressing that he couldn't relax for a bit. The freedom in this thought was as welcome as it was unusual.

Had he considered it he would have likely realized it wasn't relaxation he craved, but companionship. Tamaki had shown him that there was more inside him than just the third Ootori son, the businessman, the driven and determined scholar. And standing on this golden stretch of sand, surrounded by the people that had somehow claimed places of importance within his soul, Kyoya finally understood that here, in this time, this place, with these people, he could truly let go and just _be_ for a while. It was freeing; it was frightening. Mostly, though, it was exhilarating, and he allowed himself to embrace the idea. As such, he did the one thing no one would have ever expected him to do. He picked up Haruhi and flung her into the ocean.

He was still trying to wrap his mind around the way she had felt in his arms for that brief moment when she stood, sputtering and drenched and looking...utterly adorable. Behind him he could hear the disbelieving laughter and shocked exclamations that were the inevitable result of seeing the Shadow King act so blatantly out of character, but most of his attention was focused on the soaking wet girl that was slowly stalking closer to him, her clothes clinging in ways that threatened his composure, vengeance gleaming in her eyes.

"Kyoya-senpai, I hope you can take as good as you give," she muttered as she walked past. Having expected her to stop in front of him, the fact that she stomped past him shot a tendril of doubt through him. Had he misjudged so badly as to make her angry? Composing his expression he turned slowly to face the beach. He was a little too slow, however. With a yell of amused revenge she attacked. He didn't have time to blink but his arms came up reflexively only to immediately be filled with a still-dripping Haruhi. She barreled into him with the force of a freight train, shocking in one so small, and the collision knocked them both off of their feet. Kyoya gasped as he hit the water first, the female host landing on top of him and dunking him completely beneath the waves.

In those few short moments under the water his eyes met hers and a warm shock of understanding passed between them like an electric current through their veins. It was gone in the next moment, though the aftershocks could still be felt, and then he was climbing to his feet and it was the most natural thing in the world to reach down, grasp her hand, help her stand. She was laughing and it was a few moments before Kyoya realized that he was as well. They stood their in the shallow water, holding hands and laughing until they were gasping for breath, and some deep part of Kyoya's psyche finally admitted that for the first time in his life he felt completely at peace and whole.

* * *

After the others had gotten over the chock of seeing the natural host and the cool host standing in the sea, fully clothed and dripping wet and laughing like deranged loons, it didn't take long at all for them to rush forward and join in on the fun. Soon the air was filled with shouts and giggles as the entire Host Club dove and splashed and tussled in the ocean. Haruhi was enjoying the hell out of herself. It was as though for one day, this one shining afternoon, they could stop being who they had to be and instead fully embrace who they were. Eventually, though, the setting sun and their own exhaustion prompted the seven friends to stumble out of the water and flop down on the beach.

"I'm hungry – is anyone else hungry?" Hikaru's voice was tired but happy.

"I could eat a cow," came the reply from his twin where he lay a few feet away, one arm flung over his eyes.

"We could ask the servants to bring us some dinner and dessert," Honey suggested, making no move to get up off of his stomach.

"If someone wants to head to my camp and bring back the blue cooler chest, I can make us all some dinner," Haruhi offered, sitting up slowly. To her surprise Tamaki leaped to his feet and headed off in the direction of her camp, his long legs eating the distance to the treeline quickly.

"Would you prefer a campfire, or should we bring out the propane grill?" Kyoya asked, sitting up as well and rubbing his eyes with one hand before putting his glasses back on. Haruhi pretended to think a moment but it wasn't a hard decision.

"We need a fire. It's not a beach party without a fire." She grinned at him and he smiled in return.

"Are we having a beach party?" he asked.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "But fires are more fun anyway. A propane grill would make me feel too much like one of you pampered rich bastards." Her grin was cheeky, and she got the feeling if he'd been anyone else the Shadow King likely would have stuck his tongue out at her. After a few moments of sitting still, she rose to her feet to start setting up a fire pit only to find that Mori, Honey, and the twins had beat her to it. The tall host was arranging the pit while Honey, Hikaru, and Kaoru brought wood from the pile beside the twins' cabin. She blinked in shock.

"Well, that was quick," she muttered. The boys chuckled.

"You're offering to cook, Haru-chan. The least we can do is get everything set up."

"Honey-senpai is right," Tamaki said as he approached the rest of them, dragging the huge blue and white cooler behind him. "So what can we do to help?"

In short order Haruhi found herself directing a passel of rich boys in the proper way to make shish kebab. As she tossed together the ingredients for a lightly seasoned rice dish and put it in a covered pan at the edge of the flames, the twins cheerfully chopped vegetables. Kyoya and Tamaki had agreed to cut up chunks of pork and chicken, while Honey darted towards his cabin, Mori following as usual, to prepare a surprise dessert the senior host assured everyone would be 'absolutely yummy.'

By the time the sun had truly begun to trek towards the horizon, dipping its toes delicately beneath the waves, the hosts were sitting in front of the campfire happily munching on skewers of flame-roasted meat and veggies as well as Haruhi's family recipe rice dish. The food disappeared quickly amongst cheery mumbles and happy conversation about everything and nothing. Once dinner was cleared, Honey zipped into his cabin and came back out with a large covered casserole. Setting the round dish in front of Haruhi, he grinned excitedly.

"Since you're here with us now, I thought we could celebrate by sharing some of my super-special white chocolate blueberry mousse." With a flourish that would have done an accomplished chef proud he pulled off the lid and the delectable scent of the sweet dessert wafted into the air. Haruhi hummed appreciatively.

"I'm not usually one for overly sweet snacks, but this smells incredible." She reached out and took the dish and spoon he handed her.

"It tastes even better," he promised, watching as she sampled the confection. Haruhi scooped up a bite of the frothy treat and lifted it to her lips.

"Oh. My. God," she moaned. His expression upon seeing her enjoyment was radiant. She took another bite, her eyes closing in bliss. Because of that she missed the pleased smiles her friends wore, happy that she was happy. Before long, though, they were all enjoying the dessert, the dish emptying faster than school hallways after Friday's final bell. Thoroughly satisfied, Haruhi leaned back on her hands, looking up at the sky with contentment.

"You know, guys...I really did miss you all." She heard murmured replies all around, but at the moment her mind was food-hazy and lethargic, and what she said next had absolutely nothing to do with anything.

"It's amazing how bright the stars are out here."

"It is beautiful," Tamaki said softly. He sat up straight and looked at each of the hosts in turn. "I have an idea," he exclaimed, turning his gaze to the twins. "Hikaru, Kaoru, go into all of the cabins and bring out as many blankets as you can find." He looked at Mori next. "Mori-senpai, could you put the fire out? It's a warm night and we won't need the light."

"Tamaki, what are you doing?" Kyoya asked as the three hosts addressed thus far began to stand up. The Host King smiled widely.

"It's a perfectly clear night. We're all here together on this beautiful island. I thought it would be nice to simply lay on the sand and stargaze tonight. We won't have many chances for something this simple and lovely when we get back home."

"I think that's a great idea, Tama-chan!" Honey bounced to his feet. "I'll go ahead and take all our dishes and food back inside."

"I'll help," offered Haruhi. By the time she'd stood up he'd already stacked the dishes and cups together and was heading back to the cabin. Haruhi grabbed her cooler chest and followed, leaving Tamaki to coordinate the placement of the dozen or so blankets the twins had just returned with. Stepping up into the building, she put the cooler out of the way against a wall and was about to head back outside.

"Haru-chan?" She turned to see Honey standing behind her, eyes shining.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you're with us now. So are all of the rest of the guys. It just wasn't the same without you." He reached out and drew her into a hug and she sighed, completely comfortable in his embrace.

"I'm glad to be with you all," she murmured, feeling his hands slide from her shoulders to her wrists. "It was...weird...without everyone."

"Even with the chaos and confusion?" he teased gently, leaning back to meet her eyes. With a wry smile she nodded.

"Even so."

"You know what this means, though, right?" he asked. She saw the wickedness in his gaze and regarded him cautiously.

"What?" she asked, her voice careful. His hands slipped from her wrists to settle on her waist and she blinked, trying to control her shiver at the gentle caress.

"It means you won't be able to tempt me into your bed again tonight." His voice was matter-of-fact, but one look at her sudden blush and her shocked expression cracked his composure and he started to chuckle. He leaned forward to brush a quick kiss against her cheek before taking her hands once more.

"Come on. There's a billion stars out there that we want to share with you." Still flustered, but totally happy, she allowed the senior to lead her back out to the night-washed beach where all the rest of her boys were waiting.


	46. Chapter 46

The blankets had been spread out over what looked to be an enormous area, the reason for which became apparent when Tamaki explained his idea. In short order all seven hosts were laying down with their heads at the center of the blanket, bodies radiating outward like spokes on a wheel. Haruhi found herself laying with Mori on one side and Kyoya on the other, and though it seemed like an odd setup – especially when she considered how often lately either the twins or Honey had claimed places beside her – it also felt...right, somehow.

For a long while the hosts lay silently, gazing up at the black velvet heavens that were so strikingly spangled with celestial diamonds, precious beyond compare. The waves swished along the sand; the night blew a gentle breeze over them. It was so beautiful, so peaceful, that the soft words murmured into the night were almost a surprise. What was really shocking, though, was the voice which uttered them.

"So many stars. Older than time itself. How much they have to have seen. I wonder what stories they would tell if they could?" She'd never heard that soft, reverent tone from Kyoya before, and it threw her for a loop even as it filled her with a warmth and a tranquility she'd never expected. However, as she didn't want to obviously react or mention it and run the risk of making him feel self-conscious, she kept her own speech as gentle as his had been.

"I can't even imagine," she whispered. "We have thousands of stories about them – I never once thought of the tales they may have about us."

"Do you know any star stories, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked, also keeping his voice low, soothing. Though she knew he couldn't see her she shook her head as she replied.

"No. I think there may have been one or two that Mom used to tell me, but it's been so long...I don't remember."

"Takashi knows lots of myths and legends from all sorts of different cultures." Even Honey's tone was quiet, though his natural exuberance was still obvious. Beside her she could almost feel the tall host freeze, unused to being put on the spot in such a fashion. Something told Haruhi that she should be the one to continue the conversation, so she obeyed the impulse that had her reaching out and finding his large hand with hers. She felt the shock that ricocheted through him at the casual contact. He turned his head so he could see her, and when their eyes met the wordless communication that passed between them smoothed over any lingering hesitance or uncertainty left over from their encounter the night before. His smile was slow, sweet, and his fingers tightened around hers. Somehow she found the breath to speak.

"Mori-senpai...tell me a story? Please?"

For a long while he just stared at her, dark eyes warm but inscrutable. Eventually, though, he turned his gaze back to the heavens and Haruhi sighed. _I should have known better than to push him like that. What was I thinking?_ she thought ruefully. Feeling a bit sad that she might have made him uncomfortable, she returned her own attention to the skies. And then from beside her, like a low caress, he began to speak.

"When the world was new, all was dark. And when the golden Sun was born, there was a joyous cheer from all of the creatures in the world. No longer would they have to live in the unending darkness. No more would they have to fear the void. Now there was light, and warmth. And goodness and joy filled all the days.

"Still, there were a few creatures that were not rejoicing. These were the ones that, through choice or through necessity, couldn't bear the brightness of Sun's glory. To the caves and the forests they went, seeking shelter in the shadows and the coolness. And their hardships were many. And their journeys were long, and sad. They had to leave behind their friends, their companions, the ones who could and did frolic in the light of day.

"Sun heard their voices, their sorrow, and their laments brought a deep discomfort to his heart. Those poor creatures, forced away from all they loved by his very existence – it was enough to sadden him. Burdened with guilt, Sun decided to disappear for a while, to give those hidden ones a chance to leave their dens and their safe dark homes and mingle with their loved ones again. Decision made, he began to creep slowly through the sky until he reached its edge and could duck behind the mountains, hiding his light from the world.

"Darkness descended once more, and the forest kin, the dwellers of the deep, dark places came out of hiding, happy to be one with the others again. And joy was had by all, for a time. Soon, though, those that had enjoyed and thrived in the bright warmth began to pine for it again, and once more Sun was saddened by the sorrow of others. So he decided to return, slowly approaching the roof of the sky, giving the dark-loving creatures ample time to say their good-byes and make their retreats.

"Thus Sun set a pattern for himself. Every so often he would retire behind the mountains to rest, then slowly return to his place in the heavens. He enjoyed being able to please both groups as much as he could, and he delighted in watching the small beings live and love and die and grow and continue on. In watching them, though, he became aware of a new feeling, an odd feeling.

"Sun was lonely.

"It took some time, but Sun was patient. He listened to ideas and advice from all of the creatures who were so thankful for his ongoing benevolence. And finally, after much trial and hope, Sun created a partner for himself. She didn't glow with his yellow light – rather, hers was a gentle white gleam. Setting her in the heavens beside him, he called her Moon. And together they were happy, and Sun wasn't lonely anymore.

"As time passed, Moon – being less glaringly brilliant than her mate – began to dawdle behind when she and Sun would make their way behind the mountains. Soon she was lagging in the sky long after her mate had retired for the evening. She met the night creatures, and they met her. She developed a fondness for them, a fondness they were happy to return, because she was not as harsh on them yet she still shone enough to give their eyes light to see by. She felt for these creatures, only able to come out in darkness, and she made up her mind to talk to Sun about them.

"As she spoke, he listened. She asked permission to stay awake after he went to rest, to provide light and guidance to those who until now had been relegated to the cold blackness, those that couldn't handle Sun's magnificence. Sun was unhappy, but proud that she was willing to sacrifice her own contentment for that of the small beings they watched over. And so when Sun rose to shed his warmth on those that craved it, Moon slipped away to slumber. And when Sun began to tire, Moon would rise to the sky and shoo him off for rest, shining her light over her favorites.

"The creatures were happy, thankful, and Sun and Moon felt loved and useful – but they were still lonely. Every so often, they would make time to share a bit of the sky together, but for the most part they stayed to themselves, watching over their respective groups and doing the best they could for them. The were lonely, but they took joy in helping, and that made the solitude easier to bear. Sun, a stronger personality, let no sign of his sorrow hinder his self-imposed duties. But Moon, a more gentle and loving soul, could not always keep her tears inside. One by one the droplets of her loneliness began to fall. Seeing the way they gleamed, each of them a small piece of herself, she chose to scatter them across the dark pelt of the night. As time passed her tears gained a light of their own, enough that she could sometimes feel comfortable in leaving her home in the sky to visit the mate she so missed deeply.

"And so it is on moonless nights the stars gleam all the brighter, so that Sun and Moon may cleave to each other for as long as they can before needing to travel their own paths once more."

His voice faded into the night air, the haunting spell his words had placed them under holding their tongues as, under the glittering stars, seven friends contemplated duty, devotion, and love eternal.

Haruhi fell asleep with her fingers still warmly threaded with Mori's.

* * *

The waking cries of the seabirds brought her slightly out of her slumber. However, it took a moment for reality, such as it was, to even begin to make any sense at all. The sun was just rising and Haruhi's first thought was something along the lines of 'this blanket is really nice and warm.' The shock came when she remembered she didn't have a blanket. Blinking quickly, she stopped breathing entirely when she realized that her pillow was Kyoya's shoulder, and the warmth she'd so happily noticed was coming from Mori's arm where it was draped over her waist, his hand resting on the sleeping Shadow King's hip. Deciding the situation was far too surreal to even contemplate and therefore she must simply be dreaming, she deliberately closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift back into the darkness.

* * *

Kaoru opened his eyes slowly, not wanting to leave the wonderful dream he'd been having but feeling its tendrils slipping away even as he tried to grasp them. He mentally shrugged and tried to stretch but had to disentangle himself from his brother's slumbering embrace first. In the timid early morning light he looked around at the tumble of hosts on the pile of blankets and smiled, affection and contentment quickly warring with a bit of amused disbelief.

On one side of himself and Hikaru, the two blonds had rolled toward each other in their sleep, the end result being that Tamaki was curled protectively around a sleeping Honey, who was in turn curled protectively around a firmly-held Usa-chan. It was such a sweet image that the youngest twin wished he'd thought to bring his phone out of the cabin with him so that he could take a picture. But it wasn't until he turned to look at the other section of the blankets that he truly cursed his lack of camera.

Kyoya was sleeping peacefully on his back, slumber and the faint light of the encroaching dawn smoothing away the edges, leaving him looking peaceful and surprisingly innocent – a term he'd never quite equated with the calculating host. Snug against him was Haruhi, her head resting on his shoulder, one hand laying on his chest, completely adorable as she slept. But the thing that really struck Kaoru was the sight of the tall, quiet host stretched out along Haruhi's back, one strong arm draped over both her and Kyoya. The redhead blinked in shock.

For a while he watched the trio, wondering why instead of the jealousy he thought he should be feeling, all he really felt was contentment. In his still-not-completely-awake state, it seemed to make sense. He'd never really considered it, but in the dawning morning Tamaki's words came back to him and he realized that the Host King had been right. This group, these people...now Kaoru understood what the violet-eyed blond had been saying. They were a family. A family of choice, and didn't that say something, that a group of people so very different could choose to band together, to stand together, to share such bonds of friendship? For the first time in a long time, Kaoru felt utterly humbled by the depth of feeling he felt for each and every one of their mismatched little band.

With a true smile he stood quietly and crept across the sand to the table where he'd left his notebook the previous night. Bringing it with him, he settled back onto the blankets at Hikaru's side, smiling when his brother snuggled closer in his sleep. He brushed his fingers across his twin's cheek before opening his notebook to a clean page. As the morning grew older, his pen began to dance happily across the pages, filling the pristine white sheets with as many words as his heart was filled with emotions.

* * *

Tamaki opened his eyes to see...blond hair? In a moment of clarity that was all the more incredible as it came on the dragging heels of sleep, he remembered the stargazing the night before and determined correctly that he must have rolled over in his sleep and curled up against the closest person – namely, Honey. Suddenly self-conscious, he moved as slowly as he could away from the senior he'd unintentionally been snuggling with. Creeping away inch by inch, Tamaki wasn't sure which was the stronger emotion; fear of disturbing the shorter boy and facing the wrath of a prematurely woken Honey, or confused apprehension as to what Honey would say if he found himself being cuddled by the Host King. A few moments careful maneuvering and the taller blond sat up, too many thoughts racing through his mind to get a handle on any one of them. He was just beginning to feel like he'd regained some equilibrium when he heard the quiet chuckle behind him.

"Nice work, Boss."

Cheeks heating, Tamaki turned to see Kaoru sitting beside his still-sleeping brother, pen poised idly above his notebook as he regarded his fearless leader with a look that could only be considered fond. When it became obvious that the blond had no idea what, if anything, to say, Kaoru smiled and spoke.

"You know, Tama, I've been thinking." He closed the notebook and set it beside him, stretching his legs out in front of him before crossing them at the ankles and leaning back on his hands, his expression thoughtful.

"About what?" asked Tamaki, still feeling slightly disjointed.

"You were right."

"I was?" He could hear the total shock in his own voice and was confused when his companion laughed softly.

"Me and Hika...you...Kyoya...Mori and Honey...Haruhi...we're a family." Floored by the awed sincerity in the younger boy's voice, all Tamaki could do was stare while Kaoru spilled out his thoughts.

"I didn't realize it until – actually, until about an hour ago. But, well," he gestured with one hand. "Look around. We're all so different. But what do you see when you look at all of us?"

Tamaki did as suggested, mouth dropping open in total shock as he saw Kyoya, Mori, and Haruhi curled up together. Honey had shifted in his sleep, rolling over and clutching Usa-chan tighter to his chest. Hikaru – still sleeping deeply – was pressed against his brother's hip. And Tamaki understood what Kaoru was just now seeing for the first time – something the blond had known from the start. With a soft smile Tamaki turned back to the redhead.

"Now you see why I...why I try so hard. You know, to make everyone happy. To make them comfortable. We're all family, and it is all so...so very precious."

"I do understand, now. I always thought you were just being – well, yourself," Kaoru said with a snort. The Host King nodded his head with a chuckle.

"I know, and I'm going to work on that, on listening more to what you all want rather than just assuming I know what's best." He shrugged a bit ruefully. "I may not always succeed, but I do plan to try my hardest." There was silence for a while as both of them wandered in their own thoughts.

"Tamaki," Kaoru said in a low voice, "is this the part where one of us is supposed to make some pseudo-deep comment about the trials and tribulations of growing up?" He smiled impishly and Tamaki laughed out loud.

"Probably. But I'm feeling too happy and relaxed to get all philosophical at the moment. You?"

"Nope," Kaoru laughed as well. "I've got nothing."

"Maybe we should pass on the meaningful sentiments, then, and start thinking about breakfast. They'll all be waking up soon and I'll bet they're going to be hungry." Nodding his agreement, Kaoru stood up and the two walked off the blankets, conversing in quiet words about food and in the silence between about friendship.

* * *

Author's note: So I know a lot of you have ideas of which host(s) Haruhi will end up with. I am here to tell you...I have absolutely no idea. Not a hint. Zero. Zip. Zilch. This story is truly unfolding as it will - for the first time I don't even have a tentative concept of how this is going to turn out. So she may end up with one of them. She may end up with more than one of them. Hell, for all I know she may end up in a convent, swearing off men for good. She may end up as a lesbian circus performer that breeds miniature poodles. I don't have a clue. I guess you'll all find out when I do. In the meantime, I give you this thought: so much world out there...too much to contemplate. Have any of you ever truly sat and tried to really, honestly contemplate the entire world? All of the opportunities, all of the myriad things to learn and do and be? It's terrifying and humbling and far too large to imagine accurately. So enjoy the journey because, really, who knows where you'll end up? :)


	47. Chapter 47

When Hikaru opened his eyes it was to the gleam of sunrise on the ocean and the scent of something truly delicious in the air. Yawning and stretching, he reached to the side only to find an empty blanket. A bit puzzled, he relaxed when the mystery of his missing brother was solved in the next moment by a burst of genuine laughter, causing the redhead to roll over and look around. A few yards up from the blankets, Kaoru's head was thrown back in mirth as a result of something their blond leader had said. The scene made him smile and he settled down on his stomach to watch the two interact.

It seemed to him that his twin was a bit more relaxed than he had been, and Hikaru was pleased to see it. He knew Kaoru had been upset with the situation with Kyoya and the way Honey had manipulated the Shadow King, and that it was still weighing on his twin's mind. Kaoru was always the quicker to forgive, but he never ever forgot. So to see him so carefree, so happy, made Hikaru happy too. As though hearing someone thinking about him, Kaoru's head turned and he grinned at his brother, motioning him to come join them around the propane stove.

"Well, Boss, you were right," the younger twin said as he wrapped his arms around his other half and pressed a quick kiss to his neck.

"What's he right about?" Hikaru asked curiously.

"I bet that you'd be the first to wake up when we started cooking," Tamaki said cheerfully. Blinking, Hikaru turned to look back at the blankets – and nearly choked when he saw the remaining hosts. By this point Honey – still dead asleep – had migrated over until he was curled up snugly against his cousin, Usa-chan held tightly in one hand. Kyoya, Mori, and Haruhi had barely moved an inch.

"Have...what are..?" He didn't even know what it was that he wanted to ask. It was just amazing seeing how peaceful and content not just Haruhi but all four of them looked.

"They've been sleeping like that since before I got up," Kaoru explained, deftly stirring a pan of fluffy egg mixture as he slowly sprinkled in a handful of fresh mozzarella. "Well, not Honey. He was originally cuddling with Tama until our Boss decided to get up and help me with breakfast." Hikaru goggled at the faint hint of pink that crossed the blond's cheeks, but there was no trace of embarrassment in the Host King's voice when he spoke.

"Excuse me, but I believe breakfast was _my_ idea, Kaoru," Tamaki teased, carefully flipping the fish filets with an obviously rehearsed maneuver that garnered a proud nod from the younger redhead.

"So it was, but I was the one that decided what to make." As the two bickered playfully, Hikaru turned his attention back to the four-person jumble still asleep on the blankets. With a quick kiss for his brother he wandered over slowly until he was crouched down beside them.

Seeing the Shadow King so relaxed was a shock, true, but at the moment Hikaru only had eyes for Haruhi. The Host Club's very own princess was curled snugly against the soundly sleeping Kyoya, a tiny smile on her lips. One of her arms was resting on top of the arm Mori had flung over them both, and in their slumber the kendo master and the girl had laced their fingers together. He wasn't surprised at the envy he felt – after all, what wouldn't he have given to have her in his arms upon waking? But the negativity faded in the presence of a warmth so strong that it honestly startled him a bit, especially considering that it wasn't solely focused on the girl he loved. As soon as he realized that, he dropped to a cross-legged position on the blankets, thinking seriously on the unusual composition of his current thoughts.

He was fond of all the club members, it was true. From those first apprehensive – yet curious – steps he and Kaoru had taken into Music Room 3, he'd begun to learn about the other boys they'd tentatively agreed to join in this harebrained venture. It was an obstacle course trying to navigate the minefield of excitement, randomness, and wonder that was Tamaki. It had been much easier to get to know and befriend Mori and Honey, not the least because the cousins were able to understand the way a close familial bond could color one's perception of the outside world. It was a concept that their new King – being an only child – and the Shadow King – effectively in the same boat though he actually did have siblings, and how sad was that? - weren't able to comprehend.

The hard part had been, and sometimes still was, knowing where they stood or how to deal with Kyoya. The third son of the Ootori family had never been an open book. In fact, there were many times Hikaru had wondered if he wasn't more like a safety deposit box. He'd been unwillingly fascinated by the cool and aloof teen. Kaoru had noticed, of course, and spent a week or so gently teasing him about his 'crush' on the brunette. That is, until Hikaru was able to pry his brother's own interest in Mori out of him. Hikaru smiled, remembering how flustered his brother had been when the truth had finally been (tickled unmercifully) talked out of him.

Sitting a short distance from the still-sleeping group, Hikaru couldn't resist the urge to trace a finger through Kyoya's hair. It was almost sinfully soft, but the gentle touch made the Shadow King's eyes flutter. Quickly the redhead yanked his hand back; not a second too soon, either, as without warning Kyoya's eyes snapped open to fix unerringly on the somewhat embarrassed redhead.

"Hikaru," Kyoya said quietly, voice rough with sleep. Feigning nonchalance, Hikaru's reply was calm.

"Morning, Kyoya."

The two stared at each other for a brief moment before dark eyes fluttered closed again.

"What time is it?" the brunette asked.

"Breakfast time, according to my brother and your lo-the Boss." Hikaru's quick censorship of what he'd been about to say was prompted by the slight stretch Haruhi gave as she stirred.

"Wow, Dad, that smells really good," she murmured, causing Hikaru to grin. To his continued amusement, it was then that Kyoya realized rather abruptly that he was being used as a pillow. With a wide-eyed expression of utter and complete surprise he glanced down at the girl that was currently laying half on top of him. His reaction was priceless – Hikaru had heard the term 'frozen in shock' before, but until this moment he had never actually seen it. The fact that the one so startled was Mr. Unflappable himself just made it all the more enjoyable. Deciding to just sit and watch, Hikaru swallowed the smartass comment he'd been about to make and settled in to observe the never-before-seen species that was a totally flabbergasted Ootori Kyoya.

* * *

He knew he was dreaming. It was obviously a dream because never in his life had he known such perfect happiness. Never in his life would he ever have contemplated finding happiness in such an unusual situation. But here in his dream world Kyoya allowed himself to enjoy the warm feel of Haruhi leaning against him, both of them cheering and applauding as the giant russet-colored walrus in the bowler hat and vest handed the large, gleaming trophy to Mori. Beside them, Hikaru and Kaoru were holding the two youngest children on their shoulders so they could see above the crowds to where their Papa Taka was standing on the dais. On the other side of the redheaded devils stood Tamaki and Honey and the group's eldest child, the nine year old girl standing on a chair and yelling her congratulations happily while the taller blond kept one arm around her waist so she wouldn't fall. The tiny snowflakes that were drifting down began to gleam with colorful shimmers, blue and green and purple sparkling in the indoor arena. Suddenly the air was full of the smell of eggs and cheese and his stomach grumbled appreciatively.

"Hungry, love?" Haruhi asked with a grin, laughing when nuzzled her neck.

"A bit. By the way, I hope you don't object – your father wanted to know if we'd mind if he borrowed the kids for the weekend. Carrie won tickets for the movies and she has enough for all five of them. I said I saw no problem with it." The part of him that knew he was dreaming was impressed at how natural it all felt; the kids, the connection...the joy. Watching Haruhi's face, he saw a sly smile creep over her lips.

"Oh, no. That means I'll be alone with all of you...for the whole weekend." She paused, skillfully hiding a smile behind a facade of innocent consideration. "What on earth will I do with all of that free time?"

"We'd be happy to come up with something," quipped Hikaru with a gleam in his amber eyes. To his right, Kaoru reached over and punched his brother in the arm with light force.

"If anything, Mori should be the one to call the shots this weekend. He _was_ just named World Kendo Champion for the fifth year in a row, after all."

"True," Hikaru agreed amiably.

"Besides," Haruhi interjected with an impish grin, "the last time you guys planned our weekend we ended up with these two monkeys." She gestured to the boy and girl still giggling and clapping on the redheads' shoulders. Kaoru laughed at the mock sheepish look on his brother's face.

"Yeah, but who says that was a bad thing?" asked Tamaki, leaning around the twins to wink and grin at Haruhi. She just leveled a look of fond exasperation at him.

"You spend forty weeks with two little kung-fu masters pulverizing your internal organs and then we'll talk," she said, sarcasm in her voice. Tamaki just laughed, and it didn't take long before they were all joining in.

In the way of dreams, Kyoya blinked and they were all relaxing on the grass by the side of a large lake. He knew this was their estate, their lake...their home. Sitting comfortably on the grass, Tamaki's head in his lap, he tousled his lover's hair idly, both of them chuckling at the sight of Haruhi standing in the water while all three children, under the gleeful instruction of Papa Hika and Papa Kao, splashed her relentlessly. From the sidelines Honey was shouting his encouragement while Mori manned the grill.

Another blink and he was sitting in the house library, a book in one hand and a glass of wine by his side, talking about early philosophers with Honey. The shorter host was stretched out on a comfortable loveseat, explaining an obscure footnote in the life of Protagorus and how it applied to the learned man's interest in the legal system of the times, such as it had been.

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

Each new scene showed a different image of contentment, of success – of happiness. Kyoya watched them all, a bystander in his own life, and it warmed him to see that even in his subconscious he longed for companionship, for love, for joy. And then he blinked one more time and found himself staring into the mildly sheepish eyes of the older redhead.

"Hikaru," he said through sleep-fuzzies, unsure how he knew which twin he was addressing but completely certain he was correct.

"Morning, Kyoya."

"What time is it?" That seemed a safe question to ask while his brain scrambled to find some semblance of alertness. He missed most of what Hikaru said – something about breakfast – while he tried to figure out what it was about this morning that felt so unusual.

"Wow, Dad, that smells really good."

Everything stopped. Kyoya felt his eyes attempt to leap out of his skull as he stared down at the top of Haruhi's head where it was currently resting on his chest. The gentle movements she made in her sleep, sighing softly and shifting more closely against him, combined with the lingering traces of his recent dream to send the Shadow King into a mental and emotional tailspin. He found himself unable to move – hell, he was barely aware of whether or not he was actually breathing. After a moment she shifted again, waking slowly, and he watched in stunned silence as she raised her head. She seemed to look around in confusion and then those chocolate eyes looked up at him and the shock, the wonder in them said everything.

"Haruhi," he murmured, knowing his cheeks were as red as hers and sparing a brief thought of thanks that the only one around to see him so discomfited, so off of his game, was Hikaru.

"Kyoya?" she whispered.

"Did you sleep well?" As soon as the words left his mouth he felt like an utter and complete idiot. About to retract the question, he was halted pre-speech by her hesitant nod.

"Yeah...yes, I did." There was a bit of an awkward moment, broken when Haruhi tried to sit up. That was when Kyoya got the second large shock of his morning – in the form of the realization that the weight across his midsection wasn't solely Haruhi but rather the combined pressure of her arm draped over...Mori's? Glancing from the two arms, from the entwined fingers, to Haruhi's similarly startled expression, Kyoya gave up.

"Coffee. Gods, I need some coffee," he muttered, dropping his head back down to the blanket with a thud and closing his eyes. Beside him he heard the rustle of sand and fabric as Hikaru climbed to his feet.

"That was kind of my internal reaction to seeing you all like that this morning, too," he said with amused commiseration as he walked away. Kyoya didn't bother to respond. He was too disjointed to make much sense even if he had tried.

Meanwhile, Haruhi had succeeded in waking Mori, who seemed easily as flustered as she was. By the time Hikaru returned, Mori had gotten up with a quiet apology and leaned over to wake Honey. As soon as he had moved Haruhi leaped to her feet, declaring that she had to head back to her camp but that she would return shortly and disappearing into the trees with the speed and skill of a jungle cat with its tail on fire. Kyoya was sure that if he'd been able to see her face he would have seen her still blushing.

"Here ya go," Hikaru said from beside him. Slowly sitting up, Kyoya looked to the side to see the twin holding a steaming cup of black coffee. To the Shadow King it smelled like ambrosia. He murmured his sincere gratitude and sipped carefully. The redhead seemed to understand that the dark-eyed one needed a few solitary moments to pull himself together. With a nod, he walked away and left Kyoya alone. Drinking his liquid caffeine, he sat quietly and began to sort and order his thoughts, trying to bring some sort of even partial rationality to what was hands-down the strangest morning he had ever experienced.

* * *

Face buried in her pillow, Haruhi was mumbling words that – had any of her boys been around to hear – would have likely shocked them bald. Eventually, though, her random embarrassed cursing became actual sentences as she berated herself.

_Stupid! What the hell were you thinking?_

She rolled over onto her back and covered her face with both hands. All that served to do, however, was cause the image of Kyoya's completely startled expression to dance behind her closed eyelids.

_Of course he was startled, you moron! _ she muttered. _He woke up with you clinging to him like a barnacle!_ A sudden thought hit her and she groaned. _I wonder how much he's going to raise my debt because of this? Probably call it a penalty fine for invading his personal space or something._

Still, she had to admit that it had been...quite a pleasant thing, waking up in a warm embrace two mornings in a row. Her thoughts drifted from Kyoya to the third member of the strange little cuddle group she'd woken in the middle of. Somehow she knew that she and Mori were okay again after the dinner fiasco that had so unsettled them both. With a blush she realized that she finally got Honey's cryptic reassurances after she'd expressed her worry that his cousin was mad.

She wasn't egotistical enough to believe that he'd been affected by her specifically. But even she had to admit that her actions had been extremely provocative. And firmly disciplined or not, Mori was still just a man. She chuckled at the thought of how quickly any of her other boys might have broken in a similar situation. Put in that light, Mori's restraint was nothing short of spectacular, and she wasn't concerned anymore with the speed with which he'd bolted. Nor did she worry that he was angry. No, his warm gaze, his hand in hers...she understood.

After a moment she sat up. As tempting as it was to hide for the rest of the day, she really didn't want to – even knowing that she'd likely be teased and hassled when she returned to the beach. _Besides,_ she thought as she reached for her duffel bag, _I'll bet money that someone will come looking for me any minute now._

Digging into her bag, she'd just decided on a pair of black jean shorts and a sleeveless grey shirt that could only be called feminine if you tilted your head and squinted really hard when her hand felt something solid underneath her pile of socks. Puzzled, she reached in to pull it out.

"Dad..." she growled, staring in frustration at the box of condoms in her hand, knowing now what he'd been doing with her bag the day she left.

_Thank god none of the guys saw this!_ she thought briefly.

"Haruhi – breakfast is ready!"

With a sick sense of the inevitable she turned towards her now-open tent flap and the happy violet eyes of the host that had poked his head inside. Eyes that caught sight of the box she was holding. Eyes that widened in pure shock as he realized exactly what the object was. His face turned a vibrant shade of purple-red as he pointed a shaking finger at her hand.

"Haruhi...what...why..?" In the next instant she was spared the task of answering as the blond simply passed out.

With a frustrated sigh and a mental promise to have a long chat with her father when she got home, she tucked the offending box back into the very depths of her bag and climbed over Tamaki, leaving her tent for the beach. No way was she going to be able to drag him herself. This called for help.

* * *

"So he just...fainted?" Hikaru asked as the six remaining hosts stood over the prone Tamaki. As soon as she told the boys about him passing out – leaving out the reason; there was only so much humiliation she could reasonably be expected to endure, after all – Mori disappeared into the trees only to return a few moments later carrying the still-unconscious Tamaki. He'd laid the blond on the blankets no one had picked up yet.

"Yeah...pretty much..." she muttered, keeping her eyes averted from her friends. Beside her Kyoya made a noise that sounded a bit like a snort of laughter quickly choked.

"Haruhi," he said calmly, and despite her intentions of keeping quiet, to her chagrin she found herself speaking.

"Well, I was going through my bag to pick out clothes for today and I found..." she hesitated for a moment before deciding to keep the real item quiet, "...um, something my dad packed for me. Tamaki poked his head in and saw and I guess he was shocked because he, well..." She gestured to the blond.

""What did your dad pack that would cause Tama-chan to faint?" Honey asked, bending down to poke the King in the shoulder.

"I'd rather not say," Haruhi grumbled. Before anyone could badger her, a moan came from the boy on the ground. He sat up slowly, shaking his head and blinking, and she hoped he'd keep his mouth shut. In retrospect, she should have known better. She watched as his eyes traveled up her body until they locked with her own.

"Haruhi," he said, his voice quavery, "why do you have an economy-sized box of condoms in your duffel bag?"

Silence. And six sets of eyes fixed on her with enough focus to make a laser seem sloppy. Under those gazes she was speechless.

_Oh. Shit._


	48. Chapter 48

After a silence far more awkward than she'd ever before experienced, Haruhi found her voice.

"I didn't pack them. My dad shoved them in my bag when I wasn't looking."

Of course, this sentence sparked a whole new collection of thoughts and expressions, speculative looks and wide-eyed stares. Haruhi cursed her tendency to blush even as she held her ground. She found herself looking back down at Tamaki, not realizing that the rest of the hosts had done the same. All gazes turned to their leader who was still half-laying on the sand, his own eyes locked onto the quiet female. After what seemed like forever, he cleared his throat.

"Okay. So...breakfast?

The smell of burning food chose that precise moment to make itself known.

* * *

The lack of conversation had him wanting to chuckle but it was more than obvious that no one else was ready to laugh yet, so Honey simply piled more whipped cream on his waffle and hid his grin with a mouthful of food. After the morning's debacle, during which Kaoru had left their meal warming but had apparently forgotten to reduce the heat, it had been a unanimous decision to discard what had started off as a plethora of delicious food and ended up a scorched pile of inedible charcoal. A quick call from the ever-efficient Kyoya had servants appearing shortly with plates full of breakfast yumminess and it hadn't taken any prompting for the Club to bury the rather unsettling conversation underneath mountains of food.

Honey ate more slowly than was his habit, choosing to watch his friends and ruminate on the morning. It was obvious that Haruhi was upset and flustered on multiple levels – they all were a bit startled, really. He knew that it had likely been prudence rather than suspicion that had prompted Ranka to tuck the box into his daughter's bag. The Fujioka patriarch trusted and loved his girl, and Honey knew Ranka felt secure that Haruhi would make the choices that were right for her. However, that level of cautious foresight begged the question: which of the hosts, if any, did the redhead okama see as an acceptable suitor for his daughter's heart? And what would he say if he knew how much each and every one of them wanted to be the one to win that oh-so-coveted prize?

* * *

By the time breakfast was done the incident had been – not forgotten, not even remotely – but rather ignored for the foreseeable future. The gathered hosts, in unspoken agreement, stretched out on the sand to let their meals digest.

"So since this is the last day here, what does anyone want to do?" Tamaki's voice was content, if perhaps more thoughtful than usual. The waves were his only immediate answer as his friends considered the question he had posed.

"We could always just...talk." Haruhi's eyes were closed and she seemed slightly hesitant to speak – something not really like her. Tamaki heard the reserve in her voice and felt like a bit of a moron. After all, he had managed to turn what should have been a non-issue, really, into a spectacle of awkwardness for all of them. He had finally managed to clamp his mind down on any and all racy thoughts that had threatened to encroach on his current mental state. It wasn't fair to Haruhi to think like such a lecherous ass when it had obviously made her so uncomfortable.

"What would we talk about, Haru-chan?" The other blond host seemed to understand as well, and Tamaki turned his head far enough to shoot the older boy a thankful glance. His gesture was met with a nod and a smile.

"I don't know. Anything. Whatever." Haruhi's voice was a low murmur.

"We could always play 'Questions'," Hikaru interjected.

"What's that?" Tamaki asked, instantly curious at the thought of a new game. Kaoru answered, a smile on his lips.

"Basically, one person asks a question and everyone else has to answer honestly. There's usually a penalty for choosing not to answer, but it's nothing bad."

"Yeah, it's things like letting everyone else dump a glass of water on your head. Stuff like that." Hikaru had pulled himself to a sitting position as he spoke, Kaoru raising up as well and leaning his head on his twin's shoulder. Tamaki sat up slowly, noticing the others doing the same. His eyes found Haruhi's.

"It could be a fun way to find out more about each other," he postulated gently, suddenly hoping beyond hope that she would agree. A quick glance at the other hosts showed that they, too, were onboard if she was. He could see her considering the idea and his heart skipped a beat at her slow smile.

"Could be fun," she said with a shrug. Tamaki grinned and turned to the twins.

"So how do we do this?"

"First," Kaoru said, "we all need to sit in a circle. And then we need to decide on a penalty."

"Well, we're right beside the ocean. The water splashing would be easy." Honey sounded excited as he and Mori came over to take their places. Tamaki felt a twinge of jealousy at the way the short blond easily claimed a spot at Haruhi's side, but a glance in the other boy's golden-brown eyes made the Host King swallow his instinctive complaint.

"I believe I may have an idea that will be more...entertaining," came Kyoya's calm statement as he pulled out his phone. He spoke too softly to be overheard but the conversation was over quickly and he was striding over to drop gracefully to the sand on Haruhi's other side. Tamaki knew he wasn't the only one to blink at that, but once again he said nothing. It was enough to have his family all together and having fun – he wasn't going to squabble like a child over seating arrangements. Instead he took a seat next to his love, Hikaru sitting on his other side while Kaoru dropped easily into the space between his brother and Mori.

"Ah, here we go," Kyoya said with a satisfied air. They all looked up to see one of the servants walking forward carrying a large leather bag. Once it had been placed before the Shadow King the servant returned to wherever it was he had come from.

"What's in there, Mommy?" Tamaki asked, in his curiosity slipping back into his accustomed speech patterns. The dark gaze shot at him made him blush but then the brunette was reaching into the bag.

"Penalty sentencing," Kyoya replied smoothly. And then he pulled out one thing none of them would have ever expe4cted. Smiling wickedly, he sighted down the barrel of the water gun.

"Much more entertaining than simply splashing, wouldn't you all agree?" The group just gaped at him. Mister Cool, and _he_ was the one to bring the water guns? "Come on, everyone. Arm yourselves."

There was a mad dash for the bag and before long everyone was gleefully holding their own already-loaded water artillery. Tamaki, turning his gun over in his hands, chuckled and grinned.

"Who would have thought that our Shadow King would be the one to bring the toys?" the blond asked teasingly. He missed the smirks that bloomed over the twins' countenances. Kyoya just smiled enigmatically and looked around the circle.

"Well, we have our weapons. So who's going to ask the first question?"

"We think Haruhi should go first," the Hitachiins said in their typical unified speech. The agreement was unanimous and almost as one all six hosts turned to look at her, awaiting her words.

_Such a surreal morning,_ Haruhi mused, looking around at her boys before glancing down at her water gun. _Then again, when was the last time I had a normal morning? Not on this trip. _They were all waiting for her to start the game. Clearing her throat, she spoke.

"Um...okay. What is one skill you don't have that you would like to learn?"

The circle was quiet as they thought about her question. She just sat patiently, looking from one to another.

"I've always wanted to be able to sing." Heads snapped towards Hikaru who shrugged, seemingly content to ignore the slight swatch of pink that appeared on his own cheeks. As if they had all been waiting for someone else to go first, the others began to speak in turn.

"I wish I could cook like my mother does," Tamaki said quietly, a soft smile of good memories curving his lips.

"I've kind of always wanted to learn how to paint," Honey piped up next.

"Origami," was Mori's simple answer.

"I really wish I knew how to play the piano," Kaoru admitted softly, eyes on the sand. Haruhi saw Tamaki blink and smile, and then she and the rest of the hosts turned to the only one who had not spoken yet. Kyoya regarded them all with a calm expression, and then he sighed.

"I suppose it's my turn," he said needlessly, then shrugged. "Since I was small, buildings have fascinated me. I've always wondered what it would be like to be an architect."

There was another bout of silence while everyone digested these new revelations. Haruhi was beginning to wonder if she was supposed to say or do anything else when Kaoru spoke.

"Good first question. Your turn, Kyoya."

"Why me?"

"Because we go around the circle to the left, and you're next," Hikaru explained.

"Very well," replied Kyoya, pushing his glasses up with one finger. His smile was perfectly neutral, his voice calm.

"What is your favorite scent?"

Haruhi blinked. Apparently Kyoya was full of surprises today. She never would have imagined that question to come from the cool host. This time, though, it was Mori that answered first.

"Strawberries," he said solemnly. Beside him, Honey smiled.

"Rain," Kaoru said with a smile of his own for her. She found herself smiling back even as she answered the question herself.

"Burning wood, like campfires or fireplaces."

"I love warm vanilla," Tamaki said with a sigh.

Hikaru looked a bit sheepish, but his voice was firm nonetheless.

"I love the smell of green apple." Haruhi looked over at him, slightly shocked. He wouldn't meet her gaze. And now she finally understood why she could occasionally swear he was sniffing her hair, though he'd always denied it – her favorite shampoo was green apple scented. It was enough to make her have to choke back a laugh.

"Mitsukuni?" she asked instead, as he was the only one who hadn't answered. He was looking thoughtful.

"I can't decide between New Dawn roses and honeysuckle," he said, seeming almost saddened that he couldn't choose. Tamaki's eyes lit up.

"I have New Dawn bushes in my rose garden," the tall blond said happily. Honey's eyes widened.

"You do? They're so beautiful."

"And they do smell amazing. In fact, they've just started to bloom. Kyoya got to see them when he came over the other day." Tamaki turned to Kyoya, whose expression was as collected as it always was.

"Shall we continue the game, Tamaki? I believe it is your turn now." The cool host's reminder snapped the King's attention back to the present.

"Oh – yes. Yes, of course. Um..." He seemed to be thinking for a while, and then a spark of triumph shone in his expression.

"So, everyone, if you could have any superpower, what would it be?" Chuckles and smiles met his question as they all gave it some serious thought.

"I'd love to be able to fly," Honey said cheerfully. "It would be awesome to see the world passing below, to feel the wind rushing by...to touch the clouds."

"I believe I would have to choose invisibility," Kyoya admitted, a gleam in his eyes. "I can see many uses for such a power," he continued. Hikaru barked a laugh.

"Yeah. Like sneaking into the girls' showers?" he asked cheekily. The brunette simply blinked slowly.

"I suppose that could be one use. I was, however, thinking more along the lines of business applications. Financial deals and mergers are much easier to execute when one has as much information as possible."

"Leave it to Kyoya to use his superpower for business rather than pleasure," the redhead countered playfully.

"Ah, but Hikaru – to me, business is pleasure." Kyoya's smile was condescendingly amused.

"Then the Boss hasn't done his job right yet," Hikaru said offhandedly. About a second later he gulped as he realized what he had said...and the fact that he wasn't certain if Haruhi was aware of the change in the relationship between the two Host Kings. He backpedaled quickly. "I mean, if you're running the Club and putting up with all of Tono's wacky bullcrap and you can still consider business fun..." He trailed off briefly before clearing his throat. "Um, yeah, I think I'd like to have x-ray vision."

Haruhi couldn't stifle the sound of apprehension she made, but watching the already flustered Hitachiin turn even redder made her snort back a laugh. He looked right at her, expression indignant.

"Not because of that!" he cried out. The others had already given into snickering. Haruhi just arched an eyebrow skeptically but hid her smile. Hikaru, meanwhile, had recovered his composure and his eyes once more held the shimmer of mischief she was so used to seeing.

"Come on, Haru – why would I want to use x-ray vision to see under your clothes?" Stunned by the perceived insult, she was about to snap back when she saw his slow grin, a Cheshire Cat smile if she'd ever seen one.

"It would be a lot more fun to just get rid of your clothes entirely."

"Hikaru!" Tamaki yelped, outraged on her behalf. Haruhi was a bit thrown – he'd never been so blatant before. So she reacted the only way she could. Before long she was clutching her stomach and rocking backwards with the force of her own laughter. A moment later she'd managed to regain control of herself only to find her friends looking at her, their quizzical and worried expressions threatening to set her off again.

"Are you okay, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, his voice gentle and concerned. Taking a deep breath, she just smiled and nodded.

"Sorry. Don't know what brought that on. I'm fine, guys, really."

"If you're sure..." the blond replied hesitantly. She nodded again. He blinked his own acceptance and spoke to the group as a whole.

"So, since Honey-senpai wants to fly, Kyoya would like to be invisible, and Hikaru wants x-ray vision, what about everyone else?"

"I'd like to be able to breathe underwater," Haruhi said, as much to answer the question as to assure the others that she was indeed mentally okay.

"Oooh, good one Haru-chan!" Honey said excitedly. "That would be a lot of fun!" He shifted to his knees, bouncing slightly. "You'd be able to explore so many places that way!"

"I know. It would be so incredible to be able to see what the ocean really looks like beneath the surface."

Beside her, a thoughtful look came over Kyoya's face, but as she was turned towards Honey she never saw it. By the time she had glanced back around at everyone, the Shadow King was composed once more, no hint of his thoughts showing.

"I think I'd like to be able to control the elements." Kaoru's voice was soft, but it carried easily. "To be able to have the wind at my command, the rain, the lightning...to feel the earth beneath my feet and know it would listen to my will...to control the beating heart of fire..." He shrugged, seeing everyone else regarding him with surprise. Everyone but Mori. Mori, who recalled easily how focused Kaoru could be, how definitively and precisely he could channel his emotions.

"Wow," Haruhi murmured. "That's a pretty awesome idea." Nods from the others indicated their agreement. Under the weight of their considering gazes the younger twin shifted a bit, mildly embarrassed.

"Yeah...well...elemental magic is pretty incredible." He looked at Mori. "So what about you, Mori-senpai? What power would you want?"

"Super speed," the quiet one replied in his low voice. Haruhi contemplated this – as did everyone else, judging by the silence that blanketed them all – and she thought she could understand his line of reasoning. He wasn't outgoing like the others. He wouldn't want supreme power, because he would understand the responsibility that came with it. And super strength...well, Mori was strong to begin with. She remembered how solid he felt against her and struggled to hide a blush. But she knew how much of a protector he was, how deeply it was ingrained into his very self. It was one of the things she found so intriguing about him. Being able to run and move faster would be a benefit in his eyes. It would make him that much better at doing what he wanted, what he needed to do. She met his charcoal gaze and nodded her understanding. He didn't need to explain himself. Not to her. And it seemed the others had come to their own understanding because no one prompted for more of an explanation.

"Hikaru, your turn!" Tamaki was gleeful until he saw the look in the amber eyes next to him.

"Okay. What is your most embarrassing thought or memory?" The redhead's gaze was smug, glancing from person to person with wickedness glimmering in his expression. Haruhi shook her head emphatically, images of all of her mental fantasies flitting through her mind in rapid succession.

"Oh, no. Not a chance. No way in hell, Hika."

"Aww, Haruhi," he crooned, his voice drawing a shiver down her spine. "Are you really refusing to answer? When the game has been going so well up until now?"

"Um, yeah. Yeah, I am." She kept her gaze steady on his face, though it had no effect but to make him grin wider.

"Very well. Men, you heard the lady." She was confused until she saw him cheerfully pick up his water gun and aim it at her. Around her she heard chuckles and saw her friends level their own weapons at her one by one. She turned wide eyes back to Hikaru. He was simply sitting there smiling at her.

"To be more sporting, we will give you a five second head start."

"What?" she asked, though instinct already had her reflexively scrambling to her feet.

"Five..." he said.

She stumbled in the sand.

"Four..."

Having regained her balance she took off running. Behind her she could still hear his voice.

"Three..."

Haruhi couldn't help but giggle. So much about this seemed so...silly, so childish. So free. _Am I really doing this? Am I really playing along like this?_

"Two..."

Apparently the rest of them decided to help with the countdown as she heard other voices raised with the redhead's.

"ONE!"

The jubilant cry made her turn and glance behind her, knowing she wasn't far enough away but having to look anyway. She watched for a helpless moment as her boys all leapt to their feet, an explosion of movement unintentionally synchronized, guns at the ready. _Would it really be so bad to be caught?_ her inner voice asked with a purr. She didn't realize she was laughing as she tossed her own gun to the ground, speeding along the shoreline. She heard footsteps. She knew they were gaining.

The first streams of water on her legs and back were no surprise. But the arms that clamped around her waist, the body that clutched her close as they spun, that protected her, cradled her as they hit the sand, was a huge shock – and one not entirely unwelcome, she had to admit to herself.

"Hold her, Kao!" the elder twin yelled out, coming to an abrupt stop with a shower of sand and leveling his gun. Wrapped in Kaoru's arms, legs tangled together and his breath soft in her ear, Haruhi gave herself over to laughter once more. They were circled by the hosts, and the punishment was on. The barrage of water soaked her as well as her captor and she could feel him laughing along with her, breathless and happy.

"Well, is the prisoner suitably punished?" Tamaki asked through his own giggles.

"Haru-chan, you look like a drowned kitten!" Honey chortled merrily.

In front of her, Hikaru knelt to offer his hand first to her and then to his brother. Once he'd helped them back to their feet, he looked around the gathering.

"So, does anyone else not want to answer my question?"

Not surprisingly, he had no takers. Instead, as one giggling, chuckling group, they all turned to walk back to where they'd been sitting. As they walked it took a moment for Haruhi to realize that Kaoru was still holding her hand. She looked at him, a quizzical look. He just smiled and gave her hand a squeeze. They walked along the sand, joking and smiling with the rest of their friends – no, their family.

Neither one let go of the other's hand.

* * *

Author's note: I know it has been a while. Phoenix Con was amazing in so many ways, not the least of which because of a few events that acted like a catalyst for my brain, for my very psyche. It's taken me a bit of time to sort my thoughts and regain some semblance of order. I feel much better for it, but it was necessary to put my stories on hold because I was really not in any state to work on them. My muses were taking a slight vacation while I sorted a few things out. It was such an amazing experience - in so many ways, this was our best con yet. I was reeling for almost a week. So much incredibleness (yes, I have made that a word now). But I'm back, and I'm me - though a slightly different me than I was before. I think it's a good start. At any rate, I just wanted to apologize for my absence and reassure you all that I'm not going to leave you hanging. :-D

Also, I got to meet and hang out with Vic Mignogna not once, but twice.

I'm still all a-squee. That man is amazing. Thoroughly, absolutely awesome. I can't even begin to stress it enough. Such a wonderful person - talented and warm and genuinely an all-around good guy. And he gives incredible hugs. I feel blessed that I got the chance to chill and talk with him. We're working on getting him invited to Tucson Con. Here's hoping. :)


	49. Chapter 49

Sitting once more, still grinning at one another, the Hosts were relaxing a bit after their race down the beach. Honey and Tamaki had gone and returned with a large cooler chest full of ice and bottled drinks. Teas, juices, and waters were passed around and consumed with sighs of satisfaction. After a while Haruhi, having found her breath again, spoke.

"So since I've already been punished, I don't have to answer your question, right?"

"Right," Hikaru confirmed. "You get to sit this one out."

"Good." She looked at her band of boys. "So...who's brave enough to go first?" Her immunity to the query prompted her to be more playful than she would have usually been. Around her, the others traded looks with one another.

"Well, um..." Kaoru's voice was soft, shy. "I guess you could say my most embarrassing moment was..."

Beside him his brother began to snicker. Kaoru glared at him.

"Hika, shut up."

"I'm sorry," the other twin replied, obviously not. "Go on." With a sigh, Kaoru resumed his answer.

"Right after we'd moved up to high school, during our first month in the Host Club, Hika and I were still trying to figure out what our behavior should be. How flirtatious, who would be the more dominant in front of the princesses, that sort of thing.

"Anyway, this happened on a Friday. It was almost the end of the club meeting for the day. Since we were new, we were attracting a lot of attention. So Hika decided to change our script at the last moment, and without telling me." Beside him, the twin in question was trying in vain to hide his laughter behind his hands. Kaoru just shook his head and sighed before continuing.

"So anyway, here I am, talking to this shy little blond girl and pouring her some more tea when Hika leans over and sucks on my earlobe. It shocked me so much that the teapot went flying into the air, covering me, her, the floor, and the couch in liquid. I jumped up, totally panicked, and grabbed my blazer to try and soak up some of the mess off of the floor and couch. Meanwhile the girl – what was her name? Kimiko?" Hikaru nodded, turning red from the effort of not laughing out loud.

"Yeah, so, Kimiko, sweet girl that she was, tried to be helpful. She reached into her clutch and grabbed a handful of tissues and began trying to dry me off. I didn't realize what she was doing – all I knew was that she had suddenly defied every rule we have for client/host interaction and was rubbing her hand across my groin."

By this point Hikaru had lost the battle and was sitting there cracking up. Kaoru turned to glare yet again at his twin, but once more it had no effect. The elder Hitachiin caught his breath and managed to find words.

"It was so funny!" he gasped, ignoring his brother's death gaze. "Kao just froze, went completely still, jaw hanging open. Kimiko kept dabbing and rubbing at the soaked crotch of his pants. And I guess that made everyone else a bit braver because the next thing any of us knew, my brother had a huddle of girls around him, trying to convince him to get out of his wet clothes before he caught a cold!" He lost all ability to talk again, collapsing backwards with humor. Kaoru growled and shook his head, but carried on gamely.

"It wasn't that funny," he grumbled. Staring at the sand, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I was so stunned I had no idea what to do. I freaked out. I shoved my way out of the group of girls and made a mad rush for the door. By this point they'd managed to get my shirt open and unbutton my pants. I was covered in tea, half-wearing my clothes, and all I could think of was escape. I tore across the room, catching my pant leg on some sculpture or other and ripping an enormous hole in the material over my thigh. I didn't care. I just wanted to get away. So I flung open the door and dashed into the hallway – and ran right into Chairman Suoh. I knocked him off balance, and only the quick catch of two of his companions saved him from falling.

"On the other hand, I bounced off of him and went down hard. I couldn't manage to get my composure – I'm pretty sure I babbled something about teapots and octopus hands, I'm not really sure. I don't think I was capable of making sense at that moment. So I scrambled to my feet, suddenly realizing how I must look, and tried to explain and apologize. But when I opened the Music Room door, everything was nice and neat. Not a person out of place.

"The chairman just put a hand on my shoulder and told me that I should probably try and get better sleep, and then he and his group continued on their way. I felt absolutely humiliated – not to mention confused. So I decided there was nothing else I could do but go back in. I re-buttoned my pants and as many buttons as remained on my shirt and limped back in to sit down beside Hika again. I couldn't say a word for the rest of the meeting. And poor little Kimiko – she couldn't stop apologizing. She felt so bad she even invited me to visit her home, saying she'd cook me dinner to make up for the disaster she insisted she had caused. It was a really sweet gesture, but I wasn't exactly feeling social so I politely declined. I've always felt bad that she considered it all her fault when it was really Hika's. She was such a nice girl."

The snort of amusement from Kyoya was completely unexpected. Kaoru looked at him, puzzled. The Shadow King smirked, and when he spoke it was with an amused air.

"You really were innocent back then, weren't you?"

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked, confused.

"Katsuhashi Kimiko was anything but shy and sweet. But it seems she played her part well enough to fool you."

"What do you mean?"

"Kaoru...she was a senior. And a more manipulative girl I have never met before or since. Do you really think she didn't know exactly what she was doing when she tried to 'help you clean off'?" Kaoru stared at the brunette, shocked comprehension beginning to dawn as Kyoya continued. "Or that when she invited you to join her for dinner that it was really food she was planning to offer? Do you think it was mere politeness that prompted her to mention that her parents would be out of town until the following week?" By this point Hikaru wasn't the only one chuckling. Kaoru just looked stunned.

"Holy...you mean...you think she..?"

"She asked me once how much it would cost to rent you for the weekend," Kyoya said blandly. Kaoru looked like he was about to swallow his tongue.

"She thought you could, what, pimp him out?" Haruhi asked between giggles. Kyoya just shrugged.

"I suppose she must have. Don't worry, though – I set her straight on that matter very quickly."

"Thank you, Kyoya," Kaoru said, relieved.

"I told her if she wanted to rent you she would have to speak with your brother."

"WHAT?!"

Kaoru was beyond indignant. The collective laughter from the other six hosts was infectious, though, and eventually he couldn't help but join them as well.

* * *

Once everything had calmed down – well, mostly, unless one wanted to count the fact that Hikaru had demanded Kaoru call him Pimp Bro for the foreseeable future, a discussion that ended up with a tussle that covered not only them but anyone in the vicinity in copious amounts of sand before it was settled – Haruhi looked around at her friends.

"So since Kaoru has proven himself to be the bravest of you all, who's next?"

"This from the girl that allowed herself to be shot rather than tell her own story," Tamaki goaded playfully.

"Indeed. It makes one wonder exactly what she is trying to hide." Kyoya's voice was low, smooth, and it sent a shiver down her spine.

"Hey, guys, this isn't about me," she protested hastily. "I took my punishment by my own choice!"

"So you did," Kyoya murmured, and though the sunlight was glinting off of the lenses of his glasses, she had no doubt whatsoever that he was staring at her, that secretive, Mona Lisa smile on his lips. She gulped.

"Okay, seriously," she blustered. "Who's next?"

"When I was in middle school I accidentally flashed my teacher."

All eyes zeroed in on Honey, disbelief and curiosity blazing in each set. He looked a bit sheepish and cleared his throat.

"Okay. So there was this really cute girl that I shared a few classes with. And I don't remember why, but for some reason I thought it would be funny to switch my uniform for a girl's uniform to see if I could make her laugh. So this one day I managed to sneak a girl's dress. I waited until our last shared class of the morning and told her to meet me in our homeroom classroom at lunch because I had something to show her.

"She said yes. I was so excited that when the bell rang, I ran straight there. I had decided to just change in the room so I wouldn't be seen in the hallways. I was much more concerned with peoples' opinions of me back then," he explained, smiling at Tamaki. "You remember, right?" The taller blond nodded.

"Anyway, once there and out of my own clothes I realized I had no idea how to get the dress fastened. It had never dawned on me to lock the door, either. So I was standing there naked, holding the girl's uniform and trying to figure out how the snaps and catches worked when I heard the door open. I thought it might have been her and decided to try and play it cool, so I turned around to face her and just grinned." There was a long pause before he spoke again.

"It was my homeroom teacher."

Hikaru lost it first, to no one's surprise, gasping for breath through his laughter as the image Honey had verbally painted for them danced through his brain. The others were quick to follow, though, and even Honey – through the enormous blush he was wearing – joined in after a moment.

"Way to go Honey," Kaoru snickered. "At least I managed to keep my clothes on, mostly."

"So what happened?" Tamaki asked in between chuckles. Honey sighed and hung his head, though his shoulders were still shaking with his own laughter.

"I, uh...so I was standing there, not a stitch of clothing on, my grin frozen in place from shock. I think I dropped the dress. I'm not sure. I didn't know _what_ to do. I had this horrid flash of being called into a conference with my parents while my teacher explained my 'deviant behavior' to them. I was absolutely mortified. And just as I was about to scream and bolt, my teacher just...left. No words, no nothing. She just walked out."

"Wow – lucky break," Haruhi murmured. The small blond shrugged.

"Yeah, well, I suddenly decided I didn't care any more about making the girl laugh. I jumped back into my clothes and tore out of the room. I didn't say another word to her...or to my teacher...for the rest of the year. It was a very awkward six weeks."

"Mori-senpai, where were you in all this?" Tamaki asked.

"Sick," he replied quietly. Honey nodded, elaborating.

"Takashi had been in bed with the flu for two days already when all this happened."

"So our little Honey-senpai is, what, a secret exhibitionist?" Hikaru teased in a slick, smooth voice. Haruhi smothered a laugh and waited for the rebuttal. But when it came, it was nothing like anything she would have ever expected the Loli-shota to do.

"Don't you just wish?" he asked sweetly, with a sultry wink and an angelic grin. Her eyes nearly fell out of her head. On her left she could swear Kyoya was struggling to keep a straight face. Kaoru and Tamaki cracked up at the short blond's reply, and at Hikaru's wide-eyed and startled expression.

"So that's my most embarrassing moment. How about you, Tama-chan?" Calm and collected now that his confession was complete, the oldest host settled back in the sand and smiled innocently at the Host King. Tamaki, not having expected to be put on the spot like that, just gaped.

"I...um, well, what about -"

"No waffling, Boss," the twins said in unison, leaning against each other wearing matching grins.

"Well, I...I mean..." The princely one glanced around at his family seeking support, but found nothing but waiting expressions and amused smiles. With a sigh he gave in.

"This goes no further than us, correct?" he asked pleadingly. The Hitachiins mimed zipping their lips. Honey, Mori, and Haruhi nodded their reassurance. He turned to Kyoya. For a long moment the two of them held each others' gazes but finally the dark-haired one inclined his head in agreement. Tamaki sighed again, slightly more relieved. Taking another deep breath, he looked at Hikaru one more time.

"It has to be the _most_ embarrassing moment?"

"Yup."

Thoroughly defeated, the blond gave in with grace.

* * *

"Okay. It would have to be the time I tried to introduce a commoner's game into a Host Club meeting."

"But you do that all the time, Boss," Kaoru interjected mildly.

"Not like this, he doesn't." Kyoya's expression gave nothing away, but his voice was filled with amusement. Tamaki just groaned and stared at the sand. Between Kyoya's cryptic comment and Tamaki's reaction, Haruhi found herself insanely curious. Judging by her friends' looks she wasn't the only one.

"So it was towards the end of our second Host Club meeting. For the most part everyone had left. We hadn't yet set up a specific closing time, so people kind of trickled out as they would. This day Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai had left early for the dojo. Hikaru and Kaoru, being in their final year of middle school, were only attending once a week, and this was not one of those days.

"Kyoya and I were the only two hosts left, and there were three princesses that were still visiting. Of course Kyoya was doing what he usually does, sitting at the table and tapping away at his laptop. That was fine, though, because the girls were perfectly okay with having me all to themselves." A hint of his typical unplanned arrogance slipped out, making more than just Haruhi roll their eyes. Of course he never noticed, continuing his story in a low voice.

"I'd been telling the princesses about some commoner games I'd recently heard of – spin the bottle being one of them. They seemed very excited about playing."

"I'll bet," snorted Hikaru. On a roll now, Tamaki kept speaking as though the redhead hadn't spoken.

"I managed to convince Kyoya to join in."

"How did you do that?" Haruhi asked quizzically.

"I appealed to his good nature," the blond replied easily.

"He is pure evil, that's how," groused Kyoya. The Host King turned a sly smile to his brunette counterpart and Haruhi got the feeling that she was missing something major. Still, she wanted to hear the rest of this story, so she motioned for him to continue.

"So there we sat, myself and Kyoya and our remaining three guests. You all know how spin the bottle is played, right?" At everyone's nod he smiled. "Okay, then. One of the girls suggested a variation that she'd heard of from some friends at another school.

"Each person would get a turn. On their turn, they would spin the bottle twice. The first person it landed on would step into another room – in this case, the front closet, as it was fairly large and we didn't use it for anything so it was mostly empty. Then the person whose turn it was would spin the bottle again. Whoever it landed on next would join the first person in the closet, and a three minute timer would be set. At the end of three minutes the two would leave the closet and the game would continue. I thought it sounded fun and new, so I was excited to try it."

By this point Kyoya was smirking widely. In contrast, Tamaki seemed to be getting more and more embarrassed, the pink on his cheeks deepening as he kept talking.

"As luck would have it, the first spin landed on me. Dutifully I stepped into the closet. I figured my chances were good – three to one, in fact – that the next spin would land on one of the lovely ladies that were obviously so enchanted with my company."

"It was Kyo-chan, wasn't it?" Honey asked with a giggle. Tamaki was so red he looked sunburned.

"No, it wasn't me that walked into the closet," Kyoya said, still smirking. He was definitely enjoying the Host King's discomfort.

"The rule was that the lights stayed off," Tamaki said, still not meeting anyone's eyes. "So I stood in the dark closet for what felt like ages. I was beginning to think that perhaps I should look outside to make sure there was nothing wrong when the door opened. I caught a glimpse of a silhouette, a flowing skirt, and – reassured that it wasn't Kyoya – reached out to grasp the girl's shoulders. They were firmer than I'd expected but I didn't question it. I think I might have said something to her, but all I really remember was pulling her to me and kissing her – quite thoroughly, I might add."

He broke off, staring at the sand, when Kyoya started to chuckle. Since it was apparent that the blond wasn't about to speak yet, the Shadow King took up the tale.

"What Tamaki didn't know was that there had arisen a bit of a...dilemma, shall we say? When the bottle was spun the second time, it came to a stop directly between the other two young ladies. Being who they were, a very polite argument broke out, each one claiming the right to join Tamaki, neither willing to give in to the other. And neither was amenable to a re-spin."

"So if it wasn't you or one of the girls, who was it?" Hikaru voiced the question they were all wondering. Tamaki sagged further into the sand. Kyoya looked at his best friend and smiled evilly.

"Do you wish to finish this, or should I?" he asked. Tamaki feebly waved a hand in tacit permission. The Shadow King laughed once more and proceeded.

"The girls had finally decided that, since neither of them was willing to give up, they would simply go in together. They stood and walked to the door, flinging it open to reveal the object of their desires wrapped in a rather passionate embrace with a figure in a long flowing...cloak." He paused for effect and watched the light bulbs go on in the eyes of each of his audience members.

"No!" Kaoru barked on a laugh, desperately trying to keep his composure.

"It wasn't...it couldn't have been..." Hikaru was easily as amused, snickering as he tried to speak.

"Nekozawa?" Haruhi and Honey exclaimed simultaneously. Kyoya grinned. Tamaki groaned loudly and smooshed his face into his hands.

"That, my friends, was our fearless leader's introduction to Ouran's own Black Magic Club leader." Kyoya sounded almost pleased. "Of course, to this day I'm still not certain who was most surprised – the girls, Tamaki, or Nekozawa. It turned out that he'd been using our closet – since we never did – to grow a special kind of light-intolerant plant. He'd simply wanted to check on its progress. So he saw a group of us sitting on the floor playing a game and decided to take that moment to creep in. He had no idea that the closet was...occupied."

The twins had given up all pretense of control, rolling in the sand and laughing until they cried. Haruhi found herself totally overcome my giggles, a state that plagued Honey as well. Even Mori was chuckling.

"Nekozawa broke free instantly and disappeared out the door," Kyoya said solemnly. "The girls were alternately baffled and intrigued. And this idiot -" here he reached over and poked Tamaki in the head "- just looked up, confusion written all over those aristocratic features, and said 'I don't know who that girl was, but she definitely knows how to kiss!'"

There was no hope for any of them at that point. Haruhi wondered if it was possible to literally laugh oneself to death, and idly mused that she might be finding out herself if she couldn't take a breath soon.

"It was so humiliating," Tamaki moaned, head still buried in his hands. "If I had thought first...if I had asked who it was..."

"Your lack of forethought does tend to be your most glaring flaw," Kyoya said calmly. Suddenly the golden-haired host raised his head, his lilac eyes shining with unholy glee.

"You're one to talk about lack of forethought, Kyoya," he said, his voice low, almost hypnotically seductive. "Or have you somehow forgotten just how well you hold your liquor?"

Kyoya's calm facade cracked on an indrawn breath.

"Tamaki, you wouldn't dare."

"I wouldn't?" the blond asked, shifting to a crouch in front of the Shadow King and gazing at him. "I don't believe you are a good judge of just what I would or would not do to you, Mommy dearest."

Sensing a really good story in the offering, the remaining five hosts calmed themselves and settled in to listen.

* * *

Author's note: *giggle*


	50. Chapter 50

"You are playing with fire, Suoh," Kyoya growled. The fierce expression and demeanor of the Ootori son would have terrified almost anyone.

Tamaki just laughed.

"Well, maybe I like the heat," he said saucily, violet eyes flashing with amusement. "Besides, I can pretty much bet that this would count as your 'most embarrassing moment ever'. And after all, it is your turn to confess." The two kings stared at each other, eyes dueling ferociously, neither one giving nor expecting quarter. The gathered watchers were silent, enthralled. Finally – and to the shock of every single person present – Kyoya caved.

"Very well. I suppose it is only fair, since I elaborated on and took great pleasure in your story."

To say Tamaki was surprised at the easy acquiescence would be a bit of an understatement. Leaning back in shock, the blond overbalanced and landed on his rear in the sand. He looked at Kyoya with concern.

"Are you sure, mon amie?" he asked almost apologetically. The boy in question pushed his glasses up, the sunlight glinting brightly off of the lenses.

"If I do not have the strength to allow my friends to know of my flaws, then how can I consider myself strong enough to conquer them?"

Haruhi knew she wasn't the only one utterly floored by the serious host's admission. But then the blond smiled and took his seat once more and all of them settled in to listen.

* * *

"When Kyoya and I met, I was so eager to see and learn everything I could about my father's culture. I know you've all heard the stories of our first excursions, of the lengths that he went to so that I could fulfill my every wish and dream of Japan.

"Several months after we'd become friends, I heard that there was to be a festival in Okinawa. Of course I had to go. And of course Kyoya simply had to accompany me. So I went to his house that morning to invite him."

"I was...less than enthusiastic," the brunette interjected drolly. Tamaki glanced at him, eyebrows raised.

"You threw a lamp at my head and threatened to castrate me."

"You showed up at my house at six o'clock on a Saturday morning."

"But it was – oh, never mind." Tamaki grinned and shook his head. "Eventually I talked him into going with me."

"How did you manage that, Boss?" the twins asked.

"He is pure evil," Kyoya muttered, reiterating his earlier statement. This time it earned him a fond glare from the blond that he summarily ignored. After a moment, Tamaki shrugged and continued.

"We arrived in time for the start of the festival. It was wonderful! Everyone cheering and chatting in the streets – the atmosphere was purely amazing! I tried to get Kyoya to enjoy it with me but...well, you can all imagine how well that idea flew."

"Like a lead balloon," Kyoya grumbled.

"At any rate," Tamaki said sternly, his expression telling the brunette plainly that comments were not welcome, "I decided we should get something to eat. We were walking down a side street and I saw a place the type of which I had never visited: a karaoke bar. After some pleading on my part, Kyoya reluctantly followed me inside.

"The proprietor was polite and friendly and I struck up a conversation. I explained that this was my first festival as well as my first experience in an establishment such as this one. I thought initially that it was my wonderful personality that convinced him to serve us sake – as we were obviously underage – but after a moment I realized Kyoya had handed the man a credit card to charge our order to, and that it was less anything I had done an likely more the sight of the Ootori name that had made up the man's mind.

"Regardless, here we were. Festival day in Okinawa, in a karaoke bar, being served sake. It took me a few sips to get used to the alcohol. Kyoya knocked two cups back like a pro before declaring that he was 'definitely going to need something stronger to deal with this.'"

"I didn't know you drank, Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi said with mild curiosity.

"I don't," came the curt reply. Tamaki just grinned and kept talking.

"I was curious about everything. I got up and wandered around the place, asking about décor and food and how the karaoke setup worked. By the time I made my way back to our table I saw Kyoya swirling a splash of some golden brown liquid in the bottom of a glass. Of course I had to ask what it was; I found out that he had ordered bourbon. I watched him gulp the last of it down without breaking a sweat.

"When I sat down, I didn't notice anything different about the way he was acting. It wasn't until a little while had passed that the unusual behavior started."

"What kind of behavior?" Kaoru wondered.

"Oh, like the fact that my best friend had begun to sing along softly to every American song that came over the speakers."

"Wait, really?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki nodded. Kyoya stared off into the distance as though unwilling to acknowledge anyone or anything.

"Yes. And it wasn't like he was mouthing a word or two overheard here or there. He was actually singing every verse.

"I was kind of amused, really. This was a side of my new friend I didn't know about. But I guess the bourbon was having a stronger effect as time went on. He started getting louder and after a while he was swaying along with the rhythm.

"At the table across from ours sat some older ladies. I had, of course, introduced myself to them during the course of my earlier exploration. They seemed very nice, very polite, even if they were a bit less than sober. As we were sitting at the table, one of the ladies glanced over and saw Kyoya, twitching his head to the beat and singing along, and she called her friends' attention to us. A whispered conversation later and then they motioned a serving girl over. A few moments went by, and then that same server showed up at our table and placed a glass of liquor down in front of each of us. I tried to explain that we hadn't ordered any more drinks, but she told me that the beverages had already been paid for. When she nodded towards the four women at the table I understood that they had covered the cost, but I couldn't figure out why.

"Kyoya was a bit more than buzzed by then and had begun drumming lightly on the table as well as singing. I was a little worried, but I figured that he wouldn't let himself get out of hand. I mean, it was Kyoya – the King of Self Control.

"Somehow I missed it when he polished off his second drink. But suddenly I guess he decided it was time for an Ootori Kyoya American Rock Concert."

Disbelieving expressions met the Host King's declaration. That was, until his counterpart spoke up of his own volition.

"It wasn't rock. It was pop. You know, for someone so musically inclined, you do seem to have a problem separating popular music into genres."

"Wait, so this really happened, Kyo-chan?" Wide honey-brown eyes met resigned black ones. Kyoya sighed.

"Unfortunately, yes. Though I have to admit my full recollections of the event are fairly hazy thanks to the bourbon."

Hearing the Shadow King not only admit to the tale but also to his inebriated lack of solid memories made all of the hosts look in shock at one another. Tamaki watched them all with a smug smile curving his lips. He let them compute the idea for a bit before speaking again.

"I thought I knew Kyoya – who he was, what made him tick. But the guy that began to weave his way to the table across the room to talk to the man running the karaoke setup was not in any way an Ootori Kyoya that I knew. I began to wonder if maybe coming into this bar had been a good idea."

"Did Kyo-chan actually sing?" Honey wanted to know, enthralled as they all were at the thought of such blatantly out-of-character behavior. Tamaki glanced at the silent brunette beside him before answering with a chuckle.

"Sing...dance...jump around the room randomly? Oh yes, he most certainly did." The Host King's smile was wicked.

"I can only imagine how that must have sounded," Hikaru said with a dramatic shudder. Tamaki shook his head.

"Actually, it was rather impressive, all things considered. Kyoya has a wonderfully rich baritone when he chooses to use it."

"Really?" Honey asked, excited. "Will you sing for us sometime, Kyo-chan?"

"I am nowhere close to remotely being drunk enough to even consider the possibility of such an idea," Kyoya said clearly and deliberately before returning to his closed demeanor.

"Aww," she shorter blond said in disappointment. Haruhi found herself just as disappointed, though she had no intentions of voicing that.

"Anyway," Tamaki declared, getting back into the tale, "it would have been a completely wonderful performance except for two things." He paused, waiting for the inevitable question. Kaoru took the bait.

"What two things?"

"The fact that he seemed to see his shirt as an unnecessary encumbrance...and that every song he chose was originally sung by American pop female vocalists."

During her chuckling, Haruhi found herself covertly watching the subject of the story. With a flash of insight she realized how very difficult this must be for him – having his behavior described in detail to others, the responsible one's fall from grace. She would never lie and deny her own amusement, but she did feel the need to reassure him somehow. In the distraction of everyone's laughter she reached her left hand out slowly until she was able to use it to cover his right hand. Amongst the noise and mirth he turned slightly to look at her, and she got a split second glimpse behind those glasses to the true Kyoya beneath. He looked shocked at her comforting gesture so she smiled gently and gave his hand a small squeeze. After a terse moment wondering if maybe she'd gone to far, made him angry at her for overstepping her bounds, she got her answer. It came in the form of the smallest, most gentle smile she'd ever seen from him, almost shy if such a thing could be said of the eternally composed host. An matching smile bloomed on her lips, but it was quickly hidden from the others through ease of long practice as she turned her outward attention back to the story.

"The older ladies were just loving the performance, a couple of them pulling out their cellphones and making phone calls," Tamaki was saying as she began listening again. "One of them in particular seemed extremely happy with each shirt button he opened. It was, I have to admit, quite a show," the blond said with a grin for Kyoya, who simply glared back.

"After two songs, I noticed that the bar seemed slightly fuller than it had been. After two more, there was no doubt in my mind that word had spread. Kyoya was drawing quite a crowd. The proprietor was ecstatic. And I...was worried.

"Every time it looked like Kyoya might be winding down, one of the women would say or do something that would set him off again. By this point he'd graduated from female pop to some sort of – I don't know, really. What kinds of songs were those, anyway?" Tamaki turned curious eyes to his best friend who just sighed softly.

"It was, I believe, a selection of American and European love ballads from the 1980s and '90s."

"Really? Okay. Well, whatever they were, the audience went crazy for them. And him.

"The woman that had bought us our drinks had been watching him intently since he first took the mic, and had slowly been shifting her chair closer and closer to the central area he was using as an informal stage. It wasn't until she was within arm's reach that I got the impression that she might be about to try something."

"Did she?" Hikaru asked. The princely one nodded.

"Yes she did – in a very big way. To begin with, by this point she was far more than a little tipsy herself. So a few verses into his next song as he was none-too-steadily dancing past her, she reached out and yanked him onto her lap. The servers saw it happen but none were close enough to do anything. A few of them yelled for their boss. I dove forward and grabbed his arm. She pushed me hard and I ended up falling backwards over a chair."

"I vaguely remember that," Kyoya murmured softly. Underneath her hand she felt his fingers tense up and she stroked them gently. He didn't exactly relax, but he didn't pull away. She figured that was a good sign.

"Well, you were rather...not yourself at the time," Tamaki said diplomatically. "And I wasn't hurt. The proprietor had gotten there by then, and between him and myself we managed to get her to release Kyoya. The man then asked her to leave the bar. She immediately began to cause a scene. She started yelling at me, at the proprietor, at Kyoya, claiming that we were trying to 'steal her cupcake.' But it wasn't until she started shouting about how we obviously didn't know who she was that it got really bizarre."

"Who was she?" Haruhi asked. For the first time, Kyoya took a truly active part in the conversation, meeting her eyes as he spoke in a level voice.

"She happily announced that her name was Shizuko Hanami and that she had enough connections to 'shut that rathole down for good.'"

"Shizuko. Why does that name sound familiar?" Kaoru wondered aloud. Kyoya turned to him.

"Shizuko Kagomi is the arranged wife of my eldest brother." Kaoru and Hikaru understood immediately, as did Honey and Mori. Haruhi was, of course, still a bit confused. But that was cleared up when the other twin spoke.

"You're serious? The woman in the bar groping you was your aunt?" Hikaru gasped out in incredulous amusement.

"She is the mother of my brother's wife," Kyoya ground out, a hint of anger entering the steel of his voice. Before he could say anything else, Tamaki jumped back into the conversation again.

"Once we found out who she was, I was ready to leave. I figured it would be nothing but trouble if she sobered up enough to realize exactly who she'd been trying to molest. But by this time, though she'd degenerated to mumbling, Kyoya had begun to gather together some semblance of sobriety. He calmly walked over to her, and when he spoke his voice was pure ice.

"'You will do nothing to this bar, its owner, its employees, or its patrons,' he told her. I just stood by, unable to even speak. She scoffed at him and rolled her eyes and asked 'and what if I do, cupcake?' Kyoya just leaned over, stared directly at her, and in the calmest voice I have ever heard from anyone - ever - said 'if you do, not only will you face charges of disturbing the peace, but I will also see you tried for attempted sexual assault of a minor...and attempted incest.' Her eyes got really wide and I saw the instant that she realized who it was that she'd been pawing at. In the very next moment she vomited rather spectacularly all over poor still-shirtless Kyoya."

As soon as the words sunk in the laughter began, but Tamaki held up a hand for attention.

"We got him cleaned up as well as we could. One of the nice server girls found a spare man's uniform for him to replace the ruined pants and his mysteriously missing shirt. Unfortunately, he still wasn't sober enough for either of us to risk calling a car. As young as we were, we knew any of the drivers would be honor-bound to report to my father or his what state he was in. So we finally decided that the only person we might be able to trust was his sister Fuyumi." Tamaki ceased talking and Kyoya, smoothly if with some obvious reluctance, took it upon himself to finish his story.

"The rest of the day was really quite dull. Fuyumi came to get us. Tamaki explained – in as little detail as possible, thankfully – what had happened. And when we got home the two of them helped me make it to my room undetected where I showered, changed, and slept for nineteen hours straight."

"Did that woman ever say anything?" Kaoru asked, careful to not duplicate the error Hikaru had made by calling her Kyoya's aunt.

"No, I imagine the threat of scandal was more than enough to seal her lips for good."

"However," Tamaki said slyly with a sideways glance at his best friend, "at least four or five times a year our Kyoya is invited back to perform at that karaoke bar."

"Tamaki," he growled.

"Maybe someday he'll finally agree to do it," the blond said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Not. A. Chance." Kyoya's eyes narrowed dangerously. Tamaki completely ignored the warning, instead looking at the brunette with eyes half lidded and tempting, a playful smile on his lips.

"Aww, come on, Cupcake. You were such a huge hit!"

No one was surprised to see the Shadow King lift his water gun and shoot his best friend in the chest repeatedly, or to see him rising to chase after the blond when he bolted. Haruhi sat, chuckling, watching the two running along the sand.

Embarrassing story or not, I think this vacation has been just as good for Kyoya-senpai as it has been for me. Her thoughts were pleasant; she laughed with the others at Tamaki's antics, at Kyoya's unusually playful retaliation. And when the two were worn and weary and had returned to the circle to take their places once more, the quick smile he sent her way made Haruhi realize that, whether he would ever admit it or not, the playing was exactly what Kyoya had needed. Once more she was filled with warmth and very glad that she'd finally decided to join her boys. She was where she belonged.

* * *

Author's note: So Kyoya's story is amusing in its own way, but it's not as knee-slappingly funny as the previous three. However, I figure Kyoya wouldn't deliberately do much that might bring him embarrassment. He's too composed for such actions. I really couldn't picture him trying to impress a girl, or not thinking before kissing someone, or anything like that. However, that's not to say that he can't let his guard down. And when he's woken up ass early on a weekend and dragged across Japan by an overeager French boy with a passion for loud and boisterous things...well, I think anyone in that situation might be down for a drink. Or two. Or four. And as I can't picture Kyoya being the type to dabble in alcoholic beverages for no good reason, it's a bit understandable that he wouldn't be totally aware of what effects they might have on him. The thing Kyoya would find the most humiliating would be the absence of his usual calm, cool, controlled persona. And since Hikaru's question specifically stated 'most embarrassing'...well, there we have it. Poor little cupcake.


	51. Chapter 51

"Well, it seems the only one left is Mori-senpai," Tamaki said with a smile for the stoic senior. Said senior was wearing his normal bland expression, but Haruhi had learned to read behind the mask, and she saw the slight hesitance hidden deep within his eyes. She wondered if he would really relate an embarrassing story – he seemed to be back to his usual silent self this morning. As such, it wasn't really surprising to watch him turn to his cousin, eyebrows raised. Honey just shrugged and nodded, their wordless communication both efficient and impressive. She had a moment of thought where she contemplated what it must be like, to share that kind of closeness with someone. To know that words weren't necessary. Her musings were cut short when the small blond began to speak.

"So, you all know that Takashi gets...talkative and flirty when he's sleepy, right?" Everyone nodded except Haruhi. She, on the other hand, finally understood what was behind the tall one's storytelling the previous night...he must not have gotten much sleep after their dinner escapade. She almost felt bad for that, but then she remembered their shared look on the blankets and the feel of his large, warm hand in hers, and knew that she didn't have to feel guilty. As she came to that realization, Honey smiled winningly at them and began to talk.

"This all happened back when we were still in our first year of high school. Takashi was training for a regional karate tournament. About a week before the tournament, Sato-chan ended up with acute appendicitis. Takashi spent all of his time either at school, at the dojo, or in the hospital at his brother's bedside. At the end of the week, after the tournament was over, he split his time between schoolwork and Sato-chan, who was home from the hospital but still had to take it easy for a while. He wasn't getting very much sleep, but any time any of us asked him he said he was doing okay." Honey paused to shoot an exasperated smirk in his cousin's direction. Haruhi was amused to see Mori blink in acknowledgment, an almost apologetic glow in the depths of his eyes. Honey continued.

"The beginning of the week went by and everything was fine. But on Thursday things got weird. I was leaving my last class of the morning to meet Takashi so we could go to lunch. He was usually either waiting by our lockers for me, or on rare days when I was slow getting out of class he'd make it to my classroom as I was leaving. This Thursday, though, I couldn't find him anywhere. I spent most of lunchtime looking for him. I searched all of the usual places – the library, the stables, the quiet little nooks where we would sometimes just sit and enjoy the quiet. But I didn't find him in any of those places. Finally, when I was about to head back to our usual lunch area to eat, figuring he would show up on his own time, I overheard some girls giggling and sighing.

"I had been walking around so much I didn't realize I had ended up in the fine arts wing. I wondered what had the girls so excited, so I wandered a bit closer. There were four or five senior girls standing on the outside of a doorway, pointing and grinning and I could have sworn one of them said Takashi's name. Of course I had to investigate.

"It turned out that the room they were standing at was the smaller theatre. Since neither Takashi nor I had taken any performing arts classes, I had never been in the room. I excused myself and walked past the girls into the room. The lighting was dim, with a spotlight on the center of the stage. And then I saw Takashi."

"Mori-senpai was on stage?" Haruhi asked, her question aimed at Honey while her eyes rested on the kendo master, gauging his reaction to this entire situation.

"Yep!" Honey said cheerfully. "Takashi was sitting at the edge of the stage. There were about a dozen girls crowded around him, a few of them even leaning on him, all wearing sappy expressions. He was sitting there playing the harp. The girls were ecstatic." Haruhi wasn't even remotely shocked at the bevy of fangirls Honey described. She was too surprised to find out that Mori played the harp. Wondering idly what other skills he might have that she didn't know about, she returned her attention to the story.

"So he was playing the harp and had a gaggle of fawning girls around him? That doesn't sound embarrassing at all," Hikaru pouted, seeming disappointed.

"Oh, that wasn't the embarrassing part," Honey said blithely.

"Then what was?" asked Tamaki. Honey's response was quite calm, despite the mischief in his eyes.

"The embarrassing part would be that he was dressed in full cosplay attire as the title character from Alice in Wonderland."

Everyone stared. Hikaru and Kaoru were the first to unfreeze, guffawing as the leaned against each other for support. Haruhi laughed as well, once she'd gotten over the shock of imagining the 6'3" silent brunette in a blue dress, white apron, blond wig, and Mary Janes – as well as assuring herself that Mori wasn't unduly upset by the retelling of this story. Kyoya cracked a grin but said nothing. No one would have expected him to anyway. Of them all, though, the strangest reaction came from Tamaki. He was gazing at Mori with a confused, slightly speculative expression.

"Alice? Really?" the blond asked in a thoughtful voice. "For some reason I'd have an easier time picturing you as the dormouse."

Haruhi's attention snapped to the blond King, and she gaped at him wordlessly, but he was too deep in thought to notice her scrutiny. She would have asked him where he had goten such an idea, but at that point her attention was drawn back to the small senior as he'd begun to speak again.

"Apparently Takashi had been on his way to meet me when one of the girls in his class asked for his help. She was in the drama club, and they had a very large set piece that they had to move for the performance that evening, but it was too heavy for them to manage on their own. So she asked if he could give them a hand."

"What does that have to do with Mori-senpai's Alice cosplay?" Kaoru wanted to know. After a brief glance shared between Mori and Honey, they both shrugged. The talkative blond shook his head.

"I never found out. And after the fact, Takashi could never remember how they talked him into it – after all, he had been almost constantly awake for four or five days straight by that point.

"Anyway, it would have been funny enough if all he had done was dress up and play an instrument, but as I stood there inside the door one of the girls coaxed him to his feet and convinced him to dance with her and her friends. They had no music going or anything – they were just dancing to tunes in their heads. It looked like they were showing him some sort of choreographed steps, and after a few walkthroughs with him, they all turned to sit on the stage and watch him as he did it all by himself. I don't know what kind of dance it was, really. There was a lot of bouncing and leaping and spinning. It was really cute!"

Haruhi stole another glance at Mori, but to her shock this time he was looking right back at her. His expression was a combination of sheepish and worried, and with a sudden and rare flash of insight she realized he was concerned with how her opinion of him might have changed with the tale Honey was telling. She had the urge to get up and give him a hug, but now was not the time for that, not with everyone else sitting around. Instead she smiled at him, letting him know silently that nothing she had heard would make her think any less of him. His lips twitched in an almost smile. And his cousin was still talking.

"He didn't notice me heading towards him, but once I hopped up on the stage he stopped in his tracks. Then he looked down at me with this horrified expression and said 'Mitsukuni? Oh no. I missed lunch, didn't I?'" Honey giggled. "All I could do was nod. I was trying so hard not to laugh. It was such a strange moment. He shook his head, asked me to wait for him, and disappeared backstage. It was about ten minutes later that he came back out, but he was wearing his uniform again. He took a moment to thank the girls for an 'absolutely lovely time and a wonderful dance', and they all sighed and giggled some more. I think they may have eventually gotten up the courage to try and hug him but just then the bell rang, so instead of sticking around any longer we just went straight to class."

"And that's it?" Hikaru asked. Honey thought for a minute.

"Well, yeah. I mean, the next day a lot of the girls were trying to follow him around and talk to him or get his attention. But I made sure he got a lot of sleep the night before, so they gave up pretty quickly. I found out later one of them had taken a picture – I don't know what happened to it. Do you, Takashi?" he said curiously. The tall boy shook his head. "Hmm. Oh well. Maybe we'll be able to find it someday. I think it would be cute to put it up on our website!" Haruhi knew she wasn't imagining the look of alarm that flashed in Mori's eyes ever-so-quickly, but then Honey laughed and she understood that he was teasing the brunette. She wasn't the only one to chuckle.

"Anyway, Takashi considers that his most embarrassing moment, though he doesn't remember it all."

"I remember enough," the subject said in his deep, even tone.

"I can see why you would think that, Mori-senpai," Haruhi murmured, directing a tiny smile at Mori in understanding. After a moment of quiet, she spoke up again. "Well, I guess that's everyone then!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"Except you," said Kyoya in a low voice. She refused, absolutely refused, to visibly give into the shiver it caused, forcing herself instead to meet his gaze with a nonchalant air.

"Yes, but I was exempt," she pointed out. His glasses glinted and his smile was dangerous.

"True. But someday you won't be." Promise and threat in that velvet tone, and damned if she didn't feel her cheeks heating slightly. To cover, she cleared her throat and spoke.

"Okay, Kaoru," she announced with a grin. "It's your turn to ask us a question."

* * *

Author's note: Wow. Somehow I missed the fact that the last chapter was chapter 50. That seems like a landmark. I never would have imagined it going this far - and to realize that, when I consider the storyline in my head, it's still really just starting...well, it's both daunting and amazing. :)

I know this chapter is a little shorter, but I wanted to give our quiet host a place all to himself. Plus, the next chapter will likely be much longer and as I still haven't figured out how to break it anywhere without it messing up the whole flow of the story, this was the best idea.

That being said, I wanted to also send out a birthday shout-out to Anilegna. Happy birthday! I hope it was awesome! And you have no idea how humbling and flattering it is to know that you created an account for the sole purpose of following this story. All of the warm feels. :-D


	52. Chapter 52

The hosts waited patiently, wondering what kind of question the younger twin would come up with. Not a single one of them worried about what it might be – after all, Kaoru was typically the less devious of the two. For the most part. Luckily, their trust was rewarded when he spoke.

"Okay, everyone. If you could be a character in any story you wanted to, what kind of character would you be?"

"Wow, Kaoru, that's a great question," Tamaki said approvingly. "I, of course, would be the dashing romantic hero. Perhaps a pirate, taming the wild seas in search of she who is my treasure. Oooh! Or I could be a lonely samurai, pining for the love I left behind. Or..." The blond fell silent, and the glazed-over look in his eyes combined with the dopey expression he was wearing left no doubt that he had slipped fully into his mind theater, and with indulgent smiles the group was happy to let him enjoy it.

"I think...you know, I think I'd like to be a princess." Haruhi sounded very hesitant, almost meek, and ducked her head as all of her boys looked at her in wide-eyed astonishment. She held her ground; however, she didn't know how long she could reasonably stare at the sand, and she knew that if she were to glance up she would lose her tightly held composure. As it was, looking covertly at their expressions from beneath her eyelashes damn near broke her grip over her humor. She thought she was doing well to hold out as she was.

"Really, Haru-chan? A princess?" Honey's gaze was as surprised as his voice, and with an inner strength she wasn't sure she possessed she forced herself to meet it with an innocent smile.

"Why not? What girl doesn't want the fairy tale? Servants to pamper me...dances and feasts and a handsome prince to sweep me off my feet and carry me into my happily-ever-after...it sounds like it could be so wonderful." She manufactured a wistful sigh.

"But...but..." Hikaru goggled at her, completely unable to form a coherent sentence. She was fine in the face of his stammering, of Kaoru's confusion. Mori's eyes held befuddlement in their depths though he didn't voice it. Honey just looked at her in abject amazement. She was pleased and impressed with her own poker face, and wondered idly just when she'd gotten so good at keeping her expression firm in the face of absurdity. But when she looked at Kyoya, it was all over.

The Shadow King sat beside her, a calm smirk on his lips. She knew then that he knew her game and found it amusing. Despite her best efforts, in the presence of his wicked smile she began to snicker, then to chuckle. And then she looked back at the rest of her boys, at their confusion, and lost it entirely. Her laughter rang out over the beach.

"You guys...you should see...your faces!" she gasped, leaning forward to brace herself on her knees as she tried to gather herself enough to breathe. Through the tears chasing down her cheeks she could see the moment it began to register with her friends, the slow but sure dawning fact that she had indeed played them, and played them well.

"Very nice, Haruhi," the twins said with fond exasperation and not a little bit of pride. On her right, Honey had dissolved into giggles. On his other side his cousin was shaking his head, an amused smile gracing his lips.

"Sorry, guys," she snorted. "I just couldn't resist."

"Couldn't resist what?" asked Tamaki, having finally played out whatever he'd been watching in his mind and rejoining the conversation. This, of course, just made everyone laugh harder. His puzzled expression wasn't really helping the situation either.

"Haru-chan was just saying how much she'd like to be a princess." Honey was still giggling freely. The Host King turned wide violet eyes to the girl who'd started this round of hilarity they found themselves embroiled in.

"But Haruhi," he said softly, warmth in his sweet tone, "you already are a princess. _Our_ princess." He leaned forward, kneeling in front of her and reaching for her hand. The sincerity he displayed cut her laughter like nothing else could have while he held her gaze as gently and as firmly as his fingers clasped hers.

"You are the most amazing and wonderful princess anyone could ever be, and we six but your humble servants, giddy with joy at the gift of your smile, at the pleasure of your conversation, at the precious boon of your regard. Your knights we are, Your Highness. Now, and forever."

She couldn't seem to breathe. With his eyes holding her captive, Haruhi felt as though she was drowning in blissful warmth. A distant part of her mind prompted her to say something, to do something – anything – and she swallowed hard and blinked once, then again. The action helped her grip her control, however tentatively, and she forced herself to glance around, to try and diffuse the tension that had so abruptly stretched her tight. However, though her other friends were smiling, the nature of their expressions had changed. One by one she met their gazed and her heartbeat stuttered forcefully at the agreement she saw on every face.

* * *

Kyoya watched the girl beside him as her eyes traveled over their group. He had to admit a frisson of curiosity as to how she would take what was, quite obviously, a declaration of affection and dedication from them all. Though it had been Tamaki who gave voice to the sentiments, who took the reigning mirth and morphed it effortlessly into another emotion entirely, there was no denying that the vibrant prince had simply put words to the thoughts they all shared. Never before had anything of this nature happened, especially so blatantly, and though – if he was to be honest with himself – he could not deny his own feelings, nevertheless he was more interested in what Haruhi would think. Reflexively, long-ingrained habit, he allowed the sunlight to gleam against his glasses, shielding him from the view of his friends while still allowing him to gauge their reactions.

_She seems confused,_ he mused. After a moment's further observation he had to correct his initial assumption. _Not confused. Disbelieving, perhaps. And most definitely overwhelmed. Shit._

He glanced at the other hosts, at the expressions they wore. At the fact that, thanks to his overly romantic lover, their hearts were not just on their sleeves but rather lying open in their outstretched hands. And at Haruhi, normally oblivious Haruhi, who – being faced with something he knew she had never even begun to expect – looked to be about two stages away from pure panicked denial.

_Damn you, Tamaki,_ he thought. _Dropping this on her right now, with all that she's going through._ He forced himself to be fair, however, knowing that the blond had no idea of the issues their girl was handling at the moment. That small fact kept his frustration from boiling over into outright anger.

_She's not ready for this, you idiot!_ he fumed inwardly. The entire course of his mental dialog had taken less than a minute from start to finish, and he silently growled when he realized it would be up to him to dissolve what, at best, could become a very awkward conversation. He cleared his throat softly but, as he knew it would be, the sound was loud enough to draw her attention. Pushing his glasses up in his signature gesture, he kept his voice calm and slightly bored. He addressed the blond King, but behind the glare on the glass his eyes were on Haruhi.

"Tamaki. Are you really so bereft without our clients that you feel the need to sharpen your already formidable skills on your fellow hosts?"

His jaw dropping open, Tamaki just gaped at Kyoya. The brunette saw the hurt in those eyes he loved so much, and resolved to have a long talk with the clueless prince at the earliest possible time.

"But, Kyoya, I'm being -"

"Completely extravagant, as usual," he interrupted. Seeing his best friend looking so dejected, he sighed softly and shifted his head until he knew the blond could see behind his glasses. He sent Tamaki a look that was both apology and warning, and to his utter surprise the princely one seemed to understand.

_Maybe he and Haruhi really did hash things out,_ Kyoya speculated.

Having determined that the blond moron would be able to salvage the situation properly, he turned his attention back to the still-shocked female host. On an impulse he could not explain, nor desire to deny, he stealthily shifted until his hand found hers, much as hers had covered his earlier. She blinked as she swung around to face him, and though he could hear Tamaki in the background coming up with some sort of (he assumed) reasonable explanation of his statements, the sentences the other host spoke weren't registering at all within the Shadow King's conscious mind.

"Kyoya?" she whispered. Or maybe he just thought she did. Either way, he didn't have the words to answer. They'd been misplaced at approximately the exact same time she'd looked his way with those large chocolate eyes of hers. A moment passed before, with a strong mental tug, he managed to pull himself back together. Realizing Tamaki was apparently done speaking for the time being, he took the initiative.

"Well, Haruhi, now that you have successfully given us all a taste of our own medicine, perhaps you might like to answer Kaoru's question truthfully?" A hint of amusement, a touch of consideration, all wrapped up in a veil of nonchalance – as he knew it would, his calm statement/question snapped the last of the shakiness that had enfolded them all like a blanket. However, he didn't truly relax until Haruhi grinned.

"You have to admit, you all deserved that," she said with a shake of her head.

"She's right," said Mori quietly. Kyoya hid his own smile as she turned radiant eyes to the tallest host.

"Thank you, Mori-senpai."

"Hn."

"So Haruhi, what is your real answer?" the younger twin asked. With a thoughtful look, she slowly replied.

"I'm not sure. I don't imagine I'd really enjoy anything too hectic, so I know I would never be an action hero or anything like that. I think...I think I might like to be an oracle. Someone wise. Someone who has all the answers."

Silence greeted her pronouncement. Kyoya nodded slightly.

"That makes sense," Tamaki said, gracefully playing off the last few moments and stepping fully into the present – a fact for which the Ootori son was profoundly grateful.

"What about you, Hikaru?" she asked next, her question banishing the last dregs of discomfort and bringing a sense of peace and togetherness back into their circle. With a satisfied inner sigh, Kyoya turned his attention back to the game.

* * *

Author's note: Slightly shorter chapter, I know. To be honest, the story could have broken here or a little bit further down, but I had a very long and late day at work, and as I sit here typing this up I find myself dozing off, so I thought I'd consider this chapter done as it is and pick back up again when I'm not suffering from exhaustion. :-D

So, Guest (sorry, I would have addressed you by name, but I don't know it. LOL) - Happy Birthday to you! I know you asked for a Mori/Haru moment, but I have to explain. I have no problems attempting to post a chapter on a specific day (such as a birthday, for example)...in fact, I am quite happy to do so. But what I can't do is manufacture moments on command. The story unfolds as it wishes...I'm just here to put it into words. So whereas I can work with timing as to days on which I post, I can't force the storyline into a different shape on command. It becomes coerced and contrived, and I think it ultimately kills a plot when an author tries to write in what they want rather than what the tale needs. So I apologize for the lack of Mori/Haru-ness, but I did want to at least post a chapter and wish you all the best on your day. :-D


	53. Chapter 53

The older twin smirked as he leaned back on his hands.

"I'd be a wizard. With the powers of grand magic at my beck and call – the world would be mine!" He broke off into a maniacal laugh that had Honey playfully jumping to his feet and ducking behind Mori, staring out from behind his cousin with eyes widened by pseudo-fear.

"Scary!" he exclaimed, his voice cute and childlike. Haruhi rolled her eyes at the redhead, at his wildly wicked expression.

"Hikaru, shame on you for scaring Mitsukuni like that." They all laughed at her reprimand, and shortly afterward Hikaru looked over at the kendo master with a smile.

"So, Mori-senpai, what about you?" he asked. The tall brunette blinked.

"Animal speaker," he said quietly.

"Really?" Haruhi questioned, curious at this new facet of her friend. It was Honey who answered first.

"Takashi is really good with animals. He takes care of all of the hurt or lost wildlife that shows up at our estates. And he's great with domesticated animals as well."

"He really is," Kaoru chimed in. "That reminds me, Mori-senpai, I meant to ask. How are the baby foxes doing? Are they eating solid food yet?"

"A bit. They still drink milk mostly. I should be able to start weaning them in about ten days." Mori's low voice was colored with fondness.

"Foxes?" Haruhi asked. "Are they even native to our area?"

"No," he replied quietly, and there was a tinge of something she might have labeled anger underlying that single word. Once more, it was the Loli-shota host that elaborated.

"One of the girls in our class wanted a fox for a pet. When her father bought her one it turned out to be a pregnant female. But shortly after the kits were born the mama fox got really sick. Takashi was able to save two of the kits, but the mama and the other two didn't make it. So he has been caring for them, and they're getting healthier and stronger every day."

Haruhi pushed the idea of buying a fox (_damn rich people_) to the back of her thoughts and focused on the important matter – the fact that Mori was playing mommy to a pair of baby foxes. A whole new form of appreciation for the stoic host began to unfurl within her.

"What kind of foxes are they?" she inquired.

"Arctic."

"What? Why on earth would someone ship a cold-weather animal so far from it's natural habitat? And for what – just to be a house pet? That's ludicrous!" She heard the outrage in her own voice and immediately tried to reign it in, ducking her head in apology. "I'm sorry. It's none of my business."

"Kisano Amani is a very vain and spoiled girl," Mori replied solemnly, that trace of fury almost audible once more. Haruhi met his eyes and understood that he shared her outlook wholeheartedly. For some reason, that little thought made her feel better. She smiled at him warmly.

"Well, then, I am very glad the little kits have such a trustworthy protector to care for them."

To her delight, she saw a light pink flush appear high on his cheekbones.

* * *

At this point, the only two that had yet to answer were Honey and Kyoya. The latter bowed his head in respectful deference, allowing the senior to speak first.

"If I could choose, I'd be a teacher." Honey spoke with the supreme confidence that comes of knowing one's own mind. "I love being able to teach people things, to help them learn and grow."

None of his friends were surprised in the least by this, his announcement being met with nods and smiles. At that point it became Kyoya's turn, and the group turned their attention to the cool one.

"I would be a craftsman of some kind," he stated with unequivocal calmness. He offered no further explanation, but to her shock Haruhi could see that kind of character for him very easily. Someone as demanding and thorough as the third Ootori son would easily have immense powers of concentration as well as incredible attention to detail. And though he tried to hide it, she'd seen glimpses of the real Kyoya beneath the facade, had seen the generous heart and the creative soul he tried so hard to hide – usually with flawless success. She could picture him as a woodcarver, perhaps, or a sculptor. Someone who would be able to imagine a beautiful thing inside a block of cold, hard material and who would possess the will and drive to bring it to life.

Of the group, however, it seemed that only she and Tamaki had that instant understanding. The twins seemed slightly puzzled, yet their matching looks stated clearly that they would put absolutely nothing beyond the range of their senpai's abilities. Mori thought for a moment before nodding, and Honey considered the statement as well before speaking.

"You'd make a great craftsman, Kyo-chan," the diminutive blond said happily. Kyoya inclined his head in acknowledgment of the praise.

"Well, then, that's my question done," Kaoru said with a satisfied sigh. "Mori-senpai, you're up next."

Haruhi wondered what kind of question Mori would have for all of them. Sitting quietly and waiting for him to speak, she cast her mind over everything she'd learned about her boys during the last few days. She was pulled out of her thoughts by his even, steady speech.

"Favorite sound?"

_Your voice, for one._ She almost choked at her unintentional and brazen thought, having to look down quickly to get herself in order so as not to invite the embarrassing questions she knew would be forthcoming if any of them saw her blush. While she was gathering herself, she listened to the others' answers.

"I love the sound of moving water," Honey was saying. "Rivers, streams, rain -" here he gestured around them. "- the ocean. It's all so soothing."

"Wind chimes," said Hikaru easily. "Any kind – metal, bamboo, crystal, whatever."

"I will admit that I thoroughly enjoy the sound of thunder." Kyoya's voice was steady and Haruhi glanced to the side. She saw a small, almost wistful look in his dark eyes. He returned her gaze with a subtle expression of reassurance.

"I love the sound of crickets. Their beautiful music on soft summer nights is just so relaxing and wonderful." Tamaki sighed happily. Kaoru spoke up next.

"The purr of a cat or kitten," he said with a smile. Haruhi saw Mori's small grin of agreement. And then it was her turn and though she knew exactly what she wanted to say, she was suddenly very nervous. Honey saw the hesitation on her face.

"Whatever it is, Haru-chan, you can tell us," he chirped.

"Absolutely," added Tamaki, also having picked up on her reluctance. All around her she saw her boys, nothing in their eyes but acceptance and support and curiosity, and she sighed.

"Don't laugh, or I won't talk to any of you for the rest of the day," she warned. Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly. Finally, she spoke.

"The Host Club." She saw mild puzzlement and hurried to explain. "When we're all in the room, the murmurs and the fabric rustling...the sounds of the teacups touching the saucers...the tapping of Kyoya-senpai as he types away on his laptop..." She looked up then, fully meeting their eyes. "The low whispers and the squeals around Hika and Kao as they thrill their clients...Mitsukuni's giggles and Mori-senpai's occasional quiet words...Tamaki, you with your continual flattery and conversation...it all combines into a – I dunno. A hum? A ripple? - of sounds. It's never the same, and yet it never changes and I guess...it's comforting. It makes me feel safe, and welcome. Happy." She broke off, seeing their expressions go from mild confusion to complete understanding, and the warmth and affection in her friends' eyes made her forget what she was going to say.

"That's...the kindest, sweetest thing I think I've ever heard you say," Tamaki murmured, awe in his tone. She couldn't stop her blush, so instead she ignored it in favor of simply rolling her eyes at him.

"Come on, it wasn't all that. I just answered the question."

"Aww, Haru-chan, you're so cute when you're flustered," Honey teased gently, drawing laughter from their friends. She reached over and poked his upper arm with one fingertip, glaring playfully.

"Shut up, you."

"But he's right, Haru," the twins chimed in, wearing matching grins. "You're adorable!" Haruhi groaned and buried her face in her hands while around her flowed the voices and laughter that made up the best and most wonderful parts of her favorite sound.

* * *

"So, Honey-senpai, it's your turn now!" Kaoru and Hikaru said gleefully. The small blond looked pensive for a moment before sighing deeply. His large brown eyes were lit with resolve.

"Okay, everyone. This one I won't fault anyone for not answering. No punishment, no penalties. It's just a question that...well, if you can't talk about it with your closest friends, who can you talk with?" His voice was small but determined, and Haruhi had a sinking feeling that she knew where he was going with this. A moment later he spoke again and she knew she'd been right.

"What is one secret you have that you don't want to talk about?"

* * *

The circle fell silent. Kyoya understood exactly what his senpai had done – he'd given Haruhi the opportunity to confide in the rest of them about her father in the guise of playing a game. A split second later he realized that the question could also be applied to his own situation, to his father's intentions for his betrothal. _Do I want to say anything? Tell them? Do I really want to open up that can of worms with this group? With Haruhi?_ A moment of introspection and the recollection of the oldest host's words – who else could he talk with about this, anyway? - made up his mind. The group was still quiet, no one wanting to be the first to speak. Kyoya wrestled with the decision of whether or not to break that silence, but his self-argument was interrupted by Mori's soft voice.

"My family plans to send me to America for college."

Wide eyes and indrawn breaths met that statement, but no one displayed more shock than the tall one's small cousin.

"Takashi?" Honey asked in a quavering voice.

_Interesting,_ the Shadow King thought. _So he hasn't even told Honey-senpai until now._ Kyoya watched the other brunette carefully as he turned to his cousin.

"They told me last week."

_Oh, so a fairly recent development,_ Kyoya mused.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The blond looked to be on the verge of anger or tears – Kyoya figured it was likely to be both. And Mori, his appearance both rueful and dejected, just sighed.

"I didn't want to ruin our vacation."

"Takashi..."

There was a lull in conversation for a moment, soon broken by the Host King.

"What is their reasoning? If I may ask, that is. You don't have to answer if you don't want to." The taller blond seemed hesitant in speaking up, but Mori just shrugged.

"We have a new contract with the United States Secret Service. I would be taking my college courses, but in addition I would be the primary supervisor of a new squadron of military trainees."

"_That's_ why your father requested that you enter this tournament," Honey said, immediate understanding in his voice. Mori nodded. The others did as well. Haruhi, Kyoya noted as he looked around, was actually the only one that still looked totally confused. On seeing this, Honey provided an explanation.

"Most of the kendo tournaments Takashi participates in consist of team matches. In those, the team members will compete individually against one another in set matches, and the team with the most winners at the end becomes the competition victor."

"What if both teams have the same amount of winners?" she asked, eyes full of curiosity.

"In that case," said Honey, "the team that has scored the largest number of points cumulatively wins. If that is equal too, then one representative from each team compete to decide the tie."

"Okay, I think I get it. So what's so different about this tournament?"

Honey and Mori shared a look and the brunette nodded. The smaller senior answered.

"This tournament...well, it's more of a test, really. There hasn't been a test held since the days of our grandfathers."

"What kind of test?" Haruhi questioned.

"Strength, skill, form, and endurance," Mori said quietly, allowing Honey to elaborate.

"Takashi will be facing the seven most powerful kendo masters from around the world. There will be no breaks, and the standard rules for match duration will be abolished. The entire purpose of this competition it to allow Takashi to prove his skill and his worth. I wondered why our families would demand a test now, when we've not even finished high school, but if they've made plans to send him overseas to train a foreign country's military it makes perfect sense."

"It does," chimed in the twins. "Especially since it's the Americans."

"Why would that make a difference?" Haruhi asked, confused again. This time Kyoya took it upon himself to answer.

"American military, while extremely disciplined and very proficient at what they do, are not without flaws. The fact that Mori-senpai is young – that he will have barely reached their legal age by the time he joins them as an instructor – could work against him. It is not unlikely that some of the trainees he will be working with will not take kindly to being taught by someone so much younger than they. This is especially true for older soldiers, those who have had several years and missions under their belt. His age will be seen as a detriment."

"But that's just stupid," she protested hotly.

"It isn't the wisest approach, to be sure, but even without that there are bound to be conflicts in any endeavor such as this. The tournament, therefore, will in effect minimize the problems in a large way." Kyoya watched as she processed what she'd learned so far.

"So," Haruhi said slowly after a moment, "when Mori-senpai wins this test, tournament, whatever, he shouldn't have as many problems with his future students respecting his authority."

"Would you argue with anyone, regardless of age, who could tear you apart in fifteen seconds flat without breaking a sweat?" Kaoru asked with a laugh. Haruhi chuckled.

"No, I suppose I wouldn't." She paused and turned her attention to the stoic host. "So, how long after graduation do they want you two to leave?"

"Mitsukuni won't be going."

"What?" she yelped, startled.

"Takashi is going alone," the small blond said sadly.

"So what will you be doing?" Haruhi wondered aloud. Honey sighed.

"Well, even though it was my question this turn, I guess I'll answer it myself as well." He closed his eyes briefly before opening them again to rest his gaze on Haruhi. "My parents have been discussing sending me either to India or New Zealand."

"Wait – what? They want you to go where?" Her eyes were wide. Kyoya, observing as he always did, could see the alarm building in their deep darkness. Honey just quirked his lips in a sad imitation of a smile.

"India or New Zealand. They haven't decided yet, but wherever I go it will be a place that will both provide for my educational needs based on my preferences as well as offering opportunities to expand the Nozuka clans' interests to untouched areas."

Whereas all the other hosts understood the responsibilities inherent to being heirs to family holdings, Kyoya watched Haruhi try to assimilate information and concepts that until this moment had been abstract knowledge to her. He saw her expression as the reality of her friends' lives began to truly register in her active thoughts. And he looked on as, with the sheer force of will that they all admired so much, she accepted the knowledge, the ramifications thereof, and nodded.

"I think I understand now," she said softly. Honey reached out to take her hand and pull her against his shoulder, and Kyoya noticed that not a single one of the others – not even Tamaki – felt the need to voice a complaint of any kind at the action.

_Maybe we have all learned something over these last four days._


	54. Chapter 54

The mood was unsurprisingly solemn after the cousins' respective announcements, the hosts sitting quietly while the tide rolled back and forth, tracing its whispering length across the golden sand. From her spot against Honey's shoulder Haruhi looked at her friends through half-lidded eyes. She noticed, to her confusion, that they were all regarding her, their gazes warm with concern, and she couldn't figure out why. Just as she was about to ask, however, it dawned on her.

All of them, each and every one of her boys, grew up with the knowledge that they would be expected in one way or another to follow their family lines, to do that which they were raised to do. The understood that, upon graduation, though they may keep in touch, the closeness they'd all shared for so long would fracture – by time, by distance, by responsibility. They were all watching her because of the entire group she was the only one who might be surprised by any of this. She had to admit it was a concept she had never really even thought about – the idea that, year by year, the Host Club would just...splinter. Sure, she had no doubt that there would be other hosts rising to fill in the spaces left by the ones that would leave, but this, the original group, would eventually go their separate ways, riding the currents of adult life, wherever those currents might take them.

As all of this began to truly register with her for the first time, she noticed that everyone seemed almost...expectant, as though they were waiting solely for her reaction. She didn't even know herself what that reaction should be, would be. She felt as though she should probably say something, but she didn't quite know what. And so, tied up in her thoughts and all of the new realizations that until this moment were abstract concepts in the back of her mind, Haruhi did what she did best. She locked the emotional components away to be sifted and considered later and viewed the entire situation logically.

"I...well, it does make a lot of sense. I mean, when you think about it, going overseas for schooling is fairly standard practice all over the world. And with the two of you heading in different directions, not only will it serve to diversify your family's interests, but your own experiences and education will benefit from the variety as well." She sat up, meeting Honey's eyes first, then Mori's, and she saw what looked a little bit like pride in their return gazes.

"That's our tanuki," the twins said fondly. With their playful tone the somber air that blanketed the group began t dispel. It did not, however, completely disappear. Honey's question still hung over them, and with five of them that hadn't spoken up yet all of the hosts could feel the remaining answers waiting on their voices to reveal those truths that had, until now, hidden silently within.

* * *

He was relaxing with a book for the first time in a long time, sighing with contentment as he settled into the couch and stretched his legs out on the cushions. Haruhi would be coming home later in the evening, and he could hardly wait to find out how her vacation went. He hoped it was relaxing and fun; his little girl needed so much more than he could give her right now – hope, entertainment, things that would not exactly make her forget the negative thoughts and facts that swirled around her, but rather that would remind her of all of the good things her life had to offer, things she would be able to look forward to with excitement and not sadness. He idly turned a page in his book, letting his mind skim the words while still musing over his own thoughts. Happy in the quiet atmosphere of the apartment, he dropped his book, startled, when a knock sounded at the door.

_Who on earth can that be?_ he wondered as he stood up from the couch, smoothing out any wrinkles in his clothing with a reflexive gesture. Curious, he walked over and opened the door, only to stand and stare in confusion at the suit-clad man on the walkway.

"Can I help you?" he asked cautiously.

"Fujioka Ryoji?" the stranger inquired courteously.

"I am he."

"Ootori Yoshi would like to speak with you. Is this an acceptable time?"

_Kyoya-kun's father?_ Ranka thought quickly. _Something may have happened with the kids!_ He was worried, but some instinct told him to keep himself calm and collected.

"Certainly," the okama said easily, his even tone disguising his worry. "Is he present?"

"You have been extended an invitation to join him at the Ootori main estate. We are parked below. We shall await your convenience." With that the black-clad man bowed before turning to descend the steps, coming to a halt beside a large black car.

_Well, you'd better get ready – you don't want them to wait too long, especially if something may have happened to Haruhi or one of the boys._ Thinking quickly, Ranka closed the door and darted into his bedroom, flinging the closet open and digging through his wardrobe choices. Having heard about the Ootori patriarch from his daughter, he decided to forgo the feminine clothing and makeup in favor of a crisp, smart suit and a respectable ponytail. A man close-minded enough to strike his own child – in public, no less – and powerful enough to get away with it was not likely to be accepting of a transvestite bar manager. He might, however, be more inclined to deal with a concerned father.

These thoughts and a myriad others fought for space inside Ranka's mind as he headed out the door to the car waiting below.

* * *

"So, who's next?" Honey asked, his voice quiet but audible. "Remember, if no one wants to say anything, they don't have to."

Kyoya sat silently, watching the others. _Do I speak?_ he asked himself once again. The vacation thus far had been remarkably peaceful and enjoyable, but he knew that the mood could change severely. Even if Haruhi kept her secret to herself, if he were to voice his own it could have severe repercussions on the close dynamic the seven of them had built over the last few days.

"I, um...I haven't even told Kaoru this yet..."

Heads snapped towards the older twin and Kyoya noticed a peculiar shimmer in his topaz eyes, a sheen of tears he refused to release.

"Hikaru?" his brother asked, voice full of confusion. Hikaru turned to Kaoru, reaching out to place a hand on his cheek.

"I was offered a chance to join a five week study hosted by the Royal Society of Chemistry."

"Oh my god, that's wonderful, Hika! Will we be going to England?"

"Well, yes – the study will be completely arranged and hosted by Burlington House. But Kao...it's during Mom's two month exhibition tour in France this summer."

"But that's when we're announcing our line...oh..." The truth of the timing discrepancy hit the younger Hitachiin then, and hit him hard. Kyoya watched Kaoru's amber eyes fill with not only understanding but tears. He watched as the redhead took several deep breaths and swallowed hard, forcing a happy expression onto his face.

"That's okay, Hika," he said shakily. "You'll be there for at least some of it, right?"

"Yeah – the first week I'll be there, and the last ten days too."

"Well, as long as we...start and end together, I guess..." Kaoru said softly. In perfect synchronicity they leaned into each others' arms, Kaoru tucking his head under his brother's chin. Kyoya found himself experiencing a remarkable degree of sympathy for the two, separate halves of the same whole that had never been divided before.

"You're introducing your own clothing line?" Haruhi's curiosity was, Kyoya noticed, both wholly genuine and impeccably timed, and he was very impressed by how easily she had known what to say and when to say it to dismiss the melancholy mood the ginger devils had fallen into.

_Then again, she is closer to them than she is to the rest of us, with the possible exception of Honey-senpai,_ he thought. Inwardly he applauded the female host. Outwardly he was paying attention to the twins as they spoke.

"We've been working on a set of our own designs," they said in their typical simul-speak. Inspired by early-1900s European fashion, but the colors and fabrics we used are far more modern and the accessories are very industrial-retro."

"Really?" she asked, and though it was obvious she only had a slight grasp of the concepts they bandied about with such ease, it was equally apparent that her interest was more than polite lip service.

_It's important to them,_ Kyoya realized, _so it has become important to her. It seems our girl is finally learning that there is more to them – perhaps more to us all? - than she previously knew._

"Yeah." Hikaru was elaborating. "Imagine those slender-lined dresses you see, the ones that have the full, sometimes slightly ruffled bodice but trace down into a narrow-waisted floor length skirt – you know what? Hold on a sec..." He pulled his cellphone from his pocket and scrolled through photos until he found the one he was looking for. Rising quickly, he moved across the circle to crouch down in front if her, handing the phone over. "This right here," he said as she took a look at the picture.

"Okay, I've seen these in older movies and such," she said with a nod. Hikaru then began to flip through some more pictures while Kaoru spoke.

"High fashion in that era was primarily silk or fine-combed wool," the younger twin said. "Either one could be colored fairly easily, and they were very popular with clothiers and buyers alike." By this point Hikaru had found the picture he was looking for and handed his phone back to Haruhi while seamlessly continuing the explanation.

"The womens' clothing of the early 1900s was incredibly graceful in the way it made use of slim lines and soft curves. Kaoru and I began to wonder what those styles would look like made out of, say, latex, denim – even Tyvek."

"Tyvek?" Haruhi asked, handing the phone back again.

"It's a material that's become rather popular fairly quickly, especially amongst the outdoor-type people, because it's both highly water resistant yet still very breathable," Kaoru explained.

"So we played around with materials and styles and came up with an entirely new breed of clothing; old fashion merged with new fabrics in simple ways that nonetheless look very elaborate. Then Kaoru came up with the idea to accessorize with retro-industrial stuff – things like fine braided copper or silver wire on hemlines as accents, metal buckles and buttons made from moving parts of old machinery, that kind of thing." Hikaru put his phone back in his pocket and returned to his brother's side.

"Preliminary feedback so far is awesome, very much favorable," Kaoru said with pride. "And so this summer we get to debut the whole line as a concept set."

"We're essentially running side-by-side with our mother's latest line, an eight week tour starting in Paris and showing through France as well as Italy."

"That is amazing, you guys," Haruhi said sincerely. To Kyoya's amusement both twins seemed somewhat embarrassed by her honest praise. Murmuring their thanks, they leaned against each other once more, far more relaxed than they had been previously. He knew their sorrow at their separation had not been forgotten, but with Haruhi's help and questions they were able to set their sadness aside and focus on the things that made them happy instead.

_I wonder if she'll ever realize just how important, how necessary she is for them?_ After a moment, he sighed inwardly. _How necessary she is for all of us?_

Somehow he doubted it.

* * *

Author's note: So I've been asked if this story follows the anime ending or the manga one. And my honest response to that is...both. And neither. I'm pulling what elements I feel like from whichever version of OHSHC that fits my scenes best. That's what I love about AU stories...they are utterly, completely flexible.

This is my baby, and I'll let it dance to whatever tune it wants to. It's more fun that way! :)


	55. Chapter 55

Author's note: Exercising my AU muscles. They need a good workout occasionally.

* * *

Tamaki was nervous. For the most part the blond King was a straight-forward and honest person. Sure, he had his hang-ups – who didn't? - but overall he was open and rather easy to read. There were, in fact, only two things he could think of that would meet the criteria of Honey's question. One was the way he felt for Haruhi; there was absolutely no way he was going to say anything about that. Not now, not here...not with her sitting mere feet from him. But the other...no. He couldn't bring that up. It was too...just, no.

Around and around this dilemma his thoughts chased each other, through Mori and Honey discussing their post-graduation responsibilities, through the announcement or the twins' first real separation looming over the horizon. He wondered if Kyoya planned to participate in this question. And he was quite curious as to whether or not Haruhi might have anything to say as well. But mostly he thought back to the one thing in his mind that none of them knew anything about, and asked himself repeatedly if he truly had the strength to reveal it to them.

The group was silent, but there was a muted air of expectation that had settled down upon them all. He looked around at this group, these friends...this family that he loved so much, these people who had, through accident or design, become his world. And there in the introspective quiet he knew he had to tell them. Taking a deep breath, he slumped forward a bit and leaned his elbows on his knees.

"You know that my grandmother had intended for me to marry Miss Tonnerre." All eyes were on him now, but he felt no judgment, only curiosity and comfort. It made it that much easier to keep speaking.

"I didn't really care for her. I mean, I suppose she was a suitable choice. The right connections, the proper pedigree. And I so wanted to make my grandmother proud of me. For once I didn't want her to see me as a problem, an unwanted complication. I thought...I thought that maybe, if I agreed to the match and did as she asked, she might be more willing to accept me someday." He sighed.

"You all remember how that played out. Dissolving the Host Club, leaving for France. If you hadn't all decided to bring me back – I don't know if I've thanked you for that – of I could ever hope to thank you enough. You saved me that day, every one of you."

"You don't have to thank us," Haruhi said softly. "We just wanted you to be happy."

"And we could all tell that you would never have been happy with that woman," the twins declared with matching shrugs.

"If we had thought you truly wanted to go, none of us would have stood in your way." Kyoya's voice was nothing if not reasonable. Slightly across from him, Mori nodded his agreement.

"We couldn't let you leave – not when we could all tell how much you wanted to stay," Honey finished.

To see all of them looking at him with such fondness, such care nearly brought him to tears. But he hadn't even begun his confession yet. Swallowing hard, he smiled as best he could.

"Believe me, I am thankful for that. I've spent a lot of time just thinking about how grateful I am that you all spared me the life that I, at the time, thought I was expected to lead. But it wasn't the outcome of the situation that I want...no, that I need to tell to you all." He stopped, glancing down at the sand, knowing that what he said next could forever color their opinions of him. It wasn't an idea he was looking forward to.

"Whatever it is, Tama-chan, you can tell us. We won't judge."

The quiet concern and certainty in the oldest host's voice, followed as it was by agreeing murmurs from the rest, was a balm to wounds in Tamaki's soul that had never quite healed. It gave him strength, and hope. After a few moments he took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. His voice was quiet.

"I announced the dissolution of the Host Club. The next morning I got into a car with her and left for France. But the night in between...my grandmother sent Miss Tonnerre to my house to seduce me."

"WHAT?" The word rang out in several voices as all of the hosts stared at him in open-mouthed shock. He nodded, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Apparently her father and my grandmother had told her that they expected her to acquire me by 'any means necessary.' That night, after I'd told you all that the club was to be disbanded, I was hurting so much. All I could think of was going home, curling up in bed...honestly, I knew I was likely to cry myself to sleep. It was all so difficult." He didn't see the expressions of sadness, of empathy on their faces – he couldn't bring himself to look up at any of them.

"When I went into my room, however, she was already in my bed. I didn't know what to do. Here I was, giving up everything I cared for – again – to fulfill someone else's wishes. I was tired, and sad, and I just wanted to be alone...and then suddenly there was this girl in my bed, looking at me with this haughty expression, like she...like she _belonged_ there or something. It was too much for me to handle. I asked her politely to go away and to leave me alone."

"She didn't, did she?" Kaoru asked gently. Tamaki shook his head.

"She told me she figured that since our wedding was already being planned, that she saw no reason to wait for me until it was official. But there was something off about her words, and after a minute I realized that it was because they weren't hers. She'd been coached, told to offer herself to me. So I confronted her about it. She just shrugged and said that yes, I was right, but that it didn't matter to her and that I should just be grateful that an illegitimate bastard like myself could be considered worthy to marry into her family. She even went so far as to say that once the marriage was official, that she wouldn't care if I took 'that peasant crossdresser' as my mistress because, now that she had paid off Haruhi's debt, it was almost as though she owned the 'mousy little girl.' She said I could have Haruhi as long as I kept her out of polite society, because, 'after all, Tamaki, she's just a commoner. It's not like she's anyone important.'"

This time the wordless outcries were far more audible, but he didn't let them distract him. He was determined to finish his tale. Closing his eyes and slumping forward, he resumed talking.

"I didn't know how to handle it, what to say to her. By this point she'd gotten out of bed and stalked towards me. I kept backing up while she spoke, not feeling comfortable in the least about this whole situation. I was hurt, and I was insulted, and if I had been thinking halfway straight I would have just walked out, but by the time that thought crossed my mind she'd already...she'd backed me up to the couch. The next thing I know she'd slammed me down on the cushion and..." He stopped abruptly, shaking his head. He couldn't go there, not right now. They didn't need to know everything.

"What...what did you do?" The hesitance and concern in Haruhi's voice was easily recognizable to everyone but Tamaki, who was so caught up in his own recollections to discern her tone.

"What did I do?" He barked a laugh – short, sharp, and completely without humor. "I did the only thing I could."

"Which was?" Kaoru asked for everyone.

"I struggled until I could shove her off of me, wished her a pleasant night, locked myself in my bathroom, wrapped up in a mountain of towels and slept in the tub."

* * *

Haruhi was shocked at the anger that welled up in her as she sat listening to Tamaki's reluctant tale. _How_ dare_ she? That vile, despicable...I can't even begin to think of words to fit that bitch!_

"That was a low plan, even knowing it came from your grandmother," Hikaru said firmly, disgust in his tone. Beside him, his brother nodded in agreement.

"And what kind of self-respecting girl would ever agree to such an idea?" Haruhi heard herself asking. "I mean, I kind of understand arranged marriages, but this – I mean, you two weren't even an official couple. To try and...I mean...it's just _wrong!_"

She wasn't aware of the righteous fury that blazed in her eyes, but when she glanced to the side she could see it shining quite vividly in Kyoya's. In fact, the sight of such – rage? Hatred? - in the Shadow King's countenance made her pause her own tirade, falling quiet, just waiting. That much emotion would have no other option but to come out in some way. Around her, she could feel it as the rest of them came to the same conclusion she had, and in silence they sat waiting for Kyoya's reaction.

* * *

He was nearly shaking. Kyoya prided himself on being able to pick up on that which people did _not_ say. So he fully understood the part of the story that his lover had so skillfully bypassed. In a voice chill enough to surpass the winds of the arctic, he spoke.

"How far did she get?"

Eyes widened around the circle, flickering between the furious brunette and the quiet blond.

"It...it doesn't matter. She's gone now and it's not an issue anymore." The Host King's voice was shaky.

"Tamaki."

One word in a tone that brooked no disobedience, permitted no subterfuge.

"I...not far, okay. I mean, yeah, she kind of...well, I didn't – Kyoya, really, it doesn't matter."

King faced King and it was obvious that neither of them was paying attention to the remaining five who were staring, worried, at their quiet leader.

"It doesn't matter." There was no inflection in the youngest Ootori's voice. The complete lack of emotion made Tamaki visibly uncertain.

"No...it doesn't..." he said, watching his partner carefully, knowing he'd never seen his best friend so angered.

"Tell me, if you will please," Kyoya said smoothly, "what is it typically called when one person presses another to indulge in activities of a sexual nature against their will?"

The indrawn breaths from the circle were ignored – or perhaps not even heard – by the prince and the shadow.

"Kyoya, it...I mean, she didn't get...I ran away to the bathroom before she got...well, that far."

"Uh-huh." Drier than dead wood in winter, Kyoya's tone sounded as bland as if he were discussing stork migrations.

"So you'd be okay with someone treating, say, Haruhi the way that woman treated you. As long as she was able to escape before anything happened. Right?"

"What? No! Absolutely not! If someone tried -"

"So it's only not important because it happened to you?"

"I...yes – no – I mean, well..."

"You would do your damnedest to hunt down anyone who tried to hurt someone that mattered to you, wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would!" the blond snapped. "But that's not the point! I just -"

"_YOU_ MATTER TO _US_!"

Pure, shocked silence followed Kyoya's angry shout. In all the time any of them had known him, they had never heard the brunette raise his voice like that – indeed, had never been witness to that perfect composure cracking more than the most minute amount. They were seeing it now. Eyes flashing, fists clenched tightly, he stared at Tamaki who – startled at the vehemence his best friend was displaying – could only stare back, mouth slightly agape and amethyst eyes wide.

"Kyoya..." he whispered.

"You have no regard for yourself. No sense of self-preservation. And for all that you call us a family," he waved an absent hand around the circle, "you really don't seem to understand what that means."

He looked like he wanted to kill something - or, more likely, someone. Never had the Shadow King held such a frightening amount of energy. It was awe-inspiring, in a sort of horrifying way. But just as they all began to get really, truly worried, it all changed. In what was probably the most impressive display of self-control any of them had ever seen, Kyoya closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. When he opened his eyes again his standard mask was solidly in place once more and his voice was again the even, collected tone they all knew so well.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked calmly.

"I...I was..." Tamaki sighed. "I was ashamed. After the way I'd treated you all, dumped you all, just because I was told to – Kyoya, I was certain that none of you would want to speak to me again. I mean, what would I have said? 'I'm sorry I blew everyone off and ordered the Host Club disbanded, but the woman I'm supposed to be marrying just tried to force me to have sex with her and now I'm a little freaked out.' That wouldn't have gone over too well. I just couldn't."

"And after?"

"After what?"

"After we banded together to rescue you from your own stupidity. Why didn't you say something then?"

"Because...well, because we were all happy again. I wanted to leave the whole debacle behind me. I didn't want anyone to feel like I was trying to gain their sympathy."

"So you decided to keep it all to yourself. To not trust us with your problems. To let it eat at you and never say a word."

"...yeah."

Once more, speech ceased. The other hosts knew that this was something that had to be settled between their two leaders, but expressions of quiet watchfulness resided on every face. Tamaki, entreaty in his violet eyes and shame in his bearing, gazed at his darker counterpart without uttering a sound. Kyoya matched him stare for stare and the moment seemed to stretch like taffy. Eventually, though, even the finest taffy reaches its limit.

"Idiot."

The club watched in surprise as their reserved Shadow King reached over and drew his best friend into a hug.

"Remember, Tamaki, you're the one that calls us a family. And families watch out for each other. Don't try and handle everything on your own, not when we're here for you. And don't ever think that we don't care."

Though his words were aimed at the blond prince in his arms, Haruhi could feel them slide over her own shell as well. She sighed, decision made.

* * *

Ranka barely noticed the décor of the Ootori mansion as he followed the appropriately silent servant through the hallway. Even if he had noticed, he likely wouldn't have reacted anyway. He preferred to gauge a person's worth by who they were, not what they had. In the midst of his musings the servant stopped before a door and knocked twice.

"Enter."

"You may go in now, sir," the young woman said with a bow, opening the door for him. Keeping his expression carefully composed, Ranka stepped into the room and got his first look at Kyoya's father.

Imposing in a manner not wholly physical, the dark-haired man sitting at the desk was quite obviously a force to be reckoned with. However, Ranka refused to be cowed. He bowed politely and waited for the other man to speak.

"Fujioka Ryoji. Thank you for coming. Please have a seat." Though the words were perfectly cordial, the tone was that of a man accustomed to being obeyed. Still, though it grated a bit, Ranka saw no reason to be openly disrespectful just yet. As such, the okama walked to the single chair in front of the large desk and sat easily. For a long moment the Ootori patriarch looked at his guest, a completely neutral expression on his face. Ranka could have laughed. He could see where a young Kyoya must have adopted his own mannerisms from. But whereas the youngest Ootori wore the persona with a certain...grace...his father simply looked fake.

"You are not what I was expecting," the businessman said with the air of someone granting a great favor. Ranka simply blinked, perfect calm in his voice as he replied.

"You are exactly as I expected. But I assume you did not extend me an invitation to your home to discuss banalities."

There was a very brief moment of quiet before the other man answered.

"You would be correct. Tell me, Fujioka, have you contemplated your daughter's future?"

"Every day," he said sincerely. It seemed his answer wasn't quite what his host had anticipated, but Yoshio wasn't thrown for long.

"I asked you here to discuss the possibility of a betrothal. Your daughter possesses many admirable qualities that will be an asset not only to herself, but also to whomever she chooses to ally with."

"You're proposing a betrothal between Haruhi and Kyoya." It wasn't a question and both knew it.

"I am."

"I have brought my little girl up to be self-sufficient, to make her own choices and walk her own path. I'm presuming you have good reason for asking me to even consider such a blatant violation of the principles I've raised her to cherish."

He could tell that the zaibatsu head had not been expecting such a response, but he had to give the man credit – aside from a split-second widening of his eyes, there was no change in either expression or demeanor, and his inflection remained steady as he replied.

"As a member of the Ootori family, your daughter -"

"Haruhi," Ranka cut in calmly.

"- Haruhi would have opportunities that she would find difficult if not wholly impossible to achieve on her own. Of course, her future education would be covered in full, however she should choose to use it. It is no secret that she plans to study law – we employ a good percentage of Japan's best legal counsel. She would be able to complete her schooling wherever she would desire, intern at the law office of her choice. After which, the world would be open to her.

"Financially, it would assure that not only Haruhi, but her offspring as well, would be secure in perpetuity. She would never need to concern herself with the minutiae of day-to-day living. As a member of high society she would have the chance to mold her life into anything she wanted."

Ranka stayed quiet, giving every impression of considering the eldest Ootori's words while inwardly thinking how little the man truly knew of the girl he was seeking to join to his son. It was time to see exactly what the man was made of.

"Financial security is all well and good," he said slowly, weighing each word. "But there is more to life than money. What can you offer her that could help to bring her all the things money cannot buy?"

"I've found that enough money can purchase almost anything," Yoshio said dryly.

"I've no doubt it can be useful, but I am speaking of intangibles. How would marrying your son bring happiness and fulfillment to Haruhi's life?"

He could tell that Yoshio was put slightly off-kilter by that question. Still, it didn't faze him for long.

"My son is quite fond of young Haruhi, and if her defense of him to me is any indication she considers him worthwhile as well. I believe they could have a very amicable marriage."

"I have always wished for my baby girl to live a life that had more to say for it than 'amicable' and 'stable.'"

"Entire countries have been built on less sound principles," the brunette stated almost coldly. In contrast, Ranka's smile was warm and genial.

"Ah, but I don't care about countries. What I do care very deeply about is my only child."

The two men regarded each other over the desk, silent in their thoughts. Eventually, Ranka felt it was time to speak once more.

"I will admit that you present an intriguing offer and make some salient points. It would be tempting to accept on Haruhi's behalf. However, I will not agree to any arrangements until I speak with Haruhi. As it is her life, therefore the final decision shall be hers."

"Very well. Then I shall anticipate speaking with you again on this matter soon."

"Certainly."

"I would like to stress that time is of the essence – at least in your case. I am, of course, assuming that you would like to have all of your affairs in order before your health takes a turn for the worse."

His smile was polite, if a shark could be said to have manners. Ranka, refusing to show his shock or disdain, simply stood.

"Indeed. If that is all for now, I will bid you a good day. Haruhi and the boys will be returning tonight, as I'm sure you know, and I have every intention of being at home to hear about how her vacation went."

A few insincere goodbyes and a short car ride later, one very worried redhead walked back into his apartment. He shrugged off his suit jacket and sat down on the couch, running his mind over the strange conversation he had just been part of, and wondering what on earth Haruhi would think of this new development.


	56. Chapter 56

Author's note: I apologize for the delay, but I've been feeling a bit under the weather lately. But this chapter's a bit longer than usual, and it's finally time for Haruhi to talk.

* * *

True, he'd been thrown by his best friend's admission, and part of his mind was currently busy listing all the ways one Eclair Tonnerre would be paying for her actions, but the largest part of his thoughts were centered on the words he was about to say and the consequences thereof. Still, he'd made up his mind. Taking a deep breath and a good look at all of his friends, he steeled himself for the explosion and spoke.

"My father intends for me to wed Haruhi. He has likely taken this weekend to arrange a meeting with Ranka to discuss a formal betrothal."

After a deafening silence, the reactions began. All around the circle there were gasps, exclamations, denials; none were as distinctive, however, as the shocked, sputtering sound that issued from the female host's lips.

"I – my...wait, what? Kyoya-senpai, are you serious?"

He turned to her solely, ignoring the shouting and speaking from the rest of the hosts. In this moment it was Haruhi he needed to speak with, Haruhi he wanted to soothe. To that end he kept his voice level, which had the added bonus of giving everyone else a need to be quiet if they wanted to hear him. He spoke directly to her.

"Before vacation, my father asked me into his study where he proceeded to inform me that he had plans for you and I to marry." She was about to speak but he held up a hand, begging her patience. Her expression was very guarded, but she nodded her permission for him to continue.

"Please, let me finish what I have to say and I promise I will answer any questions you have honestly and to the best of my ability." Once more she nodded and, upon seeing that Haruhi was willing to bide her time, the others ceased their vocal protests as well. He took a quick look around to gauge all of their attitudes. There was belligerence on Hikaru's face, hurt on Kaoru's. Mori looked calm as usual, but there was something in the depths of his eyes that gave even the vaunted Shadow King pause. Honey, having already been filled in the previous night, was sitting patiently, one hand reaching out for Haruhi's. Swallowing, feeling apprehensive, Kyoya turned slowly to look at his golden-haired lover, almost dreading what he might see. And there beside him sat Tamaki – calm, composed, yet with an air of disappointment emanating from him. In that instant Kyoya realized that not only had his friend already known, but that he had wanted Kyoya to tell him of his own volition.

_And I scolded him for keeping secrets,_ he thought, a wave of remorse flashing over him. Clearing his throat, he sent a silent apology to his best friend and returned his attention to the wide-eyed girl on his other side.

"To make a long story short, he has decided that despite your 'common status' -" this was said with a sneer to show what he thought of the distinction, "- you possess many admirable qualities that would be an asset to our family. I've no doubt that with all of us away he will have seen fit to take the chance to invite your father to the estate to discuss the possibility of a betrothal. He will be expecting it to be easy to convince your father – a commoner of no standing – of the benefits to joining his daughter in matrimony to one of the premier families in Japan. He will be confident. He will anticipate no barriers to achieving his goals.

" In short, he will be prepared for anything but your father." He couldn't help the smile that tilted the corners of his lips or the fond amusement in his voice, even if he had wanted to. Hikaru picked up on the tone and was the first to speak.

"What's so funny about that?" the redhead asked. Kyoya let out a small chuckle.

"You've all met Ranka. Can you see him being happy or even willing to agree to any plan that would take away Haruhi's choices, especially as he understands her need to be independent and self-sufficient?" He snorted. "I almost wish I could be a fly on the study wall when my exceptionally controlling father – he who expects everyone to fall in and obey his every whim – tries to convince Ranka that his daughter is nothing more than a piece of property to be bartered away when the situation seems favorable."

Though he could tell everyone agreed with his point, he was also aware that none of them were pleased with the existence of the situation itself. Once more, though, they were not the important parties here. He turned back to Haruhi only to find her fixing him with a thoughtful gaze. Curious about her reaction, he arched an eyebrow.

"You're not worried about this?" he asked calmly. "It is very unlikely that your father would agree. I doubt that you need be concerned that you will find yourself married to me."

"I'm not worried about that," she said absently, and it was obvious that only half of her attention was on what she was saying. "And it's not like it would be horrid if it did end up happening."

As lost in her own mental wanderings as she was, she didn't see the effect that her careless announcement had on her boys, never noticed the gaping-mouthed stares, the incredulous expressions that adorned every handsome face.

"Are you saying you _want_ to marry Kyoya?" Hikaru choked out, ignoring his brother's calming hand on his arm. Still deep in thought she waved his question away, replying distractedly.

"No. What I'm saying is that it wouldn't be so horrid to be married to him – or to any of you, really. We're all close enough friends that I doubt I would ever have to worry that anyone would try to change me into someone I'm not. But as it's not likely to happen it's unimportant."

In one swift statement she managed to both build them all up and then send them crashing down again, and the thing that Kyoya found most impressive was that she didn't even realize it. She held them all in the palm of her hand and yet was completely unaware of the power she held, of how she could so easily destroy them if she so chose. It was impressive, to say the least. And then she looked up directly at him and he felt pinned, completely immobile under her gaze.

"How serious was your father?" she asked.

"Very. But it doesn't matter. He possesses no currency that your father would find sufficient temptation to essentially sell his precious daughter."

"He might," she said quietly.

"What?" The Shadow King was puzzled by her response as well as by the melancholy air that had settled on her like a cloak.

"Your father...he was the one that blocked your access to the medical records, wasn't he?"

Understanding immediately, Kyoya's nod was slow but as definite as the chill that ran through him. She sighed before responding.

"Then he has all the currency he needs."

"What medical records? What are you two talking about?" This time it was Tamaki's voice, perplexed and concerned, breaking into what had unintentionally become a two-person conversation. At his words Kyoya saw Haruhi jump, suddenly remembering that there were five other people sitting on the beach with them. She turned, startled, only to see all of them looking at her with various expressions of curiosity and worry. He watched as a sheen of panic entered her eyes, but in the next moment Honey's hand found hers and though he was disappointed that the senior had reached out first, Kyoya knew that this way was better. After all, it was Honey that she had confided in. It was only fitting that he be the first to support her. He watched as she looked over at their blond senpai, saw him gazing back at her with eyes full of understanding and support and a love so deep that he knew instinctively Haruhi would never recognize it for what it truly was. In that brief moment, the third Ootori son felt an overwhelming sympathy for the oldest host, a feeling only surpassed by his awe at how deftly Honey was handling the situation.

"Haru-chan," Honey said calmly, squeezing her hand with gentle pressure, "it's time you told everyone."

Her eyes filled with tears – something that shocked the others to no end, Kyoya noticed – but the grip on her hand never lessened and he knew he was right in his assumption that it needed to be Honey that helped her through this. Burying his own feelings of helplessness in the face of her sorrow, he watched as she subconsciously matched her breathing to the martial artist's, the action both calming her and centering her.

"You're not alone," Honey whispered. That small phrase seemed to be what she needed. Taking a deep breath, she turned to the rest of the group.

"My dad..." She paused and Honey put an arm around her waist, drawing her over to lean against him. To Kyoya's shock she looked in his direction, and when her chocolate eyes met his own he obeyed the impulse that had him reaching out for her other hand. She seemed to draw comfort from his touch as well, and it gave her strength even as it filled him with a protective warmth he'd never truly known before. Swallowing hard himself, he settled for keeping his eyes on hers while she composed herself.

"My dad was diagnosed with leukemia. It's terminal. And they don't know how much longer he has."

* * *

She watched her friends as they heard her words, looked on as they processed them. Honey's arm was strong around her, a solid band of support that she was so very grateful for. Kyoya's hand in hers was another much appreciated anchor, and in the sensation of his fingers enfolding hers, in the warm depths of his dark eyes, she felt every apology he would never speak. It sent a message of comfort and caring through her, something she badly needed. On Honey's other side, Mori was looking at her, a protective and reassuring light in his eyes. She had figured that Honey would have already told his cousin, since they kept very little from one another. It really didn't bother her. No, now it was time to focus on the three that had just heard the news for the first time.

Without a doubt the prevailing emotion on each of their faces was denial.

"Oh Haruhi, no..." Tamaki whispered.

"Haruhi..." the twins said in hushed, disbelieving tones.

She waited for the complaints, for the recriminations for telling everyone but them. What actually happened was something quite different.

Mori moved first, coming around until he was directly behind Haruhi where she still leaned against his cousin. He placed one large hand on her shoulder, squeezing softly. At the same time, as though on some instinct, Kyoya scooted over closer to her until he was close enough to wrap her arm around his own, his other hand covering hers where it rested on his wrist. None of this was really shocking, however; surrounded by both seniors and the Shadow King, Haruhi felt so...accepted, so safe, that it nearly made her head spin. But when the twins made their ways over to lay their heads on her legs and wrap their arms around her and each other, the feeling was amplified. And when Tamaki, eyes full of sympathetic pain and a shimmer of tears, knelt in front of her and leaned forward to cradle her in a hug, she felt those iron walls she always hid her emotions behind begin to quake.

"It's okay," his golden voice whispered in her ear. "We're here. You don't have to be the strong one now. We're here."

Surrounded, hemmed in on all sides by the six people besides her father who meant the most to her, feeling their support, their comfort – she knew he was right. She didn't have to be strong, not always. She wasn't facing this alone. That knowledge barreled into her like a locomotive and the force left her gasping. Arms tightened, comforting words were whispered; the protective embrace they all had her snuggled in was exactly what she had needed for so long, but had never known how to ask for. In their cocoon of security Haruhi, beloved princess of the Ouran Host Club, broke down completely, all of her anger, her fear, her pain and sorrow bursting like an overfull balloon. She began to sob.

Later, she would speak. Later, she would explain. Later she would discuss and brainstorm and use her rationality, she would listen to any suggestions, she would talk with them all. But for now Haruhi was right where she knew she should be – held in the supporting warmth of her boys and allowing herself to need them.

* * *

It was a while before she managed to get her emotions back under control, but they didn't push and they didn't leave her. Eventually when she was breathing normally again the jumble of arms and legs began to separate, yet that feeling of closeness never dissipated. Together they sat in a circle once more, but it had changed. No longer spread out, now all of the hosts were sitting knee-to-knee in a much smaller ring. Someone passed her a handkerchief and she blushed self-consciously, beginning to wipe her face.

"I'm sorry, guys, I -"

"Don't apologize," Tamaki said with kind firmness. "For anything."

"But -" she began, only to trail off questioningly as he shook his head.

"This isn't something you could have brought up casually in conversation," he murmured. "And we understand if you don't want to talk about it. But we're here for you if you do."

Looking at them all she saw the nods of agreement from each of them. There was no criticism or chastisement here. Just support and caring and compassion – it was almost enough to make her want to tear up again. Not wanting to make anymore of a spectacle of herself, however, she swallowed hard and cleared her throat a couple of times before speaking.

"I think...I think it first became noticeable near the beginning of last summer. Dad seemed so tired so often. Even on his days off there was always a...weariness, I guess. Anyway, he blamed it on work. I knew he was picking up some more hours at the bar, not just for the extra pay but because they'd lost two employees and needed the help. He swore there was nothing wrong. I trusted him."

She knew they could hear the bitterness in her voice but it didn't bother her. If she couldn't let her honest feelings out with them, after everything, then who could she drop her walls around?

"A few weeks after school started, I tried to talk him into cutting back on his hours at work. We really didn't need the money, after all, and they'd hired a new person. He told me that he was saving up, and when I asked what for, he stammered and finally said that he was planning to – if all went well – make an offer to buy the bar at the end of this summer. He said that the owner was looking to retire, but that he was willing to give Dad the time he needed to get the money together." Here she paused, a sudden comprehension in her eyes attesting to the fact that something had just occurred to her. She spoke in a contemplative undertone, almost to herself.

"Even then, Dad?" she murmured. It was clear to the others that she had just realized something unpleasant – they could see the anger building in her eyes.

"You're his daughter. He wanted to protect you."

Mori's voice – even more surprising as it had not been expected – snapped her out of her solitary musing and she looked up at him, by now able to read the emotions in his charcoal gaze.

"I just...he should have told me." She knew she sounded a bit petulant; she didn't care. Mori nodded but rather than agreeing with her, he asked her a simple question.

"Have you told him how you feel? Really?"

"Of course I did!" she snapped, indignant. At his considering stare, though, she sighed and slumped down.

"Okay, so maybe I haven't told him that I'm mad about it."

"Why?" Mori inquired. Haruhi shrugged slightly.

"I don't want to upset him. He has enough to worry about as it is – he doesn't need another thing to deal with."

A hush descended as Mori just looked at her, his steadiness amplified by his expression, and she found herself knowing exactly what it was he was silently pointing out. Exhaling slowly, resigned, she nodded.

"I understand. He kept it from me for the same reason I haven't told him that I'm upset." She paused for a moment, turning her eyes downwards towards the sand her fingers were idly shifting. "Does that make me wrong too?" she asked no one in particular.

"Only you can decide that, Haru," Kaoru answered softly. She thought for a while before replying slowly.

"If I say 'no', that I'm not wrong in keeping my anger to myself and not burdening him, then that would imply that Dad was right in keeping this from me. Either that or I'm a hypocrite. But if I say that Dad was wrong..."

"Does it matter?" Hikaru asked, not unkindly. "I mean, really?" This question, too, required some thought, but eventually she answered it.

"No...no, I guess it doesn't." She sighed, and Kyoya reached over and squeezed her hand gently. She graced him with a melancholy smile before continuing her story.

"At any rate, I kept asking him what was wrong, but he kept deflecting or changing the subject. I knew he was hiding something. I doubt he would have told me at all until he ended up in the hospital." The bitterness was back in her voice, but this time it was tinged with sadness.

"When did he finally tell you?" Tamaki asked carefully. She snorted, then looked up at him with a slightly sheepish expression.

"He, um...well, you remember that day that I...kinda...sorta...screamed at you? In the Music Room? And then I stormed off before Club had even started?"

"Yeah..." he said hesitantly, eyes worried.

"Well, the night before I'd been sitting at home finishing up my history essay. Dad said he had to run out to the store but that he'd be back before too long. He accidentally left his cell phone on the table near my notes. Since we have the same ringtone, when the call came in I just answered it, figuring it was one of you guys." She inhaled deeply and let it out slowly in an attempt to center herself again. When she felt sufficiently calm, she went on.

It was his doctor. He asked to speak to Dad, and I said that he'd stepped out for a moment but that I would be happy to take a message. He told me to have Dad call at his earliest convenience to discuss the results of the tests. I knew then that I'd been right in thinking there was a problem, but I also knew better than to ask the doctor for further information, as he wouldn't have been allowed to tell me anything anyway. Instead I said I'd pass the message on and then I hung up and waited for Dad to get home.

"When he came back a little while later, I told him that the doctor wanted him to call about his test results. He turned white as a sheet and I could see the panic in his eyes. I...I sort of...exploded. I asked him point blank what was wrong, and told him he couldn't just brush me off, that I wouldn't let him feed me another excuse, not when I knew he'd been to see a doctor.

"He seemed to almost crumple onto the couch. I hadn't ever seen him look so utterly defeated, not since Mom died. I stood there for what felt like forever, but he finally managed to spit it out. He'd been diagnosed with leukemia."

She had tears in her eyes again but she hardly noticed. All of her will power was devoted to finishing her confession, now that she'd begun. Not looking at anyone, nonetheless she could feel them all there with her, and it gave her the strength to press on.

"He didn't have a lot of information. They had come to the initial diagnosis only four days before, and then he had had to go in for another series of tests. The doctor had been calling about the second bunch. He tried to play it off like it was no big deal and I just...I don't know. I kind of shut down. I sat in the living room as he told me the little that he knew so far, and while he stressed that I wasn't supposed to worry, and that it wasn't as bad as it sounded. And I guess it must have seemed like I was okay, that I understood, because the next thing I really remember was going to bed with his consoling words in my ears.

"I didn't sleep, not really. I think I likely just passed out from mental overload. I barely remember getting ready for school that day. I just remember being upset and scared and angry, and that I had to act normal because I didn't want to burden any of you with anything – especially since I still didn't know how to take it all myself." She looked at Tamaki, a rueful expression on her face. "And then you started in on the way those three guys from the coffee shop were hitting on me a few days before and I...I just blew up. It had all gotten to be too much and you were a convenient target and I am so, so sorry I took it all out on you."

Her eyes begged his forgiveness, but his were full of understanding. As close as they were all sitting right now it was the matter of a second for him to reach for her hands, to pull her to him, to cradle her head against his shoulder and wrap his arms around her. His voice was warm against her ear.

"You don't have to apologize, Haruhi. I was wrong to try and treat you the way I did. Please forgive me."

She allowed him to comfort her, though she did shake her head and say that there was nothing to forgive, that he'd already been forgiven. But the feeling of security in his embrace was something she truly needed; his warmth held the chill of the frightening future at bay – not forever, but for long enough.

How long they stayed in that position she never knew, but when they shifted apart his hand came up to cup her chin and he pressed a kiss to her forehead before locking his violet gaze to hers.

"I know you're used to handling everything yourself. You're right – you are far stronger, far more independent than we give you credit for being sometimes. And we would never, ever ask you to change. But I hope – we all hope – that you will let us help you when you need it. That you'll stop shutting us out. Haruhi, we can be whatever you need us to be, but only if you let us in. Do you understand?"

She was silent for a long time, her gaze flitting from host to host before finally settlin back on their King. Slowly she nodded her head.

"I'll try," she whispered. "I just...I can't promise I won't wall myself off again. Just don't...don't ever think that it means I don't want you around, that I don't need you. All of you." She glanced down at her hands again and when she spoke it was in a murmur just barely audible over the whispering surf. "I don't know what I'd do without you guys."

Once more Haruhi found herself enveloped in the comfort of her friends' embraces but this time there were no tears. She didn't have to handle everything by herself. She was slowly beginning to believe it. And she felt that no matter what the future might hold, at least she would never have to face it alone.


	57. Chapter 57

It was a quieter, more subdued Host Club that lounged on the beach, relishing each others' company for the remaining few hours they had before they would have to leave the haven they'd been enjoying these past few days. Haruhi had eventually ended up with her head laying on Tamaki's lap, her legs draped across Kaoru's thighs as he stretched out and leaned back against his brother. Honey was sprawled on his stomach in the sand, his head settled down on one outstretched arm, one hand resting lightly on her shin where his fingers brushed slowly, comfortingly back and forth over her skin. Mori sat comfortably beside him and Kyoya, notebook in hand, reclined against the cooler chest next to Tamaki. After her revelations concerning her father, conversation had slowly dwindled until the only sounds to hear were those of the beach, the wind and the waves and the occasional cries of the seabirds. As such, her low words were easily heard by all.

"Kyoya?" she hedged quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Why...why would your father keep my dad's condition from you?"

There was another long stretch of silence as the Shadow King determined the best way to answer her question. Eventually he decided on honesty – it would hurt, but she deserved more than coddling, more than half-truths or evasions from him.

"In his eyes you are an acceptable wife for me despite your background. However, there is no possible way to justify your father's inclusion in our family, Ranka being who and what he is. It is something my father would prefer never become an issue. And he knows that, had I known, I would have been doing everything in my power to resolve or at least ease your father's problems. Therefore, in the interest of letting this quietly slip by, he has likely determined that it would be best if I were kept ignorant of all such knowledge."

He watched as she looked up to meet his eyes, shock and anger and pain glowing in her own. She seemed completely unsure as to what she should say, what she could say, but that was to be expected. However, as he'd anticipated, his statement had piqued more than just Haruhi's fury. And others were not as close-lipped as their princess.

"What the hell?" Hikaru snarled. "That's such bullshit." Around the group came more muttered agreements.

"Yes," Kyoya replied calmly, "it is. Which is why he has already failed." His voice turned cold, determination and rage in every hard-bitten word, his eyes like frozen obsidian.

"I will not permit him to get away with this game he is playing. I am growing tired of his manipulating. It has been bad enough seeing the less-than-ideal choices he has made and watching how they are affecting both those directly in our employ as well as those who are further down the line but still rely on our businesses for their livelihood. Now, however, with his blatant disregard for Ranka's well-being just because he does not fit my father's view of the world – he has stepped over the line."

Not a single person there had ever heard such a vitriolic tone from their friend, and more than a few eyes widened at the venom in his voice.

"If anyone can do anything about this, it's you," Kaoru said after a moment, true belief in his bearing. "But...what can you do?"

"Far more than my father believes," was Kyoya's evasive answer. No one wanted to question further.

* * *

Eventually they all began to accept the fact that their sojourn was coming to an end. Reluctant though they were, each of them knew that they only had about two more hours left to spend on what they were all beginning to consider 'their beach.' Some unspoken agreement had settled over the group to not talk about depressing or serious matters anymore, and – mostly thanks to Tamaki – they were soon debating future club cosplays and ideas. After a while, though, even that conversation faded out and left the seven friends in a contemplative, yet comfortable silence. Kaoru was the first to break it again.

"So, um, Haruhi...did you want any help packing up your stuff?" He mentally crossed his fingers, hoping that the new accord the group seemed to have adopted might keep all and sundry from inviting themselves along. In particular he was keeping an eye on Tamaki. Meeting their leader's lilac gaze he strove to let his expression explain his need to talk to their girl alone without letting said girl see the exchange. To his relief the tall blond paused for only a moment before giving him a quick nod. Kaoru was pleased to notice that Haruhi hadn't seen the exchange.

"Yeah, I'll probably need it," she said quietly, her mind obviously still focused on her troubles.

"I'd be happy to give you a hand," the younger redhead offered.

"But what about your stuff?" she asked, mildly concerned.

"I'll take care of our things," Hikaru stated easily, trading a glance with his twin. Kaoru looked to Haruhi who just blinked.

"Well, if you're sure..." she murmured. At Kaoru's nod she sighed and climbed to her feet, seeming reluctant to move at all. He rose as well and after a moment spent waiting for her to do something besides look at him, he reached out towards her. When her hand joined his he nearly sighed with relief. A gentle tug had her moving and then they were walking away from the beach and the five remaining friends who were looking after them, varied expressions of worry on each of their faces.

"Is she going to be okay?" Hikaru asked softly, deliberately forcing down the desire to jump up and follow his brother and their precious friend as they disappeared into the trees.

"It's been really hard on her," Honey said carefully. "She'll make it through this, but don't expect that it won't leave a mark."

"She needs us all now," Kyoya chimed in, his voice no longer frozen but soft and sure. "More than ever, we have to pull together and be here for her, in whatever way she may need us."

"Absolutely," agreed Tamaki, scooting over a few inches so that he could lean his head against his lover's shoulder.

"She won't have to handle it all by herself." Despite the low, quiet tone of Mori's voice he spoke for them all.

* * *

Under the canopy of trees, her hand securely and warmly enveloped in Kaoru's grasp, she looked sideways to see him.

"So what did you want to say to me that you didn't want the others to hear?"

He stumbled over a rock and met her gaze, his eyes wide with surprise. Her eyebrows raised in response.

"What?" she asked, the barest hint of a smile on her lips. "I know you rich bastards had likely planned to let the servants handle all of the packing and clean-up, including mine. So there must be some reason you wanted to talk to me alone."

"And to think we consider you unobservant," he snorted. She merely shrugged.

"Just because I don't act on what I notice doesn't mean I'm totally oblivious."

They walked on in a peaceful bubble of quiet until they reached her camp. Kaoru found himself frantically wondering just how much she'd noticed, and for how long, and why she never brought it up. Did she know how they all felt for her? If so, why would she choose to stay silent about it? Or did she truly not know that she was their world? His mind was whirling.

"So?" she inquired yet again, this time waiting until they had come to a halt in front of her fire pit. Seeing the question in her eyes, he took a deep breath.

"Do you...do you like poetry?" he asked, cursing himself when his voice came out far more timid than he'd intended.

"Yeah, I guess. Why?" She sounded curious, if slightly confused, so he decided just to lay it all out.

"I...well, I write. Short stories mostly, and poetry too. I'm sure you know that, though. I mean, you might not have known, but I..." He realized his nerves were making him babble so he made a concerted effort to get himself under control.

"Anyway, I've been invited to a poetry reading. I go to quite a few, actually, but this time I've been invited to read some of my own work. It's a really huge deal, for me at least. Hika usually comes with me, but it's not really his thing and he gets bored so easily and it made me wonder if maybe you might like to come with me this time..." He trailed off under the weight of her gaze, his last words barely more than a whisper. For a brief moment his heart stood still; he barely took a breath. Everything hinged on her response, and by her silent pause he had a sinking feeling he knew what it was going to be. Shaking his head briefly, he decided to try and spare himself any more embarrassment.

"I mean, you don't have to. It's not really interesting for most people, and it's okay if you don't -"

"Of course I'll go with you," she interrupted him, her smile almost reaching her eyes for the first time that day.

"I – wait, really? You'll go?" He knew he sounded like he was about twelve years old but he couldn't help his excitement. She chuckled.

"Yeah. I'd love to hear some of your work."

To his chagrin the honest regard in her voice brought heat to his cheeks.

"You...I mean, that – that's great!" he managed, his happily surprised tone making her laugh. "I'll just...I'll get you the info when we get home." He wanted so badly to hug her, but after everything – after that first night on the beach, that kiss he'd somehow worked up the nerve to give her – he wasn't completely confident in his reception. She'd said they were okay, but -

"You goof," she said fondly before wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a friendly hug, having correctly interpreted his hesitation. He sighed into her hair and relaxed, hugging her back. This was Haruhi – despite anything else, she was his best friend. Everything would be okay.

* * *

They worked easily together, chatting about stories and classwork and miscellaneous nonsense as they packed up her stuff. Her duffel and backpack sat by a nearby tree, as those items were going to be brought along as carry-ons. She'd climbed back into the tent to roll up her sleeping bag when she saw a pair of socks that had somehow previously escaped her notice. At the same moment the ginger poked his head in through the flap.

"Anything else you need a hand with?" he asked helpfully. She reached across her bedding to hand him the socks.

"Missed these. Could I get you to tuck them into my duffel?"

"Sure thing," he said with a grin before disappearing out of the tent again. She'd just finished securing her sleeping bag when she heard him laugh. Backing out of the tent, bag in her arms, she turned to face him.

"What are you laughing – oh GOD. Put those _away_, Kaoru!"

There was pure mischief in his amber eyes as he looked at her, and she swallowed hard at the way her pulse skyrocketed when he smiled wickedly. He tossed the box into the air with one hand and caught it again.

"Such a big fuss over such a little object," he said with a smirk before glancing at his prize again. "Correction – thirty-six little objects. Holy hell, Haruhi, what kind of weekend did your dad think you were gonna have?"

Scowling and blushing simultaneously, she dropped her bedroll and dashed over to him, intent on prying the offending package from his fingers. However, in her rush to retrieve the condoms from the smug-looking younger twin she neglected to watch her footing – therefore, the ridge of sand caught her quite by surprise. One minute she was on her feet; the next, she was landing hard on top of one very startled redhead who had, in his shock, relinquished his prize to catch her as she fell.

"Ooof!"

"Aaaah!"

"Oh god, Kaoru, are you okay?"

"Fine. I'm fine." He coughed and she raised an eyebrow, causing him to rush to reassure her. "Really, I'm okay. I just had the wind knocked out of me."

"Sorry," she muttered, embarrassed.

"'S'okay," he replied. It was about then that Haruhi realized she was laying flush on top of him, her knees on either side of his thighs. His arms were around her waist where they had landed as he caught her, and her hands were holding her up from their places near his shoulders. This close, she could see the way his eyes flashed as he came to the same conclusion she had, and her breath caught at the low hum that sounded from his throat.

"Haru," he whispered, one of his hands tracing gently up her side, along her arm, until his fingers reached her neck. She shivered as he caressed her skin.

"Kao," she said softly. Or perhaps she only said it in her mind. She was never to know, however; as soon as his touch began to slowly, carefully urge her down, her lips inching closer and closer to his, reality came back with a vengeance.

"What the hell is this?"

With dual gasps the two prone hosts looked up to see Hikaru standing not five feet from them, flanked on both sides by the remaining members of the Host Club.


	58. Chapter 58

It hadn't lasted long at all, really – none of the hosts had the patience to wait for the younger redhead to return with Haruhi. And, as could likely be expected, it was Hikaru that broke first.

"I wonder if we should go give them a hand?" he mused, failing entirely at being nonchalant.

"I don't know," Tamaki said hesitantly. He'd understood that Kaoru had wanted time to speak with her alone, and having had the chance to talk things over with her as he had, he knew that she'd probably be disappointed in them if they came barging in. Still, they'd been gone for...a while?..and at any rate they would all need to start heading off the beach to the car shortly. The uneasiness he felt at interrupting their chat was worrisome, however. After all, she'd made it clear she didn't need his protection. They'd discussed his hovering. He'd agreed to try to not be so clingy with her. And it wasn't like he had to protect her from Kaoru, anyway...was it?

By the time Tamaki had muddled through his internal debate Hikaru had somehow convinced the others that it was a good idea to go offer their assistance to Haruhi and Kaoru, and one by one they were all standing up to head inland. Shrugging, he stood and joined them, casually catching up with Kyoya who was – as usual – walking slightly behind the cavalcade, a speculative and amused expression on his face. Silence seemed the order of the moment so Tamaki bit his tongue, regardless of how badly he wanted to say...well, something.

_Perhaps it's better that I don't talk if I don't know what it is that I want to say,_ he thought as they walked. He tried to focus on the sound of grass and dirt beneath his feet. He'd almost succeeded when a shocked exclamation sounded nearby.

"What the hell is this?"

Hikaru's voice broke the silence that had been plaguing the Host King, startling him out of his thoughts and of course – like everyone else – he had to move closer so that he could get a look at what had so surprised the older redhead. He knew he wasn't the only one to stare in shock at the sight of their darling Haruhi crouched over a prone Kaoru, their faces close enough to kiss. His brain stopped as for the first time he was truly given a glimpse of the young woman before him as a sensual creature. Oh, he'd known she was beautiful, that he would give all that he was for the chance to be with her, to make love to her, if only for one night. But it had always been an emotional hodgepodge of idle desires, a melange of impressions without actual physical knowledge or sensations to draw from. Now, however, seeing her like this, so intimately pressed against the reclining redhead, both of them looking up, their lips parted with shock and their soft breaths...Tamaki was not surprised at the jealousy that filled him. It was almost an expected reaction at this point. What did throw him completely for a loop was the flood of pure lust that slammed into him with the force of a wrecking ball, the sheer and overwhelming power of it washing away any possessiveness he might have felt. Suddenly he was overcome by the raging desire to see them close those scant few inches, witness the moment that their lips met, that their eyes fluttered shut, their hands -

With a gasp he pulled himself frantically out of his Mind Theater and back to reality, shoving the unexpected voyeuristic fantasies to the back of his thoughts with an absurd amount of difficulty while he tried to regain his mental footing in the here-and-now. Beside him he saw Kyoya shoot him a brief sideways glance, eyebrows raised, but he just shook his head. He'd explain thing alter...as soon as he figured out _how_ to. Apparently his gasp broke everyone's paralysis. In a flash the female host was on her feet, shakily gaining her balance in the soft and shifting sand, Kaoru springing up beside her with scarcely more grace.

"It's not what it looked like -"  
"Oh god, it's really not -"  
"We were just packing up and -"  
"He was putting my socks -"  
"And then she tripped and -"

As the two flustered hosts stood there, red-faced and tripping over their own words as well as each others, Tamaki felt a tightness in his chest. It built and grew until he couldn't hold it back any longer.

In the next moment all eyes flashed to him when everyone turned to watch their fearless leader slide gracefully to the ground, overcome with laughter.

* * *

Honey was confused, as they all were, by Tamaki's sudden burst of apparently uncontrollable mirth. From his position at the far side of the group the oldest host had a clear view of everyone's faces and he had to admit that he wanted to laugh as well when he saw Kyoya's dumbfounded expression in the split second before the Ootori boy schooled himself to blandness once more. Haruhi and Kaoru, too, were funny to watch, having gone from stammered, embarrassed apologies and explanations to complete confusion as they regarded the giggling French boy. Hikaru blinked repeatedly, just staring at the blond on the ground in absolute puzzlement.

"I...I'm sor-sorry," Tamaki gasped, quite obviously trying to pull himself together – an enterprise he was meeting with less-than-optimal success. "I just – you two – and the look on your faces..." He pulled himself to his feet, shoulders still shaking slightly as he struggled to take deep, calming breaths. Honey suppressed his own giggle but couldn't hide the smile that overcame him. In all honesty, it _was_ really funny. Haruhi and Kaoru looked so much like little kids who had gotten caught with their hands in the cookie jar before dinner. Any jealousy he felt was easily ignored in favor of appreciating the humor of the moment. He let out a small snort of laughter.

"Tama-chan's right. You two look so guilty," he said in his most innocent voice, unable to curb his natural inclination to play. "Did we interrupt anything?"

"Wha-no!" Haruhi exclaimed, followed immediately by the younger redhead's falsely indignant voice.

"It wasn't like that!" Kaoru insisted, very obviously trying to remain nonchalant.

"Sure it wasn't." Hikaru smirked at his brother as well as at their girl. "That's why you're wearing the same expression that you did the day Mom caught you trying on her black glitter lace corset."

"What?" The word exploded from Haruhi's mouth on an outbound laugh, her eyes wide and surprised as she stared at the rapidly blushing twin at her side.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru yelped just as quickly, golden eyes slamming rapidly between the now-smiling female and his own wickedly grinning brother. "You – I – it wasn't – Mom said – I was _eleven_!" he finished in a tone that was equal parts whine, anger, and disbelief. "And you said you'd never tell anyone!"

"These aren't just anyone," Hikaru said easily. "These are our friends. And I think they'd get a kick out of the story. Maybe I'll have to tell it from the beginning..."

"But...but..."

"Aww, come on, Kao-chan," Honey chimed in guilelessly. "I bet you look adorable in lace. I wish we could have seen it."

Just like that, the subject was changed from the potentially awkward situation they'd stumbled across into the familiar embrace of playful teasing. There followed a bunch of good-natured ribbing, which Kaoru took with a modicum of grace and an armful of mock frustration. Honey thought that the redhead was probably just happy to have the subject changed from the rather compromising position he and Haruhi had been caught in, even if the subject switch did come at his own expense.

While everyone was thus distracted, the shortest host casually reached down to pick up the box that had somehow gone unnoticed by the group. Haruhi saw him crouch and stand, and her eyes widened when she realized what it was that he had just picked up. He shot her a quick, reassuring smile before walking over to where her bags were sitting against the nearby tree. With a single slick movement he slipped the box of prophylactics into her open duffel and zipped it up, knowing he'd done it quickly enough to escape even the constant observation of their Shadow King. Haruhi's eyes filled with gratitude and he nodded in return. Stepping over to the group, her bags in hand, he interrupted what was gearing up to be a boisterous round of brotherly one-upmanship between the playfully bickering Hitachiin duo.

"Well, we should probably start heading back," he interjected easily. "It's almost time to go meet the car."

Good-natured grumbling met his statement but everyone knew he was right. As they began to file out of the clearing, led by the still-sniping twins (and without a word being said about the remainder of Haruhi's camping gear; Honey knew then that their girl was slowly beginning to accept how the game really worked and he smiled inwardly) he hung back a little, allowing Tamaki, Kyoya, and Mori to walk ahead of him. Haruhi stepped up to walk at his side and they journeyed in silence for a moment, just enjoying the company. After a moment he heard her soft murmur.

"Thanks, for...well, for _that_," she said, attempting to hide a blush as she gestured at her bag. He leaned over as they walked and nudged her arm with his own, laughing quietly.

"Of course. You don't need to worry, Haru-chan. I've got your back."

She stopped in her tracks, her abrupt halt causing him to pause as well. Fixing her soft brown eyes on his, the warmth in her expression poured over him like heated honey, and he didn't realize he was holding his breath as she reached up to place her fingers against his cheek, their touch like the softest of butterfly kisses. He struggled to hide the way he shivered at her action, his breath catching in his throat as he fought the urge to draw her to him.

"I know," she whispered. Those two words were all it took to communicate everything. And in that second, that frame of time that existed only between the two of them, Haninozuka Mitsukuni truly understood the dichotomy of feeling like a thoroughly humbled god.

Shortly after, she began walking again and his breathing resumed. They headed through the trees, easily catching up with their friends – the whole exchange had taken only seconds. But even though the moment was brief, barely a drop in the bucket of time, he knew that it had burned that feeling into his soul forever.

* * *

Author's note: So it's been weeks. I do apologize. Tucson Con is right around the corner...time seems to sneak up when you're not watching. I swear by all the gods it was June yesterday. I barely remember July as a separate month. Life is nuts sometimes. But I haven't forgotten, and I haven't abandoned - not the story, and not you all, Faithful Readers. :)

With the upcoming Con, once more I have crocheting to do, and lately due to the need for me to help with the opening of a new store, I've been bumped back up to 40+ hours a week at work. Add in the fact that I've finally gone back to my old exercise patterns...you know, if someone could figure out how to give me a few more hours in a day, I'd be grateful forever. I don't need many...only three, maybe four extra per day. Anyone? No one? Awww. Sad face. Oh well...guess I'll work with what I have. Who needs sleep anyway? Sleep is for pussies.

Um...yeah. Uh, anyway, so...enjoy the chapter, 'kay? :)


End file.
